


It's Complicated

by Deathraptor22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Parenting, Deaged! Dean and Castiel, Equal Parts Fluff and Plot, F/M, Gen, Loads And Loads of Charaters, Multi, Other, Possible Romance, Season 10 AU, Spells Gone Wrong, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 127,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: When a novice witch's spell goes wrong, Dean and Castiel are turned into toddler, forcing Sam and Hannah to become awkward co-parents. As the strange team tackle parenting, hunting, looking for angels,  get-together,  pagan uprisings and other types of insanity, our rag-tag bunch of misfits just might turn into a family.





	1. Who Let The Dogs Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.  
> Thank you Lord God Almighty for letting me finally get this posted.

"I don't get it." Dean said, as Sam, himself and the elderly owner of the properly they were now on, stared at had been her prize rose bush, "They're a weird color, what's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is," The woman said, her arms crossed, "That roses are not naturally green. There are orange roses, are there blue roses, there are even verities of purple roses, but there is no such thing as a green rose, but here we are. Also, a week ago they were pink."  
"And this was a week after the disappearances?" Sam asked.  
They were just outside of the Lebanon city limits. Sam had seemed some reports on disappearances and other strange appearances happening in their own back yard, and they decided to take a look. They had some greater concerns at the moment, but so far, they weren't getting anywhere with the Mark of Cain and it wasn't exactly a drive.   
"Yes, yes it was." The woman answered, "And two days before that girl came back."  
One of the victims, a waitress named Serena Joy Johnson, had showed up at hospital a few days before Sam and Dean caught wind of the case, claiming to have no idea what had happened to her. Both brothers suspected she knew more than she was letting on, but she was sticking to her story.  
"Thank you for your time." Sam said, as he and Dean made their leave.  
"I hope it helps." The woman called out, though she still had no clue what her nature defying roses had to do with the recent disappearances.  
Dean was inclined to agree with her. As they walked towards the Impala he said, "Okay, so that's weird, but I don't get how this relates to three missing people. I also don't get how a bunch of groceries cooking or rotting or a doll coming to life for an hour has to do with it."  
"Me neither, Dean," Sam admitted, "But three people going missing in a fortnight accompanied by seemingly random and noticeable weirdness can't be a coincidence. Plus, the produce thing happened at the same dinner everyone disappeared from."   
"Okay," Dean admitted, "You think maybe witch?"  
"Maybe." Sam said as he got into the shotgun sheet, "But why the random stuff?"  
"Maybe it's a sadistic witch that's toying with everyone for the Hell of it." Dean suggested, "Or maybe it's a witch that's not too good at--witching."  
"Witching?" Sam replied, "Is that even a word?"  
"Yeah," Dean protested, "It means-to do witch things."  
Sam scoffed good-naturedly as Dean pulled out of the drive.  
They were halfway to the motel where something caught Sam's attention. It was a young blonde woman in a slightly over-sized leather jacket and torn-up jeans chasing some sort of golden retriever mix down the street.  
"Hey, isn't that the bust girl from the dinner?" Sam asked.  
Dean turned in the direction Sam was looking. "Yeah,” Dean said, "Yeah, I think it is."  
"Mr. Chance, Mr. Chance!" The bust girl shouted as she chased after the canine.  
"That's a weird name for a dog," Dean said, "Hey, isn't one of our vics named Robert Chance?"  
"Yeah, it was." Sam replied.  
"Call it a hunch," Dean said, "But I think we should follow her."  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "But how without her noticing?"  
At that point, the bust girl just jumped into the air tackling the dog. "It's okay,” She said, wrestling the dog, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to fix what I did." Somehow, she was able to get a hold of the dog in spite of her small frame and carried him over to an older blue nova that already had a distressed German Sheppard in the back seat. Struggling to keep dog in her grasp she attempted to pull open the door with her foot.  
"I'll give her one thing," Dean smirked, "She puts on a Hell of a show."  
"I don't know rather to pistol-whip her to rescue the dogs or help her." Sam added as they watched the scene unfold.  
Finally, she was able to get the truck open and the dog in the back, barely managing to get the door shut before both dogs escaped. Then she got into the car and drove off.  
Dean changed lanes to follow her, making sure to stay far enough away that she didn't notice. She drove off into a clearing near the woods, and that's when things got tricky. Basically, they had to park far enough away that she still didn't realize she was being followed. By the time they found her again she had put the cage out and had the German Shepherd tied to a tree with a makeshift least, as she appeared to preparing some sort of spell.  
"Dude, is she gonna kill that dog?" Dean asked, clearly worried.  
"No clue." Sam admitted, "Let's just wait."  
"For what?" Dean challenged, "For her to do something terrible to the dog? I mean, come, you're the one that usually likes dogs."  
While they were talking the girl started burning something.   
Dean went for his gun, but Sam grabbed his wrist as the girl started chanting. "Accipite hanc animam viventem in genere sou, et misit in formula iuris formam semel."  
Suddenly the smoldering fire burst into flame. At the same time, the dog started to wine then howl as its body started to glow. Its body then began to twisted into painful looking forms as its hair receded and its ears flattened. Soon the flight faded and standing in the place of the dog, was a man.


	2. Just A Girl In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean almost does something he can't take back, and the boys question Reason.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties. He was pale, with short brown hair. He was completely necked, still on all fours shaking. He looked around, confused and scared.   
"Okay" The girl said, rushing over to the boy and carefully helping him to his feet, "Here we go."  
"R-Reason?" The young man asked, "W-What's going on?"  
"I can explain, I promise,” The girl, Reason apparently, began anxiously, "I just need to take care of Mr. Chance, okay?"  
The young man's breathing steadied as she leads him over to the truck bed. That was when he noticed the two spies. "W-who are they?"  
Reason moved her gaze to where the man was looking and saw Sam and Dean. "Keith run," Reason said, clearly panicked. She quickly grabbed the other dog and the three legged it in the opposite direction of Sam and Dean.  
The brothers quickly gave chase. "Look, we just wanna talk!" Sam shouted. He wasn't sure if it was true but he wanted to get them to stop running. Besides, he was liking Dean's "crappy witch'' theory more and more.  
"Okay, go off to the right." Reason whispered and Keith’s ear, "They can't run after both of us. I'll lose them then meet you at the bridge, okay?"  
Keith nodded as Reason handed him Mr. Chance and the two split ways.  
"You get Keith and the dog, I'll go after the girl." Dean said, running after Reason before Sam could stop him.  
Sam couldn't see Keith anymore, but he ran off in the direction he hands went calling, "Keith! Keith! Look, we don't want to hurt you or Reason. We just want to figure out what's going on here." Sam's pace slowed as he heard whimpering. His slowly moved and saw a figure struggling with a very familiar dog behind a tree. He crept slowly towards the tree being careful to make as little noise as possible. When he was close enough he gently but a hand on Keith's shoulder. The young man jolted, looking up at Sam with wide, fearful eyes.   
"It's alright," Sam hushed, taking off his jacket, and starting to drape it over the boy's shoulder, "We just wanna get you out of here, and find you some warm clothes. I think I saw some at the campsite."  
"W-What about Reason?" Keith asked.  
"My partner went after her," Sam replied, "How do you know her, anyway?"  
Meanwhile Dean had lost his prey in the woods. "You're making this a lot harder than this has to be," He called, "Just show yourself and come with me, it will all be okay." As he said those words he could feel his temper starting to rise. It was then he felt something cold in his hands. He looked down and saw he was holding his hand gun.  
"The Hell?" Dean thought, alarmed. He didn't even remember pulling out his gun. It's not like he needed it. Well, she was witch, so maybe he did. Suddenly an awful wicked feeling stole through him, and he could feel his gun moving towards the trigger. Then he pulled it quickly away, putting the gun up. He inhaled deeply, fighting off the blood thirst, letting his rational side take over. "She turned that guy back into a human." He told himself, "Whatever's going on, she was trying to fix it. I mean, that look on her face, she's just a scared kid."   
It was then he saw his target moving through the trees.  
"Hey!" Dean shouted, "Hey, stop!"  
But she still ran, able to keep at least few inches between her and Dean. They came to an old rusty metal bridge and she stopped after crossing the threshold, looking around like a trapped animal. Somehow, she had lost her direction and lead her pursuers right to the spot where she intended to meet Keith. Where could she could go now?!  
Dean edged closer to her. "Please," She began, backing up, "Just let us go. We won't tell anyone. Who would believe us anyway?"  
"We can deal with that later." Dean began, "I just need you to come with me, alright?" He grabbed her wrist gently, but she struggled, pulling away, trying to run. Using her free hand, she slapped him.  
While the slight was small and understandable under the circumstances, the influence of the Mark of Cain made Dean see red. "Oh, so you want to do this the hard way?!" He streamed, tightening his grip on her wrist, grabbing the other and slamming her against the side of the bridge so hard it shook. One wrong move and she could fall. Dean held her life in his hands. "Please," Reason begged, "Please don't."  
Dean pushed her a little harder, and before any either one knew what had happened, Reason had fell over the edge. She grabbed onto the rail and was clinging to it for dear life. Dean was just staring at her coldly, and she was pretty sure he was going to make her lose her grip.  
"Please, I have a daughter!" Reason screamed tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Dean!" Sam voice shouted behind him.  
Turning around and seeing the horrified look on his brother's face, he realized what he had almost done. "Oh, God," He said, reaching out and grabbing her arm, "Sam, get over here!"  
Sam did, and together they helped Reason pull herself back up.  
"Don't worry, we got you." Dean said, "Okay, probably not the most reassuring thing right now, but I won't let you drop. I'm so sorry. I don't usually do things like this." At that point, they managed to get her safely back on the bridge.   
"What-what did you do to Keith?" Reason asked.  
"I took him back to the place you set up." Sam said, as he met them on the bridge, "He got the clothes you left for him and he's waiting by the car with Robert. You mind telling us how they turned into dogs?"  
"It was an accident, I swear." Reason whimpered, clearly still terrified.  
"Would it feel better if we had this conversation away from the bridge?" Sam asked, giving Dean an accusing look.  
"Yeah," Reason said, "Yeah, that'd be great."  
"It all started about two months ago." Reason explained as they walked back through the forest, "I was walking back home from my second job, and this creep comes out of nowhere and starts hitting on me, you know, what's a pretty thing like you doing out all alone, you know things like that."  
"Uh, hun," Sam nodded.  
"So, I was trying to get away from the guy, but he was sticking to me like a bad penny, and I couldn't go home with him following me because of Maudie, you know?" She explained.  
"Maudie, ah, is that your daughter?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," Reason replied. Pulling a picture out of her jacket. It was the photo of girl of about two playing with a stuffed white seal with a Christmas ribbon around its neck.  
Dean's heart shank. He almost orphaned a toddler.  
"Then out of nowhere there this-force, or something throws him against the wall," Reason continued, "Then I see this woman, and it was weird, even if there hadn't been a guy pinned against because she was all dressed up like she was going was going some sort of fancy party or something."  
"And other than that, what did she look like?" Sam cut in.  
"She has long read hair that's kind of wavy," Reason replied, "And she's Scottish. Anyway, she asked if I needed help, and, well, I did, so we walk and talk and she ask me about my life and I tell her, and it’s not exactly a pretty picture, I mean, I squat in trailer in the woods and my second job includes selling border-line contraband out of the back of mini-van. Then she says has an offer, and I was little apprehensive, but, hey, what do I have to lose, right? Then she goes and tell me she a witch, which normally I would have just backed away slowly but-for all I knew that prev was still stuck to that wall, so I went along with it, and she said, if I wanted, she could make me her student, teach me magic, said that I could use it to make my life better, make Maudie's life better, she even said, that once she got older she could teach her too, so I said yes." Her eyes went to the ground.  
The Winchesters didn't approve of what Reason had did, but they could understand why she did it. "And where is this-teacher now?"  
"She said since I was doing so well, she wanted to take on a couple of more students," Reason explained, "Told me to practice until she got back."  
"And you though turning you co-workers into dogs was a good way to do that?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't mean to!" Reason exclaimed, "I was trying to test the spell on rats in the trash behind the dinner, then Keith and S. J. stepped back and startled me, and I hit them and Mr. Chance instead."  
"And the other stuff?' Dean asked.  
"I was trying to find the right spell to use to get them back," Reason answered, "I didn't want to use it on them until I knew it wasn't going to hurt them."  
By the time Reason had finished her story they had reached the campsite. When Keith saw them, he ran towards them. "Reason." He said, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Reason answered, "I just need to fix Mr. Chance then we can all get out of here." She turned to the Winchesters and asked, "We can get out of here, right?"  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "We just need to ask you a few more questions, then we can go, but we will be checking in, in case your teacher comes back, just-don't try anything like this again, please."  
When she finished the spell, they told Robert Chance and Keith everything-well, the board storks at least, and convinced them not tell anyone. Then they sat Reason down and began seriously grilling her about the woman who introduced her to magic.  
"Her name's Rowena." Reason explained, "I don't have a last name, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." Sam said, "But can you give us anything else, though?"  
"She's on the run from this group called the Grand Coven," Reason replied, "It's like some witch union or something."  
"Witches have unions now, great." Dean said.  
"That's really all I know." Reason finished, "She spent most of the time teaching me spells and you saw what happened."  
"Hey," Sam said, "It could have been a lot worst. At least you were able to fix it."  
"Sam, are you actually encouraging her to do witchcraft?" Dean murmured, leaning over.  
"No, I'm just throwing her a bone," Sam murmured back, "You nearly threw her off a bridge, Dean. I think it's safe to say she's having a rough day."  
Hearing what had been she said, "What was with that, anyway? I mean, one second, I'm fairly certain I'm gonna die, next minute, you're apologizing and trying to save me."  
"It's kinda a long story." Sam said, unwilling to talk.  
"Seriously?" Reason balked, feeling a bit bold, "I bore everything to you and I still have no frickin' idea who you two even are."  
"I don't see how who we are is any of your business." Dean said threateningly.  
Reason casted her eyes down and seem to shrink.   
"You know, what" Dean said, trying to salvage the situation, "You're right. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We're what you call hunters, basically, we look for weird crap, and we kill it-" Seeing her eyes widen, he added, "Usually, but there are exceptions to the rule, like this situation we got here. As for my-anti-social behavior, I have this-well, let's just call it a curse for time's sake and it's slowly turning me into a homicidal maniac. "  
Reason's eyes bulged. "Is there anything you can do about it?"  
"We're working on it." Dean replied.  
Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey, I don't need those books anymore, you wanna borrow them?" Maybe they'd remember she'd helped them and leave her alone.  
Dean was about to decline when Sam said, "Sure."  
"Ah, Sam," Dean began, "Can I see you over there for a moment?" He was pointing a little way away from the truck.   
"Sure," Sam said, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing that something was wrong.  
The boys went just off to the other sign of the campsite and Dean began, "Are we seriously doing this? Asking her for help?" He pointed back to Reason as he asked it.  
"We've been spinning our wheels for weeks, Dean." Sam argued, "What could it hurt?"  
"What could it hurt?" Dean asked, " She accidently turned her friends into dogs, Sam. Dogs. Who knows what she might do to me."  
"We won't let her cast the spell, Dean," Sam replied, "She clearly has no clue what she's doing. We're just look through her stuff, and if we find something we'll work from there, and if not-well, back to the drawing board."  
"Okay," Dean conceded, then the pair walked back over to Reason, "Looks like we're taking you up on your offer to help."  
"Great," Reason said, with a certain amount of feigned enthusiasm, "Can't wait."


	3. Purer States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reason preforms the spell, things go more than a little sideways.

"Are you entirely sure you can trust her?" Castiel asked, as he talked to Sam on the phone, while trying to drive at the same time.   
After 24 hours of searching they had found a spell that would take Dean back, "to a purer state." They weren't entirely sure what that meant, but they giving it a shot, which is why Sam gave Cas a call just to let him know what was going on. Which might not had been the best idea because the angel was in his car before Sam could finish explaining the situation.  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "She didn't mean to hurt anyone, she was just trying to make a better life for her kid. And after what happened, I think we should be lucky she's willing to help us at all."  
Just then Cas went into a turn, barely making it. "Maybe I should hold the phone for you." Hannah suggested. She really didn't want them to be the first angels to die because of reckless driving.  
Cas handed the phone to Hannah who put it on speaker. "You know, you really don't have to come all the way out here, Cas." Sam urged, "I mean, I'm not even sure it's a good idea in your...you know, condition."  
"I'm fine." Castiel insisted.  
There was a paused, then Sam asked, "You wouldn't happen to have dragged that girl angel you've been hanging out with you along by any chance, would you?"  
"You should probably know you're on speaker right now." The new subject of the conversation spoke up, "And my name's Hannah, by the way."  
"Right, sorry." Sam replied, "What I wanted to ask you is, is he telling the truth?"  
Hannah paused for minute, mulling over the answer. For the most part, he did seem stable, but every now and then she caught sign that Cas might be starting to deteriorate again.  
"He's not perfect, but he's much better than he has been." She answered at long last.  
"That...really clears things up." Sam replied somewhat awkwardly, just the subtlest hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
"Why would Cas have to drag me along?" Hannah asked, just trying to change the subject.  
"Because you don't actually like us that much?" Sam replied, still awkwardly.  
Hannah was stunned into silence. Sure, the sentence wasn't untrue, but still, that was a somewhat blunt way to put it.  
"Well, it might help if you remembered my name." Was what she finally came back with, even managing to be a bit indigent.   
"You're right." Sam said sincerely, "I'm sorry."  
Wasn't expecting that. Hannah thought, but said out loud, "Thank you."  
"Look," Cas cut in, "Just-promise me you won't do anything until we get there, okay? We're only an hour and a half away now."  
"Okay." Sam gave in at last, "We can wait that long. Gives us time to talk Reason out of the level of secrecy she's demanding. See you when you get here."  
"You too," Castiel replied before Sam hung up.  
"You know, I agree with Sam on this." Hannah said as she put the phone down, "I don't see how we can help them."  
"This young lady has no clue what's she's doing." Cas explained, "They might not want to admit it, but if this goes wrong it could very well turn into an all hands-on deck situation, fast. You don't have to actually come with me, you can just wait in the car if you want."  
"No." Hannah protested, "You're right about needing all the help you can get if this goes sideways."  
"But I know Sam and Dean aren't your favorite people..." Cas began.  
"I think I can handle it for an afternoon," Hannah reasoned, "Besides, maybe it will get them to remember my name."  
"I'll admit," Cas replied, "That was kind of bad."  
When they arrived at the wooded area where Sam had asked them to meet, both brothers and an anxious looking young woman they assumed was Reason were waiting for them. "These are the guys you insisted on waiting on?" She asked as the pair got out of the car and approached them.  
"Yeah," Sam answer, "This is our friend Castiel, and his sister, Hannah."  
"Nice to meet you." Reason to both of them, then directing it at Hannah added, "That was actually on my list of names for my daughter when I was pregnant."  
"Um...interesting?" Hannah replied, not really sure how to take the comment.  
"There's no need to try to humanize yourself." Sam said, "We're not gonna hurt you or your daughter we just need you to do the spell."  
That elected a collective, "What?!" from the group.  
"I thought we agreed we weren't going to let her actually perform the spells." Dean reminded him.  
"That was before actually got a look at the thing." Sam replied.  
"If so complicated it intimidates you, do you really think you should allow her to do it?" Cas asked, "Or need I remind you how she accidently turned her coworkers into dogs and discolored a rose bush?"  
"I fixed the dog thing." Reason protested, a little insulted, "Both Mr. Chance and Keith are back home and Serena's at my place watching Maudie."  
"Maudie?" Hannah spoke up.  
"What I actually wound up naming my baby girl." Reason explained," Actually Maude, after my grandmother. Look the point is, I know I made some mistakes, but I'm not incompetent."  
"No one's saying that." Castiel said quickly, "We just think maybe it should be performed by someone with a little more experi-"  
"You know what," Reason said, grabbing onto Dean's wrist, "Yes, Sam, I'll gladly do it. Come on!"  
Reason dragged Dean through the woods, the others fallowing behind. Dean struggled a little, but didn't fight back to much, trying to make up for his earlier behavior.  
"Look, Reason," Sam tried, "You admitted yourself, you haven't been the best with magic."  
"Then I'll have to be very careful about it, won't I?" Reason responded.  
"At least let us help you." Sam pleaded.  
Reason had calmed down enough that she was will to listen to her name a bit. "Alright." She relented, "You can come in, but I still take the lead on this, okay?"  
"Okay." Sam agreed.  
By that point they had arrived at small wooden shed with a metal roof.   
"I figured these things weren't safe to have around a two-year-old." Reason explained as she used a make-shift key to unlock the make-shift lock on the door, "And no one was using this, so I set up shop here." She opened the door and gestured for them to come in, "Sorry, if it's a bit small."  
"Beggars can't be choosers." Dean replied, as he fallowed the others in.  
They found a small room with plain brown walls lined with selves that were filled with all-time kind of magic-related items, some the recognized, some they didn't. In the center of the room was a square plastic table. Reason walked over to the back self and grabbed a clear plastic jar that might have held peanut butter at one point, but now held some sort of yellow flower. There was pink label that read yarrow on it. She then proceeded to take several different items off the shelves and put them on the table.  
"Exactly how complicated was that spell?" Cas whispered to Sam.  
"It has two and half parts to it. " Sam replied.  
"How do you have half a part to a spell?" Hannah asked.   
"She has to put the final ingredients into bowel and say the spell at the same time." Sam explained.  
"So, are you guys gonna help me with this or just stand around whispering?" Reason asked.  
Five minutes later they had everything ready. Reason threw yellow power at Dean then started throwing ingredients into a large stained porcelain bowel. "Somebody want to pour the goat bile while I say this?" She asked.  
Dean walked over and picked up the clear bottle began to pour as Reason read from the book. "accipite han animam et reduc ad lucram ad purissimum cumremotis omnium labe est ut parvulus!"  
For a moment, nothing happened but then a pale green light started to glow from inside the bowel, slowly getting brighter and growing larger.  
"Is that supposing to happen?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know." Reason admitted, "I've never done this spell before remember?"  
Thinking fast, Cas grabbed Sam by the arm and did the same with Hannah and tossed them out the door. He then turned and went back for Dean but it was too late, the green light exploded, shaking the whole shed.  
Seeing the already frail building shake and hearing the boom, Sam and Hannah rushed back through the door calling the names of their respective brothers, only to find two piles of clothes where they had been.  
"Are they-" Sam began.  
Just then the piles of cloth started to move and they could hear the sounds of quiet sobs and whimpers. Sam knelt down the pile of Cas' clothes which were closer to them, and gingerly pulled them pack revealing a small child that looked eerily similar to Castiel, looking up at them with large blue eyes that now held tears. As Sam pulled back the coat a little further, he realized the tot had pair of downy black wings protruding from his back. Reason pulled back Dean's clothes revealing a child of the same age that also looked like a toddler version of Dean, helpless and visibly shaking.   
"They're...children." Hannah said, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
"Holy crap." Sam breathed.


	4. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Hannah make a decision that changes everyone's lives.

Maternal instinct kicking in Reason hurried from under the table scooped the toddler Dean up, bouncing him a little in her arms, trying to comfort him. "Sssh," She soothed, "I got you. It's alright."  
"No, it's not alright." Sam said, "You turned my brother and our friend into toddlers. How do you perform a spell to remove something than turn someone into a toddler?"  
"I would like to point out that I did get rid of the Mark." Reason said holding out Dean's little arm, revealing it to be free of any markings, the actual Mark or otherwise.  
"Yeah, that would be great," Sam began, "If he weren't two years old!"   
That extracted fresh tears from both children, Dean burying his head into Reason's chest. A few seconds later Cas whimpered, "I want my mommy."  
That was when it hit Sam, not only were they de-aged physically, they were also de-aged mentally as well, so they had to scared out of their minds wondering what in the world was going on, and now he was screaming at them. Then what Cas had said hit him, and he realized that in addition to that, they might not have any memories of their past lives. On one hand that might be a good thing as he doubted toddlers could process all the pair had gone through, but on the other hand that meant, in their minds a least, they were surrounded by strangers and at least one of them was angry. At least if Cas was any indication it wasn't complete amnesia, as he still knew how to talk and what a mother was, even if he didn't know he didn't have one.   
The first thing Sam did next was kneel beside Cas, picking him up. The youngster immediately started kicking and screaming and flapping his wings. "Play the mother role for a little bit?" Sam requested of Hannah as he placed the squalling toddler in her arms. Not sure what to do she copied Reason's actions, gently bouncing and whispering reassurances as Sam approached Reason and Dean. "Hey, buddy," Sam said gently, "I'm sorry I yelled. I just-don't know what's going on and I wanna figure it out. Do you think you can help me?"  
Dean looked up at him, slightly more receptive now that Sam was asking nicely.  
"Can you tell me your name?" Sam asked.  
Dean was quiet for a long moment, then whimpered, "No," starting to get upset again, because there must be something very wrong if he didn't even know his own name.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Sam said quickly, "Because I actually know your name. Your name is Dean."  
"Dean." The toddler repeated, trying the name on for size.  
"Yeah." Sam affirmed, "Yeah, that's you."  
Now that he knew who he was, Dean moved to a new person. "Who that?" He asked, pointing directly at Cas.  
"That's Castiel," Sam said, "He's your friend, more like a brother."  
"He my bwother?" Dean asked.  
Sam looked around for help but found himself completely on his own, until at last he said, "Sure, let's go with that for now."  
"How did this happen?" Hannah finally asked, "The spell-"  
"Hold on a sec." Reason said, before pressing Dean's head against her chest, covering the ear that was exposed. She gestured with her head for Hannah to do the same with Cas.  
She did, then continued. "How did the spell get so off?"  
"Maybe it didn't." Sam said, "The spell said it meant to bring things to a purer form, maybe it meant that it literally brings them back to the state where they were at their most pure and innocent. Because how we grew up Dean didn't stay innocent for very long, so it took him back to the furthest possible point. "  
"But that wouldn't explain why it transformed Cas." Hannah said, "Angels don't age like humans. I mean, there's a period where we develop, but it's only about the length of a human week than we don't age at all."  
"Excuse me," Reason interrupted, "Can we back up a minute? Um, did she just say angels?"  
"Yeah." Sam replied, "Cas and Hannah are angels. We weren't trying to hide it, but it didn't come up either, so-"  
"Okay." Reason replied, "I guess that explained the weird name."  
"Really?" Sam said, surprised that she wasn't a little more freaked out, as she was still pretty new to supernatural, "That's your response?"  
"My dad was a Baptist preacher," Reason responded, "Angels are little more in my realms of possibility than witches were."  
A wiccan preacher's daughter, Sam thought, That's a new one.  
"Can we please get back on topic?" Hannah requested.  
"Right," Sam said, "Well, he was in his vessel at the time, so maybe when he got in the way it hit that and did what it was supposed to do. As for why it made him so young or why he was having wings we can see now, I don't know. Maybe that's just what happened when the spell adjusted itself for a different species."  
"Um, guys," Reason spoke up, "Maybe we could finish this up somewhere a little warmer? And after we get these guys some clothes?"  
"She's right." Hannah agreed, "I don't know about Dean, but Cas is ice cold."  
"Okay," Sam said, "I know you didn't want us to see it, but can we take them to your place?"  
After wrapping the toddlers in their old clothes Reason lead them down to a small, white metal trailer. She unlocked the door and stepped and saying, "Serena? Serena, it's me, I'm back."  
A woman in her early twenties with long brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and crazy eyes dressed in a peach waitress uniform stepped out of a backroom. "How'd it goes? Are Keith and Mr. Chance okay?"  
"Yeah, but there were some...developments," Reason answered, "The ushered the group in, "S. J., this is Sam, Hannah, Dean and Castiel. Guys, this is Serena Joy."  
"Oh, they already know," Serena Joy said, "At least the big guy does. F.B.I agent, hun?"  
Reason gave Sam a questioning look than turned her attention back to Serena Joy. "Where's Maudie?"  
"Fed her launch, then put her down for a nap." Serena Joy answered, then eyeing their guest added, "Looks like these little guys could use a good meal, too."  
Reason gave the boys two of her t-shirts to wear, even cutting a pair of wings holes to accommodate Castiel, then Serena Joy sat them down with meal of dinner leftovers, while the grown-ups stood over a long beanth, looking over spell books trying to figure a way to reverse the spell.   
"This one looks like a reversal for a de-aging spell," Reason said, "But if it's the wrong de-aging spell their hair will fall out."  
"That beats this one," Sam said, "If it's the wrong spell their hearts could stop."  
"Why are all these spells so lethal?" Serena Joy asked, "And why are you doing this if it's so dangerous?"  
"I'm starting to wonder that myself." Reason replied, "So anyone got any other ideas?"  
Sam was silent for a moment, then said, "Yeah, actually I do. "  
When Sam didn't go into any more detail, Serena Joy said, "Well, spit it out man."  
"Maybe we shouldn't try to fix it at all." Sam elaborated, "I mean, Reason said it herself, the Mark's gone, and for all we know this might help Cas with his problem, too. Maybe this is their chance for a fresh start. Dean had a horrible childhood, and from what Hannah said, Cas didn't even have one...I could just raise them."  
"If you want to do that with your brother, fine," Hannah said, "But maybe I should take Cas back to Heaven, maybe we can figure this out."  
"Great, now I'm gonna have God mad at me. "Reason groaned.  
Hannah and Sam exchanged glances. "Do you wanna tell her, or should I?" Sam whispered, then said at a regular volume, "Even if you can find something, who knows how long this could take, and in the meantime, what are you going to do with him? Do you have even the first idea of how to care for a child?"  
Before Hannah could answer she felt someone tugging on her pants leg. She looked down to see Dean looking up at her with an inquisitive look. "What is it...little one?"  
"If you's Cashtul’s mommy and Cashtul's my bwother, are you my mommy, too?" Dean asked.  
"Who told you I was Cash-Cas' mother?" Hannah asked.  
Dean pointed back to where Cas was still munching on the re-heated fries. He looked a little nervous when he realized he was being watched, grabbing onto the sleeve of his coat.  
Hannah looked to Sam, no clue what to say. He shrugged, as if to say, it's your decision, I can't make it for you. Finally deciding she didn't have the heart to tell him he was an orphan, especially after apparently claiming Castiel, she said, “Yes. I'm your mommy."  
In response, Dean lunged at her, hugging her legs.  
"What are you doing?" She looked around for help, "What is he doing?"  
"It's called a hug, Momma." Serena Joy said with an amused grin.  
Dean hugged her leg tighter and then Cas got up and toddled over to them, joining the embrace as best he could. Hannah felt something inside her squeeze as a pleasing warm feeling filled her.   
"I take it this means you're staying?" Sam asked.  
Hannah smiled slightly. "And who are you going to be in all this?"  
Now it was Sam's turned to be silent. He hadn't really thought that far ahead.  
"Are you our daddy?" Cas asked, looking at Sam expectantly.  
Figuring that since Hannah had already started the deception option, they might as well go with it. "Yeah. I'm your daddy."  
Everyone realized that if they were going to do this, they were going to need a lot of things. Clothes that were actually meant for children their age, pajamas, Sippy cups, pull ups, two car seats and a few toys. Reason took Sam her favorite spots to find deals while Serena Joy and Hannah stayed with the kids.   
"Hey," Reason said, as they looked through the racks at the local Teen Challenge, “I think I got an idea how you can hide Cas' little...nonconformity."  
Sam perked up. "How?" He had been wondering how they were going to do that. They couldn't keep him locked up in the bunker forever, but the wings were going to draw attention.   
She held up a gray t-shirt and a blue and purple over shirt holding one over the other. "Just cut a hole in the tee for the wings, he has room, but no one will be the wiser."  
Sam grinned taking the clothes from her. "These are perfect." He put them in the cart and walked down the aisle. "Thanks for doing this by the way. You know, helping us with this."  
"Well, I kinda owe you," Reason replied, "I did turn your brother and your friend into toddlers and got yourself into this mess in the first place."  
"It's not all your fault," Sam replied, "We jumped the gun using that spell. We should have looked into this more and knew exactly what it did."  
They walked in silence for a moment than reason said, "So you're really doing this? Just letting them stay kids and see what happens? "  
"You know, I wasn't sure at first," Sam admitted, "But I really think this is the right thing to do now. Dean's had it pretty crappy, so has Cas, and there's no signs of it getting any better. Maybe-I don't know-maybe a do-over is just what they need, you know what I mean?"  
"Actually, I do." Reason replied, "What about you? No do-over for Sam?"  
"Someone need to be the adult to take care of everyone." Sam replied.  
As far as Sam was concerned he didn't need one, not as long as he could help brother and their friend with theirs. Because if anyone deserved a second chance it was those two.


	5. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' first night at home has some unexpected events, and Hannah doubts her maternal ability.

"Alright," Sam said, parking beside the bunker entrance, "We're here." He turned to Hannah and requested, "Start getting the kids while I get the door?"  
"Sure," Hannah said, stepping out of the Impala. Castiel’s car was staying at Reason's until Hannah could bring it up. She was not going to be dependent on Sam Winchester for rides for the next eighteen years.  
The angel opened the back door where the both children had been securely buckled in their car seats, which were both sat in the middle of the seat. They were just big enough to be put in the forward-facing position. Both of them were sleeping like rocks. Hannah unstrapped Dean then picked him up very carefully, as not to wake him. She briefly moved her hand towards the bear he had been playing with on the way over, but pulled it back, as they could come back for things like that. She was going over to get Cas when Sam came back, opening that door. He unstrapped Castiel and picked him up, managing to get the trench coat that the tyke was still clinging to, not wanting a repeat of earlier.  
They were packing up to leave and decided to discard the clothes Dean and Cas had come there in because they couldn't exactly wear them anymore. It was going good until Sam tried to take Cas' coat. The little guy wrapped his tiny fists around the sleeve and tried to pull it back, screaming ''no'' at the top of his lung, tears streaming down his face. It got so loud he actually broke a window, which point Sam decided to let him have it. Probably not a good precedent to set, but it was better than replacing all Reason's breakables.  
As Sam thumbed to shut the door, Hannah offered, "Let me take him."  
"Thanks," Sam said, handing the toddler off to her, then shutting the door. As he ushered her inside he continued, "The decor in Dean's room isn't exactly child safe, so I figure, just put them in one of the spare rooms for now, until I can do some redecorating."  
"Sure," Hannah replied, looking around the main area of the bunker, "Just show me where they're at." This was her first time actually entering the bunker. During that whole fiasco with demon Dean she had just stayed in the car. She had never actually seen the inside of the place. Now that she had, she had to admit, she was impressed.  
Sam lead her down into a hall lined with rooms. He walked into one, turning on and saying, "Here seems good." Hannah fallowed him into the room and found nothing but a plane bed in the center of it. He pulled back the cover and gestured with his hand to bring the boys over. She walked over to the bed and gently placed both boys down on the uncovered spot. As she pulled the cover back on them Dean's eyes slowly opened a little. "Daddy?" He asked, his voice ladened with sleep, "Mommy?"  
"Hey, buddy," Sam said, fiddling with Dean’s hair, "Sorry, we didn't me to wake you up."   
"Were we at?" Dean asked, a little more alert.  
"Home." Sam answered in a hush tone, "You fell asleep on the way here." Seeing Dean was struggling to keep his eyes open, he added, "It's okay, little man, you can go back to sleep if you want."  
"Okay Daddy." Dean replied, closing in his and scotching a little closer to Cas. In response, the minicure angel rolled over and stretched his wings, covering them both.   
Sam smiled resisting the urge to let out an audible, "aw".   
"I think we need to invest in some smaller beds," Hannah spoke up, "This is more room than they need. And it's too high up. They could get hurt trying to get out of it."  
Examining the bed for a minute, Sam said, "I'll add it to the to-do list. Until then, wanna help me unload the car?"  
"Sure." Hannah said, but then for some reason when she tried to move her feet, "Actually, could we stay here a few more minutes? Just until we're sure they're asleep?"  
Sam understood. He wasn't ready to go either. "Sure."  
An hour later they had managed to tear themselves from the kids, get the stuff and get in just before it started raining. Sam had gone to his room, which was across the room they placed the boys, while Hannah stayed in the spare rooms next to them, sitting on the edge of the bed, listening to the rain hit the roof, and the thunder when it rolled in. She got up several times to check on the boys, but they were fast asleep. The fact that she couldn't sleep gave her a lot of time of the think. Not so much thinking, so much statements made by several other people ringing out in her head .I'm just trying to say this mission is everything. Then you carry on. Do you even have the first idea to raise a child? She should get back on the road, round up the rouges herself, and leave Sam to this. At the very least she should tell Heaven about the recent developments. Then it occurred that, that was probably the stupidest idea anyone had ever had, because there were very few angels in the Dean Winchester fan club, and some of them were still not very fond of Castiel and would take advantage of this opportunity to kill either one or both of them, and God forbid if other species found out about this...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another roar of thunder followed by a thump and gasp from the boy’s room. She leapt up and ran to room and found Dean sitting on the ground, still half-dazed with sleep. Castiel leaned over the side of the bed, staring at him like he was trying to figure out what just happened. Both were wearing anxious expressions, and they flinch at the next flash of light and roar of thunder. It took a few seconds for Hannah to process it, then finally she guessed what was happening.  
"Did the storm wake you two up?" She asked and the pair nodded, giving her uncertain looks.  
"It was loud," Dean explained, "And I think it scared Coat, 'because he wants to come see you."  
Now Hannah was confused. "Coat?"  
Cas raised the arm of his coat in way of explanation.  
That doesn't make any more sense. Hannah thought. "Then why were you bringing him?"  
"He need help 'cause he don't got legs." Cas explained.  
Just a then a voice behind Hannah asked, "Everything okay in here?"  
Hannah whirled around and saw Sam standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt. His hair was mused and he still looked half asleep.   
"Apparently Cas' coat got scared of the storm and they were taking it to see me." Hannah said, wearing a look of, please, explain to me what is going on here.  
Sam walked up to the bed, scooped Dean up, and sat down on the edge. Dean nestled his head under Sam's chin, one small hand resting against' Sam's heart as if trying to count the beats. Sam gestured with his head over to Cas, and Hannah sat down on the bed, putting him on her lap. As the pair adjusted themselves, there was another flash of lighting, causing Dean to flinch and Cas to jump a little.   
"Can we sweep wif you?" Dean asked, burying further into Sam.  
Sam and Hannah looked at each other and then Sam nodded. It took a few minutes, but eventually they arranged Cas, Dean, and Coat in the middle, Sam on the right and Hannah on the left. "Good night, guys." Sam said, rubbing small circles on Dean's back.  
"Good night, Daddy and Mommy." Dean mumbled, curling up beside Sam.  
Cas barely managed a "G'night," before sleep claimed them again.  
The next day bright the task of disarming Dean's bedroom. After getting some breakfast in the boys, they plopped them in front of cartoons, going back to check on them every once and a while, they could get their job done. Again, probably not the best precedent, but they didn't have a lot of resources available to them.  
"Maybe we should just keep them in the room from last night,” Hannah suggesting, pulling a gun out from under the mattress.  
"Even if we do that, we still have get these somewhere they can't find them," Sam replied, removing the bullets from a gun they had taken off the wall, "Same with the weapons in my room. Also, we need to figure out something to do with the magic stuff, put the safety caps on the sockets, lock up all the dangerous areas, in case they go exploring...you know what, now that I think about it, maybe we should have left them with Reason, or our friend Jody for a couple of days, at least until we got the bunker toddler proofed."  
At that moment Hannah was distracted by a picture on light stand on the desk. It was of Dean, a little older than he was now, and a young blonde woman. She carefully picked it up. "Sam," She asked, "Who is this?"  
Sam stopped what he was doing and turned around to see who she was taking about.   
"The woman," She elaborated, holding the picture out for him to see, "Who is she?"  
"Our mom." Sam answered.  
Hannah looked down at the picture then looked at the spot of importance where it had sat, and then back to the picture again. "She meant a lot to him, didn't she?"   
"Yeah," Sam said, not sure where this was going.  
"And she-she was a good mother?" Hannah asked, rubbing the picture's edge with her thumb.  
Now Sam was starting to understand what this is all about. "Look Hannah," He began, walking over to her, "You're doing fine. You're gonna be great with them."  
"Sam, last night, they were scared and I couldn't even figure that out," Hannah argued, "And you knew to comfort them and I didn't."  
"But you were the one that got to them first," Sam countered, "And you caught on fast enough. And hey, you were the one who actually said the bed was too high up, didn't you?"  
Hannah nodded. "I did."  
"Look, no first-time parent knows what they're doing, not exactly anyway." Sam assured her, "Between you and me, I'm scared as Hell, too, that I'm gonna mess this up, but we'll just do the best we can, we hope they turn out good. I mean, I don't know about you, but if no one makes a demon deal this time around I think we'll have succeeded. And if you really feel you need help I have some contacts who might be able to give you a few pointers, and there's a single mom not too far from here, that still feels really bad about putting us in this situation. And if you really need someone to talk to you can always come to me, I'll even do my damnest to remember your name."  
Suddenly Hannah felt as if someone had just helped her with a heavy weight she didn't realize she had been carrying. "Thank you," She said sincerely. Then she handed him the picture, adding, "You should probably put this somewhere safe, he might-want it one day, if we ever tell them the truth, and even if we don't-you might want it."  
"I'll be sure to do that." Sam replied.  
Just then the moment was interrupted by a crash from the room they had left the children in.  
"We should go see what that is." Hannah said.  
"Yeah," Sam agreed, as they hurried out of the room to find out what was going on.


	6. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Hannah select God parents for the "Twins."

It had been a week since the incident, and things were starting to get in order. The bunker was as toddler proof as any place could be, and now each boy had their own, much smaller, bed. Also, Hannah had reclaimed the Lincoln Continental from Reason who was glad to see the back of it.  
It was weird at first, their brothers who had been grown men a few days before suddenly becoming toddlers who referred to them as parents, but the weirdness was starting to wear off. Sometimes it took Sam few seconds to respond when he was called 'Daddy' but his response time was getting better.  
Now, Sam had to think about the strange little family's future. Namely what would happen to the "twins" if for some reason he and Hannah weren't around anymore.  
He walked into the boys' room where they had finally gone down for their nap. Hannah was standing over them, just watching them sleep. It was habit she had developed since that first night. Sam said he wasn’t sure about her constantly doing it, but it was so hard to tear herself away, they were just so precious when they were asleep, and so venerable. She wanted to be there to protect them. And the fact that she didn't sleep didn't help matters.  
"They asleep?" Sam asked.  
"Like rocks," Hannah replied, "A saying I still don't understand."  
"While they're down, can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked.  
"Where is it?" Hannah responded.  
"Where's what?" Sam asked confusedly.  
"Whatever case you found." Hannah elaborated, "I'm not stupid, Sam. You've been on your laptop all morning. We knew you were going to hunt again eventually, I wasn't expecting you to so soon, but-"  
"I wasn't looking for case," Sam cut her off, "But hunting does have to do little with what I wanted to talk to you about."  
They took the conversation into the kitchen, where began been explaining what he had been doing on his computer. "I was looking a life insurance policies." He explained, sitting down with a cup of coffee. Somehow doing this with a couple of lukewarm beverages in front of them made it a little easier.  
"Life insurance?" Hannah asked, with a questioning look.  
Remembering who he was talking to, Sam elaborated, "It's something people get that give their family a certain amount of money if they die, usually enough to pay for the funeral, and take care of themselves until they sort things out. I was looking to take one out on myself, so that if I was to-you know, die on a hunt, you could still look after Cas and Dean. "  
"Oh." Hannah said, "I see."  
"But the thing is," Sam continued, "Most of them have conditions. They usually won't pay out if the owner committed suicide, and they hold it if they die suspiciously. Which all things considered, would probably be how my death would look if there was even a body. And course, there's the whole issue of me being legally a dead serial killer...but you let me worry about that. In addition to that, I'm been thinking about what would happen if something was to happen to both of us. Like, before they're old enough to take care of themselves. I mean, you're a bit more-sturdy than I am, but just in case we should have a plan."  
"And what plan did you come up with?" Hannah asked, circling the brim of the cup with her finger, trying to pretend the possibly of the boys alone in the world completely helpless didn't suddenly terrify her.  
"I made a list," Sam said pulling out a small piece of paper and slide it across the table, "Of people who might be willing to be the kids Godparents, that's people who will take care of the kids if the parents die, usually a relative or close friend, somebody the parents trust."  
"I'm assuming that's not a long list," Hannah said, taking the list. She was right. There were only two names on the list: 1. Jody Mills 2. Reason McCarthy 3. Garth and Bess Fitzgerald   
"Why is Reason on the list?" She asked, "I mean, she seems nice enough, and capable enough, but we barely know her."  
"Because otherwise it would be a list of two people," Sam replied, "Everyone I would trust to take them is dead except for one's that's fighting a revolution in a fairy world."  
Hannah shot him a questioning look.   
"Long story," Sam said, "So, do you have anyone you wanna add? "  
"No," Hannah replied, "Like you said, angels aren't exactly the best caregivers."  
"I don't think I said it exactly like that," Sam said, "But I see your point."  
"What about the third name on the list?" Hannah asked, looking at it again, "The couple? How do you know them?"  
"Garth was hunter," Sam answered, "But he's retired now. Bess is his wife. He might not be my first choice because he is a little goofy, and we weren't that close, but he's a good guy overall, so is she, except, you know, a girl. And he's surprisingly good with kids."  
"And what does he do now?" Hannah asked.  
"Ah, I’m not sure actually,” Sam admitted, "I didn't think to ask about that last time I saw him, because we were a little preoccupied with..." Sam's voice trailed off as he realized that would not help Garth's case.  
"Preoccupied with what?" Hannah asked, suspiciously.  
"The reason Garth retired was he got bit by a werewolf," Sam said finally, "And Bess is also werewolf. Her whole family is. I mean, they're nice werewolves, never actually killed anyone, well a few of them tried, but, those guys are gone now, and I'm not helping his case, am I?"  
In response Hannah said, "Give me your pen."  
Sam took it out of his pocket and tenitively handed to her. She took and briskly crossed out Garth's name. "What about this woman, Jody Mills? You mentioned her before. Is she another hunter?"  
"No, she's a cop," Sam replied, "Sheriff actually. She was involved on a couple of cases, and she was a friend of another friend of ours who died a couple of years ago, so we kept in touch. She's got another kid right now, so I don't know, if she'll want to do it though."  
"It couldn't hurt to ask," Hannah said, "So far she's my favorite of the three candidates. Steady respectable job, prior experience with children, least likely to get mauled to death by something awful, she's just about perfect."  
"Alright," Sam said, "I'll make the call."  
Sam didn't know how to begin to explain what was going in, so he told her that he had situation that was hard to explain over the phone and asked if she could come over.   
"So, this is your inner sanctum," Jody said, upon seeing the inside of the bunker for the first time, "Gotta admit, it's a nice set-up. So, what's so secretive you couldn't tell me on the phone?"  
"It's not so much secretive as, well...complicated." Sam responded.  
"What does that mean?" Jodie asked.  
"It's be easier if I just show you," Sam said, "Hannah! Will you bring the boys in here, please?!"  
Hannah walked in with Dean in arms and Cas clinging to her hip.  
"Jody, this is Dean," Sam said gesturing to the little boy in Hannah's arms, "And this is his brother, Cas. Guys, this is a friend of Daddy's, Jody Mills."  
"Hi," Dean said, waving at the police officer. Cas, their shy child, responded by hiding behind Hannah's leg.  
"Oh," Jody said, "That kind of complicated."  
"So, let me get this straight," Jody said, as the three adults shat at the kitchen table, "A witch cast a spell on Dean to remove the Mark, only it was actually a de-aging spell, and Castiel, your angel friend who no one had thought to tell me about until just now-"  
"It never really came up," Sam replied, "And we did mention angels to you once."  
"But you didn't tell me you knew one of 'em." Jody replied, "Anyway, he gets in the way and they both get turned into two-year-olds, and you decide to not try to fix it, to raise them as your children with the help of a female angel you barely know?"  
"That's pretty much it, yes." Hannah responded.  
"And what do I have to do with any of this?" Jody asked.  
"Well, we have been thinking about would happen to them if one or both of us were to die," Sam explained.  
"That actually makes sense," Jody replied, taking a small sip of her coffee, "But I though angels were nigh invulnerable."  
"Emphasis on the word nigh," Hannah explained, "One lucky strike with an angel blade and the boys are orphans. Again."   
"Which brings us to what we wanted to ask you," Sam said, "We were actually hopping that you would be the boys Godmother."  
Jody blinked a few times then repeated, "Godmother?"  
"It means-" Hannah began.  
"She knows what it means." Sam cut her off, "Look, Jody, I know it's a lot to ask, especially since you already have Alex and we'll understand if you say-"  
"Of course." Jody interjected.  
"What?" Sam replied.  
"Sam, what you two are trying to do may be a-a little weird," Jody began, "But I understand why. And they're just kids, I'm not gonna let them fend for themselves in the street. My point is if, God forbid, both you and Hannah die, the boys can count on me."  
"Well, we cross that off the list," Sam said, after Jodie had gone to bed.  
"And the life insurance?" Hannah asked, "Did you ever figure that out?"  
"I found one that pays out no matter how I die," Sam answered, "But there's still the issue of I.D."  
"You have over two dozen fake I.D.s." Hannah pointed out, "Can't you just use one of them?"  
"They dig a little deeper than that," Sam explained, "To get past them I'll need a whole fake life. And again, the one person I know who might be able to do that is in Oz."  
Hannah sat there a for a moment in thought, then an idea hit her. "Didn't Reason say her second job involved less-than-legal things?"  
"Yeah, something about almost contraband," Sam replied, "Whatever that means."  
"Maybe they have something we could help us out?" Hannah suggested,  
Sam laughed out loud, but when Hannah didn't even crack a smile, he asked, "You're serious?'  
"We don't have any other ideas." Hannah reasoned, "And you said it yourself, Reason feels bad enough that she'll do practically anything we ask of her."  
"I don't think that includes introducing us to possibly dangerous criminals!" Sam exclaimed, "And I'd rather not have to use our arrangement with Jody just yet."  
"He won't be able to kill me," Hannah replied, "I'll take care of them."  
"Oh, that's very reassuring," Sam said, in a tone even Hannah realized was sarcastic, "Alright, I guess it couldn't hut to ask her." Though, Sam really didn't want to. At all.


	7. Risky Business (For Everyone Involved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets help with his fake identity from a surprising source.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Reason exclaimed, causing the three children playing on the floor to look of momentarily.  
They were in Reason's trailer, the adults in the kitchen, the children in the oddly spacious living room like area.  
The two groups stared at each other for a moment, then went back to their business. Reason turned back to the hunter and angel in front of her and continued in a hiss whisper, "Okay, I get what you're trying to do, but why on Earth would you think Rawls and I would be able to help you?"  
"Well, didn't." Sam replied, "But we were hoping that maybe you could. What do you do for him anyway?”  
"I'm basically a stock girl," Reason answered, "Rawls deal selling things that fell off the back of a truck, if you know what I mean."  
"No," Hannah said, "No I don't."  
"She means they were acquired by questionable means," Sam explained, "Do we even want to know what kind of stuff?"  
"A little bit of everything." Reason answered, "Last week, it was steak, this week its exploitation films, which, would you mind buying a couple? We can't get rid of them for the life of us."  
"We'll think about it," Sam replied, not actually intending to take her up on the offer.  
"Look, I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do," Reason conceded, "You guys wanna stay for dinner? Rawls gave me the steak we couldn't sale."  
Sam and Hannah exchanged looks, debating whether or not to stay before Sam said, "Yeah, that'd be great."  
Two days later the pair nervously walked into Reason's other workplace, a dinner called The Hot Spot. They had been told to go to Serena Joy's section and look for someone in a long-sleeve red shirt. The only problem is they had no clue were Serena Joy's section was. Sam had only been in there once before and hadn't exactly been paying attention to that.   
Just then they spotted Serena Joy, who waved at them as she sat down the last of four plates and beckoned them to come to her.   
"Hey guys," The waitress whispered, "Reason gave me the broad strokes of what's going on. Probably a smart move, life insurance. I mean, I'm hardly an expert on this paranormal thing, but I would assume there’s a good likelihood of getting killed. Anywhere, Rawls is this way."  
"You know Rawls, too?" Hannah asked, as they were lead down the aisle.  
"He's kind of my boyfriend." Serena Joy said, a hint of pride in her voice.  
Hannah and Sam exchanged looks before the hunter said, "I thought Keith was your boyfriend."  
"We dated a couple of years ago," Serena Joy explained," Then we broke up. We managed to stay friends but every now and then he forgets why we imploded and tries to get back together." After a few seconds, she added, "By the way, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention what I told you to the others. They don't exactly know about me and Rawls yet."  
"Don't worry," Sam replied, "We will not be telling anyone about any of this."  
They stopped at booth in the back corner where a man in his early thirties was finishing a piece of cake. The pair was surprised by how normal he looked. He actually kind of handsome, about as tall as Dean had been before the de-aging, slightly tan with short thick black hair. He was wearing the promised red shirt and blue jeans.  
"You must be Sam," He said in an almost friendly tone, "Come on, sit down."  
Sam slid in the booth fallowed by Hannah.  
"I'll have to admit, I had by misgiving about this, especially after I looked into you." Rawls said, "But Reason assured me all that stuff in your past with the-"His voice lowered a bit when he said, "The bank robbery, the murders, the stuff with the graves, and the weeklong Vegas marriage, that those were all some kind of misunderstanding."  
"They were, actually, " Sam said nervously, "And I didn't actually do any of the murders."  
"But you admit to the robberies and grave desecrations?" Rawls asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.  
"Well, those weren't my intentions but...in the process graves were desecrated and banks were held up." Sam conceded.  
"I appreciate your honestly," Rawls said, "Now, Reason was rather vague about your reasons for wanting fake documentation, so can you give me more detail?"  
"Actually, I'm trying to take out a life insurance policy on myself," Sam explained, "You see, me and Hannah here have recently.... became the guardians of twins, and I ...want to make sure they're provided for if I die."  
"Someone gave you kids?" Rawls questioned.  
"Yes," Sam insisted.  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" Hannah spoke up. She understood why she had been skeptical about it, but there was no way Rawls to know what she knew. (And she was ignorant of the Winchesters issues with law enforcement, save for the brief overview Sam had told her.)  
"Who are you again?" Rawls asked.  
"Hannah," She replied, "I’m taking care of the twins, as well. Look, I understand why you have reservations, I did, too, but-in spite of his reputation, this man next to me is a good man, and a good father to the children in his charge, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."  
Rawls pause for a moment, then said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. I know a few people I can reach out too, and if I can get them to work together without tearing each other faces off we might be able to do this. I'll have Reason let you know when it's done, then we can discuss payment."  
As the pair left the dinner Sam whispered into Hannah's ear, "I didn't know you could lie like that."  
"Lie?" Hannah asked, genuinely not knowing what he was talking about.  
"He's a good man and a good father," Sam summerized, "I almost believed you for a minute."  
Now on the parking lot, Hannah turned around to face him. "Those weren't lies," She told him firmly, "I meant every word of it."   
"Hannah, are you smelling toast, or tasting pennies right now?" Sam asked wondering if angels could have a stroke.  
"Are you trying to change the subject?" Hannah asked.  
"No," Sam replied, "But last time I checked I wasn't exactly was of one of your favorite people."  
Hannah paused for a second then asked, "It was that obvious?"  
"A little." Sam confirmed.  
"Well, that's even more proof of my statement," Hannah reasoned, "You didn't have to let me stay, but you did. And the way you are with the boys-you really are a good father. What I'm trying to say is-I was wrong about you." Having said her peace, she headed towards the car.   
Sam just stood there a moment, processing what he had just heard, then hurried to catch up with her.  
A week pasted and then Reason finally called.  
"He's got it all ready,” She told Sam, "He thinks five hundred is a fair price."  
"Yeah, me too,” He agreed, "I'll get the money together. Meet at the dinner again?"  
"No,” Reason said quickly, "I was furious when I found out you did that first time. He's lucky I didn't tell Edith. You're meeting him in the usual place this time."  
"Why didn't he meet us at this usual place that last time?" Sam asked.  
"I think after looking into you he was kinda afraid,” Reason admitted, "You're a little above his pay-grade. Actually, when he showed me what he found, I was a little afraid of you."  
"Don't be,” Sam assured her, "The murders weren't actually Dean and me, they were shape shifters. The robbery and grave desecrations were hunting related. Now, where are we meeting?"  
The next Hannah walked into a back-alley way, where there was gray van waiting for them. Standing by the van were Rawls and Reason.  
"Didn't know you were gonna be here." Sam commented.  
"It was the only way he would meet you in the alley,” Reason explained, "He's that scared of you."  
"Okay," Was all Sam could think to come back with, "So you, have it?"  
"You have the money?" Rawls asked.  
Sam handed them the cash in a nondescript white envelope, and he passed a minillia folder to Sam. As Sam looked through it, he frowned. "It says my name is still Samuel Winchester."  
"Yes, but your middle name is no longer William," Rawls replied, "It's Isaac. And I gave you whole new back story. And most of the pictures of old you have convently been lost. Not all of them, mind you, but the chance of anyone being able to compare photos is greatly lessened, so if anyone fines any of old you's files, they'll think it's just a coincidence."  
"Okay," Sam said, "Ah, thank you."  
"Thank me if it works," Rawls replied, thinking to himself, And don't murder me if it doesn't.  
Over the next few days, Sam looked for policies. Finally finding one he thought would work, he went in for the physical, passed it with flying colors, and went about the business of filling out paper work.   
"It's official,” Sam said, signing the last documents, "I am worth more dead than alive."  
"How much did you take out?" Hannah asked, sitting down beside him.  
"I thought five hundred thousand should cover it," Sam replied, absentmindedly arranging the paperwork.  
"Five hundred thousand-" Hannah began in disbelief, "Sam, even I know that's excessive."  
"Well, hunting doesn't pay that well, " Sam argued, "And neither does managing Heaven's affairs. I know it's probably too much, but I just want to be sure."  
"Okay, " Hannah said, though she still wasn't sure about it, "So are you ever gonna start back hunting again?"  
"Probably," Sam said, "But I promise, I'll do my best not to need this."


	8. Must've Been Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes back to work.

As it turned out, it was Hannah that went back to work first.  
It had all started when she was playing with the kids. Well, playing with Dean. The pair were rolling a rubber ball back and forth. Cas was a few feet away, playing with some blocks. When they first started doing this, playing separate games in the same room, she had been concerned at first, but both Sam and Reason assured her it was normal. There was an even a name for it, Parallel Play. She was still concerned by the fact that Castiel still insisted on carrying that trench coat around everywhere. Sam told her that was normally, too, that children that age sometimes had security blankets, and for some reason, that was still Cas'. Still, it raised some concerns for her.  
Suddenly Sam called from the other room, "Hannah! Can you come in here for a minute?!"  
She didn't like the way he sounded. "Honey, can you play by yourself for a minute?"  
Dean toddled over to Hannah and grabbed at her torso moaning, "Don't go."  
"Baby," Hannah soothed, stroking his hair, "I just need to see Daddy for a minute."  
"I go wif you," Dean insisted.  
Hannah smiled indulgently, picking him up, "Okay baby. You can come with me."  
Realizing he was being left alone Cas let out an unhappy wine. Turning to look at him Hannah, said, "You can come, too."  
Satisfied, the toddler happily fallowed after them, the trench coat trailing behind him.  
When they entered the main room, Sam looking at something on his computer. "You brought the kids with you?"  
"They didn't want me to leave," Hannah explained, "This was the compromise. Why?"  
"Nothing," Sam replied quickly, "I guess, this is okay viewing for children. A bit scary though."  
"I have an idea." Hannah said.  
And so, after hiding the kids under Coat, Sam hit play on the video. It was of a car crash in which a red station wagon had flipped over, trapping a little girl inside. Out of nowhere a young blonde woman who looked like she was a hundred pounds soaking wet at the most, dressed in a t-shirt tank top and blue skirt, ran up to the car, and put her hands under it. Hannah almost missed her until she flipped the car then removing one hand to rip off the girl's seat belt and snatch her from the car. The girl herself was battered and bloody. Taking her in her arms the woman took her behind the car and when they appeared again there wasn't a scratch on her. By this point the crowd had gone completely silent in amazement. Suddenly realizing that everyone was staring at her, the strong girl froze, looking almost scared. Suddenly a voice called out something the hunter and angel couldn't make out, as the sound on the video wasn't all that great. A few seconds later two boys rushed towards the girl, one of them clearly the source of the shouting. He grabbed onto her, still shouting, but the other man pulled him off her, trying to placate his companion. The three ran off several people chasing after them.  
"That's where this one ends," Sam said, "But there are a couple more that might show what happened after that. So, what do you think? Are they yours?"  
"My what?" Hannah asked.  
"Are they angels?" Sam elaborated patiently.  
"The girl yes," Hannah replied, "But the men she's with appear to be human. Can I see the other videos?"  
One with better sound showed that the man who had grabbed her had been yelling at her for potentially exposing herself, and the other man had been trying to calm him down, and suggested they leave. Another video taken by someone who had chased after them caught them escaping in a green wood paneled Sedan.   
"Where was this shot?" Hannah asked, after viewing the final video.  
"Lanercost Missouri,” Sam replied, reading the information on one of the videos.  
"I'll go find a map," She declared, standing up from where she had set at the table to watch the videos.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said quickly, pushing back and standing up, "What do you mean find a map?"  
"I know they're gone, but Lanercost is still the best place to start," Hannah explained, as if it was obvious.  
Sam gapped a moment, then said, "Hannah, when I showed you this, I meant for you to, I don't know, call someone, not to go out on a two-day old trail into who knows what."  
"Sam, I can't just call someone and hand it off to them," Hannah argued, pulling through some old road maps she happened to still have, trying to find Lanercost on one of them.  
"Hannah, there are plenty of angels in Heaven, and I'm pretty sure at least some of them are very capable," Sam countered.  
"And if I ask any one of them to do it, they're going to ask why I can't," Hannah replied, giving up on her search for Lancercost on a map, "Which could lead to some questions that could prove disastrous for all of us."  
"How do you mean?" Sam asked.  
Hannah looked down to the mass on the floor. The boys had fallen asleep in the dark of the coat. "I never informed Heaven of recent...events." She began, "I mean, Castiel's mended enough fences that he might be safe, but there a lot of angels who still aren’t too fond of Dean, and at least a few who would find the prospect of a helpless Dean Winchester too tempting to pass up. Add that to the fact that while the system's in better shape than it has in a while it still leeks like a sieve...we couldn't protect them, not forever at least. And I'd probably face repercussions for sitting on this for so long."  
While Sam thought Hannah was blowing the situation a bit out of proportion, he understood her concern. "Alright, then I'll go with you." He suggested, "We'll get Reason to watch the kids until we get back.  
"Missouri is at least a day's drive and then we actually have to track them down," Hannah reasoned, "We've never left them with a sitter that long before. We've never really left them with a sitter at all."  
It was true. Since they had both put everything else on hold to get the kids settled, Sam and Hannah were constantly around to supervise them, and therefore there was no need to leave them with anyone else. In fact, the longest they had ever left them alone with anyone else was when they had been dealing with Rawls.  
"It'll be fine," Hannah tried to reassure Sam, "At this point these things are almost milk runs."  
"I'm not sure you actually know what that mean." Sam replied.  
Meanwhile, in a motel a few states over two men, one with a lean build and narrow fox-like gray eyes filled with anger, the other with pale skin and thick, short-cut, but messy dark brown hair, were watching the same videos Sam and Hannah had watched, while a young blonde woman sat on one of the two beds, her head hung down in embarrassment.  
"Great," The angry one said, pushing back from the table after the finial video ended, "That's just fan-freaking-tastic!" He walked towards the girl on the bed, turning his rage onto her, "You know an important part of this job, is keeping a low profile, because it's kind of hard to convince someone you're State Police when your face is all over the internet, but you can't even manage to do that you little idiot!"  
"I'm sorry," The girl whimpered in fear, moving as far back on the bed, "I didn't know those people had cameras, if I had I would've..."  
Her attacker chuckled without warmth. "Of course, you didn’t," He said, "Of course you have no clue what video phone is you little freak!" As he said the last thing his arm swung back and his hand was about to make contact with her face, when the other man leapt up and grabbed his wrist. "Eric!" He exclaimed, "Clam down. Look, it's not that big of deal. We just need to lay low for a couple of weeks, then people will forget about it when some moron leaves his kid on the side of the road. If it takes that long, because I don't think this has a lot of coverage. Besides," He clicked on the comment section, "Half the people on here think it's a hoax anyway."  
"Yeah, except for They Are Among Us 25 who has correctly guessed this is the work of angels," Eric commented with a look of you turn, on his face.  
"Well, with a user name like that, how sane could they actually be?" The other man countered, "Look, just go out for a little bit, calm down, and we'll discuss our next move rationally, all right?"  
Eric pursed his lips. "Fine." He conceded. Opening the door, he added, "But don't either of you think this is over!" Then he slammed the door.  
The remaining young man turned his attention to their angelic companion, who was visibly shaking. "Are you alright, Ami?"  
The angel, Ami, nodded weakly.  
The man sat on the end of the bed. "Come here," He encouraged, patting on the spot beside him.  
Ami scurried up beside him. After pushing her hair out of her face, he pulled Ami into a side hug as he said, "I'm sorry he blew up on you like that. But don't worry, he'll come around. He always does."  
"It's my fault," Ami said, "I shouldn't have run off like that."  
"Not, it's not your fault." The man said firmly, "There's still a lot you don't understand. And besides, you saved the girl, which is a good thing. Don't worry, it's all going to be okay." The gently stroked her hair while humming, "Miami, My Amy," by Keith Whitley


	9. When You're On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finds working alone difficult for many reasons.

"And where are they right now?" Hannah asked Sam, who she was on the phone with.  
As she was preparing to leave it hit her that she was going to be leaving the boys for not only the first time since they were de-aged, but for a significant amount of time, and that made her very, very nervous. This lead to her making a list for Sam that included everything for the exact amounts of yogurt bites and pull-ups they had to the kids' favored bath time toys. (Sam actually knew most of the stuff on the list, but took it anyway.) As well as any other preparations she felt were necessary, and then finally a tearful farewell with the boys, and reassurances that she would be back soon, and would call them even sooner.  
Sooner turned out to be when she got over the state line because she just couldn't take it anymore.  
"They're here with me,” Sam answered, "After you left I pulled out the Play Dough, and that seems to be keeping them distracted."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened last time?" Hannah replied. The last time they let the boys play with Play Dough Dean decided it would be a good idea to stick several clumps of the stuff into Cas' wings. Washing Cas' wings was never easy because they weren't entirely sure what they were doing yet, but that night had been a particular ordeal for everyone involved. He had bald patches for about a week.   
"I told them if that happens again I'll put whoever did in time out," Sam explained.  
"Also make sure they don't eat it." Hannah instructed, "They both had problems with that last time."  
"Hannah, don't worry." Sam entreated her, "I got everything under control."  
"I know,” Hannah admitted, "Thanks for putting up with me."  
"No problem," Sam replied, "Would putting them on the phone make you feel better?"  
"You don't think it would make things worse?" Hannah asked, "For them I mean?"  
"No clue," He said, then he called out to boys, "Guys, come here. Mommy wants to talk to you."  
The toddlers rushed to Sam as he put the phone on speaker. "Mommy!" They both exclaimed before peppering her with questions.  
"How did you get in Daddy's phone?"  
"When are coming home?"  
"I miss you!"  
"I miss you, too!"  
"And I miss both of you, too," Hannah replied, "I'll be home as soon as I can. I just need to find someone first. Are you two alright?"  
"Yes," They said as at about the same time.  
"You two being good for Daddy?" Hannah asked.  
"Uh-hun," Cas replied.  
"What about you, Dean?" Hannah asked, when she only heard one of the boy’s answer.  
"I being good, too," Dean answered.  
"Good," Hannah replied, "Keep it up. " Seeing she was about to arrive in town, she said, "I have to go now, but I promise, I'll call you at bed time, okay?"  
"Okay." Both boys said before she hung up.  
Hannah sighed. She hadn't expected it to be this hard.  
After a few minutes of searching Hannah found the house where Harper Madison, the little girl who had been in an accident, lived, a spring green colored house with a brown roof. Getting out of the car Hannah went up the walk and knocked on the door, going over the scrip Sam had given in her head. Castiel had always done this part, the cover story, when it was needed. "Well, Cas isn't here," She mentally scolded herself, "You're on your own now."  
At that point, the door was opened by a woman with small green eyes and brown hair pulled back into a springy ponytail. "May I help you?" She asked.  
"My name is Hannah Smith,” She said, "I'm a sight called Is It Real. Com it’s sort of like Snopes. I'm here about some videos of an accident your daughter was in."  
"Oh," Mrs. Madison responded, "Yes, that makes sense."  
"I was hopping maybe I could speak with her." Hannah requested. Seeing the woman looked hesitant she added, "You can sit in if it makes your more comfortable."  
"It would," The woman said, then she stepped back adding, "Come in."  
Hannah crossed the threshold into a neatly kept living room. "Please set down," Mrs. Madison said, gesturing to a floral designed couch, then she called out, "Harper! Could you come here for a minute, please?!"  
A few seconds later a girl of about six years with long dark brown hair came running into the room.  
"Harper, " Mrs. Madison began, "This is Ms. Smith. She wanted to talk to you about the accident. Is that okay, sweetie?"  
The girl nodded and sat down across from Hannah in one of two chairs that matched the couch.  
"Hello Harper." Hannah said.  
"Hello." Harper said, giving her a small smile.  
"What can you tell me about the accident?" Hannah asked.  
"I don't remember much about it," Harper admitted, grabbing a stuffed panda bear that had been left on the floor, "I remember Daddy driving me home from school, then I remember the lady."  
"That's alright, Harper," Hannah assured, "Can you tell me anything about the lady?"  
"She had pretty yellow hair like my friend Tashee," Harper answered, "And she was really nice."  
"Did she tell you her name?" Hannah nudged.  
"No," Harper said, then thinking a moment, added, "But I heard one of the men call her Ami."  
Hannah jotted that down with a question mark by it, as Ami didn't sound like an angel name, she certainly couldn't think of any missing angels named Ami. "And did you notice anything about the men?"  
Harper paused for a moment hugging the bear. "One of them was mean," She finally said, "He yelled at Ami and said bad words, called her bad names. But the other man made him stop. He said they needed to get out of there before more people showed up."  
"Did you hear their names?" Hannah asked.  
Harper thought for a minute then said, "I think the one who stood up to the mean one called him Eric." Looking almost sad she added, "That's all I know. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, honey, you did fine." Hannah assured her and she finished her notes.  
"She's been repeating this a lot lately," Mrs. Madison said, "Will that be all?"  
"Yes, " Hannah said, standing up, "Thank you for your time."  
"So, the people who filmed the actual videos didn't know much," Hannah said to Sam later that evening back in her motel room when she had called to tell the boys goodnight, "So all I have is a name that probably isn't real." After a moment she added, "Do you think...they could have actually renamed her?"  
"Or she could have changed it herself to blend in," Sam suggested, "I mean, some of you guys don't exactly have common names. Or it could be short for something. Anyway, you might have a bit more than that."  
"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.  
"I know you didn't want my help, but I put out some feelers," Sam admitted, "And one of them actually recognized the car, and the guys. Their names are Eric Rydell and Freddy Churwood. They're hunters apparently."  
"And did this feeler know anything about Ami?" Hannah asked.  
"According to him last time he saw them they had girl with them," Sam replied, "Apparently, she stood behind them and in his words 'never spoke once the whole time,' even when he tried to talk to her. It really stuck with him. I didn't tell him why I was looking for them, but I think if I called him back, he might help us find them."  
"At this point I'm willing to take any lead I can get." Hannah admitted.  
"Alright," Sam said, "I'll call you back when I know anything."  
"Perfect," Hannah replied, "And Sam?"  
"Yeah?" Sam asked.  
"Thanks for not listening to me." Hannah said.  
"Don't mention it," Sam said, before hanging up.  
With no leads herself, Hannah was left to just sit in the silence of the motel room. It suddenly accrued to her it was the first she had been completely alone in months. The last month and a half had she spent all her time with the boys and Sam, even if she wasn't in the same room, they were always nearby, and before she had adult Castiel almost always at her side, and even before him when she had been helping to run Heaven she had been constantly collaborating with other angels. So far, she didn't like being alone.  
She turned on the TV just for the sound and started flipping through the cannels, trying to find something that wouldn't make her want to lock the boys in the bunker for the remainder of their lives. Sam suggested it would give her something to do at night so she would stop watching the boys sleep, but every show or movie she came across made her want to watch over them with an angel blade in one hand and one of the many guns the adults had access to in the other, with their door locked and barricaded for good measure. Aside from the paranormal dangers she already knew about she now knew that there were people who wanted to kidnap children any number of horrible reasons, assassins with terrible aim, psychotic relatives, and wild animals.   
The Australian horror movie she had found about a boy who is kidnapped and tortured by a girl he politely rejected and her father, who has a pencet for lobotomizing people wasn't helping matters. In fact, she was officially adding crazy girls and their way over-indulgent fathers to list of things that would haunt her dreams if she slept.  
As the film was reaching its worst part, her phone rang. "Sam?" She said after answering the call.  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked, alarmed at the tone of her voice.   
"Yeah," Hannah replied, turning off the TV and getting her bearings, "Just probably shouldn't be watching horror movies."  
"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked. He knew about her misadventures in TV land, since it was his idea in the first place. Usually depending on how real the threat was, he could calm her down.   
"No, just tell me what you found." Hannah requested.  
"It took a little bit, but that guy was able to get a hold of Churwood," Sam began, "They're actually working a case in Jefferson City. It's about a day's drive from where you are."  
"Well, I better start now,” Hannah said, getting off the bed.  
"I'm not sure you should be driving at night." Sam said, wondering why he kept doing this.  
"Sam, I don't need sleep," Hannah argued, gathering her things, "And time of the essence here. If I don't go now, who knows if I'll ever find them again, and the sooner I find them, the sooner I can get back home."  
"Okay,” Sam said, "Just, be careful, alright? And call me when you get there?"  
"I promise." Hannah replied.  
By the time Hannah arrived in Jefferson City it was almost noon the next day. She was looking for somewhere to stat while she was there, when she noticed a wood-paneled green car in the lane beside her. She took a moment for a closer look, and to her surprise and mild delight at the unbelievable break, in the front of seat were two brunette males, and a blonde female in the back seat. Waiting for an opportunity, to get over, she switched lanes so that she was behind them. Then realizing they would probably notice if she kept following them, she thumbed for her phone and dialed Sam's number, putting him on speaker.  
"Hey, Hannah," Sam said, "Are you there yet?"  
"Just got here," Hannah replied, "Hey, how do you tail someone?"  
"I think that car is tailing us." Freddy said, peering in the side view mirror.  
"What car?" Eric asked from the driver's seat.   
"That Lincoln that's behind us," Freddy answered.  
Eric looked in his rearview mirror and saw the copper-colored vehicle. "And why would a pimp be tailing us? What, you think he wants to take your girlfriend?"  
Ami eyes went to the floor. After a little less than a year, she was use to Eric's comments, still they sometimes made her uncomfortable.  
"A, she'd not my girlfriend, and you know it," Freddy shot back, "And B, that car switched lanes to get behind us, and has been behind us for a couple of minutes."  
"Which could also mean they needed in this lane?" Eric replied, "Look, I'll keep an eye on it, and if it keeps following us, we'll do some defensive maneuvers."  
Fortunately, Sam was able to give Hannah a good enough tutorial over the phone, that after a few minutes both Eric and Freddy shrugged it off, and she was able to follow them to the police station.  
When they parked the car, all three of them began to get out, when Freddy turned to the angel in the backseat and said, "Ami, maybe you should guard the car this time, okay?"  
"Alright, " Ami replied, sitting back down and holding out her hand.  
"One second," Freddy said, "I just need to get it from the trunk." He went to the trunk and came back holding an angel blade, handing it to its owner.  
"Thank you," Ami replied.  
"Don't mention it," Freddy said, "We'll be back in a few minutes." Then he shut the door and the men walked off.  
Holding the handle of her blade tight in her hand, Ami looked around the lot for anyone who might try to steal the car or otherwise disturb it. She knew the car probably wasn't in much danger, that Eric probably just didn't want her around to mess things up, but she didn't mind. She was grateful for all they had done for her, in spite of Eric's mean-spiritedness. And besides, it's not like she had anywhere else to go. Her home was a war zone now.  
Despite her alertness, she didn't notice a hand from the outside reach out to touch her shoulder.


	10. Tattered Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finds out the dept of the situation.

She turned around quickly, ready to attack, only for her attacker, a woman in a gray blazer to grab a hold of her wrist. "It's alright, sister," The woman said, "I didn't come here to hurt you."   
They pair just stared at each other. Finally, the woman, a fellow angel, Ami realized, spoke again, "My name's Hannah, what's yours?"  
"Amenadiel," She replied.   
"Amenadiel," Hannah repeated. She now remembered there being an Amenadiel on the list of angels still not accounted for, but since no one had heard anything from her since the fall, it was feared she had died. "Your friends wouldn't happen to call you Ami for short, would they?"  
"Freddy, and Eric do," Ami said sheepishly, "The humans who own this car. Amenadiel's too much of a mouthful."  
Something told Hannah that they were the ones who thought it was too much of a mouthful. "Ami," Hannah began, "Can we talk? Outside?"  
Ami looked around nervously. "They won't like it if I leave the car. Freddy worries and Eric, Eric will just get mad if I run off. "  
"Okay, then,” Hannah replied, "What if I got in with you? Would that be alright?"  
"Eric doesn't like people messing with his things," Ami informed her.  
Does Eric like anything? Hannah thought, trying to understand the hold these men had on Ami.  
"But I think the car actually belongs to Freddy,” Ami said, unlocking the back door with her mind.  
Hannah slide over in the seat beside Ami, and tried to think of a way to begin. She knew this was going to be different from the other angels she and Cas had rounded up. Aside from what she had witness on the video, which was not lost on her, she had saw the business with the angel blade. At last she asked, "Are you aware that Heaven has been open to angels again for months now?"   
Ami was quiet for a minute. "Yes."  
"Then why haven't you come back?" Hannah asked, "Is it because Freddy and Eric won't let you?"  
"I haven't actually brought it up to them," Ami admittedly, "But what reason do I have to go back? We just moved the chaos back upstairs, that's all. I mean, you haven't gone back either, otherwise, you wouldn't be here."  
Hannah was silent for a moment, processing what she just heard. "Actually, I have." She said finally, "And it's not chaos anymore. We've pulled ourselves together, we're governing ourselves, we've even know who's not there. It's why I'm here actually."  
"You’re here to try to take me back, aren't you?" Ami asked.  
Hannah nodded. "I can understand why you're afraid, but-" Her voice trailed off, as she noticed a faded bruise on Ami's elbow and another sticking out from underneath her shirt, "Ami," She asked, "What is that?"  
Ami glanced down. "Sometimes Eric gets mad,” She said softly, "Really mad. Usually Freddy's there to stop him, but sometimes..." She looked up again, and her eyes widened. "You need to leave," Ami said, "Now. They're coming back."  
Hannah turned her head and saw Freddy and Eric, dressed in suits, heading back to the car.   
"Get out before they see you," Ami insisted, "They're hunters, they don't trust creatures like us. Eric barely trusts me."  
Not wanting to get in a confrontation with the hunters at the moment, and even more concerned for Ami's safety than she had before their talk Hannah turned herself invisible and slip out of the car before they got close enough to notice her. However, she stayed close to watch what happened next.  
When the hunter got to the car, one with thicker hair leaned into the open window. "Everything okay while we were gone?"  
"Yes,” Ami said, handing him back her blade, "No one bothered the car."  
The other one with an almost shaved head laughed with very little if any warmth. "Good thing you're here to take care of it," He mocked, getting into the passenger, "I don't know what ever did without you."  
The one who had took the angel blade sot him an almost venomous look. "Don't listen to him," He told Ami, "You're a treasure." Then he got into the front passenger seat of the car.  
From the police station, they went to a Victorian-styled house lined with police tape. Hannah followed them to it, parking the car several doors down and turned herself invisible again so they wouldn't notice her. When she caught with them the hunters were having some sort of argument outside of the car, while Ami sate in the back, looking very uncomfortable.  
"It's not like she'll find anything," Eric said, "All she's good for being an attack dog!"  
"You know that's not true," Freddy shot back, "She's sensed things before."  
"A couple of times,” Eric argued, "Not enough to justify bringing her in their when her face is all over the internet."  
Freddy was about to point out that they were in those videos, too, when Ami reached out and shook his arm. "I'll be fine," She said, "Just go."  
"You sure?" Freddy asked.  
"She's sure," Eric said, grabbing Freddy's arm, "Let's go."  
As soon as the pair were out of sight, Hannah approached the car, still invisible. She had no clue how to proceed. Should she explain that her fears, while understandable, were not the case anymore? Or should she just drag her back kicking and screaming? Once again, she found herself wishing Cas was here. Even if he was just as lost as she was, they would work it out together. Stop it, She ordered herself, Cas is gone and he's not coming back! You have to handle this by yourself.  
Finally, she decided that maybe it was best to leave Amendiel to her own devices and see what the hunters were like when they were alone.  
She caught up to them just as they got to the door. Freddy rang the doorbell which was opened up by an older gentleman with graying brown hair.  
"Mr. Smith,” Freddy said, showing the fake badge, "I'm Agent Brown with the F.B.I this is agent Jones. We're here about your daughter's passing. We'd like to look around and ask you some questions."  
Mr. Smith let them in and spent the next few minutes detailing how his daughter who had been disappeared for half a year reappeared and after walking for half a day, collapsed in her bedroom, dead. His every word seeped with anguish and a couple of time the poor man had to stop. Eric was growing impaceint, but Freddy kept his cool, encouraging Mr. Smith to take all the time he needed.  
After that Mr. Smith lead them up to his daughter's, Masie, her name was, bedroom. He took a ragged breath when he saw the bloodstain on the floor, and on the corner of her bed, he ran out of the room. Eric pulled out an EMF reader and started going around the room with it.  
"Dude, do you really think its ghost?" Freddy asked, "If this house was haunted the spirit would've attacked before now. And how many ghosts do you know that have extra organs to stuffed its victims with?"  
"Well, I don't know what else could get up here with a door locked, to take her in the first place," Eric retorted, "Unless it could fly."  
"There are things out there that can fly," Freddy reasoned.  
"Not that many," Eric said, "Even the angel in our car can't fly. She's basically a blonde penguin."  
Hannah clinched her fist resisting the urge to throttle him right then and there.  
"Why do you have to do that?" Freddy asked.  
"Do what?" Eric asked.  
"Mock her," Freddy elaborated, "She's not even here and you're making fun of her, and not in joking way. Just because she's not human doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings."  
"Since when do we care about a monster's feelings? "Eric asked.  
I'll teach you to care about a 'monster's' feelings. Hannah thought, fearing she might actually have to leave the room.  
"Since, we made her our responsibility," Freddy responded.  
"No, you made her our responsibility," Eric shot back, "I never wanted her. I would have been just happy if we killed her!"  
In spite of herself, Hannah let an audible gasp.  
"Did you hear something?" Eric said, looking around.  
"No," Freddy said, "And don't try to change the subject. She did nothing to deserve us killing her, in fact, she helped us that day, if you recall, and you know damn well, we have no clue how to kill her, or if we even can."  
"My guess is that pig-sticker of hers would do it," Eric replied, perhaps a bit too casually, even given his profession, "And that didn't mean you had to take her in."  
"After I talked to you were okay with it," Freddy reminded him, "What was that you said? She's a monster, but she's our monster."  
"That was before I knew she was going to be a millstone around our necks," Eric shot back.  
"When has she ever-" Freddy began, then it dawned on him, "Is this still about what happened in Lanercost?"  
"We're never gonna be able to work again without the chance of someone finding that video," Eric replied.  
"The imagines on that video aren't even that good," Freddy reasoned.  
"That is not the point," Eric snapped, "If we'd just trained her right, that would have never happened to begin with."  
"If we'd just-" Freddy began, before shaking her head in discuss, saying, "You know what? I can't even be in the same room with you right now." Then he marched out of the room.  
"You're really doing this?!" Eric shouted, "Walking out on the case to be her knight in shining armor?!"  
"I'm not walking out on the case," Freddy replied, "I'll look for any similar deaths, I just need to be away from you for a little bit."  
Marching out of the house, he got into the driver's side of the car, slamming the door.  
"Is everything alright?" Ami asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, baby." Freddy replied trying to mask his anger, "Everything's fine. You want to research with me?"  
"Sure," Ami said, as they drove off.  
Having lost track of them after Freddy left the house, Hannah drove around all the cheap motels in the city until she found the station wagon. Parking at the edge of the lot and walking up to front desk with a very determined air, she handed the man manning the desk a hundred and said, "This is your if you can get me a room next to the owners of that car."  
A few minutes she opened said room's door, shutting it behind her, then pressed her ear to the wall, hopping it was thin.   
"Hey, Eric," She could hear Freddy saying on the other side, "We found something, and we think we might know what this is. You're not going to believe this, we could have an aswang on our hands, it's basically a Filipino vampire, shape shifter hybrid-type thing. It can assume a human form, but it can also fly, and it kills by sucking its victim’s organs out then filling the course with anything it doesn't eat, which would explain the extra liver in Maise's body. Anyway, we're looking for a way to kill it now, just call when you get this, and get back here so we can finish this."  
A half hour later and nothing from Eric, thought Hannah was actually a little glad. From what she was hearing, Freddy was the more even-kneeled of the two, and certainly the more decent. He spoke to Amendiel like she was a child sometimes, but he treated her better than Eric did. Though the bar wasn't set that high.  
"Come on, man, I'm starting to get worried here," Freddy was saying, trying to call Eric again," Pick up your phone. As long as you're out can you make a supply run? Apparently, these things can be held off by very specific blend of spices, but it can only be killed with a whip made entirely from a stingray's tail that has been specifically treated with an enchantment and more of the spices. Yeah. It's gonna be one of those cases. Anyway, call be back."  
Hannah was wondering if this happened a lot, the men getting into fights that conveniently got Freddy to do most of the work when Ami asked, "Did I do something?"  
"No," Freddy said, "Why would you think that?"  
"Because Eric got mad and left," Ami replied.  
There was silence for a moment, then Freddy said, "First, off, Eric's not the one who got mad and went off this time. It was me. And that, that's just Eric's way. He was always a little angry, and then when his brother was killed by that Windego...he got even anger. If we didn't hunt, I don't know what would happen."  
Hannah reeled back in disgust. She didn't know why, but she had expected better of him. Instead he was just making excuses for Eric's bad behavior. Eric, who mocked him for caring about Ami, who when he wasn’t around hit her, who treated Ami herself like a pet at best. That gave Hannah an idea. She pulled out her phone and hit Sam's speed dial. "Hey," She said, walking away from the wall, "Are you busy?"  
"Ah, actually a little bit," Sam said, dodging the water Dean had just splashed at them.  
"Bath time already?" Hannah asked, not believing she had lost track of time like that.  
"Yeah," Sam said, "Rough day, hun?"  
"Yeah," Hannah sighed, "Tell you what, I'll let you do with this, then call you back later and tell you all about it, okay?"  
"If our two-year-olds haven't drown me by then," Sam said, "Dean, no. Cas, no. Boys, let go of Daddy's hair-"  
Hannah hung up and left Sam to the domestic problems she was surprised to find she was desperately missing, and put her ear to the wall. It sounded like someone was coming in. "Hey, Freddy,” She could hear Eric say.  
"Didn’t you get my messages?" Freddy snapped.  
"Yeah," Eric replied, "And I did what you said, except, it's hard to look for a specific blend of spices without knowing exactly what they are. "  
Freddy then detailed the list of spices. A very detailed list that took fifteen minutes.  
From there they tried to figure out how to get their hands on a sting-ray tail whip, not a word they got to use every day. This might be easier than I thought, Hannah was thinking, If Sam has the whip. Then again, that bunker seems to have everything else. Which probably would have helpful if I realized that sooner.  
Just then her phone range. Deciding nothing going on in the other room was going to change the situation, she stepped away from the wall and picked it up. "I take it the boys didn't drown you."  
"Not for a lack of trying," Sam said on the other end.  
"And where are they now?" Hannah asked.  
"It's ah, it's kind of cute, actually,” Sam said, looking at the two toddlers hunkering down for the night, "They, ah, they decided they wanted to sleep in your bed."  
"Why would they want to do that?" Hannah asked.  
"I don't know, maybe it smells like you." Sam suggested.  
"Sam," Hannah began, "I don't wear perfume. I don't even sleep in that bed. I'm not even sure why I have a room at all."  
"Well, it's getting slept in tonight,” Sam said, then putting the phone on speaker told the boys,   
"Say hi to Mommy guys."  
"Hi Mommy!" They said simultaneously.  
"Hi sweethearts,” Hannah replied, "Are you two still doing alright?"  
"Yes,” Dean said, quickly followed by Cas copying, "Yes."  
"I heard you got Daddy wet," Hannah told them.  
There was a quiet moment then a simultaneous call of "Sowwy."  
"I'm not the one you got wet." Hannah replied.  
"We already telled Daddy sowwy." Castiel replied.  
Hannah smiled. She knew they needed to work on teaching them proper speech, and they were, but in the meantime, they were so adorable.  
"Are you coming home yet?" Dean asked.  
Hannah's heart broke. "I'll be home as soon as I can, baby," She said, her voice cracking a little, "I actually need to talk to your Daddy alone about that. Good night boys, I love you."  
"We love you too," The boys said simultaneously as Sam reclaimed the phone and walked out of the room. "I take it this is about why you called earlier." Sam guessed.  
"It is," Hannah confirmed, "You were right about this one being different from the others. For one thing, from what I understand, the reason she hasn't come back is because she thinks it's just the same as it was before the Fall, all killing and factions."  
"From what you understand?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I didn't have a lot of time to talk to her," Hannah admitted, "When Freddy and Eric came back she made me leave. Apparently, they're not very trusting of anything not human."  
"Can find you me a hunter who is?" Sam responded.  
"You are," Hannah argued, "At least of some."  
"But not all," Sam replied, "So, I take it you haven't actually talked to them?"  
"No, but I've been following them in secret," Hannah explained, "They're hunting an aswang, it's-"  
"I know what it is," Sam cut her off, "Me and Dean hunted one years ago, before-well, you know. Man, was it hard to kill. It can only be killed by tail made out of a stingray’s tail, right?"  
"That's what they found, too," Hannah replied, "I was hoping you had one at the bunker and I could trade them it for Amendiel. Amendiel, that's Ami 's actual name."  
Sam, however was focused on another part of the statement. "Trade it for her? You mean like she's chattel?"  
"That's how they treat her," Hannah responded, "Or at least like a pet, which technically is also chattel, but you think more of your pet then say, a TV set-"  
"I get the point," Sam cut her off, before she could go off onto a tangent, "What exactly happened after I told you how to tail them?"  
"Well, first they left her in the back of the car when they went into the police station," Hannah began, "But not before getting an angel blade out of the trunk and giving it to her, and I'm pretty sure it's her. They're keeping her blade, Sam! That’s got to...I don't know break some kind of property law, or something."  
"It probably does," Sam replied.  
"And I'm fairly certain it was their idea to nickname her Ami," Hannah continued, "Which wouldn't be so bad, except when I asked her if we could talk away from the car, she was afraid they'd be upset with her leaving, speficly that Eric would get mad at her."  
"Is Eric the one who was yelling at her in the video?" Sam asked.  
"Yes," Hannah answered, "And when I asked if I could get in the car with her, he said Eric didn't like people messing with his things. What is this hold these men have other her?!" After a beat she added, "Seriously, I'm asking you."  
Sam paused for a minute, thinking about what to say next. "I've to know more about the situation to even hazard a guess." He said finally, "How did she wind up traveling with them? Did they capture her somehow, or did she hook up with them willingly or-”?  
"I'm not entirely sure,” Hannah admitted, "Freddy mentioned she helped them on a case, and they let her stay, much to Eric's chagrin, as he admitted to wanting to kill her."  
"When was this?" Sam asked, somewhat alarmed.  
"While they were looking at the murder scene they got into a fight about Eric constantly mocking her," Hannah explained, "During which Eric said the Lancercost incident wouldn't have happened if they trained her right. Trained her! Can you believe him?"  
"Well maybe they just meant like training her in hunting," Sam suggested, though he doubted it was that innocent, "I mean, Dean and I had to teach Cas things when he wanted to become a hunter."  
"You and Dean never left him in the car," Hannah protested, "Or denied him his own property or mocked him both to his face and behind his back, or had him so scared of you he didn’t make a move without your permission, or hit him! In fact, everything bad I've ever said about Castiel's relationship with you and your brother, I take it back."  
Sam pauses for a minute. "Well, it wasn't exactly perfect-"  
"It was better than this, trust me," Hannah replied, "And you want to know the worst part?"  
"Sure," Sam said, realizing Hannah needed to vent.  
"Freddy seems like a much better person than Eric," Hannah said, "He certainly treats Ami better than Eric does, and actually tried to defend her, but when I was listening to Freddy and Ami through the wall-  
"Wait, what?" Sam asked.  
'"I got the room next to theirs and spent the afternoon listening through the wall," Hannah explained, "And Freddy just kept making excuses for Eric, you should've heard it." Just then there was a knock on the door. Hannah walked over and looked through the peephole, and saw Amendial standing outside, anxiously looking around.  
"Sam, I'm going to have to call you back," Hannah said.  
"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, "Aside from the obvious?"  
"Ami's at the door," Hannah explained, "Maybe I won't need that whip after all."  
"I'll start looking for one anyway,” Sam responded, "Let me know."  
"I will," Hannah promised before hanging up, then opening the door.  
"Why are you following us?" Ami asked.  
"You know how I said, we know who's still on Earth?" Hannah replied, "And it's actually my job to get them to come back?"  
"And you're here for me?" Ami summarized.  
"Yes," Hannah admitted, "But your friends made that a little complicated." She looked around then added, "Where are they, anyway?"  
"Eric went to get supplies for the hunt," Ami answered, "Freddy's trying to find some way to suss the creature out. I told him I needed some air."  
"Does this mean you're ready to come?" Hannah asked hopefully. Perhaps something had happened while she was on the phone with Sam and Ami had decided she had, had enough.  
"No," Ami said, slowly backing up.  
Hannah sighed. "Ami, I know you're scared, and honestly, I don't blame you. We don't exactly have the best track record, but it's changed now, we've organized ourselves, you’re not trying to kill each other anymore."  
"I'll believe it when I see it,” Ami said coolly, hurrying to the "safety,” of their motel room.  
"Then see it," Hannah called out, in a last bid to get Ami to work with her, "Come with me, and if I've lied about this, we'll let you leave, I promise. “ She didn't mean it, but it was the only thing she would think of. Besides, Hannah was sure that once Ami saw she was being honest, she would stay.  
Ami thought for a moment then said, "Let me finish this hunt first. If they can't find that whip they might need me to kill it. And from the looks of it they're gonna need me as bait."  
Hannah suddenly felts sick. "They use you as bait?"  
"Sometimes," Ami confirmed, looking down.  
Hannah took a minute, then said, "I'll let you finish this hunt on one condition. I work with you."


	11. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami's final hunt takes a devastating turn.

Freddy was reading more about aswangs when he heard a knock on the door. "Freddy," Ami's voice called out, "It's me."  
Freddy stood up and unlocked the door. To his surprised he found not only Ami but a slightly older woman standing behind her.   
'Ah, Ami," He said, "Who's this?"  
"Hannah," Ami answered, "She's my sister. She's gonna help killed the aswang then...I have to go with her."  
"Go with her?" Freddy asked, "Go with her where?"  
"Home," Ami replied.  
"But you said that it was blocked off to angels," Freddy responded.  
"We found a door," Hannah spoke up, "It's a long story."  
"And you’re sure you want to go with her?" Freddy asked, "From what you've told me it's pretty gnarly up there."  
"Not anymore according to her," Ami replied, "And if I don't like what I see I can leave."  
"Alright then," Freddy said, "Hannah, welcome to the team."  
"Thanks," Hannah said, walking into the room. It was just like hers in design, except for two beds instead of one, and it was strewn with books and weapons.  
"Has Ami told you about the case?' Freddy asked.  
"I got the gist," Hannah replied, "An aswang has killed three people in the area most recently one Masie Smith. You currently need a blend of spices and an enchanted sting ray tail whip."  
Freddy looked at her for a moment, then shrugged, saying "Well, we also need some way to find it which will be a little more difficult than I thought because in addition to being able to take human form, aswangs apparently don't eat in the area they live. They also apparently exempt their friends from their victim pool. So, it could be anyone and be anywhere."  
"Maybe not anywhere,” Hannah said, the wheels turning in her mind, "It probably doesn't want to go too far out of its way to eat, right?"  
"Right," Freddy said, seeing what he was getting at. Pulling out a map of the area and a red marker he continued, "So if we look at the location of the murders,” He circled the three spots on the map, relieving them to be several inches away from each other, "Then we can narrow down the area we're looking at, "He finished, circling a larger area of the map, engulfing the three smaller circles. "It's not ideal, but a little more workable."  
They spent the next hour trying to find a way to narrow down the area even more. Standing up from his bed, Freddy said, "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to use the facilities."  
"Okay," Ami said, momentarily looking up from her work as he walked off.  
Seizing the opportunity, Hannah asked, "Ami, can I ask you something?"  
"Depends on what is," Ami replied.  
"How did you get involved with Eric and Freddy?"   
Ami looked down beginning, "It was a little after the fall. Everyone I knew was in a different faction so I just wondered around, trying to keep my head down when I found this run-down barn, that I didn't realize was a vampire nest. They attacked me, and at the same time, Freddy and Eric showed up. They had been trying to find it for about a week. Next thing I know we're fighting them together and I smoted a few, and that made Eric freak out. He wanted to kill me, but since I helped them Freddy wanted to hear me out, so I told them everything, and Freddy asked if I wanted to come with them. Like I said, I didn't have anyone else anymore, so I said yes."  
"But Eric wasn't too happy with this arrangement," Hannah guessed.  
"No,” Ami admitted, "He still wanted to kill me. But Freddy pointed out that I could be useful then he said I could stay as long as they kept my blade. He didn't want me attacking them in their sleep. Like I said, he's not too trusting of anything not human."  
"But you more than proved yourself," Hannah replied.  
"I know," Ami said, "But it's okay. Freddy says it's just easier to give Eric his way some times."  
"How often is that?" Hannah asked.  
"I don't...know," Ami said, finally.  
Just then the front door began to open and they could hear Eric's voice saying, "I found everything except for the-" His voice trailed off when he saw Hannah, "Who the Hell are you?!"  
"Hannah, I'm ..." Her voice trailed off, wondering if telling Eric, the truth was a good idea, "An old friend of Freddy's."  
"Huh," Eric replied, "That's funny. Because me and Eric have been best friends since Kindergarten, and sure, there were a couple of Hannahs in our school, but I don't remember us ever being that close with any of them."  
Hannah paused a minute, wishing she has realized that before. "I'm a friend of Ami's." She said finally.  
Eric shot her an angry, accusing look.  
"I've only met her today, I swear," Ami replied.  
Just then Freddy came out of the bathroom.  
"Freddy,” Eric said, “This lady here says she's a 'friend' of Ami's. What's she doing here?"  
"She’s helping us with the aswang," Freddy answered.  
"What are we, a halfway house for freaks now?!" Eric balked, "When the Hell did this happen?"  
"I didn't come to stay," Hannah spoke up, "I just want to take Ami back home, and to do that, I need to finish this case."  
"What?" Eric asked, thoroughly confused and annoyed.  
"Apparently Heaven's back open for business," Freddy explained, "Ami's going back with her after we finished this case."  
"I figured I owed you guys that much," Ami said softly.  
"After a year of room and board," Eric said, "Yeah, I think so."  
"She doesn't even eat," Hannah snapped, but before she could say anything else, her phone rang, "I better take this. I have a lead on a whip, this might be it."  
The other allowed Hannah to step outside, shutting the door behind her. "Sam," She said, answering the call.  
"You hadn’t called back yet, I was starting to get worried." Sam explained, "So, is she ready to go?"  
"Um, not exactly," Hannah replied, "She agreed to come, but she wants to finish this hunt first. I agreed to it, but only if she let me help."  
"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "Hannah, do even you know the first thing about hunting?"  
"Why do you always ask me something like that?" Hannah responded.  
"Well, do you?" Sam replied.  
"How much different can it be from what I've been doing for the last few months." Hannah challenged.  
"Well for one thing I highly doubt the rouge angels want to eat you." Sam pointed out.  
"You'd be surprised." Hannah replied, "Look, did find a whip?"  
"Still looking," Sam said, "But, I, uh, think I know a place where you can get one."  
Ten minute later Eric parked the car in front of store with two large windows where several different types of baked goods were on display, and a sign that read, Anna Damn Her Bakery. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked.  
"Yes." Hannah replied tersely, "My contact clearly said the Anna Damn Her Bakery. Apparently, the names come from a legend involving a certain type of bread."  
"I can see hunter signs." Freddy pointed out, "Just below that tray of bagels. Not exactly the most inconspicuous spot."  
"Whatever," Eric snorted, "Let's just get this whip and get on with it." Turning to the two female angels in the back seat he said, "You two stay here."  
Ami nodded and Hannah said, "Don't worry. I have my own blade."  
Freddy looked a little guilty as the two walked into the bakery. A young woman with aqua-colored hair pulled back in a tight bun looked up as she heard them enter. Her name tag read Anne. "Hello," Anne said, smiling, "What can I get for you."  
"A whip made out of a sting ray tail would be nice." Eric spoke up.  
"Excuse me?" Anne replied.  
"We saw the hunter signs outside miss." Freddy took over.  
"Manners." Anne declared, "I like you. So, ah, what are you hunting, just so I know exactly what to get for you?"  
"Aswang." Freddy answered.  
"I'll get that ready for you it'll just take a couple of minutes." The aqua haired girl said before disappearing into the kitchen. Suddenly there was clank and clash and crash of cooking entrustments hitting each other, as Anne mumbled, "Come on, come on-ha!" Then sound of more rummaging and Anne chanting. Finally, Anne came out, a black whip coiled in her hands. She sat it on the counter saying, "That will be fourteen ninety-nine please."  
"What?!" Eric balked.  
"I don't have a lot of these in stock." Anne offered in way of explanation, "And it's difficult for me to get more and then there's the prep work-"  
"Which took you all of five minutes!" Eric snapped.  
"Eric," Freddy cut in, "Eric, it's no big deal. It's just fifteen bucks."  
As Freddy went for his wallet, Eric asked, "What if we settle this through trade?"  
"Depends on what you have to trade," Anne answered  
Eric smiled wickedly as he asked, "What do you know about angels?"  
Freddy froze.  
"Only that their feathers are frickin' hard to come by." Anne replied, "Why?"  
"What I told you I can get you an endless supply?" Eric responded.  
Before the young woman could give an answer, Freddy grabbed fistfuls of Eric shirt and threw him against the wall. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Freddy seethed.  
"Look, her friend can come back and bust her out later." Eric reasoned casually.  
"She's a person, we can't trade her like a slave." Freddy shot back, his anger practically radiating off him.  
"She's a monster, " Eric scoffed, "We can do what we want with her."  
Freddy felt a blind hot rage like he had never felt at anyone before welling up inside and before he knew it Eric felt that rage on the side of his check and his former best friend punched him on the cheek, sending him to the ground.  
"You know what?" Freddy began, "For as long as I can remember I have been making excuses and running interference for you, but I'm done. After this hunt, we go our separate ways." Then he turned around and seemingly drained of all his rage, handed the baker fifteen dollars, then picked up the whip.  
When the hunters got back in the angels could feel the tension rolling off them. It also wasn't lost on Hannah saw that Freddy had taken the wheel. Then they saw the angry red welt on Eric's cheek.  
Ami let out a gasp but Hannah grabbed her hand and squeeze it, trying to signal to her not to talk. However, she herself asked, "Did you get the whip?"  
"Yeah." Freddy said tensely, "We got it. Let's get this over with."  
When they arrived at the area they deemed was most likely to be the place where the aswang resided, Freddy and Eric drive the streets slowly, the whip ready to go.   
Meanwhile Hannah and Ami were walking around outside trying to get the aswang's attention. The original plan had just been for Ami to be out on the streets, but Hannah had insisted on going with her.   
"I don't think this is going to work." Hannah said after a while, "I mean, for all we know it's not even hungry right now, or won't go for us because it knows we're not human or both."  
"We don't have any other options." Ami replied.  
"Well, what about trying to find its nest?" Hannah suggested.  
"We didn't get a small enough area for it." Ami reminded her.  
"So, walking around and hopping it's here is so much more rational?" Hannah snapped.  
Ami turned around and was about to say something when something swooped down and grabbed onto her, flying off with the slight angel.  
The hunters leapt from the car and Freddy cracked the whip at the creatures heals as if tried to fly up into the night. The creature screamed as he tried to fight the struggling angel its hold. The pair seemed to be equally matched in strength. In a last-ditch effort to get free, Ami bit her captor's clawed hand in addition to pulling down and they both went tumbling to the grown.   
Hannah felted Ami to her feet as Freddy took advantage of the monster's momentary disorient state slinging the whip and wrapping it around the creature's throat. The creature struggled and the whip stared to tear.  
"Give me that." Eric snapped, snatching the whip from Eric's hand and pushing him out of the way. He leapt onto the creature's body using his elbows to pin its arms to the ground. He wrapped the whip around it so tight he only had the handle to hold onto, and just stared the creature down mercilessly until it took its last gasp of life.  
Everyone else just stared. Everyone knew what they had come there that night to do, but the whole thing was just so brutal, more so than was probably necessary, even.  
"Well come on," Eric said standing up, "Let's take care of the body."  
They went out to abandoned field a few miles from the city and built a pyre, placing the wrapped up aswang body on it. They all watched in silence as the body burned.  
"Are you ready to go?" Hannah asked Ami at last.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ami answer walked up to the hunters. "Goodbye Freddy." She said solemnly, "Eric."  
Freddy threw his arms around her. "Goodbye Amendiel," He said, his voice a little weepy, "Take care of yourself, okay?"  
"Okay." She promised as the embrace broke.  
"Hey, ah, you wanna go get your blade?" Eric asked.  
"Thank you." Ami replied, thinking it was just Eric being nice before they had to part.  
"I'll go with you." Freddy volunteered, as they walked to the station wagon, which was parked in front of Hannah's Lincoln.  
Eric opened the truck, which, as with most hunters was full of weapons. Ami reached down to grab the blade but Eric was faster grabbing the blade and moving in a stabbing motion towards Ami.  
"No!" Freddy shouted, grabbing Eric's wrist and taking the blade then handing it to Ami before punching Eric again. "Hannah, get Ami out of here." He ordered, still wailing on his former friend.  
"Come on," Hannah said, gently guiding Ami, who was in tears, away from the scene, "Let's get out of here."  
"Bitch!" Eric screamed out as Ami was getting into the car, "You ruined our lives!"  
"No, Eric, that was you!" Freddy shouted, punching him again.  
Hannah franticly stepped on the gas, trying to get out of the field. Even though the scene fading quickly in her review, she somehow felt like they weren't getting very far at all.


	12. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's return trip, like everything else that day, goes south.

For a while they drove in total silence, save for Ami's sobbing.   
"It'll be fine." Hannah assured her, "In fact, it's probably better, that's Freddy on his own now."  
"What do you mean on his own?!" Ami exclaimed, "You think he'll kill Eric?”  
"No," Hannah said quickly realizing she had screwed up, "I just think that after what just happened Freddy's finally done with him. Look, if it makes you feel better, after I drop you off, I'll go back and check on them and tell you what happened."  
"No." Ami sobbed, "It's better if we all just stay away from them. Eric was right; I ruined their lives."  
"No." Hannah said firmly," No, he was wrong. Freddy was the one who was right. Look, I get that it's hard for you to see it but Eric...he's not a good person. And if it wasn't you something else would have made Freddy realize it eventually."  
"How do you know?" Ami challenged, "How do you know Eric's not a good person?"  
"Because I've met good people and they don't act like that." Hannah explained.  
When they got the playground Hannah and Ami walked side by side up to the guard, who appeared to be a teenage boy and girl sitting under the monkey bars. When they saw they pair they started to get up. "Amendiel?" The girl asked.  
Ami nodded.  
"Turns out she wasn't dead," Hannah said, "Just being held captive. " They figured it was a much more understandable story than what actually happen, "Can you take care of her for me? I have to get going."  
"Of course." The girl replied.  
Ami looked back for a minute, still unsure.  
"You'll be fine." Hannah promised.  
With that reassurance Amendiel allowed herself to be lead through the door by the guards, as Hannah walked back to the car.  
Hannah drove until she couldn't see the gate then pulled over and pulled out her phone, dialing Sam. "Hannah." The hunter's voice said through the other end of the line after he picked up.  
She never knew should could be so happy to hear a Winchester's voice as she was in that moment.  
"It's done." Hannah said, "I'm coming home right now."  
"Did everything go okay?" Sam asked.  
"Depends on your version of okay." Hannah admitted, "No one was hurt on the actual hunt, but then Eric snapped and attacked Ami, so Freddy attacked him and the last either of us saw of them was Freddy beating Eric to a bloody pulp. Ami was really upset about it."  
"Whoa." Sam responded, "And, um, the other angels?"  
"I told them she had been held against her will." Hannah said, "They should take her back." Hannah got quiet as it finally sunk in that she had lied to her siblings, something she had never done before. To her knowledge she had never lied, period.   
"Hey, Hannah." Sam said, concerned by the silence, "Hannah. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Hannah replied, "It's just, uh, it's been a long couple of days. I never thought I'd actually be glad go back to that bunker. How are boys?"  
"Okay." Sam said, "Reason came over and she's helping them with their costumes."  
"Costumes?" Hannah asked, confused.  
"For Halloween." Sam answered, "I'll explain later. They're be glad to hear you're coming home. When should we expect you back?"  
"Sometime tonight." Hannah answered, "If I get going now. I'll see you soon."  
"You too." Sam said, before hanging up.  
Hannah was just a few miles from town when she heard a Kur-broooom that shook the whole car and a few seconds later thick gray smoke coming out of the hood. She didn't know anything cars, but she knew that wasn't good. She parked the car and stepped walking over to the front of the car and pulling up the hood only to have more of the smoke billowed up into her face, making her cough. She waved the smoke away, and finally got a look at the engine once her eyes stopped burning. Nothing looked really wrong with it, not that she could see. She did the only other thing she could think to do; take off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves she practically climbed into the compartment. Unfortunately, she still didn't know anything about cars, so the only purpose it served was to cover her in grease and oil and some kind of car juice she didn't recognize. Not knowing what else to she pulls out her phone and hit the familiar speed dial.  
"Hey," Sam picked up, "Are you almost here?"  
"I'm not sure." Hannah admitted, "I'm in Kansas, but I'm not exactly sure where in Kansas, and my car just broke down and I have no idea what to do and I was hoping you would."  
"Alright," Sam said, "Here's what we're gonna do: I'm gonna track the GPS in your phone then I'm gonna pack up the kids and come get you, then we're gonna deal with the car. Just stay there until then."  
"Sam, you really don't have to do that." Hannah replied.  
"I'm not leaving you stranded on the highway." Sam insisted, "Just say where you are until I get there, okay?"  
"Okay. “Hannah gave in.  
A half hour later and Hannah was still waiting. After he got a trace on her, Sam had called and told her he was on the way, but still she was starting to get inpatient, and the fact that the sun was setting wasn't helping matters. So, she starting walking.  
By the time she lost sight of the car, Hannah was starting to wonder if she had made the wisest choice. She was nowhere near closer to her destination and at this rate it would take her all night and most of the day. That was also when it hit her she was completely alone on deserted highway. She had seen enough TV to know that very bad things happened in these situations. She turned around and felt the first drops of rain fall on her. Soon the drizzled turned into downpour and she could only see a few feet in front of her. She continued to walk until she tried to lift her right foot and found she couldn't. She looked down and saw her foot was stuck in a mud puddle. She pulled on it, but it still wouldn't budge, so pulled a little harder and still nothing, so she gave it one great finial tug with all her strength, and it sent her falling to ground, but freeing her foot. However, when looked up she found the shoe itself was still firmly in the mud. No longer able to take the trauma conga line the day had subjected her to, she started crying. She had been crying for a few minutes when she heard a car horn honk. She looked up and saw a familiar black Impala on the side of road, and someone getting out. It was Sam.  
Seeing the state, she was in, Sam ran over to the angel and pulled her off the ground. "Are you hurt?"  
Hannah shook her head. "I lost my shoe, though." She sniffled.  
Sam resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the boot stuck in the mud. "Been there, done that." He said symthedicly instead, "Let's get you to the car and then I'll try to get out for you."  
Sam walked Hannah over to the car and dispoited her in the shotgun seat, then Sam went back to rescue the shoe. She watches for a few moments as he struggled with it, then she heard snoring in the back seat. She turned around and saw Dean and Castiel, snoozing away. Coat was covering them both like a blanket and Dean had a plastic fireman's helmet on his head. They're either going to sleep very well, or get no sleep at all later tonight. She thought.  
It was at that point Sam came back to the car, victorious. "Got it." He said, scrapping off some of the mud before handing the shoe to her.  
After retrieving the car and hooking it to the Impala, they went straight home. Hannah stepped out and tried to help Sam with the children, but the hunter put his hand up in a stopping motion saying, "It's alright, I got this. You just go in and start a shower."  
"Sam, I'm an angel." She reminded him, "We don’t need to shower."  
"Not normally," Sam replied, scooping up Cas, "But you're covered in mud and oil. It couldn't hurt."  
Seeing that he was right, Hannah said, "Alright, and headed into the bunker.  
When she finally found the shower, she shed her clothes piece by piece, then stepped inside and just stared at the knob for a few seconds. Experimenting, she pulled and turned on the knobs until she was assaulted by a sudden spray of icy cold water, causing her yelp and jump back. "Come on Hannah,” She told herself, "You've taken on aswang and a maniac today, you can handle a shower." She reached through the freezing drops and turned the other level which gave the water warmth. She stepped under it, the warmth chasing the cold from her body and watched as the mud and muck swirled into the drain, disappearing. She wished getting rid of the rest of the day could be so easy. Even if Amendiel was accepted back no questions asked she'd never be the same again, and now Eric was lose on unsuspecting world. What would he do now that Freddy wasn't around to keep him under control and he lost his angelic punching bag? What if he finally, seriously hurt a human?  
When she finally stepped out of the shower she discovered someone had taken her clothes and replaced them with a large gray robe with a note on top. Put your stuff in the wash, this was all I could fine. Sorry if it's a little big. -Sam  
Hannah put on the robe, which was a lose fit, even tied at its tightest and went to look for Sam.  
She found him and the main area pouring a cup of coffee. "Kids are in bed." He began, sitting the cup on one of the tables, " Never woke up, actually. Thought you could use something hot."   
Hannah paused for a minute, touched by the gesture. "Thank you." She said finally, sitting down in front of the cup.  
Sitting down across from her, Sam asked, "Are you okay?"  
Hannah paused for a minute, because it was a good question. "I don't-know."  
"Do you, um, wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.  
That was when it hit Hannah like a strike of lightening. She thought she was alone without Castiel, but she wasn't. There was an unusually tall hunter right in front of her, ready and willing to help, if only she reached out. "Yes," She said, "Yes, thank you."


	13. Trick R Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first Halloween.

"Okay,” Sam said, trying to get his phone into focus, "I think I got it."  
He was trying to take a picture of the boys, decked out in their Halloween costume. Dean was in a yellow rain slicker that with the help of some black duct tape and plastic hat, had become a fireman's uniform. Castile was decked in white robes with sliver halo around his head, his wings allowed to be out in the open. Both were holding the plastic pumpkins they had picked out themselves the day before.  
Sam finally got the perfect shot and took the picture. "Got it." He said, "Now, let's get your harnesses on before Ms. Reason gets here."  
By the time they got the plain blue harnesses on the squirmy, excited toddlers (the back-pack ones wouldn't fit on Cas due to his wings, whether they were hidden or not) there was knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sam said, handing Dean's leash to Hannah and going up the stairs. When he opened the door, he found Reason holding a brown leash that lead to a tiny Peanuts-esque ghost. "Oh, my gosh," Sam gapped, backing away a little in mock terror, "A ghost. Get away, get away."  
The "ghost'' giggled. "It's me Mista Sam."  
"Ah, Maudie,” Sam, breathed, feigning relief, "You scared me."  
"Sowwy." Maudie said softly.  
Sam laughed a little. "It's alright, come in, the boys are waiting."  
Sam lead the pair down the stairs where Hannah and the boys met them halfway. "Wow, don't you two looks cute." Reason said.  
"Fank you." The boys said in unison.  
"And Sam, what did I tell you about the wings?" Reason asked.  
"You called it." Sam replied. It was Reason who suggested being an angel to Cas as this was the one night of the year he could go out with his wings revealed.  
"You guys ready to go?" Reason asked.  
"Lead the way." Sam said.  
And so, after a short ride they arrived at a local church with a parking lot full of...interestingly decorating cars and costumed children and their guardians running around.  
"So, what's the deal with this thing again?" Sam asked as they walked onto the parking lot, inspecting for any real dangers.  
"It's called Trunk or Treat," Reason explained, "The participants dress up their cars and kids go around trick 'er treating as usual. "  
"And how did you learn about this?' Hannah asked, looking around.  
"Serena and her younger sisters have a car here," Reason explained, "That's them over there."  
They walked over to the nova, which was decorated in spider webs, and girl in her mid-teens who bore a slight resemble to Serena Joy in dark dress and witch hat.  
"You must be Norma Jean,” Reason said, "Or are you Priscilla Jean? Sorry, we've never actually met before, so I don't know for sure."  
"That’s Priscilla." Serena Joy said, stepping out of the car, revealing the spider-web clock she was decked out in, "For the record, we picked the theme out a couple of months ago. It was too late by the time...well, you know."  
"What are you talking about?" Priscilla Jean asked.  
"Nothing." Serena Joy replied, "Priscilla, this my friend Reason. She works at the dinner. This very spooky ghost here is her daughter Maudie. Those two are Sam and Hannah and their twins Dean and Castiel."  
Priscilla Jean gave them a questioning look.  
"Family name on her side." Sam lied quickly, gesturing to Hannah.  
"Did you consider making that his middle name?" Priscilla Jean replied, "Or at least calling him by his middle name?"  
"Hey, who are we to judge?" Serena Joy quickly interjected, "We all have two first names. Speaking of which, guys, this is my little sister Priscilla Jean, and that in the car is Norma Jean."  
"Hey," Norma Jean, who looked exactly like Priscilla Jean, except her hair was back in a pony tail, said as she stepped out of the car.  
The group sheepishly waved back.  
"Now," Serena Joy said, taking a bowel from her sister, " Let's get down to business. What's the magic word, boys-and girl?"  
"Trick or treat." The kids said, excitedly holding out their buckets.  
Serena Joy took out three pieces of candy and plopped one in each bucket. "Have fun tonight, guys." She said, then looking at the adults added with a mischvious smirk on her face, "Wait 'till you get a load of the car on the end of the lot."  
Before Sam could ask what that meant he felt himself being pulled by an egger Dean to the next car. As the others joined him he heard a little voice ask, "Daddy, what a middle name?"  
Sam looked down to see Cas had walked over to him, staring up at him expectantly. Sam paused for a minute, because it was actually a good question. "A middle name is, um, a name that goes in-between your first name and your last name. It's usually only used on official documents, but some people go by their middle name."  
"Do I have a middle name?" Cas asked.  
"Well, um, not all people have middle names, buddy." Sam fumbled.  
Cas looked sad. "Wat about Dwean?" He asked, “Does Dwean have a middle name?"  
Sam paused. Dean did in fact have a middle name. It was Eric. Should he lie about? They had lied about everything else.  
Before Sam could figure out his response, Reason spoke up. "Would you like a middle name, baby?"  
Cas nodded.  
"How about William?" Hannah spoke up.  
"Where'd you get William from?" Reason asked.  
"It uses to be Sam's." Hannah explained, "It's not like he's using it anymore."  
"Castiel William Winchester." Sam tried out, "That actually has nice ring to it. What you think, Cas?"  
"I like it." Cas said, smiling from ear to ear.  
"William, it is then." Sam said.  
"Yay!" Cas cheered, running to the next car chanting, " Cashtul William Winchester," As Hannah tried to dig her heels into the ground, but still wound up being dragged by the toddler.  
Sam couldn't help but laugh.  
A little while later, when they were about halfway down the row and the kids haul was getting fuller, they came across an oddly familiar gray van with a pumpkin on the side.  
"No," Reason gasped.  
But, sure enough, standing in front of the van, holding a purple bowel, was Rawls.   
"What you doing here?" Reason asked dismayed by his presence.  
"A... friend told me about it." Rawls answered, "Thought I volunteer."  
Sam and Hannah exchanged knowing looks. "Not the most decretive set-up, is it?" Sam added in. Indeed, in compared to the other vehicles, which were much more elaborate, Rawls was rather plain.  
"Give me a break, it's my first year." Rawls said.  
The kids walked over to him and held up their bags almost simultaneously saying, "Trick or Treat."  
"Right, of course." Rawls said, taking candy out of the bowel, "Some for the ghost, some for the fireman, and some for the angel. Hey, what's with the wings? Why are they black?"  
Sam and Hannah paused for a moment. "It was the only pair we could find." Sam covered finally.   
"Oh," Rawls said, "Well, I like it. It's different."  
An hour and a half later they wound up at the last car and Sam immediately realized what Serena Joy had been referring to. While it wasn't an actual Impala, but the familiar-looking trio of two girls and a boy had done their best to replicate it.   
"Hey, would you mind taking Dean?" Sam whispered to Hannah, "I'm just gonna-head back to the car."  
"Sure,” Hannah said, as while she wasn't really aware of the books, the similarities to the Impala and the three of them pre-deaging was not lost on her.  
The kids however didn’t notice anything odd as they ran up to the trio their buckets outstretched.   
"Here you go, guys." The boy, who was dressed as Sam said as he handed them the candy, "How is it going tonight?"  
"We goted candy!" Maudie declared.  
"I see that." One of the girls dressed up as Cas, said rubbing Maudie on the head.  
"En I goted a middle name!" Cas added, and every adults' hearts fell into the stomach.  
The trio gave the women questioning looks.   
"It's a long story." Hannah offered for an explanation.   
"Well, good you for you." The female Castiel said, before her male counterpart and the other children toddled back to their parents.  
As they started to leave, Hannah turned back around. "Excuse, I couldn't help but wonder, what is your car based on?"  
"A book series called Supernatural,” Female Castiel explained, "It's one of those cult series. I wouldn't recommend for young children."  
"Thanks." Hannah replied, as she and the others headed back to the car.  
Later on, at the bunkers the three adults were inspecting the candy for any signs of being tampered with. Well, Sam and Hannah were, Reason had fell asleep next to Maudie in the pile of the child's candy. (Reason hadn't slept in two days.)  
"Should we wake them up?" Hannah asked, looking over at the teenager.  
"Na,” Sam replied, putting an Almond Joy bar back in Dean's bucket, "The kid's been working double shifts all week to get tonight off, let her sleep." Going back to the stash and pulling a full-size candy bar, "Those car people were very generous."  
Not looking up from her inspection, Hannah asked, "Did you have a series of books written about you and your brother?"  
"Hun?" Sam responded, looking up from his work.  
"Back at the church, I asked those people who looked like you and the boys about their car, and they said it was based off a book." Hannah explained, "She called it a... cult series?"  
Sam paused for a minute. "Uh, yeah," He said at last, "Do you, um, remember the prophet Chuck Shurely?"   
After consulting the list in her head Hannah nodded.  
"Well, um, before he realized his visions were real, and a bit after he realized they were, he wrote them down as stories and-somehow-they got published." Sam finished, "And it got small, but -freakishly dedicated fan base, what's known as cult following."  
"Do you any copies of them?" Hannah asked.  
"Seriously?" Sam asked, "You want to read them?"  
"I just want to look." Hannah replied.  
"Well," Sam said, "We probably don't have one unless we were having a bond-fire, but I'll see if I scround one up."  
As it turned out, for some reason there was copy of the first book in back of one of shelves. She sat down next to Cas' bucket and started flipping through it when something caught her eye. "Sam," She began, "Is it true that you hate Halloween?"  
"What?" Sam replied, looking up from the last of Dean's candy.   
"It says here you hate Halloween." Hannah said, pointing to the book.  
"Well, growing up hunting actual monster’s kind of takes the fun out of it,” Sam admitted, “There’s another reason too, but, I’d, um, rather not get into it right now.”  
"But you seemed alright with it tonight." Hannah said, a look of confusion on her face.  
"Well, the boys were looking forward to it," Sam explained, "They're ...innocent again, and my hang-ups shouldn't ruin something like this for them."  
Thinking of their boys excited running through the rows of cars, Hannah could understand what Sam meant.  
Then Sam took the last manicure candy bar out of its wrapper and stuffed it into his month.   
"Did you just steal candy from a small child?" Hannah asked, a slight head tilt.  
"Oh, please as if you didn't dig into the Sour Patch Kids,” Sam huffed good naturedly, "Don't deny it, I saw you almost choke on them."  
"I did Cas a favor by eating those," Hannah commented, "They were-really sour."  
"They turn sweet after a little bit." Sam explained.  
"That is a cruel joke to play on someone," Hannah said.  
Sam resisted the urge to laugh. "Alright, I'm going to find a place to put these so the boys don't gorge themselves and we don't steal anymore." Then he picked up the buckets and headed out of the room.


	14. Back On The Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from a mysterious woman leads to a disturbing discovery for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, it is very difficult to translate English into spoken Hebrew, so apologizes if what Tova called Sam is wrong. She’s trying to say ‘big guy’ by the way.

Sam peered through the rows of bookshelf, looking for a certain toddler. "Cas, did he tell you where he was hiding?"   
They were playing hide-and-seek and it was Sam's turn to find everyone. He had found all the angels of the house, but Dean was nowhere to be found.  
Cas shook his head.  
"You think he would've made it a little easy like we did for them." Hannah commented, starting to get concerned.  
It was just then Sam noticed an odd square shaped stack of books in the floor. He turned to his companions and put a finger up to his lips, indicating for them to be quiet. "I wonder where he could be?" Sam called out, sauntering over to the fort, "I have no idea. Oh wait-" Then he lunged down and picked up Dean, spinning his around and causing the toddler to squeal. "Found him." Sam said, standing still.  
Just then there was the sound of a phone ringing. Thinking it was his Sam pulled it out from his pocket, only to discover it was silent. "Take him for a minute?" Sam requested handing Dean to Hannah.  
Hannah did, allowing Sam to follow the mysterious phone.  
He followed it down the hall, was surprised to find it coming from his room. He walked in and started looking through the drawers, and found them in a pile of old phones. In fact, it was one of Dean's cell phones. "He picked it up and said, "Hello?"  
"Who is this?" A female voice with a light accent Sam couldn't place, asked.  
"Sam Winchester," He answered, "Who's this?"  
"Tova Abramov." The woman on the other end answered, "I'm an - acquaintance of Dean’s from a few years back. I was working a job in Michigan and I thought there was something you and your brother should see. Can you two come down?"  
"Dean’s sort of-out of action." Sam replied, "But I could probably come. I just need to run it by someone first. Can you tell me about the case?"  
After Sam got off the phone he went back to the main area of the bunker where Hannah was keeping the boys entertained.   
"Hey guys." He said, "I need to talk Mommy for a minute, okay?"  
The boys nodded as Sam lead Hannah a few feet away. "Okay, so, that was um, some -acquaintance of adult Dean." Sam explained.  
"How did she know you two?" Hannah asked.  
" Um, we didn’t know her. " Sam began, " I’ve never heard of her 'till today. She' s working case in Flint, Michigan. A teacher at an all-girls school went missing. She was heading to her car, disappeared and nobody's seen her since. Says there's something we need to see. "  
"Did you tell her about Dean?" Hannah asked, momentarily looking over to the child in question.  
"Of course not." Sam said, "Like I said, I don't know her. But I'd like to figure out how Dean knew her. Is it okay if I go?"'  
"Are you asking my permission?" Hannah replied.  
"Well, you are the one who's going to be left here with pining two-year-olds." Sam said, "Look, it's probably nothing. I'll get in, I'll get out, I'll figure out what the deal is with this woman, I'll be back before you know it."  
"Sam, it's fine." Hannah replied, "Like I said, we both knew you were going to start hunting again eventually. Neither expected there'd be a mystery woman involved, but we knew you'd start hunting again."   
"You're the best," Sam said, relieved, "We'll figure out how to let the kids know, then I'll call her back and tell her I'm coming."  
The next the day Sam parked in front of the school where a girl with slightly tanned skin and wavy black hair that went a little passed her shoulders was standing outside waiting for Sam.   
"Tova Abramov?" Sam asked.  
" You must be Sam." The woman responded, extending a hand for Sam to shake, "Dean told me a lot about you."  
"He told me...absolutely nothing about you, really." Sam admitted.  
"Really?" Tova asked, one eyebrow raised.  
Sam nodded.  
"Well, this is a little awkward." Tova said, "So, where is he anyway?"  
"That a-long story." Sam, answered, "So, what was it you wanted to show us?"  
"Come with me." Tova said flatly, turning in going around and heading back into the building Sam trailing behind.  
"So, the last place Ms. Chandler was seen by anyone was the auditorium." Tova explained as they headed toward the place, "Turns out she's the drama teacher. If my hunch is right, the play the girls are preparing should seem a little...familiar to you."   
Sam was about to ask what that meant when heard a rather familiar word. "idjits."  
He turned towards the voice and found a teenage girl dressed suspiciously like Bobby Singer, with a fake beard and everything, repeating, " You, idjits! You, idjits. You are idjits."  
Sam looked around trying to figure out what going on, when another expression was heard.   
"Hey, ass-butt!" A girl dressed d eerily similar to the one from Halloween earnestly called out to an invisible person, swinging a fake Molotov cocktail, "Hey! Ass-butt!”  
Before he could process what was happening someone started playing a piano. He looked and saw two girls dressed up like his parents walking across the stage with a bundle then a girl he thought might be Dean begin to sing:  
John and Mary, husband and wife  
Bringing home a brand-new life.  
His name is Sammy,  
I'm big brother, Dean.  
The perfect family, or so it seems  
As if on cue someone in a long black coat and a nosforetu-esqe mask appeared.  
The demon's visits had begun  
He believed Sam was the chosen one.  
It burned my mother-  
And it cursed my brother,  
Leaving us in tears  
On the road so far,  
Yeah, the road, so far!  
We are in Dad's car-  
At that point, a female voice called out, "Cut!" Then a dark-haired girl in a red beret came up to the stage and started directing the actresses. Meanwhile Sam was starting to deal with what he just saw.   
" This is why I didn't want to tell you on the phone." Tova murmured to Sam, " I didn't think you'd believe me." Then concerned by the mildly glazed over look in his eyes and the fact that he was still gapping, she asked, " Sam? Hey! r’g goy! " She snapped her fingers, "You still with us?"  
"Yeah, " Sam said, snapping back to reality, "If there is a case...it probably has to do with all of this."  
"Oh, trust me, it does." Tova replied.  
Around the same time an Asian girl in black-rimmed glasses across the director, and pointed Sam out to her. "Amateurs?" The first girl asked.  
"Hi!" The girl in the beret began, as she and her friend hurried up to Sam, "Oh, my gosh...are you guys from the publisher? I'm Marie, writer, slash director. This is Maeve, my stage manager, and I was just, ah, dir-" Her voice trailed off when she saw Sam's badge. Tova tried to show them her badge as well, but then Sam realized the actresses playing him and Dean were doing the same, motioned from her to stop.   
"I'm agent Smith." Sam said, "This is my partner agent-" His voice trailed off when he realized she had no clue what alias she was using, or even if it was F. B. I.  
"Steinman." Tova finished, "That's uh, an interesting play you got there. Where'd you come up with the idea?"  
"It's based on a book series, Supernatural," Maeve spoke up, "Well, Marie's interpretation."  
"Yeah, I think I've heard of those," Sam replied, "Anyways. We’re here to talk about the disappearance of Ms. Chandler. Any chance you two saw her, before she vanished?"  
"Hum, yeah." Marie said, “She left around like, what? Nine thirty?"  
"Any idea where she would be headed at that time of night?" Sam asked.  
"A bar?" Maeve guessed, "Or a liquor store? Both?"  
"Wow." Sam responded, "Really?"  
"She had a nasty divorce last year." Marie explained, "Most of the time, she's sipping on her, uh, grown-up juice, or passed out. Usually in that order."  
Sam put his concerns about an alcoholic teacher on the back burner for a moment and turned to the other girl and said, "Maeve, right? You're the stage manager?"  
"And I understudy Jody Mills." Maeve bragged.  
"That's great!" Sam replied, trying to make this the lest awkward it could be, “That's great. Jody Mills, that's great. So! How about you give me a... behind the scenes tour, while your director shows my partner Ms. Chandler's office? Deal?"  
Maeve nodded.  
"Great." Sam replied, "Give us a moment please?"  
"Okay." Marie conceded, then she and Maeve walked off.  
"So, ah," Sam began, "How much work have you done on this?"  
"I already know what it is." Tova replied, "But you can still go back with her if you want, try to figure out how they learned about what I'm guessing is your life."  
Maeve lead him into the lights and sound room and Sam started asking her questions. "Now, have you noticed anything strange during the production? I mean, any odd noises, or, huh-"  
"You mean something like this?" Maeve asked. She pushed a button and a scream was heard. "Or perhaps, this?" Another button, another weird voice.  
"Right." Sam said realizing his mistake, "Of course."  
"How about this?" She pushed another button.  
"I-I got it." Sam said, "Thanks. You know, back when I did tech in school, we had two CD decks-” He paused when he saw Maeve listening to her headset.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go sign a delivery." Maeve explained, “Please don't touch anything."  
Sam honored the request for all of two seconds after she left, however he couldn't resist and played with the lights while the actresses playing him and Dean were on stage. "Sorry!"  
The girls looked at each other, amused.  
"Is this hers?" Tova asked, looking at the robot head she found by a pile of empty bottles she had found in Ms. Chandler's office.  
"No!" Marie exclaimed, "That's a prompt from act two! I've been looking for that, actually."  
"There's space in Supernatural?" Tova asked, wondering what all Dean had left out.  
"Well, not canonically, no." Marie admitted, "But this is transformative fiction."  
Tova smirked. "You mean fanfiction?"  
"Call it whatever you like, okay?" Marie snapped, "It's inspired by Craver Edlund's works. With a few embellishments. But, Chuck stopped writing after Swan Song. I just-I couldn't leave it the way it was. I mean, Dean not hunting anymore, living with Lisa?! Sam, somehow back from Hell, but not with Dean?! So, I wrote my own ending."  
"You wrote your own ending with robots?" Tova asked.  
"And spaceships." Marie answered, And ninjas. And then, Dean becomes a woman." When Tova stared at her, she added, "It's just for a few scenes."  
Maybe it's a good thing Dean didn't show up. Tova thought, but said aloud, "Can you tell me a little bit about the series? The cannon series, I mean? It ah, sounds like something my niece in Tel Aviv might like and her birthday's coming up."  
"Oh, she'll love it, trust me," Marie said, "So, it starts in 1983 with..."  
"So, did that really all happen?" Tova asked later standing next to the nondescript gray car she had rented.  
"Did what really happen?" Sam asked.  
"Everything from Marie's-very detailed and somewhat opinionated summery of these books?" Tova asked.  
"Yeah," Sam replied.  
"W-Wow." Tova responded, "Thanks for—saving the world I guess. Sorry you have such bad luck with the ladies.” After a beat she added,” Do I even wanna know what happened after the books stopped?"  
"Probably not." Sam answered, "Assuming Dean didn't already tell you."  
"Honestly Dean just gave me the basic information," Tova explained, "That and you weren't talking to him, at least at the time."  
"That might explain why I haven't heard of you." Sam thought, then said allowed, "So how did you know my brother anyway?"  
"I was chasing what I thought was a Pagan working out of Florida," Tova began, "Turned out to be a Leviathan, which was something I wasn't expecting so it had me dead to rights, just a few seconds away from eating me when in comes Dean with bottle of borax of all things. I mean seriously, according to him the only solution God could come up with was locking them away, and their weakness is cleaning fluid? Kinda of a weaksauce weakness if you ask me. Anyway, after that we get it trapped, interrogate it, then cut the head off and send it to some contact of his."  
"And then?" Sam asked, sensing there was more.  
"And then we had a-very lovely evening." Tova said awkwardly.  
"Of course, of you did." Sam replied.  
"And then I caught a case in Lisbon, told him to call me if he ever needed help and I left." Tova finished.  
"Lisbon?" Sam asked, "The city? In Portugal?"  
"Yep, globe-trotting hunter, that's me," Tova answered.  
"So, what you brought you back to the states?" Sam replied.  
Opening her car and looking for something, Tova began, "I got an anonymous email saying this case seemed like something that was up my alley. I was suspicious but when I was looking it over I found this." She opened the file the pointed to a small purple flower, "It's called a borage, or sunflower. The muse Calliope is associated with it. According to the lore, she uses manifestations to inspire an author she takes interest in, and protects them until their vision is realized, then she, uh, eats them. Making little Marie in there the tribute du jour. When I got here and confirmed that there was in fact an original play being up on, and noticed that the main characters had the same name and characteristics of Dean and, from what he told me, you, I called him."  
"But why take Miss Chandler then?" Sam asked.  
"Apparently she was going to go to the principal in the morning and get the play shut down." Tova explained.  
"So, are we going to tell Marie there's a target on her back?" Sam asked.  
"I figure why tell her the facts of life unless we absolutely have to," Tova replied, "I figure we keep an eye on this place, try to spot her manifestation and find where she'd got Miss Chandler stash. That sound good to you?"  
"Yeah," Sam replied.  
They didn't have long to wait as that night Marie and Maggie, the girl playing Sam, got into a fight.  
"Maggie!" Marie was pleading, fallowing the girl outside, "Come on! Please don't do this!"  
"Everyone else is willing to follow your little dictatorship." Maggie declared, “But not me. I've been telling you all along Marie, if it's not canon, it shouldn't be the show. You know, we've should’ve The Outsiders like I told you." Having said her peace, she got on her bike and was ready to leave.  
"Just... come back inside!" Marie tried to reason with her, "We can make this work!"  
"I'm going to Principle Salazar's in the morning." Maggie said, "Gonna do what Ms. Chandler was too drunk to finish."  
At a lost, Marie went back inside. Then she heard Maggie scream. Alarmed, she ran back outside. "Maggie?" Then she saw her friend wrapped in the dark brown tentacles of what appeared to be a monstrous scarecrow, "Maggie!"  
Marie ran up to it, but it was too late. Both the monster and Maggie were gone. All that was left was her bike and purple flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how many names begin with 'M' in this episode.


	15. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tova tell Marie the 'facts of life'. This go about as well as one would expect.

When Sam and Tova got to Marie and Maeve, the latter was handing the still-stunned a girl a coffee.  
"Hey." Sam said.  
"Let me guess." Marie began, "You came here to laugh at me, too, right?"  
"Why don't you tell me what happened to your friend?" Sam urged.  
"Maggie quit the show." Marie explained, "She was trying to get it shut down so we were fighting. The she-she left and I heard her scream. So, I ran outside to help, and...and I saw a scarecrow. It looked just like the one from our show, but...alive."  
"Then what?" Tova asked.  
"It wrapped her and vines and took her behind the dumpster." Marie answered, "And then they were both just...gone. So, I called the cops, and a bunch of adults just told I have an overactive imagination. But it's all real. Ghost. Angels. Demons."  
"I wanna believe." Maeve added gravely.  
"You should believe." Sam said, "You both should. 'Cause, it's all real. And so are we. I'm Sam Winchester. And this is Tova, she didn't make it into the books. Dean couldn't make it for this one. Kinda a long story."  
The girls looked at Sam and Tova, then at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
"Ok!" Marie got out, "Now look. I'm willing to accept that monsters are real. But those books are works of fiction."  
"And you are way too old to be Sam, or Dean." Maeve added.  
"Oh yeah!" Marie agreed.  
"More like a Bobby/Rufus combo?" Maeve wondered aloud, "Maybe? If, you know, one of them was a woman."  
"Ok." Tova said, slightly offended, “Alright, little Miss Sunshine. We are what the books called hunters."  
"FBI hunters?" Maeve asked.  
"Yeah." Tova replied.  
The girls looked at each other. "You guys are X-Files."  
"Sure." Sam took over, "Yeah, you can say that. So, this scarecrow, from your musical, is it based on the one from the books?"

"No, I changed it." Marie answered, "I got scared of a local legend, when I was kid. There was this creepy old scarecrow, on an abandoned farm, outside of town. Kids use to say, if it caught you, it would take you away."  
"Ok." Tova said, "If this scarecrow is based on your version, then Ms. Chandler and Maggie might still be alive."  
"You think the scarecrow was created by the play?" Maeve asked.  
"Something like that, " Tova said, sitting down next to Marie, "Okay, sheshta, I’m about to tell you something, and it's going to be scary, terrifying, actually, but I need you to stay calm, okay?"  
Marie nodded.  
And so, Tova explained to the girls exactly what the creature was. Understandably, Marie did not stay calm.  
"Ok, that's bad!" She exclaimed, "Um. well! You get your wish. Let's cancel the show."  
"That's what your teacher and your classmate did." Sam pointed out, "They tried to shut you down, and the scarecrow took them. Protecting you and the show."  
"The only way to stop it is to get Calliope." Tova explained, "But she won't show herself until your...vision is realized."  
"So. what are you saying?" Marie asked.  
"I'm sorry." Tova said, "The show must go on."  
Marie looked terrified, running backstage as she started to go through a panic attack, starting to hyper-ventilate into a paper bag.   
"Hey!" Tova started, "Why don't-"  
"Why don't you guys rally Marie?" Sam interrupted, "I'm gonna, uh, grab some wooden stakes from the trunk, and do the blessing." Then he hurried away, leaving Tova and Marie with the challenge of calming Marie down.  
Coward. Tova thought.  
"Is Marie gonna get eaten?" Maeve asked, pulling Tova back to the situation.  
"Not gonna happen." Tova assured her, "Soon as the curtain rises, we're gonna be there to take out Calliope." Then she went to check on Marie. "Hey!" She began, walking up to the girl, "Hey. How are you doing, sheshta?”  
"This...this is all my fault." Marie said, "If I hadn't written this dumb play, none of this would've happened."  
"Ok." Tova began, sitting back down next to her, "First of all, the play is not dumb. Possibly evidence in a lawsuit, but not dumb. Secondly, take it from someone who specializes in Pagans, if Calliope hadn't latched onto you, she would've found someone else, some other work. But right now, I need you to believe in your work with all you got. So, we can kill Calliope and we can save your friends. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah." Marie replied, "You're right. If Sam and Dean was real, they wouldn't back down from a fight. Especially my sweet, brave, selfless Sam. There's nothing he can't do."  
Maybe it's a good thing Sam bailed. Tova thought.  
Marie turned to face mirror and sighed. "Ok." She said, “Let’s do this. I understudy Sam, so..." She grabbed a dark brown wig, "I used this for my one-woman Orphan Black show, last year. But it's gonna have to work for Sam." She put the wig on her head in a rather dramatic fashion. "Writer. Director. Actor. I'm gonna Barbara Streisand this bitch."


	16. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tova and Sam tried to fight with Calliope in the middle of the play.

It was time for the show. The audience was coming into the auditorium, accepting flyers that were being given to them. Meanwhile behind the scenes, Marie and the hunters were giving the last instruction to the actors before they went on stage.  
"Ok!" Marie said, checking on the costumes, "Good. Good. Ok. Good." She turned to Siobhan, the girl who was playing Dean, “Alright. Samulet?"  
Siobhan showed off a tan-colored stone that vaguely resembled a bull head hanging from a black string.  
"The...samulet?" Tova asked.  
"That amulet is a symbol of the Winchesters’ brotherly love." Marie explained.  
I'm not even gonna ask. Tova thought, Sam's been through enough.  
Just then Sam came in with two wooden stakes. "Hey," He said handing one of the stakes to Tova, then looked appreciatively at the actresses, now in their costumes.  
"Ok." Tova said.  
"Pretty good!" Sam observed, "Wait a second...where's Chuck?"  
"Oh!" Marie began awkwardly, "I-I love him. I do! But honestly, the whole author introducing himself into the narrative thing, it's just not my favorite. I kind of hate the meta stories."  
"Me too." Sam agreed. You have no idea.  
"Alright, listen up, girls!" Tova began, stepping forward into the middle of the group, “Now, you're all here because you love Supernatural."  
"Actually, I was hoping we'd do Wicked. " The actress playing Mary spoke up.  
"Yeah, that'd have been easier." Tova conceded, " I know we have expressed some differences of opinion, regarding this particular version of Supernatural. But tonight, it is all about Marie's vision. This is Marie's Supernatural. So, I want you to get out there, and I want you to stand as close as she wants you to, and I want you to put as much sub into that text as you possibly can! There is no other road. No other way. No day, but today."  
"Did she just quote Rent?" Maeve asked.  
"Not enough to get us in troubles." Marie replied.  
"Now you get out there and you kick in the ass!" Tova exclaimed, leaping in the air a bit.  
Sam smiled a bit. He could see why Dean had liked this girl. Though he wasn’t sure what some of what she said was about.   
"Alright!" Kristen, the girl playing Castiel exclaimed, roused by the speech.  
"Bring it in!" Marie ordered.  
The girls got together. As the broke up they all exclaimed, "Ghoooot-facerssssss!"  
Tova and Sam looked at each other. “I’ll explain later.” He promised.   
Marie walked out on the sage to introduce the show. "Good evening, everybody!" She began, trying to keep it together, “Welcome to our production of Supernatural. I'm not gonna lie. It might be a full-on Gallagher show opening up this piece. Uh, so, those of you in the front rows may want to use the ponchos we provided for you, under your seats. You may, in fact, get wet on this ride."  
While Marie talked, Sam gave Tova an ok sign, indicating that he was ready for when the scarecrow showed.  
Marie was still going. "Um, I would like to think to thank the, uh, cast and crew-"  
"Okay, she's stalling." Tova declared, "Let's do this."  
"Copy that." Maeve replied, "Curtain, kids. It's show time."  
The music started, interrupting Marie and making some members of the audience laugh. Seeing there was no more putting this off, she said, "Ok, um...And-and, that, concludes out introduction for tonight. So, everybody sits back, relax, and enjoy the show."  
The music for the opening song started to play.   
"Everyone in place?" Maeve asked.  
And with that Shibon began to sing.  
John, and Mary, husband and wife.  
Bringing home a brand-new life,  
His name is Sammy.  
I'm big brother, Dean.  
The perfect family,  
Or so it seemed.  
While the saw went on Sam searched for the scarecrow. He noticed a thin, feminine shadow dancing from behind a screen, and thinking it might be Calliope or the scarecrow, went to investigate.  
The demon's visits had begun  
It believed Sam was the Chosen One  
It burned my mother,  
And it cursed my brother.  
Sam rushed on the creature, only to find a girl covered in blue paint. "Sorry," He said quickly, going back to his search.  
Leaving us all in tears.  
Meanwhile, Tova was slightly distracted, moving her head to song, which, she had to admit, was kind of catchy. Then she noticed the scarecrow behind Sam.  
On the road, so far.  
Yeah, the road so far.  
We are in Dad's car.  
Tova waved her arms around, trying to warn him. Sam, not understanding, just gave her a thumb up. She finally shouted, “Turn around!"  
Sam turned around and faced the scarecrow.  
Blissfully unaware to the goings on backstage, save Marie, the show continued.  
On the road, so far!  
Dad was driven, no turning back.  
He would stop without the payback.  
He trained us both to train, and hunt, and kill  
He took away our own free will.  
Tova rushed backstage to try to help Sam, but it was too late. Marie saw Sam disappear with the scarecrow, but forced herself to keep her cool as the song continued.  
So that's where we are  
On the road, so far.  
Saving people, hunting things, family business  
Back in swing  
Driving down the road so far.  
As the first seen ended, Tova had realized that Sam had disappeared.  
They were both on their own.  
When Sam awoke he found Maggie and Ms. Chandler staring down at him, looking worried. "Agent Smith?" The school girl asked.  
"Where the Hell are we?" Sam asked.  
"School's basement." Maggie answered, "The scarecrow brought us down here."  
Sam got up and went for the door, as any reasonable person would. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Yeah, I tried that days ago." Ms. Chandler informed him.  
"So, what?" Sam asked, "We're stuck here?"  
As if on cue, a woman with curly light brown hair dressed in a pale purple toga-like dress appeared out of nowhere. Sam assumed this was Calliope. "That's right." Calliope said, "You're gonna miss the big show."  
Sam walked towards Calliope, steak in hand, but the goddess used her powers to pin him to the door.  
Meanwhile, the show kept playing.  
On stage as Dean Siobhan was talking into a fake phone, saying, "Ok. So, you can pop in tomorrow morning."  
"Yes." Her girlfriend Kristen, who by chance was playing Castiel replied into her fake phone, "I'll just-wait here then."  
As the song started to play, Tova ran behind the back-drop and found Marie, who-perhaps understandably - looked worried.  
"What do we do now?" Marie asked.  
"Just, stick to the plan, okay?" Tova urged, "Keep singing, until the scarecrow comes for you."  
Still unaware of what was going on back stage, Kristen started to sing.  
I'll just wait here then,  
That's what our do.  
I'll just wait here there,  
Wait for my cue.  
I raised you from perdition  
To be God's ammunition  
But now, you need your rest.  
So, I will do what's best.  
I'll just wait here then,  
That's what I'll do.  
I'll just wait here, then  
Wait here for you.  
The end of the song was greeted with applause.  
"Well", Tova commented, "It rhymed."  
Back in the basement, Calliope was continuing her villain rant. Why did they always have a villain rant?  
"I've consumed many authors," She was saying, "Many stories. But tonight, as soon as that curtain opened, I knew something special was brewing with this one. Maybe it's because the story's actual inspiration's here. I'm guess I'm going to have to kill you to find out."  
"Don't you have to wait, until the vision is realized?" Sam reminded her.  
Calliope smirked. "Oh, gods! If I have to sit through that second act, one more time...There's robots and tentacles and space. I can't even."  
Apparently, there was so much even a goddess could take.  
Meanwhile it was time for Marie to go on the stage and sing. Tova was keeping an eye on her, waiting for the scarecrow.  
"A single man tears slipped down his face." The girl began.  
Lord Heaven help us. Tova thought.  
He shows emotion without a trace  
He hides behind a mask so strong  
Worried that he could be so wrong  
This is why the idea people should not be given the keys to the whole thing. Tova lamented to herself.  
I wish that he could see the way I see him  
The perfect brother, a man without sin  
'Cause underneath, the manly sheen  
He's my brother, a boy named Dean  
A single man tear, a single man tear, a single man tear  
That's all we fear.  
While Siobhan started to sing her part, the scarecrow appeared. "There is a God," Tova whispered under her breath before jumping on the thing, forgetting she was on stage, right in front of the audience.  
Siobhan, to her credit, just kept sing, doing her best to appear unphased. "A single man tear, that's all I'll spare."  
"Ok!" Maeve said behind stage, the epidemy of clam urgency, "We're through the looking glass here, people. Strike the windego set, prep the priest's costumes. And Sarah? Get the understudies into hair and makeup."  
While Tova was fighting the scarecrow, Sam was making Calliope talk.  
"So, why this story, huh?" He asked, part stalling for time, part genuinely curious, "Why, uh, Supernatural?"  
"Supernatural has everything." Calliope explained, "Life. Death. Resurrection. Redemption. But above all, family. All sorts of music you can really tap your toes to, too. It isn't some meandering piece of genre dreck. It's...epic!"  
Sam didn't know rather to be flattered or horrified.  
Tova was fighting the scarecrow on stage with all her might and military training.  
All the while Siobhan kept singing. "But underneath that broken mask, it is my father with all his wrath."  
Gotta give the girl credit, Tova thought as she struggled with the scarecrow, not much phases her.  
Seeing where this might lead, an audience member took out his poncho and put it on.  
Back in the basement, Calliope was still going. "And that...well! That is my bag of tea."  
"Bag this!" Maggie shouted, hitting the muse over the head with a book. Surprisingly enough it worked.  
Ms. Chandler gave Sam back his lost stake.  
On stage, the fight had taken a turn and things weren't going so well for Tova. The scarecrow threw her away, and started walking towards Marie. Thinking fast the girl picked up the stake and charged the monster screaming, "No chick flick moments!"  
At the same time Sam stabbed Calliope, Marie stabbed the scarecrow.  
For a moment, it seemed as if the scarecrow would fall on the people in the front rows. But then in the basement, Calliope exploded into something not unlike her sigincure flower, causing the scarecrow to do the same, spilling purple goo onto the audience. Silence also fell onto the audience. Then, the man who had the foresight to put his poncho on, assuming this was merely part of show, stood up and applauded, followed by the whole audience. Marie smiled, surprised and satisfied.  
"Take a bow, sheshta." Tova whispered.  
While the audience gave them a standing ovation Marie, Siobhan and Tova took a bow. Then the curtain closed for intermission.


	17. Sam's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Calliope's defeat, Sam's contemplates the family's new situation.

After cleaning up from Calliope's explosion, and getting Maggie and Ms. Chandler to safety, Sam went backstage and ran into Maeve again.  
"Usually, this is the part when Sam and Dean take off, before anyone asks any questions." Maeve informed him.  
"That's probably a good idea." Sam agreed.  
"Thanks for saving my friends." Maeve said.  
"Sure." Sam replied.  
"You know, if you'd cut your hair a little, you'd make a pretty good Dean." Maeve complimented.  
"Thanks." Sam replied, not really sure how to take that.  
Meanwhile, Tova was saying goodbye to Marie.  
"Well, you did good out there, kid." Tova told her.  
"Hmm, not so bad yourself." Marie replied.  
"And you're play's not half bad either." Tova continued, "Keep writing, Shakespeare."  
"Really?" Marie responded, "Because I got the impression you thought this was all kind of weird."  
"No weirder than Repo," Tova replied, "Or the two times they tried to turn Carrie into a musical. And the second time without any blood. And it's definitely better than the two times they tried Lolita."  
The lights started to flicker.  
"One minute, folks." Maeve called, "One minute."  
"Ok." Tova said, "Looks like you have to go."  
"I do." Marie said, pulling out the necklace Siobhan had been wearing during the first act, "Can you give this Sam? Tell him Dean never should've thrown this away."  
Tova took the strange necklace saying awkwardly, "Yeah, sure. I'll be sure to."  
She met up with Sam backstage; Tova gave him the necklace and told him what Marie had said.  
"It never really worked." Sam commented, running a thumb over the stone, "And neither of us needs a reminder of how we feel about each other." He put it his pocket anyway. Maybe the boys would want to play with it.  
The pair turned back to the stage to find the Marie and Siobhan in the fake car. "We need to get back on the road, Dean." Marie was saying, "Doing what we do best."  
"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing at the scene.  
"It's just..." Siobhan was saying, "I don't know anymore."  
"It's the, uh..."Tova began, thinking of a way to explain it to him, "The B. M. scene."  
"Saving people, hunting things." Marie recapped on stage, "You know? The family business."  
"The...bowel movement scene?" Sam wondered.  
"Boy melodrama." Tova corrected, "I might have some more questions for you later."  
"You're right, Sammy." Siobhan was saying, "Out on the road. Just the two of us."  
"The two of us against the world." Marie added.  
"I'm gonna miss that." Sam admitted under his breath. He knew that Dean as he knew him was gone, but something about this just really brought it home for him. That he was going to have to get use to hunts without Dean.  
"Going to miss what?" Tova asked, catching what he had said.  
"Nothing." Sam covered quickly.  
Just then the actress playing Mary came onto the stage. "Carry on my wayward son," She began in clear, pure, voice, "There'll be peace when you are done."  
Tova looked over to her fellow hunter. "Sam, Dean is alright, isn't he?" She asked, "He's alive?"  
"Oh, yeah, of course." Sam said, though he wasn't sure anymore. Sure, Dean was alive, but it wasn't the Dean he knew. His brother, his son was clean slate. He could become a completely different person.  
The actress playing John joined her fake wife onstage, joining her in song, "Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."  
The actresses playing Bobby, rising from his chair, Marie, Shibon, and an actress playing someone they didn't recognize, joined as well.  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
"Who's that?" Sam wondered aloud.  
"Oh, that's Adam." Maeve answered, "John Winchester's other kid."  
On stage they were singing, "But I flew too high..."  
"He's still trapped in the cage in Hell." Maeve continued, "With Lucifer."  
Tova shot Sam a harsh questioning look to which Sam looked abashed. He had kind of forgot about Adam. They really had to deal with that one day. At least he would have to.  
The girls kept sing, "Masquerading as a man with a reason..."  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means that I don't know  
Carry on my wayward son  
They'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Carry on  
Suddenly Sam really understood how the song really made since for his and Dean's life. No matter what happened, demons, the apocalypse, everything that came after, they carried on. And they'd keep carrying on, him, Dean, Hannah, Castiel, all of them. Together.  
The light faded while the audience applauded a proud smile on Marie's face.  
After saying his goodbyes to Tova, Sam walked to his car, taking out his phone and dialing home.  
"Hey," Hannah said, when she picked up on the other hand, "How's the case going?"  
"Actually, we just finished." Sam replied, getting into the car.  
"And you found out who this Tova woman is?" Hannah asked.  
"She's a hunter from Israel." Sam answered, "Dean met her when we were having a falling out, that's why I didn't know about her."  
"What was Dean doing in Israel?" Hannah asked.  
"She was in America." Sam corrected.  
“Oh.” Hannah responded, “What was she doing back here?”  
“It’s kind of a long story.” He said, getting into the car, “I’ll tell you everything when I get home.” He hung the face amulet from the rearview mirror. “And don’t tell them, but I have something for the boys.”  
Then he drove off for home.  
Meanwhile, Marie was busy receiving compliment from the audience when an excited Maeve came running up to her.  
“Oh!” Marie responded, startled, then addressing the person she had been talking to, “Bye! Sorry, thank you!”  
“That ticket you left for the publisher?” Maeve began, barely able to contain herself as the person walked away, “Some claimed it!”  
Marie looked up to see who had claimed and when she saw them was utterly shocked. “Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, “But wait…That means that-Calliope came for me or for-?”  
“Who cares?” Maeve cut her off, “Go, fangirl!”  
Marie gave the flowers she was holding to Maeve and ran up the stairs to the man who came for her. “Hum…Hi!” She began, slightly overwhelmed, “Thank you…so much coming! Uh…I know the second act is a bit wanky, and the first act has some issues, but…What did you think?”  
Chuck Shurly saluted Marie with a kind smile. “Not bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I actually highly recommend the 2012 version of “Carrie” the musical. The soundtrack is amazing.


	18. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets the measles.

It all started when Hannah went to get the boys up. “It’s time to get up, little ones.” She said, shaking them awake.  
Cas jumped out of bed, giving his wings a little flap, but Dean just laid in his bed making a little moan.  
Concerned, as Dean rarely even needed to be told to get out of bed, Hannah came over to him. “Mommy, I don’t feel good.” He moaned.  
Hannah pulled back the blanket, her hand brushing against Dean’s skin as she did so. That when she noticed how hot he was. She felt on his forehead. He was really hot. While she wasn’t an expert, she didn’t think this was normal. “Dean, can you sit up for me, honey?”  
Dean did and she began to look him over, noticing something under his pajama top. She pulled it back and saw a red rash on his chest. “What the- “She began, then called out, “Sam!”  
Hearing her, Sam was hurrying down the hall when his phone went off. In spite of himself, he took it out of his pocket, and checked the caller ID before answering. “This isn’t really a good time now, Reason.”  
“I think I know why.” Reason said in a raspy voice.  
Sam froze. “Why do you sound like that?”  
“I have the measeals.” Reason answered, “So does Maudie. I’m not sure when we got it, but I though you needed to because your little guys aren’t old enough to be vaccinated yet, and we’ve both been around…”  
“Sam!” Hannah screamed again, “I need you!”  
“I gotta go.” Sam said, “I’ll let you know what’s going on when I know more.”  
“Okay.” Reason replied, “For the record I really hope I’m wrong about this.”   
“Me, too.” Sam agreed, before hanging up.  
When he got down the hall Hannah on her knees in front of Dean, who was sitting up in his bed. Hannah motioned for Sam to come closer. Sam did, crouching to get a good look at Dean.  
“He’s burning up and he’s got a rash on his chest.” Hannah explained.  
He pulled back Dean’s pajama and saw that she was said true. “Crap.” He murmured.  
“What?” Hannah asked, “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Reason just called to say she and her kid have measles.” Sam explained, before picking Dean up, “So it looks like we’re going to need to go on a little trip.”  
After quickly getting the boys into clothes, they headed to nearest walk-in clinic.   
They were sitting side by side in green wood-and-cloth chairs a miserable Dean curled up in Hannah’s lap while both parents had one eye on Dean, the other eye on Cas, who was perfectly fine and playing with a train set in the center of the lobby.  
“Why is this taking so long?” Hannah asked, starting to get frustrated.  
“I don’t know.” Sam whispered back, “Hopefully they can get to us soon.” In truth, Sam started to get frustrated as well. Probably because his child was over there suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Just then the nurse stepped out and called out, “Dean Winchester?”  
“That’s us.” Sam said, standing up before leaning over and picking up Dean, “You should probably stay here with Cas. Otherwise it’ll be pretty crowded.”  
“Are you sure?” Hannah asked, unwilling to abandon her ailing trail.  
“Trust me.” Sam replied, “Those rooms are too small for all of us and,” He gestured towards Cas, “We can’t exactly leave him alone.” And the he walked up to join the nurse.  
They had to wait again in the doctor’s room, Sam sitting in a chair and Dean on a paper-covered table.  
“Daddy, I’se don’t like it here.” Dean whimpered, “I wanna go home.”  
“I know, buddy.” Sam replied, “But we have wait for the doctor to see you so we can figure out why you don’t feel good and make you feel better.”  
Just the door opened and gaunt woman with wispy dirty blonde hair walked in. “I’m Dr. Sinclair.” The woman said, walking up to the table, “And this handsome fellow must be Dean. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”  
“Crummy.” Dean moaned.  
“About the time we found him like this a friend called.” Sam spoke up, “Said she and her daughter had measles. And he’s got a rash on his chest.”  
Dr. Sinclair pulled back Dean’s shirt. “Do you know if your friend was infected when they were around your son?”  
“I don’t know.” Sam answered, “I’m sorry.”  
“That’s okay.” Dr. Sinclair replied, “Let’s just get your little guy checked out.”  
Dr. Sinclair went through her examination and ran a couple of tests, before declaring that Dean did in fact, have measles.  
“It’s uncomplicated,” She said, going for her prescription pad, “So the best thing for him now is rest. I’m writing a prescription to treat the cough, use ibuprofen or acetaminophen for the fever, and if he gets worst, call me.” She handed him the prescription.  
“Thank you.” Sam said, taking the prescription and picking up Dean.  
“And you might want to get his brother checked out as well.” Dr. Sinclair advised.  
“I don’t thank will be necessary.” Sam replied, “Cas is completely fine.” And a check-up would definitely uncover his wings.  
“It incubates for 10 days.” Dr. Sinclair responded, “Better safe than sorry.”  
“You’re right.” Sam said, as she would be under normal circumstances, “I’ll make an appointment with our regular doctor.” He was lying through teeth, but he couldn’t exactly say, ‘Our other son isn’t human and therefore less likely to get sick.’  
Five minutes later Sam stepped into a local pharmacy.  
He was about to ask the cashier at the front counter where to fill a prescription when he saw a large pharmacy set-up in the back. He walked up to in blading man in a white coat and handed the paper to him saying, “I need to get this filled.”  
The man looked at the paper then said, “This is going to take about thirty minutes.”  
“What?” Sam said looking around, “There’s no one even here.”  
“Actually, I got two people ahead of you.” The man said, pointing to a bench where a muscular man with grey hair and a girl in black hooded jacket were sitting.  
“Come on, Mister, I got a sick kid at home, is there any way you could…I don’t know, speed it up?” Sam requested.  
“I’m sorry.” The pharmacist replied, “Really I am, but this is the best I can do.”  
“Okay.” Sam sighed, going to the bench and setting down next to the girl.  
The girl looked up at him through dark bangs, “Hey.”  
“Hey.” Sam replied. He wasn’t really in the mood for talking, but that wasn’t her fault.  
“Your kid’s sick?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” Sam confirmed, “The measles.”  
“Well, that’s horrible.” The girl replied.  
“Dean, that’s my son who’s sick, woke up with a fever and a rash this morning and then our friend calls- “Sam began, then remembered something he forgot to do, “Oh, crap!”  
“What?” The young woman said, genuinely concerned.  
“My friend and her kid got the measles first.” Sam explained, pulling out his phone, “She asked me to call her when we figured out what was going on and I didn’t.”  
He listened to the dial tone for a few moments then Reason, still sounding sick said, “Sam, that you?”  
“Yeah.” Sam replied, “Dean has measles.  
“Oh my gosh.” Reason gasped, “Sam, I am so, so, sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” Sam said quickly, “It’s not like you meant to do it. You didn’t know Maudie and you were sick.”  
“I know, but- “Reason began.  
“But nothing.” Sam cut her off, “For all we know Dean gave it to you. By the way, how are you two doing?”  
“Yeah, we’re fine, Serena’s taking care of us.” Reason rasped.  
“Speaking of which, you should not be on the phone in your condition.” Serena Joy called out.  
“I gotta go.” Reason said, “Good luck.”  
“You, too.” Sam said, hanging up.  
Sam decided that as long as he was there he would do some shopping. He got some cough drops, toilet paper, because they were low, chicken soup for Dean, and ice cream, since it was rough to sick and the kid deserved a treat. By the time he was finished, the proscription was ready.  
“I’m back.” Sam called out, sitting the grocies on the table, “Where are you guys?”  
“Here, Daddy!” Dean shouted, running into the main room and slamming against his father’s leg.  
“Dean, buddy, what are you doing up?” Sam said, prying the little boy off him, then he realized he no longer have a fever, and his rash was gone. In fact, Dean was now perfectly happy.  
“Hannah!” Sam shouted.  
The angel appeared, along with their other child. “Yes?” She asked.  
“Our son seems to be miraculously cured.” Sam observed, “Care to explain?”  
“That’s because I healed him.” Hannah admitted, and in response to Sam’s stare added, “What was I supposed to do? Just let him suffer?”  
“I guess not.” Sam relented, “But couldn’t you called me to let you know you were doing it so I don’t spend half an hour to buy a forty-dollar bottle of pills we don’t need?”  
Hannah knew he was right. “I’m sorry.” She said, “I didn’t think of that.”  
“Let’s just use it as a learning experience.” Sam replied, picking up the groceries again when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, do you think you could do it again?”  
That was how they wound up at Reason’s trailer, standing over a bed containing two very miserable blondes.  
“Is this okay?” Reasoned asked, “There’s no rules against healing trivial issues, or healing friends…”  
“That’s-never really come up before.” Hannah responded, “And this isn’t a trivial issue. Humans have died from this before.”  
“Okay.” Reason said, picking up her child and positioning her in front of Hannah, “Maudie goes first.”  
Hannah places a hand on Maudie’s chest and soon the rash was gone. Maudie looked surprise. “I don’t feel yucky no more."  
“That’s because of Miss Hannah.” Reason explained, “Now what do you say?”  
“Are you magic?” Maudie responded, excited.  
Hannah looked confused, like she didn’t know how to respond.  
“Something like that.” Sam intervened, “But it has to be secret, okay?”  
“Okay.” Maudie agreed, still bouncing on the bed.  
“And what I was looking for was thank you.” Reason interjected, “You say thank you.”  
“Fank you.” Maudie beamed, leaping at Hannah and getting the angel in a hug.  
“You’re welcome.” Hannah replied, gently prying the toddler off her, “Now let me fix Mommy.”  
Maudie slid off the bed and Hannah approached Reason, putting a hand on her chest. Soon the young mother looked much better as well.  
“Oh, that’s so much better.” Reason breathed, “Thank you, thank you so much. You’re officially my favorite angel.”  
“I’m the only angel you know.” Hannah pointed out.  
“Just take the compliment.” Serena Joy spoke up.  
Later, the kids were at the bench, digging into bowels of chocolate ice cream.  
“Thanks for sharing Sam.” Reason said from the side-lines her own smaller bowel in her hands.  
“Well, I had to do something with it.” Sam replied, then turning Hannah asked, “You sure you don’t want any?”  
“No, it’s fine.” Hannah insisted, “I don’t need to eat.”  
“No one needs to eat it, it’s ice cream.” Sam pointed out, “Here, at least try some of mine.”  
Sam took a generous spoonful and shoved it in Hannah’s direction. She opened her mouth and he put the spoon inside, and her mouth filled with a cool, sweet chocolate taste.  
“Oh.” She exclaimed softly, “Oh, that’s-that’s nice.”  
“So, does that mean I need to get you a bowel?” Sam asked.  
“No, I’m fine.” Hannah replied, then after a moment, added, “Well, maybe a small one.”  
“Should we tell them what this look like?” Serena Joy whispered to her friend.  
“No.” Reason replied, “They’ll figure it out on their own if they need to.”


	19. Sink The Cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam looks for advice about potty training.

Dean kicked his legs as he sat on the toilet. “Mommy, I’m done.”  
“A few more minutes, sweetie.” Hannah called from her place outside the bathroom door. From what she and Sam had read the boys needed to just sit on the toilet for fifteen minutes.  
They had been trying to potty train the boys since a week after they were deaged. So far, they had hit and misses, but they were relatively still on track. Dean told them when he had to go. Sometimes they made it and sometimes they didn’t. That was when the pull ups were a blessing.  
Castiel, however, was another story.  
Ever since turning in the child, he had been timid and shy, even easily frightened at times. Even with the seat he refused to sit on the toilet, afraid it would sallow him whole. He was also afraid of the flushing noise.  
“Okay, buddy,” Sam said one day, “We’re gonna try something a little different.” He crouched down and began to help Cas unbutton.  
“No!” Cas declared, “Pull up!”  
“Trust be buddy, this is better than a pull up.” Sam assured him, “At least for peeing.”  
Being two, Cas couldn’t really aim well, and managed to spray his pee all the way across the wall.  
“Well, that was a complete disaster.” Sam declared, scrubbing the wall.   
“It was worth a try.” Hannah assured, as she put her sponge in the water. She took the sponge out and put it on the wall, thinking, “Maybe we should ask Jody. I mean, she’s…toilet trained a boy before.”  
“Maybe,” Sam responded, rubbing his forehead with his arm, “I just…I’m always weary about asking her stuff because I don’t like bringing up possibly painful memories for her.  
“Well, then maybe we can ask Reason.” Hannah suggested, “She must have toilet trained Maudie, or be in the process or toilet training her.”  
Sam sighed. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” He was just that desperate. Dean had been doing so well that it gave him the false impression that they were actually good at toilet training. Cas was quickly disproving the assumption and Sam was fearing that he was never going to even sit on the toilet.  
After they hand finished, Sam put in a call to Reason, only he couldn’t get a hold of her. After a few more tries he started to get worried. “Hey, Hannah,” He called out, “I can’t get a hold of Reason, so I’m gonna drive around and look for her. “  
“Okay.” Hannah agreed, “Let me know if you need help.”  
“Hopefully I won’t.” Sam called back before walking out the door.  
The first place Sam went was her trailer. As he got out of the car everything was eerily quiet. It scared him, actually. The place was just remote enough for something to happen and no one know.  
Sam knocked on the door, calling out, “Reason?! Reason, it’s Sam! You in there?!” He peeked in the window and found the house empty.  
He walked up to the check and undid the make shift lock and found no one there.  
Okay, Sam, calm down, He told himself, she might just be at work. Right, she’s probably at work.  
When he got to The Hot Spot, he was greeted by the smell of blech and vinegar combined with cooking food, and some women he never heard before crooning overhead, “Well, we all say that we’ll quit someday. When our ship comes in, we’ll just sail away…” He looked around and the first person he saw was a waitress who was about sixteen, wiping down a table.  
“Hey, ah, Edith, right?” Sam spoke up, getting the girl attention.  
The girl raised her head up. “Yeah, can I help you?”  
“Ah, I’m looking for Reason, or Serena Joy, are, ah, either of them here?” Sam asked.  
The woman narrowed her eyes. “Why do you want to know?”  
That was when Serena Joy saw them and hurried over, saying, “It’s alright, Edith, he’s a friendly.” Leading him away, he whispered, “What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for Reason, I can’t reach her on her cell.” Sam answered, “Is she here?”  
“In the men’s room.” Serena Joy answered, “There was an—an incident.” After a beat she added, “So, where’s the fire?”  
Sam suddenly started a staring contest with a tile that had the edges standing up like burnt toast, as a pit of guilt formed in stomach. “There’s not really a—fire. I wanted to ask her something and when I couldn’t reach her I got concerned. In hindsight I probably over-reacted a bit.”  
“Well, you’re here now.” Serena Joy reasoned, “Men’s room’s that way.”  
And so, Sam told Reason everything while she cleaned vomit out of urinal, which made Sam feel even guiltier about accidently bothering her at work.  
“Sorry, Sam,” Reason said, continuing to clean out the urinal as she talked, “I’m as lost when it comes to potty training as you are. Spent a good hour picking out a tiny purple step stool and potty seat and she hasn’t used it yet. Why do you think my daycare consists of camping her out by the pinball machine when Jerry will let me and praying that Serena’s off when one of the other cooks are on duty?”  
“What does that have to do with—” Sam began.  
“Most preschools and half the daycares that don’t take infants require kids to be dry all day.” Reason explained, “And I can’t really afford day care anyway.”  
Suddenly Sam knew what he had to do. “Hey, Reason, how would you feel about me taking Maudie until you get off?”  
“Sam,” Reason began, “I don’t want to impose on you like that.”  
“Reason, it’s not an imposition.” Sam insisted, “The boys love her, and …I don’t mean to be rude, but you can’t really keep a good eye on her like this.”  
Reason knew he had a point. “I have to be at Rawls tonight so I might not be able to get her until nine.” Reason warned him, “Maybe later.”  
“It’s okay.” Sam replied, “So?”  
Reason paused for a minute in thought. “Give me a minute to finish this, so I can go get her.”  
Maudie was sitting underneath the scuffed-up X-Files pinball machine drawing, her faithful seal at her side when Reason came over to her with Sam. “Hey, baby.” She greeted her, crouching down.  
Maudie looked up, her face falling in confusion when she saw him. “What he doing here?”  
“You’re gonna go with Mr. Sam and play with Dean and Cas today.” Reason explained, “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”  
“No,” Maudie moaned, her little hands wrapping around Reason’s jacket, “No, I wanna stay with you.”  
“I know.” Reason replied, stroking her hair, “But this really isn’t the best place for you, baby. And it’ll just be for a little while.”  
“Wanna stay with you!” Maudie protested louder, tears welling up in her eyes and it was pretty clear that they were heading for a tantrum.  
“Maudie,” Reason whispered anxiously, “Maudie, clam down. You’re getting worked up for nothing.” She knew that was probably a bit over the girl’s head, but she had never really figured out how to handle tantrums well.  
“Wanna stay with you!” Maudie protested, screaming now, tears streaming down her face and stamping her foot.  
“Mind if I tried something?” Sam asked very carefully. Reason was clearly overwhelmed, but he didn’t want to step on any toes.  
“If you can stop this, please.” Reason pleaded.  
Sam leaned down, hopping it wasn’t too late for this strategy. “Hey, Maudie,” He said, “That’s a nice picture you got here.” It actually just looked like a bunch of blue and purple squiggles. “What is it?”  
Maudie looked up at him. “It’s a woods.” She sniffled.  
“Woods,” Sam repeated, “Yeah, yeah, I see that now. It’s a really awesome wood.”  
She lit up a bit. “You really fink so?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I really think so.” Sam confirmed.  
Maudie was clam enough at that point that Reason was able to hand her over. “Just give me a second to get her stuff.” Reason requested, gathering the drawing materials and the seal, handing the latter to Maudie and stuffing the former in a Peter Rabbit diaper bag before handing it to Sam. “Her launch is in there, but she hasn’t eaten yet—which probably explains the near tantrum.” Her cheeks got red.  
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll feed her.” Sam assured her, taking the bag.  
“Oh, and that seal’s currently her favorite toy, but her others are in the bag.” Reason continued, “And when it comes time for nap if she has trouble going down her favorite lullaby is ‘When the Saints’. Not the one you’re thinking of, the one by Sara Grooves. Also, Twyla Paris’ ‘The Warrior is A Child’ will do the trick, too. Also, oddly enough most stuff by Switchfoot. And please remember, that all I got is a junk rabbit ears set that only gets the basic of basic channels so—please don’t show her anything I can’t give her.” After a beat she said, “I’m so sorry, I know I must sound absolutely nuts to you.”  
“It’s okay, I get it.” Sam replied, “I got your most important person here.”  
“And again, thank you,” Reason told him, “Thank you so much for doing this, Sam.”  
“It’s no problem.” Sam told her, before whispering into Maudie’s hairline, “Say goodbye to Mommy.”  
“Don’t wanna say goodbye.” Maudie insisted, yet burying her head deeper into Sam’s side.  
“I know,” Reason responded, stroking the side of Maudie’ s face, “I don’t want to say goodbye either, but we need food, and Sam’s legs are probably getting tired.” She kissed her on the forehead saying, “I love you. Be good, okay?”  
“Okay.” Maudie agreed before Sam headed out the door with her.  
Maudie’s mood didn’t improve that much until they got to the bunker, where Hannah was waiting with the boys. She instantly brightened when she saw her friends. “DeanCas!” She squealed, combining their names, and struggling to get down from Sam’s hold. Sam sat her down and she ran to them, attacking both with a hug.  
While the children ate lunch, Sam gave in and called Jody.  
Jody Mills was at her desk when her phone rang. He checked the caller ID then picked it up. “Hey, Sam.” she greeted him.  
“Hey, Jody, “Sam began, “Are you busy?”  
“Just doing some paper work.” Jody answered, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just—” Sam began, his voice trailing off, “I hate to do this you Jody, but I need some advice.”  
And so, Sam explained the situation with Castiel and potty training.  
“Trust me Sam, boys are harder to potty train then girls 9 times out of ten.” Jody assured him, “Have you tried playing sink the Cheerios?”  
“What?” Sam responded.  
“You get some Cheerios and pour them in the toilet and tell Cas to hit them.” Jody explained, “If you don’t have any Cheerios, it can become sink the cue tip, or if you’re really desperate, sink the square of toilet paper, but smaller targets are better.”  
“It’s worth a shot.” Sam reasoned, “Thanks Jody.”  
“No problem,” Jody replied, “And Sam, next time, just call me first please? It’s sweet of you to worry about—you know, but you can come to me. Really.”  
“I’ll remember that.” Sam told her sincerely.  
After launch, it was time for everybody under five feet to take a nap. Sam was laying out a pallet for Maudie, who refused the offer of a bed in another room, he saw Cas bouching lightly up and down, and he knew what was about to happen.  
“Hey, Hannah, mine taking of this while I take Cas to the bathroom?” Sam asked.  
“Of course.” Hannah told him.  
“No.” Castiel protested, “Pull up.”  
“Trust me, buddy, I got an idea that will make this time go a whole lot better.” Sam assured him.  
Taking the box of Cheerios from the kitchen Sam put a handful into the toilet bowel.  
“Daddy why you put the Os in the potty?” Cas asked, confused.  
“Because,” Sam began, “I need you, to sink,” he pointed to the toilet, “Those Cheerios by—” Sam couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Peeing on them.”  
Cas looked at him, utterly baffled.  
“Look, these will help you aim,” Sam explained.  
The little angel still appeared dubious about their whole endeavor, but still fumbled with the buttons on his pants. “I fink I need help.”  
Ten minutes Cas had managed to sink about half the Cheerios, a somewhat over enthusiastic Sam cheering him on the whole time.  
“That was great little man.” Sam told Cas as he helped the toddler with his pants button, “You’re a natural at this.”  
Cas beamed, happy his daddy was proud of him. He kept beaming even as Sam flushed, and they washed their hands.  
“Alright, buddy,” Sam began, picking Cas up, “Time for a nap.”  
Cas didn’t have to be told twice. He was already asleep they time Sam was halfway to the room. That was when he heard the singing, “And when I’m weary, and overwrought, with so many battles left unfought…”  
What the-? Sam thought, peaking in his head in to see Hannah kneeling between Dean’s bed and Maudie’s pallet. It was Hannah that was singing. “I think of Paul and Silas in the person yard, I hear their song of freedom rising to the stars. I see the shepherd Moses in the Pharaoh’s court, I hear his call for freedom for the people of the Lord. And when the Saints go marching in…” Her voice tailed off when she saw Sam and she got to her feet.  
“Nice singing.” Sam complimented.  
“Thanks, you.” Hannah replied, “I never heard of the song before I had to look up the lyrics.” Putting up her phone she asked, “How is he?”  
“Out like a light.” Sam answered, laying Cas in his bed, “Jody’s idea actually worked great.”  
“What exactly did she tell you to do?” Hannah asked, “In case I need it later when you’re not around.”  
“Have you ever heard of ‘sink the Cheerios’?” Sam asked.  
“I think we both know I haven’t.” Hannah replied.  
“Well, “Sam began, “Apparently…”


	20. The First Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Thanksgiving with the "twins."

Man, this is harder than I thought. Sam thought, reading the cooking directions, Maybe fried chicken’s not so bad after all.  
It was Thanksgiving, and they were planning on meeting their friends at the park, but somehow, they had gotten tasked with preparing the star of the show. A task that Sam was feeling was rather hopeless.  
“Everything okay in here?” A concerned voice asked.  
Sam turned around and saw Hannah standing in the kitchen doorway, her brow furred.  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, “It’s just cooking this bird might just be one of the greatest challenges of my life.”  
“That has to be some sort of exaggeration.” Hannah replied, walking in.  
“It is.” Sam admitted, putting the directions down, “But it’s still frustrating as Hell.”  
Hannah looked the turkey over. “The kids are down for the night. I’m sure between the two of us we can figure this out.  
Figuring it out, turned out to be making a run to the deli the next morning and buying a whole smoked turkey from the display.  
They walked up to the picnic area where Reason and Maudie were already waiting for them, Sam cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I still think that maybe we should’ve tried to heat it up.” Sam whispered.  
“We already messed up one turkey.” Hannah reasoned, “And besides, it’s not that big a deal.”  
“No big deal?” Sam repeated, “Apparently you do not understand this holiday at all.”  
They arrived at the covered picnic area, where Reason was setting things up. “Hey, girls,” Sam spoke up.  
“Hey guys.” Reason said, sheepishly, “Just a little warning, there’s a slight problem with the sweet potatoes.” She paused, before adding, “I kind of burned them. Serena gave me this,” She held up a bottle of some kind of syrup, “To but over it, but I’m not sure it will do much good.”  
“Well, we had the opposite problem with the turkey.” Sam said, raising the pan, “Hope you like it cold, and without all the parts.”  
“Already sandwich ready.” Reason replied optimistically, “So, are your friends coming?”  
“Yeah.” Sam replied,” Jody and Alex are on their way.”  
“Perfect.” Reason declared, “Why don’t we get this stowed and someone can take the kids over to the park until they get here.”  
A half an hour later a car pulled up to a nearby parking lot. The driver looked and saw three smiling children on the swings for the smaller children.  
“I think that’s them.” Sam told his fellow adults, before walking towards the car just as Jody and Alex got out of it. “Hey.” He called out.  
“Hey yourself.” Jody called, pulling a pan from the back.  
“You need any help?” Sam offered.  
“No thanks.” Jody replied, “We got it.”  
They walked up to the playground where the women had gathered the children.  
“Hi, Ms. Jody!” Dean called out, running to the woman before Hannah could stop him and wrapping himself around her legs.  
“Well, I guess someone remembers me.” Jody said, returning the hug. She then crouched down, saying, Dean, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Her eyes glanced over to the girl beside her and said, “This is Alex.”  
Alex pulled back a little, blinking. This was just too weird. Last time she had saw Dean Winchester, he was large, fully grown man. A large, fully grown, rather hostile man. Now he barely went up to their knees and apparently was a hugger.  
“You’re pretty.” Dean said, before giving her a hug as well.  
Alex suddenly felt a warm, tight feeling in her chest.  
Maudie walked up, curious. “And who is this gorgeous thing?” Jody asked.  
“Maudie.” Reason spoke up, “That’s Maudie. You must Jody and Alex Mills. I’ve heard good things.”  
“It’s, ah, Jones, actually.” Alex spoke up awkwardly, “I’m, ah, sorta, kinda adopted. It’s a long story.”  
Reason put her hands over her mouth and her cheeks turned red. “Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn’t know- “  
“It’s alright.” Alex said, “You wanna take that foot out of your mouth and show us where to put this stuff?” She gave Reason a little smile.  
Reason let out a breath. “Of course.” she said, leading them to the picnic shelter.  
Shortly after that around noon, the group sat down to meal of cold smoked turkey, brunt sweet potatoes covered in brown sugar cinnamon syrup, green bean casserole cooked just the right amount, spiced pumpkin seeds, and ice tea.  
As the parents with small children started to set the small children, Dean grabbed Alex’s hand. “Sit.” He ordered.  
Alex froze for a moment. “Huh?”  
“Sit.” Dean reported, trying to pull her over to the bench.  
“Dean, I’m sure Alex would like sit by Jody, okay?” Sam tried.  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex said, walking over to bench, “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”  
“Of course, it is.” Sam replied, then looked over to his co-parent, “Right Hannah?”  
“Yeah, right.” Hannah agreed a little apprehensively.  
“Thanks.” Alex said awkwardly, taking a paper plate, “So, Dean, what do you want?”  
“Alex, you don’t have to do that.” Sam responded, taking a step forward.  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex insisted, putting a bit of turkey on his plate, “This okay?”  
Dean nodded.  
“In that case, just put a little of all of this on his plate.” Sam instructed, “He’s not that picky, but sometimes he gets a stubborn streak.”  
“Good to know some things never change.” Jody added in, sitting down.  
“Wait until you have to deal with naptime.” Hannah commented, helping Castiel with his plate.  
There were a few moments of awkward silence as they ate, the Maudie started hitting her sweet potatoes with her spoon.  
“Come on, honey, eat.” Reason encouraged.  
Satisfied that her small portion of potato was sufficiently smashed, Maudie took a spoonful.  
Then Dean took a forkful of turkey with his plastic fork, and started screaming at it.  
“You okay, there, little man?” Alex asked, surprised and concerned.  
“One of the perils of eating with toddlers.” Reason spoke up, “They do strange things with their food.”  
“We were trying to get to him to stop.” Sam added, “But we think he’s just going through a phase. At least he’s only doing it with his meat. I guess he’s trying to scare it, or something.”  
“It’s not gonna fight you, kid.” Alex told him, “No need to scream it into submission.” Then she took a sip of her tea. “This is good.” She took another sip, “Oh, this is really good.”  
“It’s just powder and water.” Reason spoke up, “And ice. Not exactly rocket science.”  
“Did you make this?” Alex asked.  
“Again, all I did was put powder in some water.” Reason repeated, “Okay, I throw a couple if spearmints and lemon candies in there, but it’s really nothing special.”  
“Is this really all we’re going to talk about?” Jody spoke up.  
“How are things going back in Sioux Falls?” Sam asked.  
“Good.” Jody replied, “So far nothing weird’s happened. How about you two? How’s parenthood treating you?”  
Sam lowered his voice, “Don’t tell them this, but we’re basically making this up as we go along.”  
Jody snorted. “Yeah, that’s usually the way it works.”  
“Hey, Miss,” Alex spoke up, “Are you feeling okay? You’re not eating anything. You don’t even have a plate.”  
That was Hannah realized Alex was talking to her.  
“Alex!” Jody scolded.  
“No, it’s alright.” Hannah assured them, “I don’t actually need substance to survive and with so many people eating seemed selfish.”  
“Hannah, there’s a ton of food here.” Reason pointed out, “No one’s going to be upset if you take a little.”  
“No thank you, I’m fine.” Hannah insisted.  
“Hannah, you’re starting to freak everyone out.” Sam whispered to her, “Just take little to be polite.”  
“Alright.” Hannah said, taking small portions of everything except the turkey. When Sam gave her a questioning look, she said, “Well, we made the turkey. Who am I being polite to?”  
Sam laughed, good and hard.  
When Hannah looked confused, Reason said, “He’s laughing with you honey.”  
“But I wasn’t laughing.” Hannah replied, even more confused.  
That caused all the adults, plus Alex, to start laughing.  
“We’re sorry, “Jody said, “We’re not trying to be mean, but that was funny.”  
“I still don’t understand.” Hannah responded.  
“Just trust us, Hannah, it’s funny.” Sam assured her.  
Sam’s word put Hannah a little more at ease, so she took a bite of green bean casserole.  
When they were finishing up the meal, Reason went back over to the cooler and pulled something out. When the others got a better look at it, they could see it was a pumpkin pie, deep, golden-crusted, filled with orange spied custard liberally blanketed with some kind of sauce.  
“Serena Joy made it for me to bring.” Reason explained, cutting the pie into slices and doling it out, providing much smaller slices for the children. She too what was left of the slice she sliced the children’s off her and handing it to Hannah saying, “You’re eating this, and don’t argue. Trust me, you’ll love it, S. J.’s like some kind of baking genius.”  
Everyone agreed she was right. The crust was buttery and flakey, and delicious, the rich pumpkin custard chilled and dense and heavily spied, the golden drizzle-warm honey with a little cinnamon mixed in-only served to enhance the already incomparable flavor. Sam tried to imagine how it could possibly be better- and failed utterly. “How is she not running the dinner?” He asked in-between savoring each bite.  
“She’s working on it.” Reason said, taking a bite.  
After everyone had helped cleaned off, the children went back to the swings, Dean dragging Alex along with them. Dean was trying to very hard to get the older girl on a swing.  
“I’m not going to fit.” Alex insisted.  
“In!” Dean insisted, pushing on the swing.  
“Okay.” Alex finally agreed, hopping if Dean finally saw for himself, she didn’t he would let up. She sat in it and Dean tried to push her. She moved a little, but not much.  
“See?” Alex said with a bit of a laugh as a determined Dean tried to push her again, “I told you this wouldn’t work. So, can I get out now?”  
“No.” Dean replied firmly, determined to make her go up in the air.  
Dean continued to push Alex, past the point it became obvious to his fellow toddlers that he was not going to get her airborne, and the sides of the swing were staring to dig into the teenager.  
It was then that Reason came over. “Okay, kiddo,” She said, helping Alex up, “Why don’t we give Alex here a break?” She pulled her up and said, “Why don’t you push Maudie or Cas for a while, or get in the swing yourself.”  
To everyone’s surprise Dean threw himself in the swing on his stomach, swinging back and forth, kicking his little arms and legs.  
Both girls stared at him for a moment then busted out laughing. “Okay, that’s one way to do it.” Reason got out, then putting an arm around Alex, said, “Come on, join the adults for a while.”  
They sat down on the bench next to Hannah. “Hey, where’s Jody and Sam?” Alex asked.  
“Over there.” Hannah answered, pointing to the pair who were off talking amongst themselves.  
Alex turned to look at them absent-mindedly, pulling back her hair, that was when Reason saw the layered scars on her next. She opened her mouth in surprised, almost asking about it, but then she stopped herself just in time. She knew whatever caused those were bad, and she knew what it was like to have something bad happen. She wasn’t going to make Alex talk about it.  
But it was too late. Alex caught her looking and quickly covered the marks with her hair.  
Reason opened her to apologize but what came out instead was, “You know there’s a better way to cover that.”  
“What?” Alex responded, not sure what to think of that.  
“Just let me run to my place and I’ll show you.” Reason offered, “You know, if you want me to.”  
Alex shrugged. “Sure.”  
“Hey, Hannah!” Reason called out, getting the angel’s attention, “Mind watching Maudie for a few minutes while I go back to the trailer? I’ll just be a few minutes.”  
“Sure.” Hannah agreed, “Do you need a ride?”  
“No, I’ll be fine.” Reason assured her, “You’re an absolute doll, I’ll be right back, I promise.”  
Ten minutes, Reason came back, holding a small plastic bag with a photo of a pig on it. “Okay,” She said, sitting back down next to Alex, “You change your mind while I was gone?”  
“No.” Alex replied, pulling out her hair, revealing the scars.  
Reason pulled unzipped the bag, pulled out a jar of peach-colored goo. “You don’t have to use this part.” She said opening the jar and putting some on her fingers, “I just always do. May I?”  
“Sure.” Alex agreed, allowing Reason to put the cold goop on her. “What is this stuff anyway?”  
“Make-up primer.” Reason answered, “Fixes a multitude of problems. Which is why it’s one of the only things I use. Well, that and I don’t really like the feel of make-up. Well, that I don’t really have the budget for make-up even if I did like it. Which is probably why I horde the cosmetics I do have like gold.” She pulled out tube of yellowish concealer.  
“Then why are you using it on me?” Alex asked as Reason carefully applied the substance.  
“I don’t know.” Reason, admitted, “Maybe because I like you. “  
Alex turned to look at her.  
“I’m sorry, that’s totally inappropriate.” Reason said, looking down, “I mean, we literally just met, I know nothing about you, that was totally out of line.”  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex assured her, “I like you, too. You’re nice.”  
“Thanks, I guess?” Reason replied, not wanting to be immodest, but not sure how else to respond, “I think I about got it.” She looked in her bag, then looked around, calling out, “Does anybody have a compact, or something with a reflective surface?”  
Hannah searched her jacket and pulled out a gold circle she opened it finding a mirror. “Is this what you’re looking for?”  
“Yes.” Reason answered, taking it from her, “Thanks.” She then gave the compact to Alex, who used it to look at her scars, which to her amazement, was no longer there.  
“Wow.” Alex said, actually amazed, she didn’t think it would work that well, “That’s amazing, thank you.”  
“No problem. “Reason said, taking Alex’s hair and pulling it back, “Now you can show the world your pretty face.” She let the other girl’s hair down again, “Or you can still where it like this, you still look just as beautiful.”  
Alex laughed. “You don’t have to lie.”  
“I’m not.” Reason insisted, messing with Alex’s hair again, “You got this whole unkempt beauty thing going on.”  
Meanwhile, Hannah had become suddenly interested in what else was in her jacket. As she rummaged through the inside pockets Sam slide next to her, saying, “Hey.”  
“Oh.” Hannah said, startled, then added, “Hey, Sam.”  
“You find anything interesting?” Sam asked.  
“I found her wallet, but I already know that was there.” Hannah said, handing Sam a shiny black billfold, “A set of keys, I’m not sure what they’re for.” She handed the keys to Sam, “A pack of some sort of cigarettes, and -this.” She handed a small leather fold to Sam, “There are these small metal-things in there, I don’t know what they are.”  
Sam opened the fold and his eyes widened. “These are-these are lock-picks.” He looked up at the angel, “Hannah, who are you possessing?” Normally Sam tried not to give too much thought to this, but the strange discovery had his curiosity-and perhaps a bit of concern-peaked.   
“Her name’s Caroline.” Hannah began, “I found her on bridge. I think she was going to jump off it.”  
“Jump off it?” Sam asked, “Like, killed herself?”  
Hannah nodded.” In the end, she thought this would hurt less.”  
“And the lock-picks?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know.” Hannah admitted, “I really don’t know that much about her, actually. I could ask her if you want. She usually stays her memories, a particular one, some sort of club back in 2012, I think. And for some reason her hair’s a different color.”  
Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, then said, “Not, that’s-fine. Maybe a little mystery is a good thing.”  
“Unkempt beauty?” Alex responded, over at the other bench, “What does that even mean?”  
“It means you’re beautiful without all the effort.” Reason explained.  
“You mean kind of like you?” Alex asked.  
Reason laughed. “I’m not even pretty.” The blonde denied, “I’m just—plain. At best.”  
“Do I need to get Hannah’s mirror?” Alex asked.  
Reason was blushing now, looking over to the kids.  
“They’re fine.” Alex assured her.  
Just then Dean came over to them. “Alex.” He began, “Will you play hid ‘n seek wif us?”  
Alex stared down into Dean’s big, green, pleading eyes, suddenly torn between him and Reason.  
“Go!” Reason ordered her, laughing, “I know your defenseless against those eyes.”  
“Alright,” Alex agreed, getting up, “Who’s seeking first?”  
“Maudie!” Dean exclaimed, running off.  
“Everybody stay in the park!” Reason called out.  
“That’s goes double for you two!” Sam called out.  
Fifteen minutes later, Dean ran up to Reason, franticly pulling her leg, clearly in distress.  
“What’s wrong little guy?” Reason asked, “You need your parents?”  
“I can’t find Alex!” Dean exclaimed.  
Reason got up, alarmed. “Okay, clam down, we’ll find her.” She assured the child, “Have you found the others?”  
Dean pointed to where Cas and Maudie were standing by the swing-set.  
“Okay,” Reason began, standing up, then turning to the others, “Hey, guys?”  
The others turned to look at her.  
“Help us find Alex?” Reason requested, “I mean, I’m sure she’s okay, but- “  
“We’ll help.” Sam said quickly.  
They split up, each looking for the girl, calling out. That was when Reason saw a figure slumped against a tree. She walked over to it and broke out into a smile when she saw what the problem was. Alex had fallen asleep.  
Reason land down gently nudging her. “Alex.” She sang, “Lex, wake up.”  
Alex woke with a start. “What? What happened?”  
“You fell asleep, silly.” Reason explained, grinning.  
“Oh.” Alex responded.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Reason said, taking her by the hand and helping her up, “Everyone’s looking for you.”  
Reason lead her out from behind the trees shouting, “I found her!”  
The others started coming in. “Alex!” Dean screamed, running toward her and hitting her legs, wrapping himself tight around them.   
“Sorry little guy.” Alex said, “I didn’t mean to scare anyone, I just wound up—taking a nap.”  
“Happens to best of us.” Sam assured her.  
An hour or so later, the group parted ways. Or at least began the process of that.  
“It was so good seeing you both again.” Jody said, embracing Sam, then Hannah.  
“You, too.” Sam agreed, “We need to do this again, and soon.”  
“I think I can manage that.” Jody replied.  
Meanwhile, Alex was being attacked by a trio of toddlers.  
“Why do you half to go?” Dean protested, refusing to let go of the girl’s legs.  
“Because I live in South Dakota.” Alex soothed, running a hand through Dean’s hair, “And we have to get back there.”  
“Why can’t you live here?” Dean suggested.  
“Tell you what,” Alex offered, “I’ll visit as soon as I can, okay?”  
“Okay.” Dean whimpered.  
Reason walked up and parked the pack, saying, “Okay, let’s give Ms. Alex some space here, okay?” As they did, Reason handed a piece of paper to Alex.  
“What’s this?” Alex asked.  
“My number.” Reason answered sheepishly, adverting her eyes. “Sorry if this is out of line, but I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch with you…”  
“I wouldn’t mind keeping touch with you either.” Alex cut her off taking the paper, “I’ll call you when we get back.”  
“I’ll be waiting.” Reason replied, smiling as she pulled Maudie close to her.  
And with that Alex joined her foster mother. “Thanks for inviting us.” She found herself saying sincerely. She had expected just to sit off in the corner trying not to get noticed the whole time, but she actually enjoyed herself.  
“You’re welcome.” Sam replied, “It was good seeing you again.”  
“Yeah, you, too, actually.” Alex agreed.  
And with they got and the car, the parents gathered up their children, and everyone parted ways.


	21. I Will Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah faces her fears to help a friend.

“I’ll be right back.” Hannah told the boys, who were still in their car seats, before walking up to the trailer.  
As she knocked on the door, she could hear Reason saying, “That’s Mr. Sam, sweetie, we really have to go.”  
“But it not done!” Maudie protested.  
“We can finish to it night and I’ll take it to the post office tomorrow, I promise.” Reason responded before opening the door, “Oh, hey, Hannah.”  
“Hi,” Hannah greeted, “Sam couldn’t make it. He had to go help his friend Garth with something, I hope it’s okay if I take her.”  
“Of course.” Reason said handing Hannah, “I’m sorry we’re just running a bit behind, unfortunately my child is one those people that think Christmas should start right after Thanksgiving.”  
“Uh-huh.” Hannah responded, not sure what that meant or what it had to do with anything.  
Reason crouched down in front of Maudie and zipped up her purple blue and green jacket. “Can I get a hug?” She asked the little girl. Maudie answered by reaching out and the pair embraced. “I love you, baby girl.”  
“I love you too, Mommy.” Maudie really, while Reason kissed her forehead.  
“Be good okay?” Reason requested, handing her off to Hannah.  
“Okay.” The little girl agreed as they walked away.  
As they walked off to the car Hannah noticed Reason wrapping her coat tighter around her as she began her walk to work. “Reason,” Hannah called out, “Are you sure you don’t want a ride to work? It’ll be a bit tight but we can make room.”  
“It’s fine.” Reason assured her, “I can make it.”  
That’s not why I asked. Hannah thought, watching her walk away.  
Nine hours later, Reason walked out of the dinner and was cut off by a certain familiar blue nova. The window rolled down, revealing Serena Joy. “Get in.” She ordered.  
“No thanks.” Reason replied, trying to walk off again.  
“Reason, don’t be proud.” Serena Joy insisted, driving alongside her, “Get in the car.”  
“Really, it’s fine.” Reason told her.  
“I will follow you the whole way until you get in here.” Serena Joy informed her firmly.  
Reason sighed. “Fine.” She said, going over to the passenger side and getting in.  
“That Christian station?” Serena Joy asked.  
“Whatever you want.” Reason replied.  
Serena Joy flipped the station and Christmas music started coming out. “How will I come to the one I love? I’ll find a way. I’ll find a way…”  
Serena Joy pulled up in front the bunker. “You sure this is the place?”  
“Yes.” Reason said, getting out, “I’ll be right back.”  
Hannah opened the door and stepped back to let Reason in. “Sam still out?” The teenager asked, rubbing her arms at the heat hit her, alerting her to how cold she had been.  
“No, he got back hours ago, he’s with the kids.” Hannah told her, “Is everything okay?’  
“Yeah, just a little cold.” Reason assured. By chance she accidently pushed back her jacket, revealing where gray sleeve stopped and white skin began.  
“Are you—wearing short sleeves on a day like this?” Hannah asked. Even though angels bore the extremes of cold and heat better than humans, even she realized today was cold.  
“Yeah—I guess.” Reason responded, quickly covering herself up again. “I’m sorry, but Serena’s waiting outside I can’t stay long. Ah, where are kids?”  
“This way.” Hannah offered, leading the way.  
They found Sam, Dean, Cas, Coat, and all three children’s combined stuff animals were lined in short rows while Maudie stood in front of them, pretending to read from the Jesus Storybook Bible, that Reason had bought in at a Lifeway in-between bust stops while she was still pregnant.  
“One morning, this giwl was minding was her own business when suddenly, a great warrior of light appear-ed—” She then reached out, trying to pull Castiel up. Cas, however, had no interest in being a visual aid, and fought her.  
The other was about to intervene when Reason called out, “Maudie, if Cas doesn’t want to come up, don’t make him. In fact, honey, we have to go. Miss Serena’s waiting.”  
“Actually, I think I want to hear this.” A voice said from behind them. The woman turned around to see Serena Jot standing behind them.  
“Let myself in.” Serena Joy told them, not elaborating any further as she walked over to the pretend pews and sat down next to Dean’s bear, “Carry on, Preacher Girl. I believe some girl, Mary presumably, was getting visited by a- ‘great warrior of light’ you said?” She gave Hannah a little wink at that.   
From that day, Hannah started examining Reason’s clothing choices more closely, and that when she realized that regardless of weather, she only wore the same two of its day in and day out. She wasn’t sure it was normal. Even Sam had more shirts then that.  
“Reason, can I ask you something?” Hannah said one day, when she picked up Maudie from the dinner because Reason had to go in early.  
“Shoot.” Reason said, whipping off the table.  
“Do you only own two shirts?” Hannah asked.  
Reason froze. “Why do you ask?”  
“I’ve just—noticed you seem to wear the same two shirts.” Hannah explained, “Regardless of the weather.”  
“Well, between food and Maudie, and savings for in case of emergency there’s just not a lot of extra cash to go around.” Reason told her, “So I make this with a jacket work.”  
For the rest of the day, Hannah was troubled by what Reason had said. She shouldn’t have to startifice her own well, being like that. There had to be something she could do.  
That night after the kids had gone to bed, Hannah approached Sam, who was looking at something on his lab top. “Sam?” She called out.  
Sam turned around. “Hey, Hannah, what’s up?”  
“I wanted to talk you.” Hannah explained, walking to him and sitting down, “About…Reason.”  
“What about her?” Sam asked, not sure where this was going.  
“I’ve been told that this is time of year you give people you care about gifts.” Hannah began, “Is clothing an appropriate gift?”  
“Yes.” Sam began, “Why are you asking?”  
“Reason doesn’t have any winter clothes.” Hannah explained, “No proper winter clothes at least. I was hoping we could do something about that.”  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Sam responded, “Some people are uncomfortable about things like that. You know how she didn’t want us to take Maudie, and she refuses to take rides unless Serena forces her. I don’t think we can do that.”  
Still Hannah spent most of the night mulling over the idea. There had to be some way to just get Reason some new clothes without embarrassing her. Sometime around two A. M., a solution came to her.  
The only problem was it involved going to place she considered Hell on Earth.  
The next day Hannah pulled into a space at the Wal-Mart and looked out, taking a deep breath. It wasn’t that she had anything particularly against Wal-Mart it was big and crowded and noisy and it took her fifteen minutes to ever locate anything…  
Hannah breathed in again, and exhaled. You can do this. She told herself, Its for your friend. You can do this. With that she stepped out of the car and ran across the parking lot, people stares be damned, before she lost her nerve.  
When she walked into the store, Hannah was immediately hit with a sensory overload of hundreds of bodies, and chatter and children crying and other noises, and immediately started to lose her nerve again. Fortunately, she saw the clothing section and quickly walked over to it  
It seemed to Hannah as if the clothing section had every article of clothing known to man. Dress shirts, pants, children clothing. She wasn’t really sure where to start.  
“Do you need some help ma’am?” A voice asked behind her. Hannah whirled around to see a young girl about the same age as Reason with smooth brown hair. The nametag on her apron said, EMMA ROSE.  
“I’m just looking for some clothes for a friend.” Hannah explained, “I’m just—not sure where to start.”  
“Well, is your friend a man or a woman?” Emma Rose inquired.  
“She’s a young woman.” Hannah answered.  
“Well, then,” Emma Rose began, walking over to a display of neatly folded sweaters, “I can’t be sure about your friend’s taste, but I would suggest these gorgeous sweaters we just got in.”  
Hannah reached and put a clump of forest green wool between her fingers. It felt soft, but almost sturdy. It was about perfect.  
With Emma Rose’s help Hannah finally settled on a pebble gray sweater and a sweater that was a slivery shade of lilac and reminded Hannah of one Maudie had. “Thank you.” Hannah told the girl when they were done before walking to the check out.   
She got in the twenty items behind a muscular man with a beard who was buying a carton of orange juice. After he checked out, she put the sweater on the counter, where a woman with short gray hair scanned them. “That’ll be twenty-five forty-nine.” The rather chipper cashier told her.  
Hannah handed her a credit card.  
“Thank you, have a good day.” The woman told her, handing her back the card.   
“And you as well.” Hannah told her, heading out the door. She really hoped this worked.


	22. The WASP Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they wanted was some answers, maybe some pull up money an a day out. Instead they got cougars, their children learning swear words, and two ghosts (that last one's a maybe).

The small makeshift family was sitting in the Impala, Sam and Hannah in the front and the boys playing with some toys in the back, on their way to Conedituct. Hannah looked back at them for a moment, then turned back to the front. “How did your friend know this LaCroix woman, exactly?”  
“I honestly have no clue.” Sam admitted, “Bobby had secrets. Like his love for Tori Spelling. If he only knew Dean cheated on her.”  
Hannah looked back at the boys with a shocked look.  
“Oh, no, not our Dean.” Sam assured her quickly, realizing what was going on, “A completely different Dean entirely. Our Dean had never even met this woman.”  
Turning back around, Hannah asked, “Are you sure it was safe to bring the boys?”  
“Yeah, this seems about as safe as it can get.” Sam assured her, “And getting out of the bunker would do them some good. Probably do you some good, too. I mean, I don’t think you’ve been fifty feet away from the bunker since—Thanksgiving maybe.”  
That was the whole logic behind bringing Hannah and the boys with him on this road trip. Sam got answers about how Bobby knew this heiress (hopefully), maybe they get a little pull-up money, and get a few days out.  
Shortly after that, they parked in front of the LaCroix mansion, among other very expensive cars.  
“Wow.” Sam commented, surveying their surroundings, “I think I might be a little underdressed. I’m getting the Fed threads from the trunk.”  
“I’m sure you look fine.” Hannah assured him.  
“Ah, Hannah, look around you.” Sam countered, gesturing to luxurious estate.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Hannah questioned.  
Sam paused a moment wondering how to explain it to her. “You know what,” He said finally, “You’re right. Let’s just—see if anyone’s home.”  
They walked up to the front door and Sam rang the doorbell, which started playing Beethoven’s Fuer Elise. The door was open by a young petite blonde in a maid’s uniform.  
“May I help you?” The young maid asked.  
“I’m Sam Winchester.” Sam introduced himself, “This is my…um…college, Hannah Smith, and these are our kids. Sorry, we couldn’t find a babysitter. We’re here on behalf of Bobby Singer.”  
“Mr. Singer won’t be coming?” The young maid asked.  
“No, he passed away.” Sam explained.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” The young maid responded surprised.  
“Uh, condolences for your lost, too.” Sam replied.  
“Thank you.” Oliva said, “Well, you just missed the funeral, but the family’s relaxing inside if you’d like to join.”  
Oliva lead them to a billiard room where five people had gathered. Two older blonde women, one with short hair, the other with long hair, both dressed in black cloth and clear jewels, the long hair-blonde woman holding a glass of wine, an older gentleman, with a younger blonde dressed in black with a sliver heart pendant, almost holding a glass of wine, standing over him as he plated billiards, and dark-haired young man the same age as the youngest blonde leaned up against the mantle place with a drink in his hand.   
“Allow me to interduce Sam Winchester and Hannah Smith.” Oliva announced.  
The short haired blonde approached them, or more specifically, Sam. “Sam Winchester of Westchester Winchesters?” She asked, looking at Sam in a way that made him nervous.  
“Uh no.” Sam answered, rather uncomfortable, “I don’t think there’s…”  
Along with him saying this Hannah was shaking her head.  
“…any relation.” Sam finished, “Sorry.”  
“No matter.” The blonde woman responded, “You are adorable.” Then she noticed Hannah and the boys and asked, “Are you two—”  
“Oh, no.” Hannah cut her off, not realizing what she was setting Sam up for.  
This pleased the woman. “I’m Heddy,” She introduced herself, “Bunny’s cusion, and this is my sister, Beverly.”  
“Charmed, I’m sure.” Beverly spoke up.  
“And that’s Bunny youngest brother, Stanton.” Heddy continued, indicating to the man at the pool table,” Stan for short.”  
“Come in fellas, join the morning.” Stan welcomed them, not looking up from his game.  
“And his child bride…Amber.” Heddy continued, her distain for the relationship evident.  
“Go Stan!” Amber cheered, hanging off of her husband.  
Stan missed the shot. “Babe, don’t.” He requested, “You’re breaking my concentration.”  
“And then there’s Dash.” Heddy continued, gesturing to preppy dressed dark haired young man, “That’s the baby of the family. He’s Bunny’s great nephew—Harvard business.”  
“How did you two know Aunt Bunny?” Dash asked.  
“We uh…” Hannah began, not sure if this was a good idea.  
“We—we—we didn’t personally know her.” Sam admitted, “My—My surrogate dad, Bobby Singer, did.”  
“Me and the boys are really just along for the ride, as it were.” Hannah added.  
“Bobby?” Beverly repeated, “Never heard of him. But you can fill us in over the weekend, huh.”  
“Well, we were hopping you could tell us…” Hannah began, then she fully processed what was said, “Weekend?”  
“Didn’t the attorney tell you?” Heddy responded, “Service was today and the reading of the will tomorrow.”  
“Oh, but you’re welcome to stay the night.” Beverly informed them, eying Sam, “All the rooms sleep two.”  
Heddy slapped Sam’s butt, commenting, “Or three.”  
Not realizing the connotation, Dean giggled.  
‘” Okay.” Sam responded, trying not to make a scene.  
“Mommy, that lady is scary.” Cas informed Hannah.  
“It’s alright, baby.” Hannah whispered, pulling him close and rubbing the back of his neck, “Mommy’s here.”  
That was when Amber noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Collette?”  
“She quit.” The butler, who had remained quiet until now, spoke up, “Poor dear was so distraught over Mrs. La Croix’s passing. Went off to find herself.”   
“Ashram in India?” Heddy asked.  
“Uh, clown college in Sarasota.” The butler answered.  
“Good choice.” Heddy commented.  
“Who’s Collette?” Hannah spoke up.  
“The other maid on staff.” The butler answered, walking up to the little family, “May I have a word with you in the hall in five minutes?”  
“Sure.” Sam answered.  
“Yes.” Hannah agreed.  
“So, Sam, tell me…do you work out?” Beverly asked.  
Later, Phillip walked towards the Ballard room with an envelope in his hand as Sam, Hannah, and boys walked out.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that my entire time on earth.” Hannah whispered to Sam, “What are these people?”  
“I think they’re called W.A.S.P.S.” Sam answered.  
“What?” Hannah responded, still confused.  
Approaching them, the butler cleared his throat, “My apologies for being so oblique back there, but I’m doing you four a favor.”  
“Okay.” Sam responded, not sure where this was going.  
“As you know, Mrs. LaCroix bequeathed something to your Mister Singer.” The butler began, “But the reason of the will isn’t until tomorrow and I would hate for you to have to stick around and be forced to—well, mingle with the family.”  
“Daddy, what does mingle mean?” Dean spoke up.  
“Like, hang out with.” Sam answered. Something we’re apparently too low-brow to do. Sam hadn’t been looking forward to spending the weekend with a bunch of strangers, two of which wanted to eat him alive apparently, still, he was a bit offended.  
“Oh, Mr. Winchester, if you think that I don’t think you’re good enough, it’s quite the contrary.” The butler assured him, realizing what he was thinking, “You’re far too good. The LaCroix family is…How shall I say this politely and, in a manner, fit for children to hear? Money grubbing leeches.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, “I thought they were all loaded.”  
“Loaded-yes, rich-no.” The butler explained, “The recession hit every one of them and I’m afraid if the knew what Bunny left you those vultures would try to stake claim. And since the attorney kindly agreed to a hand-off, you don’t have to be subjected to their scrutiny.” He handed the envelope to Sam, “Besides, I doubt you want to keep your little ones out all weekend.”  
They really didn’t, but Sam still had one more thing to ask, “Do you have any idea how Bunny and Bobby knew each other?”  
Just then Oliva entered the hallway.  
“Not in the slightest.” The butler answered, “Um, now if there’s nothing else, should I have Oliva show you out?”  
“No, no.” Sam answered, “That’s uh…we got it. Thanks.”  
Oliva and the butler went down the hall. When they were gone, Sam opened the envelope, pulling out a large jewel-covered cross on a chain.  
“I don’t mean to sound snobbish, but that seems like an odd thing to give a hunter.” Hannah noted, confused.  
“I know what you mean.” Sam assured her, “Thought I have an idea. Let’s go see if these rocks are real.”  
Sam found a nearby pawn shop and the group went in, where they were quickly disappointed.  
“I don’t understand.” Hannah protested, “The woman who willed this to him was quite wealthy.”  
“Well, looks like this lady had a soft spot for fake rubies and cubic zirconium.” The pawn broker told them, “This is interesting, thought.” He pulled the top off of the necklace, “It’s a key.”  
“A key to what?” Hannah asked.  
“There’s one way to find out—ask Jeeves.” Sam responded.  
“Who’s Jeeves?” Hannah asked, “And why would he know anything about this?”  
If they knew what was brewing back at the mansion, they may have just cut their losses and went home. Or at least have gone in better prepared.  
“Beverly saw you sexting at dinner!” Stan exclaimed to his wife in one of the mansion’s many bedrooms.  
“Bev doesn’t know what the Hell she’s talking about.” Amber, now dressed in while responded, as she took off her earring, “I was texting my mom.”  
“An emoticon of a peeled banana?” Stan shot back.  
“She likes fruit.” Amber retorted.  
“Just admit it.” Stan insisted, “You’re cheating.”  
“And you’re drunk.” Amber countered, “Not to mention, paranoid.” Catching of it, she pointed to the poriat of Bunny and her husband in their wedding attire that hung on the wall. “Just like Lance. He was always accusing poor Bunny of sleeping around.”  
“Because she was.” Stan shot back, “My sister was nothing but a two-bit hooker in Chanel!”  
“How dare you?” Amber sneered, shocked by his callousness towards his own sister, “Your sister’s dead.” She marched to the backroom and slammed the door.   
The picture was glaring down at Stan.  
“What the Hell are you looking at?” Stan demanded, “Good riddance to you both.”  
A voice called out, “Stanton.”  
Thinking it was Amber, Stan exclaimed, “What?!”  
“I didn’t say anything!” Amber called back from behind the closed door.  
The voice called out, “Stanton,” again.  
Stanton opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He heard the voice again as he walked down the hall looking around. Suddenly Lance was in front of him with an ax.  
“No.” Stanton gasped, “Ahhh.”  
As Amber came out of the bedroom into the hall to see what was going on, Lance chopped Stanton’s head off, causing his young bride to scream in horror.  
When the Winchesters pulled back up to the house, they were greeted to a police car in the front yard.  
“Wait here.” Sam told the others, nervously looking from Hannah to the boys, who were preoccupied by the My Buddy doll they had found at the pawn shop, before stepping” out of the car. He walked up and rang the doorbell. The door was shortly opened by the butler.  
“Everything okay?” Sam asked.  
“Not really.” The butler replied, holding open the door for Sam.  
“Yeah,” Sam responded, “Thanks.”  
“I presume you left something behind.” The butler guessed, “I’ll check the front closet for burlap, and toys.”  
“Ah, that jacket’s actually canvas.” Sam sputtered, “And the boys didn’t bring in any—"  
Just then a bald man in a black and white suit approached them. “You were here earlier?”  
“With my family.” Sam answered, “Who wants to know?”  
The man flashed his badge. “Detective Howard. New Canaan P.D. Congratulations sir, you and anyone who came with you are now officially murder suspects.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Sam responded, guinely surprised.  
“Yeah, Bunny LaCroix’s brother Stanton was killed this evening.” Detective Howard explained, “His body’s just gone to the morgue.”  
“And you think…” Sam began, not sure he liked where this was going.  
“I don’t know what to think.” Detective Howard admitted, “And that’s why you and anyone else who stepped foot in this house today is being detained for questioning.”  
“There’s just one thing,” Sam responded, “My, ah, friend and our kids are in the car and they’re only two…”  
“Call someone to get your kids.” Detective Howard instructed, “I highly doubt they did it. But you and your friend and staying put.”  
After calling Jody to come pick up the boys, Hannah and Sam went into the lounge, and Beverly trying to restrain Heddy, who was trying to attack Dash.  
“Beverly let go of me.” Heddy exclaimed, “It’s so obvious she’s guilty.”  
“You’re off your rocker, old lady.” Dash shot back.  
“Old lady?!” Heddy balked, “I…” She noticed Sam and Hannah, “I’m 39.”  
“And you have been since 0 3.” Dash snarked.  
“How—how dare you?” Heddy gasped.  
“Sorry to interrupt but—but who’s guilty?” Sam asked.  
“The town sult Amber.” Heddy answered, “She killed Stan.”  
Hannah tried to cover the children’s ears but it was too late. The angry voices caused Cas to retreat behind Hannah’s leg, but Dean, ever curious, pipped up. “What does sult mean?”   
Everyone froze for a moment. “Nice, going,” Dash exclaimed, “You just taught a baby how to swear!”   
“That is a word for a woman who’s done—very, very bad things.” Hannah tried her best to explain.  
“But you should never, ever call anyone that.” Sam quickly added in.  
“But she called Amber that.” Dean pointed out, pointing at Heddy.  
“I was very, very bad for saying it.” Heddy covered, “Don’t be like me!”  
“Oh.” Dean said softly.   
That settled, the argument recommenced as if nothing had happened. “And what’s her motive, Murder She Wrote?” Dash challenged.  
“Oh, everyone knows that Amber was sleeping around.” Heddy reasoned, “She wanted to leave Stan but Prenup was iron clad. So, she killed him.”  
“Sounds logical.” Sam admitted.  
“It does?” Hannah asked, as she couldn’t imagine anyone killing their husband over a prenup, whatever that was.  
“Well, unless you believe that ridiculous story that she’s been peddling.” Heddy continued, “A ghost killed Stanton. Honestly.”  
“Uh, a ghost?” Sam asked on instinct.  
“She’s calming that Bunny’s late husband, Lance, did it.” Heddy explained, “Have you ever heard such a thing. What a panic! So stupid.”  
“You’re as nutty as a squirrel on those synthetic hormones.” Dash responded, getting in Heddy’s face.  
“Nutty?” Heddy repeated, “How appalling of you! Don’t they teach you manners in Harvard?”  
“So, uh…” Hannah whispered to Sam, knowing him well enough now to realize what he was probably thinking.  
“Looks like we might have a case here.” Sam confirmed, “Vengeful spirit?”  
“You’re the expert.” Hannah replied, “How can you tell?”  
“I have an EMF reader in the car, but with Detective Friendly on the hunt I won’t be able to get to it, so I’m gonna look for cold spots.” Sam explained to her, “Stay here, keep an eye on Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard while I sniff around?”  
“But what about--?” Hannah gestured to the boys.  
Sam’s heart sank. Their kids were in a mansion with a possible ghost and a definite murder and a bunch of crazy rich people. “Listen, just keep them safe until Jody gets there.” He said finally, “I am so sorry about this.” The one neither of them ever wanted to happen, was apparently happening.  
“You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.” Hannah reassured him, “You should go before those sisters notice you again.”  
“You’re the best.” Sam replied sincerely before taking off.  
“Oh, Sam!” Hannah whispered, causing him to turn around, “Who are Mrs. Peacock or Colonel Mustard. I didn’t meet them when were here last time.”  
“They’re not actually here.” Sam replied, “I’ll explain later.” Then he took off.  
As Sam left the room, Hannah turned her attention back to the argument, where Heddy was defending her own wealth, “For your information I already own a big beautiful yacht.”  
“Oh, is that what you call that thing?” Dash shot back.  
“Fine, it’s a mahogany sunfish.” Heddy conceded.  
As Sam walked down an upstairs hallway he peered into a suit of armor.  
“Mommy, why is everyone mad?” Castiel asked, pulling on Hannah’s pants leg. She got the kids away from the fight, and Dash had joined her.  
Dash turned and leaned down. “We’re not mad, little guy, we’re just having very—excited conversation. It’s okay, buddy.”  
“Oh.” Cas responded, staring up at him.  
Hannah ran a hand through Cas’ hair. “Thanks,” She told Dash, “Forgive me for saying this, but for a family that just lost two members, you all seem…fine.”  
“Well, Hannah, I’ll let you in on a little family secret.” Dash began, “We don’t really like each other. Then again, what family does?”  
“We do!” Dean spoke up innocently.  
“Uh, for the most part,” Hannah curtailed, pulling Dean back, “Thought, it’s more or less just the four of us, so…”  
“Then you’re lucky.” Dash told her, “Trust me, it’s a miracle we’ve been under the same roof 24 hours and we haven’t—” Then he remembered that in fact, they had, “Oops…my bad.”  
“And, uh—why are you so sure Amber didn’t do it?” Hannah asked.  
“Because Amber’s not a killer.” Dash insisted, “She has trouble using Wi-Fi. I don’t exactly think she’s capable of murder.”  
Meanwhile Sam was walking down another hallway past the bedroom, past a creepy boar’s head on the wall, where the outline of Sandford’s body and head was. He was a bookcase with a cross that matched the necklace on its cover.  
Walking up to the bookcase, he pulled off a book, which opened to reveal a hidden door.  
Okay, Sam thought, So we’re in some kind of Agatha Christie novel.  
Back in the lounge Hannah was asking, “And her story about the ghost?”  
“I don’t believe in ghosts.” Dash told her, “That said, if anyone would come back to haunt, it’s Uncle Lance. Heard he was a real—something I can’t say in front of your kids. No one really mourned his death except Aunt Bunny who became a recluse after he died. So maybe the old goat has a chip on his shoulder. Who the---” After remembering the kids were there, he rephrased, “Heck knows?”   
Just then Dective Howard walked back into the room with Amber. “Dash, you’re up.” He told him.  
Dash passed Amber on the way out and left with the detective.  
Meanwhile, Sam pulled the key from the cross necklace and used it to open the secret door behind the bookcase. As he entered, he picked up a pipe and then some rope, just in case. And, I’m in Clue as well. He thought as he continued. Holding the pipe, he climbed the stairs and turned on a flash light as he entered the attic. It was filled with old toys and an old TV set and needed a good cleaning. The flashlight landed on a rolled-up carpet with feet sticking out of it.  
That when he heard footsteps. “Sam?” Oliva’s voice asked.  
Sam’s light landed on the frightened maid. “Oliva?”  
“Thank God!” Olive exclaimed, “I thought you were him.”  
“Him-who?” Sam asked.  
“Phillip, the butler.” Oliva answered, “He locked me in here because I wouldn’t lie to the detective about what I saw.”  
“What did you see?” Sam questioned.  
“I saw him roll Collette’s body in a rug.” Oliva answered, still shaken from her brief captivity.  
Sam remembered hearing that name before. “Clown collage Colette? The butler killed her?”  
“No, no.” Oliva quickly corrected him, “He just—he just hid her.”  
“Then who killed her?” Sam asked.  
“I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I saw it with my own eyes.” Oliva responded.  
“Let me guess—Lance’s ghost.” Sam replied.  
“No—” Oliva answered, “Bunny’s.”  
Hannah reentered the lounge after handing the children off to Jody, and assuring her they could handle the situation if she would just please keep the boys safe, at the same time Sam and Olivia entered, while the rest of the family played cards.  
The pair immediately went to each other. “Jody’s got the kids, they’ll be in a motel in town.” Hannah told him, “So?”  
“You seen the butler?” Sam asked.  
“No.” Hannah answered, “Why?”  
“Cause if anybody’s got answers, it’s him.” Sam answered, “We’re dealing with two vengeful spirits. Apparently, Aunt Bunny had a bee in her bonnet as well.”  
“Husband and wife tag-team killer ghost?” Hannah asked, “Is that something that happens often?”  
“Not really.” Sam admitted, “But I guess you have to keep the marriage alive somehow. The key is to a hidden attic.”  
“Why would Bunny want Bobby to have a key to her attic?” Hannah asked.  
“I don’t know.” Sam admitted, “It gets weirder. I found Oliva and Colette locked inside.”  
“Clown college Collette?” Hannah responded.  
“Yeah, but she’s not exactly studying balloon animals.” Sam told her, “She’s dead.”  
Hannah was quiet a moment in shock, then asked, “Now what does the butler have to do with all this?”  
“He’s the one who locked them in there.” Sam explained, “Now I don’t know why, but he’s covering for the spooks. He’s acting like their Renfield.”  
“Their who?” Hannah began, but decided, “Never mind. We have to find him.”  
“I’ll take upstairs.” Sam told her, “You take now here.”  
“Alright.” Hannah agreed as Sam headed upstairs.  
Just then Detective Howard came in, calling out, “Sam Winchester!”  
Sam hurried down the upstairs hall.  
“Where did you run off to?” Howard called out.  
Sam turned the corner only to be ambushed by a very lustful Beverly. “Well, well, well.” She began, “What do we have here? Whatcha doing snooping around these halls, hmmm?”  
“Uh…” Sam stammered.  
“Up to no good?” Beverly teased, “Why don’t we get up to no good together? You know they say women just get better with age. Like a fine wine or—or cheese.”  
“Uh, I—I uh—I’m lactose intolerant, so—” Sam rambled.  
“Oh, come on, Sammy.” Beverly urged seductively, “Don’t be coy. We have a good ten minutes before my interrogation. And I bet a young buck like you can do a lot in ten minutes.”  
Finally, Sam decided the only way to get rid of the woman was to appear to agree. “Right behind you.”  
“Right, behind me, oh.” Beverly repeated as she entered the bedroom, “Could you just give me a hand with this zipper? I always have such a hard time…”  
However, Sam was already gone—he had rushed down the hall.  
Meanwhile, Hannah was on the first floor in the butler’s quarters. She picked up a large wrench, just in case, and entered, finding Phillip with his back to her.  
“Uh, leaky facet’s down the hall.” He said, not turning to look at her.  
“I’m not the plumber.” Hannah informed him, “I’ll get right to the point. What are you doing hiding dead girls in secret rooms?”  
“I know it all looks rather peculiar, but I can explain.” Phillip responded.  
Meanwhile, Sam had answered the kitchen. Seeing blood, he took a knife from the block. He found Phillip’s dead body with a knife sticking out of it.


	23. Crazy Rich Shifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the group is dead, the other half thinks Sam did it, Hannah crushes a gun, and calls Beverly a harlot, and everyone keeps mistaking them for a couple.

Unaware that she was with the shifter, Hannah listened to “Phillip’s” version of events.  
“So, you hid Collette’s body so she wouldn’t overshadow Bunny?” Hannah summarized, utterly baffled by the explanation. This could not be a normal thing.  
“I couldn’t stand the thought of overshadowing Mrs. LaCroix’s funeral with another death.” ‘Phillip’ justified, “She deserved a proper farewell. I owed it to her.”  
“Even I know that’s insane.” Hannah responded.  
“No, Miss Smith, that’s loyalty.” Phillip said.  
That was when Hannah received the text: Just found Phillip. Dead.  
Hannah turned to Not-Phillip, about to attack when Not-Phillip threw her across the room before she could. As she got back up, she saw a pile of clothes and skin by the door, indicated the shift had already at least started to change. Embarrassed and alarmed, she dialed Sam on her phone.  
“Hannah?” Sam asked.  
“Yes,” She confirmed, “Sam, this isn’t a ghost. Unless, ghost can shed their skin.” After a beat she asked, “Can they?”  
“No.” Sam responded, “What you’re describing sounds like a shapeshifter. Now, I’ll come to you, tell me exactly what happened.”  
That was how they wound up past the kitchen, staring at Philip’s body.  
“So, this shifter’s getting its jollies off by impersonating dead people.” Sam speculated, then when a confused look contorted on Hannah’s face, explained, “It’s just a way of saying it enjoys impersonating dead people.” Then he turned back to the bodies, continuing, “First Bunny, then Lance, now Phillip. Guess we can rule out ‘the butler did it’.”  
Hannah didn’t understand what that meant, but realized it was hardly the most important thing at the moment. “How do we find it again? If it shed its skin, it could be anyone. Even you.”  
“Of you.” Sam replied, “We’ll need some sliver. Sliver, it burns them.”  
That was when Oliva entered, saw Phillip’s body and was, perhaps understandably, upset. “Oh my God!”  
“He was like that when we found him.” Was the first thing that came to Hannah’s mind and out of her month.  
“Who did this?” Oliva demanded, apparently believing them.  
“We don’t know yet, okay?” Sam answered, “Now, listen. I know you think he was working with ghost but there’s something way worse going on here.”  
“Worse than…” Oliva began, “What is going on?”  
“If you want to help, then help.” Sam told her, “Can you do that?”  
As per their instructions Oliva took them to sliver wear case with a full set of sliver cutlery, including knives.  
“Why do you need the sliver where?” She asked.  
“For protection.” Sam explained, picking up one of the knives.  
“Butter knives?” Oliva questioned.  
“Trust us.” Sam assured her, “There’s a method to our madness.” Then, meaning to test her, held it out to her. “Can you—ah—hold this?”  
“Hannah?” Sam requested, holding the knife out to her.  
Hannah took it and nothing happened.  
Than Sam picked up another knife, confirming that he was not the shifter. “Let’s do this.”  
In the lounge, Beverly and Heddy were scrolling through men’s pictures on a dating app with an iPad.  
“No.” Beverly rejected the man, causing Heddy scroll to the next, “No,” Heddy scrolled again, “No,” Heddy scrolled to the next one “No! Ugh!”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Heddy interrupted, “Go back. He owned an island.”  
“And a hair lip.” Beverly pointed out.  
“Who cares if he’s ugly if your drinking Mai Tai’s in the lap of luxury?” Heddy countered.  
That was when Sam entered the room, not believing what he was about to do. “Hey.” Sam called out, “Hey, ladies.”  
“Hi.” Heddy responded.  
“What are you doing?” Sam inquired.  
“Trying to find Beverly a man.” Heddy answered.  
“I’ve resorted to fishing online because the live ones won’t bite.” Beverly lamented.  
“You mean back there?” Sam replied, “I-I was just playing hard to get.”  
That seemed to lift the women’s spirts. “Well then…” Beverly began, “You’re a very convincing actor.” He motioned for Sam to sit on the couch. “Come.”  
“Sure.” Sam agreed, walking over to the couch, “Alright.”  
Beverly pushed Heddy over. “Sit here.” Sam instructed, “Yes.”  
Sam sat between them.  
“Ah.” Beverly moaned, as Sam put his hand on her bare leg, “Oh. Mmm.”  
Unknown to either woman, Sam had a sliver butter knife under his shirt cuff to underside of his right hand. Beverly seemed to check out.  
“Boo.” Heddy wined, “I’m feeling so left out.”  
“Well then, uh, come over here, darling.” Sam awkwardly offered, sliding his other arm, which also had a butter knife attached to it, over her shoulder, “Water’s arm.”  
“Oh.” Heddy moaned, “Oh yes.”  
Hannah opened the billiard room to find no one there. She was about to leave when she heard something in the closet. Pulling out her blade she opened to find…Dash and Amber kissing.  
“What?” Hannah responded, not getting what was going on for a moment, “Ooooh. Really?”  
“We can explain.” Amber told her.  
“Oh, I think I understand what’s going on here.” Hannah replied uncomfortably, “How long has this been going on?”  
“Since last year’s clambake.” Dash answered, looking over at Amber lovingly, “We were in line at the buffet, they ran out of steamers. One thing lead to another and…”  
“But we didn’t kill Stanton.” Amber added quickly.  
“We may be guilty of cheating, but no murder.” Dash agreed.  
“I just need to do one thing to confirm that.” Hannah responded, pulling two sliver butter knives and heading it to them, “Touch these.”  
“What?” Dash blacked, confused, “Why?”  
“Just do it or I’ll tell everyone about your infidelity.” Hannah threatened.  
Dash and Amber tentively touched the cutlery. “Did…we past?” Amber asked.  
“Yes.” Hannah answered, “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me. Come on you two.”  
Back in the lounge, Sam was still sitting in between Beverly and Heddy on the couch, Beverly touching his hair and Heddy touching his fingers. He was rather uncomfortable if he was being honest, but wasn’t sure how to get out of it.  
“Did you see how long his finger are?” Heddy marveled, still stroking them.  
“There’s…” Sam stammered,” There’s just….”  
“First of all, did you see all of this?” Beverly countered, “How long….”  
Just then Hannah come back, for reasons she couldn’t figure out annoyed by what she was seeing on the couch, causing her to clear her throat.  
“Oh, she—I—I think she wants to talk to me, so…” Sam began, standing up and walking to her. “Thank you so much.” He whispered to her, “Gray Gardens cleared.”  
“Alright, well, so are Dash and Amber.” Hannah replied, “They’re, what I believe you would call a thing by the way. These WASPs are very strange people.”  
“You have no idea.” Sam replied, “So, that’s everyone. Except for…”  
However, before he could finish, he was interrupted by Oliva screaming.  
When the reached Oliva down the hall, she was pointing to the bathroom. With everyone else in the doorway Hannah and Sam entered the room to fine Detective Howard dead with his head in the toilet.  
“I think we can rule the dective out as a suspect.” Hannah said sadly.  
“Great.” Sam sighed.  
Everyone else came into the bathroom.  
“Detective Howard’s dead.” Sam confirmed.  
“Drowned in a toilet?” Heddy recapped, “How filthy.”  
“What kind of monster would do such a thing?” Beverly asked, then she and her cusion turned to Oliva.  
“Don’t look at me.” Oliva squeaked, “I was just trying to pee.”  
“Okay, hold on.” Sam spoke up, “Before we start pointing fingers…”  
However, before he could finish his sentence, Heddy blurted out, “Amber had motive! She killed the deteicve because she knew it was just a matter of time before he figured out, she killed Stan.”  
Dash did a mock clap. “Bravo, Rizzoli! You solved the case. Wanna weight in too, Isles?”  
“I didn’t kill Stanton or the detective.” Amber protested, “And I have proof.”  
“Okay, guys…” Sam began.  
“My alibi is in the room.” Amber continued.  
“She wouldn’t.” Hannah said in disbelief that this was happening.  
“Amber couldn’t have killed the detective because she was with me.” Dash spoke up, “We’re in love.”  
“We’re sleeping together.” Amber added.  
“I knew it!” Beverly declared.  
“Well then you have motive too.” Heddy informed Dash, “You offed Stand because you were diddling his wife.”  
“Oh.” Dash scoffed, “The old lady doth protest too much. You’re only pointing the finger to distract from your own guilt. And you probably got Baby Jane to help.”  
Beverly gasped. “Well, I never!” She exclaimed indignantly, “I’m leaving.”  
Sam blocked her way. “All right, hang on. No one’s leaving, okay? Leaving just makes you look guilty, and we have four corpses now.”  
“Four corpses?” Amber repeated.  
That’s right, they don’t know about the other two. Sam thought. “Yes. You can add Phillip and Collette to the list.”  
“Clown Collage Collette?” Heddy asked, “But I thought she…”  
“She’s dead!” Sam exclaimed, “Alright, she’s dead. And we can’t help you unless you stop arguing with one another. You need to trust us.”  
“Trust you?” Dash challenged, “Uh, we don’t even know you. Look Buddy, I’m trying to be objective here, but we’ve had countless family functions before, and even thought we wanted to kill one another, we never did.”  
“Dash is right.” Heddy agreed, “Our get-togethers never end in murder. The only thing different this time around is you.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Sam began, “Hold on.”  
“Whatever you’re suggesting…” Hannah began.  
That was when Dash grabbed the detective’s gun. “Step away from him, Hannah.” He ordered, “I don’t think you had anything to do with it.”  
“What?!” Hannah balked.  
“As for you,” Dash continued, pointing the gun at Sam, “Let’s go.”  
Sam didn’t move calculating whether or not he could get the gun away from Dash safely.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Dash warned, “I…hunt peasant.”  
You say that like it qualifies you for anything. Sam though.  
“Oh, for the love of Father!” Hannah snapped, reaching out and pulling the gun from Dash’s hands before crushing it with her bare hands.  
“What the—?” Dash began, shocked and more than bit afraid. If the looks on the others’ faces were any indication, they felt the same the same way.  
“That was bit much, wasn’t it?” Hannah asked, seeing their reactions.  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, “A bit much. Look, let’s all just—gather back in the lounge.”  
Not seeing a lot of options, that’s what they did. “How did you do that?” Dash asked, sitting next to Amber and not looking directly at Hannah.  
Hannah was silent, wondering whether or not she should tell them.  
Just then Sam walked up to her holding one of the knives. “I figured out why no one sizzled.” He whispered to her, “Made in Taiwan. Stainless steel. No wonder the rich stay rich they never spend any of their money.”  
“Then how do we figure out which one it is?” Hannah asked softly, “And how do we kill it?”  
“I have silver bullets and actual sliver knives in the trunk.” Sam told her, “I’ll get them, you keep an eye on this bunch, if they try anything, just-- remind them that you just crushed a gun like it was tissue paper.”  
“Okay.” Hannah agreed slowly as he walked off.  
“You realize you just signed all our death warrants.” Dash spoke up once Sam was gone, hopping he could still reach Hannah.  
“That seems a bit melodramatic don’t you think?” Hannah responded.  
“I’m with Hannah on this one.” Amber agreed, “Why would Sam want us dead?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Dash reasoned, “He wanted our inherence. Guess whatever Aunt Bunny left them wasn’t good enough.”  
“Then why would he kill a detective and the staff?” Hannah pointed out, “That makes no sense. And why don’t you think I could be involved?”  
“You’re just too sweet.” Dash answered, “Too good with your kids. As for the others— “His voice trailed off for a long moment than said, “Well, Collette and Phillip probably saw something they shouldn’t have, and the deteicve would have eventually figured out it was him.”  
Hannah had to admit, that did make some sense.  
“I knew you two were trailer trash the you rolled up in that American made. “Heddy declared.  
“And I bet you two probably are together.” Beverly accused, “I don’t buy this sweet little soccer mom act.”  
Hannah had just about had enough. “First off.” She began calmly, but tensely, “I am not in a romantic relationship with Sam. Secondly, I didn’t see his status stop either of you from pouncing on him like a couple of harlots!”  
Both women gasped. “Why I never!” Beverly repeated.  
“You kept saying that.” Hannah responded, “What does that even mean?” She turned to Olivia, who was standing behind the coach. “Oliva, help me out here.”  
“Sorry, Hannah.” Oliva replied, getting right behind Dash, “Can’t help you.”  
“Look, you know these people.” Hannah reasoned, “Maybe you can get through to them where I’m not.”  
A wicked smile crossed Oliva’s face. “You idiots couldn’t be more wrong…about everything.” Then she lunged, getting Dash and headlock and putting the butter knife to his neck, “Don’t you know, if it’s not the butler, it’s the maid?”  
“Well, we do now.” Hannah commented.  
That was Sam came back in the room, freezing when he saw Oliva had Dash hostage.  
“Sam, it’s Oliva, the maid.” Hannah told him, as if that wasn’t already evident.  
“I’m not the maid.” Oliva corrected her.  
“Well, that explains the dust.” Heddy commented.  
“I’m Bunny’s daughter.” Oliva announced.  
“What are you talking about?” Beverly spoke up, “Bunny didn’t have a child.”  
“OH, yes she did—a very devoted one.” Oliva declared, “I loved mother more than anything, which is more than I can say for you.”  
“Then where have you been hiding all these years?” Dash asked, then realized it probably wasn’t a good idea to ask that of someone with a knife to his throat.  
“The attic.” Oliva answered.  
“Like in the movie.” Amber gasped.  
“Oh, Amber.” Heddy lamented.  
“Outside of mother, Phillips was the only one at the manor who knew.” Oliva continued, “So after she died, he took pity on me, and he let me out. He told me to pose as the new maid so I could hide in plain sight.”  
“That’s why you killed Collette—for her job?” Amber responded.  
“Oh no, no, no, no.” Oliva objected, “Collette was just an accident. I just wanted to scare her because I caught her stealing.”  
“Well, that doesn’t explain wanting us dead.” Heddy spoke up, “None of us are thieves.”  
“Oh, no.” Oliva seethed, “You’re worse. Your greed. Your distain. Your blatant disrespect for mother. Oh. You all had it coming!”  
“But, why kill Phillip?” Hannah asked, “I mean, if he was on your side….”  
“Because he turned on me.” Oliva cut him off, “After Stanton he locked me back up. Lucky for me the cute, big, dumb one let me out.”  
Everyone looked at Sam.  
“Hey, who would suspect the 90-pound blond girl?” Sam challenged, “And at the time I was looking for a ghost!”  
That settled, they turned their attention back to Oliva. “No wonder you were locked away.” Heddy told her, “You’re a monster.”  
I’m not sure it’s the best idea to tell her that. Hannah thought.  
“Oh, you have no idea.” Oliva responded.  
“Oliva, you don’t have to do this.” Sam urged, “You can still walk away.”  
“I got a better idea.” Oliva smirked, before letting go of Dash and lunging at Sam.  
The pair began to struggle for the gun, firing it into the ceiling, causing the rest of the family to cower. Oliva got ahold of the gun before running out another door.  
“Stay here.” Sam ordered, before exiting the same door Oliva used.  
“Did anyone else wet themselves?” Heddy asked.  
“Stay here.” Hannah repeated, taking out her blade and taking after Sam.  
Sam followed Oliva into the kitchen, where the shapeshifter fired at him, only for him to duck down behind the kitchen island. “You don’t have a shot.” She declared.  
“Neither do you.” Sam countered.  
“Killing you is the next best thing to killing Bobby Singer.” Oliva reasoned.  
“What’s your beef with Bobby?” Sam asked.  
“For starters, he killed my father.” Oliva answered.  
“Lance was a shifter?” Sam responded.  
“Lance wasn’t my father.” Oliva corrected him, “Mother had an affair with a shifter. She got pregnant, told Lance I was his. He bought it…until she brought me home from the hospital. My real dad was waiting. Lance put up a fight, but he was no match for a shifter. And just as my dad was about to take me…the hunter became the hunted.”  
“Bobby.” Sam guessed.  
Having that out of the way, Oliva continued. “After Bobby killed my father, he came for me. Mother pleaded with him to spare me. He agreed, under on condition.”  
Sam had a feeling he knew what that condition was. “That she keep you locked up.”  
“For my safety, and for the safety of others.” Oliva confirmed, “Mother told the family she lost the baby. And she locked me in the attic. But she remained devoted to me until the very end—Even got Bobby to promise to take care of me if anything happened to her.”  
Well, that explains why he was in the will. Sam thought, but that wasn’t the only thing he caught on to. “Wait a minute. Then, Bobby spared you. You should be grateful.”  
“For what?” Oliva challenged, “Keeping me locked up my whole life? It would have been kinder to kill me.”  
Okay, I’ll give her that. Sam thought, before saying, “Oliva…you don’t have to do this. Being a monster is a choice.”  
“That choice was made for me a long time ago.” Oliva responded, sulking through the kitchen, “Why haven’t you taken a shot? Oh, you don’t have any more silver bullets, do you?”  
In truth, Sam’s gun was jammed. It was enough time for Oliva to find him, pointing her gun at him. Suddenly a sword ran through and she fell to the ground, revealing Hannah. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” Sam answered, getting up, “I think so.” Looking down at Oliva, he said, “That’s gonna be though to explain to the cops, thought.”  
Eventually they did figure out something that resembled a plausible explanation, and everyone walked outside while Dash called the cops on his cell phone.  
“Yes, officer.” Dash was saying, “Yes, thank you very much. Yes, no, you can’t miss it. Big house on the end of the street. Alright, by now.” Hanging up, he headed towards Sam and Hannah, “Guys? The police are on the way. What a mess. I owe you two an apology.”  
“I think you mean you owe Sam an apology.” Hannah responded tersely.  
“Yeah…” Dash began awkwardly.  
“Don’t sweat it.” Sam cut him off, “I mean, you were just protecting your family and…there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“So, I spoke to Aunt Bunny’s attorney.” Dash began again, “He said outside the pendent, everything was left to Oliva.”  
“Hey, you know what?” Sam replied, “Speaking of that…you should keep it.” He handed the pendent to Dash, “It’s a key to the attic.”  
“Bobby must have really meant something to Aunt Bunny.” Dash commented, “How can we repay you?”  
“Just forget we were ever here.” Sam requested.  
“But you saved our lives.” Dash insisted, “I want everyone to know what heroes you…”  
“Actually Dash, it’s just not a good idea for anyone to know about us.” Hannah spoke up, “Please. And remember, I can crush guns like they’re tissue paper.”  
“Right.” Dash grinned, “Hey, Sam, I, ah, wouldn’t let this one get away if I were you.” And with that he walked away.  
After retrieving the boys from Jody who had went a hotel room nearby, the groups parted ways with the Winchesters heading back to Kansas. With the boys asleep in the back they drove in near silence until Hannah asked, “Do you need me to drive? I can drive if you need me to.”  
“It’s fine.” Sam assured, “I got it.”  
“Sam, you’re human.” Hannah insisted, “You’re going to need to sleep at some point.”  
Sam smiled. “If I need to sleep, I’ll let you know and we’ll switch.”  
They were silent for a moment again when Hannah said, “Sam?”  
“Yeah?” Sam asked.  
“What did Dash mean, that you shouldn’t let me get away?” Hannah asked,  
Suddenly Sam felt his face get hot. “I, ah, I think he thought we were a couple.”  
“What?!” Hannah balked, her face scrunched in confusion, “Why would he think that?”  
“I have no clue.” Sam replied, “It’s completely ridiculous. I mean, we’re not even the same species, well, not that he knew that.”  
“Still,” Hannah said, “It’s completely ridiculous.” Then she started looking out the window again.


	24. Tree Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters decorate their first tree with the "twins."

“Okay, guys,” Sam told everyone as they walked through the store, “I think the trees are this way.”  
They had been planning on setting putting up a tree for about a week, but when Sam went to get the stuff out, he realized there was one problem with that plan—they had no stuff. Even when they settled in the bunker, they never did anything like put up a tree. This led to scramble to get a tree and—well, basically anything to decorate it with. So far, they had skiing snowman and three of a four-piece wooden carousel horse ornament set.  
They walked down an isle where in the middle there was a display of Christmas trees. Regular, large, small, some were green, some were white, some were green but covered with fake snow, some had the lights already attached to them.  
“Do you have any idea which one you want?” Hannah asked fingering one of white trees.  
“I was thinking maybe we should all make that decision together.” Sam explained, “You know, as a family?”  
The boys seemed to like that idea, carefully examining every single tree. And there was a lot to consider. Size, price, and just plain aesthetic value. That last one was more of the boys’ preview.  
What they wound up taking home was about a medium size artificial pre-lit tree, which the adults set up in the stacks.  
“What do you think boys?” Sam asked, stepping back, feeling a slight worn victory at being able to finally complete the puzzle that was the tree.  
“It’s pretty!” Dean exclaimed while Cas nodded in agreement, “Can we put the stuff on it now?”  
Sam froze for a minute. “Actually, we don’t really have the stuff now, buddy, but we’ll get all that together and we can do that in a couple of days, okay?”  
The little boys cheered in agreement.  
“Alright, little ones.” Hannah began, pushing a cart that currently only held two toddlers, “There’s a lot of options here, so Mommy might need some input from you.”  
She and Sam had decided to spilt up and the boys had wanted to go with her.  
“Mommy, what does input mean?” Cas asked.  
“It means to give someone your opinion.” Hannah explained.  
“What’s an opinion?” Dean asked.  
“It’s what you think about something.” Hannah explained.  
By chance, Rawls and Serena Joy were doing some holiday shopping of their own on the same isle. “Hey, I think that’s Hannah.” Serena Joy announced before calling out to the angel, “Hannah! Hannah, hi!”  
The thought of being spotted made Rawls nervous. “Serena…”  
“Don’t sweat it, she already knows.” Serena Joy assured him, still waving at Hannah.  
“What?!” Rawls blacked.  
Before the conversation could turn into an argument, Hannah approached them with the buggy. “Hello.” She greeted them both.  
“Hey,” Serena Joy greeted them, as Rawls added in an awkward, “Hey,” as well. “Let me guess.” He speculated, “Christmas shopping?”  
“Yes, actually,” Hannah confessed, “We didn’t really –have any Christmas ornaments and now we’re trying to gather some together.”  
“You don’t have any ornaments?” Rawls asked, “Like any? At all?”  
“Benedict Rawls, be polite.” Serena Joy scolded.  
“I’m just making an observation.” Rawls protested, “Why’d you gotta bring my first name into this?”  
“What’s the matter with your first name?” Hannah asked, not realizing she should let this conversation end.  
“Nothing,” Rawls snarked, “Except it got me beat up my entire life. So, what do, ah, families such as your do for Christmas anyway?” He meant a non-serial killer and his non-girlfriend/wife and their kids, but was trying to be delicate because said kids were present.  
“What do you mean families such as ours?” Hannah asked, her eyes narrowing.  
“I just meant—that…” Rawls stammered.  
Fortunately, his girlfriend was there to save him. “He just meant that—well, you know.” When Hannah’s eye’s widened, she quickly added, “Oh, not that you know, the you know that he knows.”  
“I don’t know what any of that was even about.” Rawls informed them.  
“Well, Reason’s coming over some time in the afternoon.” Hannah answered, “And exchanging gifts, which is apparently the thing you do. At least for the kids. What about you too?”  
“It’s just been Edith and me for Christmas ever since we, um, moved here.” Rawls answered, “Though as you, apparently know, I got this one now, and my brother’s ex is bringing the kids over, ah, my nieces.”  
“Oh, that must be nice for you.” Hannah replied.  
Serena Joy, however, got something else for that. “You never told me Elsbeth was coming!”  
“Well, I didn’t think you it was that important.” Rawls replied, suddenly rather nervous.  
“Your ex-girlfriend coming over isn’t important?” Serena Joy countered in a whispered hiss.  
“Wait, I thought you said…” Hannah began, confused.  
“It’s complicated.” Rawls began, before turning to his current girlfriend, “Serena, this really isn’t the time or the place.” As he said that he gestured to Hannah and the twins.  
“Well, maybe you should have thought about before you brought it up!” Serena Joy responded.  
“Um…” Rawls began, not sure how to handle the situation, then tried to change the subject, “You know, what?” He began, walking up to sleeves and grabbing a box of slivery white balls and blue balls, some plain, others decorated with white and sliver designs. “I got these a couple of years ago. They’re great. They go with just about anything and practically unbreakable, which, ah, with two active toddlers, I’m sure you’ll appreciate.”  
“Thank you.” Hannah said awkwardly sitting them into the cart with the boys.  
‘Meanwhile, Sam’s quest for decoration had taken him to a rather different location: A antique store on the side of the highway.  
Sam walked and first thing he noticed was the aluminum tree, just a bit smaller than their own, next to the check out where Asian woman with her onyx hair tied back in prim bun, was organizing what looked like jewelry.  
“Can I help you?” She asked, looking up.  
“Yeah, ah is that for sale?” Sam asked, pointing at tree.  
“Everything but the tree.” The women answered, “Everything priced as marked.”  
Sam looked through ornaments, his face falling as he looked at the price tag on a cotton-and-wood woman dressed in white and blue.  
“I know.” The woman spoke up, “I try to keep the prices now, but I get so few of those, which is weird, because, they’re old but not that rare. I’d suggest looking at the duller kurgels, the glass, the baubles, the wood, the brites, the bottle brush, heck, even the cotton fruit.”  
Sam found a little wooden mouse ridding a rocking horse, a glass Santa head, two glass rabbits and green glass pinecones. He was about to leave with another ornament caught his eye, and his confusion. “Is that a …pickle?”  
“Yeah,” The woman answered, stepping out from behind the counter, revealing an abdomen swollen with pregnancy, “You never heard the legend of the pickle?”  
“No.” Sam answered, “Care to explain?”  
“Okay, so in the 1880s Woolworth stores start selling glass ornaments imported from Germany, shaped like different fruits and vegetables.” The woman began, “Perhaps not coincidentally, claims started to spread about very old Christmas tradition in which a pickle is that last ornament hung on the tree, and the first child to find the pickle got an extra present. However, it’s a tradition practically no one in Germany has heard of to this day.” After a beat she asked, “You see where I’m going with this?”  
“Yeah, I think I do.” Sam replied.  
“But still, people actually started to do it.” The woman finished, “Ergo, I get pickles on my tree.” After a beat she added, “There’s also the story of Saint Nicholas resurrecting two boys whose body had been hidden in a pickle barrel, but in the very earliest versions that was a meet barrel.”   
Sam looked down at the pickle. Maybe he should have one on his tree to too?  
At last the two groups arrived back at the bunker with their loot, which they carefully disported on a table in the stacks.  
“Can we trim the tree now, Daddy?” Castiel asked, staring up at Sam with large blue eyes. How did such small creatures have such big eyes?  
“Yeah, buddy.” Sam answered, “Yeah, we can trim the tree now.”  
“Yay!” Dean cheered, grabbing the cloth and foam snowman, which was bigger than his hand. And ran for the tree, reaching up for a place to put it.  
“Dean, wait, let Mommy and Daddy help you!” Sam ordered, running after him.  
Meanwhile, Cas had grabbed one of the carousel horses in one hand and his friend Coat in the other and slowly approached the tree. He decided that he was going to be like Dean. He was going to be brave and put the horse high up on the tree. And he had something Dean didn’t.  
Cas fluttered his wings, getting a few inches off the ground, but his wings were still small and covered with mostly downy feathers. He felt on his bottom to the ground, hard. The little angel stuck his lip and started to cry in pain and disappointment.  
Hannah quickly scooped him up. “Are you alight?”  
Cas nodded, but tears were still in his eyes.  
“I’m going to check you over anyway, okay?” Hannah told him.  
Seeing Hannah examining Cas, Sam came over to them. “Is he okay?”  
“He’s fine.” Hannah assured him, before kissing Cas’ forehead “Now what were you trying to do little one?”  
Cas pointed up to where he wanted to point the horse. “Horsey.”  
Sam took him for Hannah. “I think I can help with that bud.” He raised the tiny angel up to higher points of the tree. “Now where do you want it?”  
Cas pointed. “Here.”  
Sam leaned in and Cas put the horse on.  
Later on, as the boys were decorating the lower branches and Hannah was putting up one of the green pinecones, she felt a hand on her arms. She turned around and saw Sam standing next to her.  
“When I was out, I found something.” He told her, before pulling out a box, inside it a slender, faceless angel holding a small bundle that was meant to be a baby. Written on the angel’s white dress in cursive was Mother. “I couldn’t help but think of you.”  
“It’s beautiful.” Hannah breathed, “Oh, Sam, thank you.”  
“You don’t have to say that.” Sam responded, feeling heat rising in his cheeks, “Go put it on the tree.”  
It took a good half hour to get every ornament on the tree. Well, almost every ornament.  
“Hey, guys,” Sam began, crouching so that he was about as tall as they were, “I got something I want to show you.” He pulled out the pickle. “You see, it’s been a tradition in Germany, or at least since the 1920s, that this is the last ornament put on the tree, and then whoever can find it on Christmas day gets an answer present.”  
The boys’ eyes widened and they both squealed. “Can I put it on?!” Dean asked.  
“No!” Castiel, unusually bold, protested, “I wanna do it!”  
“Daddy’s gonna do it.” Sam told them, “But I need you two to turn around so you each have fair chance.”  
The toddlers turned around and Sam carefully put if one the tree. Standing back, he noted, “Hmmm. Something’s still missing.” After a beat he said, “I know, it needs something on top.” He swung around, unable to help himself, grabbing Cas and acting like he was going to sit him on top.  
“Daddy, put me down!” Cas protested, kicking his legs, “I’se not a tree topper.”  
“Well that really depends on who you ask.” Sam quipped before chuckling. “Okay, okay, here you go. “He set Cas down next to Dean. Sam took a box from the table and pulled out a gold wire star, “Now this,” He began, “Seems a bit more appropriate.” With that he carefully set the star atop the tree.  
“Yeah, you’re right, bud,” Sam noted, stepping back, “That’s much better.”  
“Pretty.” Cas, over being indigent over being considered a tree ornament, complimented in what could almost be described as awed.  
“Yeah, pretty.” Dean repeated, nodding.  
The family looked at the tree as a whole glittery glass, the green and the blue and the sliver, bright lights, the large snowman that stood out on the side in a cluster of sparkly balls, plain but well craved wood, and indeed, it was beautiful.


	25. Snow Bound Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow storm strands Reason and Maudie at the bunker.

Reason stared outside the window as she scrapped off a piece of gum that some jerk had stuck to the bottom of the table. They’d been calling for a big snow storm but nothing was coming down yet. That was a good sign. Now if only her replacement would arrive on time.  
No one else currently in the dinner other than those on duty, Edith was leaned up against the bar with her guitar, getting some inpartu practice in. “Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy. Or Daddy looked a lot like him. He’s not the way I had him pictured. Santa was much too thin. He didn’t come down the chimney, so Mama must have let him in. Santa looked a lot like Daddy. Or Daddy looked a lot like him. Well, thought that I was…”  
“Ah, put a shock in it, will ya?!” Karine, a rather bad-tempered waitress about the same age as Serena Joy, who had worked the seven to three shift that day, snapped. Neither of the girls worked with Karine much, but when they did, it was never a nice experience, they had no clue how she kept her job.  
“Hey, “Sal, the cook on duty, putting his head through the window, “Leave her alone.” He looked over at Edith, “Keep playing, honey.”  
Edith started playing again as a sandy-haired boy in a dark jacket walked through the door.  
That was Reason’s cue to leave. “I tried to make it clean for you.” She told him, standing up.  
“Much appreciated.” The other bus boy replied, “Have a good night.”  
“You too, John.” Reason called back walking out. Starting across the parking lot, she took her phone out of her jacket and dialed Sam’s number. “Hey, Sam.” She greeted him, “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”  
“No, it’s fine.” Sam assured her, thought his voice was laced with sleep.  
Reason felt a twinge of guilt. She knew she should have called Hannah, since she didn’t sleep, but she could never remember her number.  
Sam didn’t give her too long to dwell on it. “I take it this means you’re on your way to get Maudie?”  
“Yeah,” Reason confirmed, “I should be there in a little bit.”  
“And do you have a ride?” Sam asked. He didn’t want her walking out at night that late, especially with snow threatening to come down at any moment. That was a good way to get yourself killed.  
“It’s fine.” Reason answered, officially leaving the parking lot.  
Sam was going to take that as a no. “Stay there,” He ordered, getting out of bed, “I’m coming to get you.”  
“Sam, no.” Reason protested, “It’s fine. I can get there.”  
“Reason, it’s the middle of the night, and it’s calling for snow, you cannot walk all the way here.” Sam argued.  
Just then, her phone started picking up static. “Sam, I think I’m about to lose you.” Reason informed him.  
“Reason, don’t do that.” Sam requested.  
“I’m serious—” Reason got out before she completely lost him. She put the phone in her jacket and trudged on.   
Hannah was sitting in the boy’s room, where the children had decided to cram all into one bed with a bear, two stuffed iguanodons, one green, one purple, Coat, the white seal, and blonde baby doll between the three of them, when she heard a plop, from somewhere else in the bunker.  
As Hannah stood up, Castiel’s eyes opened, “Mommy?” He began, his voice extremely sleepy, “What that noise?”  
“I don’t know, little one.” Hannah answered, reaching into her coat and touching her angel blade, “But I’m going to go see.” As she walked pass, Maudie woke up as well. “Stay here,” She told them both, and stepped out of the room.  
Hannah started down the hall towards Sam’s room, only for the hunter to come out, still half asleep, trying to get a sock on.  
“Sam?” Hannah spoke up to get his attention, “What are you doing?”  
“Going to get Reason.” Sam answered, “She called, we got into a bit of argument over whether she could make it here on her own, you can probably guess who was on which side, and then the phone went dead. I have to get her before she gets too far out, gets herself into trouble.”  
“Sam, no.” Hannah responded, “You’re still half asleep. I’ll go. You just—stay here with the kids, you woke them up while you were getting dressed.”  
“Oh.” Sam said, “Sorry.”  
Five minutes later, Reason was trudging down the side of the road. Her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark, but since she had hit the spot without a lot, if any lights, she still couldn’t see a thing. That was when she felt it. The first drop of cold wet. Oh, great, just great. She thought surpassing a groan as she continued down the road.  
Just then a pair of highlights appeared on the highway, and a Lincoln Continual pulled up next to Reason and the window pulled down. “Are you alright?” Hannah asked.  
“Hannah?” Reason asked in surprised, stopping, “What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you.” Hannah answered, “Now get in.”  
Since she had gone all the way out here, Reason opened the door and slid in. “You know, you really didn’t have to do this.” She told Hannah.  
“Reason, it’s fine.” Hannah assured her, “Just out of curiosity, what happened to Serena? I can’t see her letting you walk on a night like this.”  
“We were working different shifts today.” Reason answered, “And she thought I found another way to get there.”  
Hannah was silent for a moment. “So, you lied to your friend?” She asked finally.  
“I didn’t lie.” Reason denied, “She just made an assumption and I failed to correct her.” She couldn’t believe she had just said that. She’d been spending too much time around Rawls. However, her mind was too foggy to dwell on it very long. The warmth of the car had remaindered her how tired she was, and she let out a yawn she couldn’t fight.  
“You know what, why don’t you just stay the night.” Hannah offered.  
“No, I shouldn’t I’m back on the day shift tomorrow.” Reason explained.   
Hannah was silent for a moment, thinking that over. “So, by the time you get Maudie back to sleep and get to sleep yourself you’ll just have to get back up again?”  
Reason nodded; her eyes unable to stay open any longer. Before she knew what was happening, she lost consciousness.  
When Hannah pulled into garage, she went over to the other side of the car and carefully picked reason up and carried her through the halls.  
Coming to her room, which she rarely used, she walked inside and laid Reason down on the bed. Taking off her jacket and she laid it on the sleeping form. Turning around she saw an incriminating Wal-Mart bag.  
Hannah stared at the bag a moment thinking. Maybe she should just give those to Reason tomorrow? It was going to be cold tomorrow. Really cold. So cold the rain was freezing. Then again, given Reason’s inability to easily accept help, she just hid the bags behind some other things she’d been hiding from certain other people, shut the door, then grabbed the containers of leftovers Reason had with her to put in the fridge.  
Walking pass the boys’ room, Hannah poked her head in. She saw the children, back asleep, but now Sam was curled on the floor, next to them.  
Hannah smiled before walking off, noting to herself to bring him a planet on the way back.  
The next morning Reason was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly raised up, looking around and realized she had no clue where she was. Her heard was beating faster and she began to panic, then she saw Hannah’s jacket in her lap. Realizing what must have happened, she decided to deal with it in a minute, and picked up her phone. “Hello?”  
“Reason, that you?” A voice she recognized as Howard, the Hot Spot’s manager, asked.  
“Yeah,” Reason answered, “Oh my gosh, am I late? Sir, I am, so, so, sorry—”  
“No, you’re not late.” Howard cut her off, “Actually, I’m calling to tell you not to come. The storm took the power out and it might be a few days before we can get someone out here with the roads.”  
Reason was still confused. “The—the roads?”  
“Kid, have you seen outside?” Howard asked.  
“No, actually,” Reason said, stepping out into the hall. She had never been in this part of the bunker and she honestly had no idea how to find the parts she knew. “I fell asleep at the baby sitters. Mr. Bundren, I think I’m gonna have to call you back.”  
“Alright,” Howard agreed, “I’ll let you know when everything’s running again.”  
They hung up and Reason walked down the hall. “Hello?” She called out, “Anybody there?”  
Just then Hannah walked out, “Now, I know you said you needed to go back, but you asleep when we got here and there was no point in waking you up. Sam’s getting the kids up right now, one of us will drive you in, you can still make it to work.”  
“Actually, ah, that’s not a problem anymore.” Reason informed her,” My boss just called. Apparently, the storm took out the power and they’re closed into they fix it. Apparently, it could be a couple of days.”  
Just then Sam can up, still in his t-shirt. “Well, I’m not surprised,” He said, “Come look.”  
The women followed Sam to the front door which he opened to reveal a world cover in a thick layer of white. They couldn’t even see the road. “The only reason we have power is because the bunker had its own grid.” Sam informed them, “Looks like we’re snowbound until we clear off the roads.”  
Not really having any options, the three set to getting breakfast together. Everyone sitting at the table, Maudie looked down at her bacon dubiously, then to her mother. “Mommy, “She began, “Why you staying here?”  
Reason’s heart clinched. “Well, the dinner’s closed for today.” She explained finally, “The storm cut the power out, and there’s too much snow to get there.”  
Maudie’s eyes lit up. “Can we go see it?!”  
“After you eat breakfast.” Reason instructed.  
“Can we see the snow, too Daddy?” Dean asked hopefully.  
“If you both finish your breakfast.” Sam promised.  
Suddenly an idea started to form in Reason’s head. “Hey, Sam, ah, as long as we’re going outside, do you have a cookie sheet?”  
After breakfast they bundled up the children and took them outside. Dean and Maudie immediately ran out into the snow, but Castiel seemed more than a little dubious about their indevoured.  
“Come on, bud.” Sam said, crouching down to his level, “It’s fun. See what you can do with it?” He started gathering snow in his hand until he had a firm ball.  
“What dat for?” Cas asked.  
Suddenly, San got sneaky, mean idea in his hand. “For this.” He then threw it, hitting Hannah on the side.  
Hannah looked down at where the show had hit her, shocked and baffled. What had he done that for?  
Reason grabbed up a handful snow. “Here’s how your response to that.” She said, before throwing the ball.   
However, it missed, hitting Cas.  
Reason covered her mouth with my hands in dismayed shock. “Oh my gosh, Cas, baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—” That was when she felt something hit her from behind. She turned to see Dean had figured out how to make snowballs and avenged his brother and was currently trying to make more ammo.  
“Okay,” Reason said, grabbing another handful of snow, “If that’s the way you want it, it’s on.”  
Soon a snowball battle of the sexes broke out, Hannah, Reason and Maudie on one side, Sam, Dean and Castiel on the other. The girls were doing rather better in the fight, if only by way of having bigger hands on their team.  
“Okay,” Sam told his troops from behind the pitiful wall they had made, at that point more like half a wall—again, small hands, “I don’t think we have a choice. Follow my lead.” He raised his hand and came out from behind their wall. “We surrender!” He called out, walking towards the girls’ walls with the boys, who had their hands up as well.  
They girls walked out to meet them halfway. “So, what do you think we should do with them?” Reason quipped.  
Maudie responded, by grabbing another small handful of snow and throwing it at Sam, hitting his knee. Then she took several smaller wads and keep throwing it at him.  
“Yeah, that’s not quite what I had in mind, sweetie.” Reason said, pulling her back.  
Hannah was suddenly very concerned for any captives Maudie might take in an actual battle.  
As it turns out, snowballs fights weren’t the only thing you could do with snow. They opted for one tall body, as artist they were not, and a roundish head.  
“Okay, now here’s come the part me and—someone—always sucked as at kids.” Sam said. Every time he and Dean had tried to make a snowman, they always wound up dropping the head at some point.  
Fortunately, this time around Dean and his friends had better luck and with a little help from their moms got the head up without a problem.   
“Ise don’t dink dis looks right.” Cas noted, looking at it.  
Seeing two sticks on the ground, Reason went over to and got them. Not sure what was going on, Hannah took a step back as the teen came back. “Anyone want to help me with the arms?”  
All three toddlers grabbed an arm and made a rather uncoordinated attempt to jam it into the snowman sides. “This way,” Dean instructed at helm, trying aiming from the upper part of the snowman.  
“No, down!” Maudie argued, pulling her end of the branch towards the bottom half of the snowman.  
Reason murmured a simple inaction under her breath and the branch stringed out, and the tobblers were able to stick into the snowman’s side.  
Hannah looked over at Reason with a questioning face. Reason suddenly remembered she was standing next to a messenger of God and lowered her head her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.  
Just then, Sam who no one had noticed left, came back with a bag of carrots. “Anyone want to put the nose on?”  
“Ooh, ooh, I do!” Dean said, jumping up and down.  
As Sam handed the carrot to Dean, Cas protested, “Hey, I wanna put de nose on too!”  
“Me, too!” Maudie chimed in.  
“Okay, how about a compromise?” Sam suggested, tumbling in his pockets, “Cas, you can put on the eyes,” He pulled out a pair of black buttons he had found and handed them to Cas, “And Maudie, you can put on the mouth.” He handed her a twister. It was all he could find.  
He then grabbed Cas and Hannah scooped up Dean and Reason took Maudie. Sam raised up so he could reach the snowman’s head and the little angel carefully placed the eyes in the snowman’s face. Then Dean stuck the nose in, tip of the carrot going in first. Then Maudie put on the mouth. When they looked back the eyes were a bit too far apart, the fat end of the nose where the steam had been cut, and the smile a bit crooked, but the kids were stratified with it, do the adults were fine with it.  
“Can we make another one?” Cas asked.  
“Sure, bud.” Sam said, we can make another one.  
Three snowmen later, the kids were about ready to go in, but there was still something they needed to do first.  
“Remember only clean snow.” Reason instructed as the children packed snow into the baking sheet she had brought out with them, “None with dirt in it, and definitely no yellow snow.” After a beat she glanced at Sam and Hannah and asked, “You guys have maple syrup, right?”  
“Yeah,” Sam began slowly, “Why?”  
When they go inside, they found out. Reason sat the pan down on the kitchen counter and took the syrup from the fridge and began to pour it onto the snow-filled pan in swirls, hardening into amber candy almost instantly.   
The children were amazed by the frozen syrup, all loops and fragile, sugared filigree, like a sparkly edible lace.  
“Where did you learn this?” Hannah asked, staring at the loops.  
Reason a little distracted, breaking off pieces of her perfect rolls to give to edger hands. “My Mom use to do this with us when we kid.” She said softly, before breaking off a pace and putting it in her mouth, starting a staring contest with the counter.  
“Us?” Hannah, repeated.  
“My…sister and me.” Reason explained, squirming uncomfortably.  
Hannah was silent for a moment. “You never told us you had a sister.”  
“Well, I haven’t really seen her, them, since…after I got pregnant.” Reason finally got out.  
That didn’t seem right to Hannah. “Reason…what happened?”  
Suddenly Reason’s very soul felt hot as suddenly once again she remembered she was talking to an angel. “I think you already know.”  
“Why would –” Hannah began, then suddenly remember the only detail Reason had ever gave them about her family, sans Maudie, before now. “Reason, things might be exactly like what you heard.”  
Reason was quietly for a long them, then decided to just change the subject. “We should probably head to the stacks. We left Sam all by himself with three of them.”  
When they walked into the stacks and found Sam crouch in front of Maudie’s kittybaby and two cloth eggs saying, “I didn’t know cats could lay eggs. I thought they were mammals…”  
“Mammals can lay eggs.” Maudie informed, “Platypus laid eyes and theys mammals.”  
“Is that so?” Reason spoke up.  
That got Maudie’s attention and she turned to her mother. “Mommy, kittybaby laided eggs!”  
“Is that so?” Reason asked, as if she was totally buying it.  
“Uh-huh.” Maudie confirmed, grinning and nodding.  
A few months ago, Hannah would have some serious questions but now she just went with it and scanned the room for her own children, and found them building a nest of some sort out of blanket. Maudie ran from her mother and picked up the eggs in one hand and dragged kitty baby by the tail to the nest where Dean took the eggs from her and carefully laid the eggs in the nest and Maudie carefully put kitty baby on top patting her several times. Cas looked at Coat nervously before draping it over the stuffed cat. Then they all sat downs. “Nows we half to wait.” Maudie informed them. When she realized they were the only ones on egg watch she turned to the adults and pointed, “Sit.”  
Sam was the first to submit. Sitting Indian-style on the floor next to Dean.  
Reason turned to Hannah and shrugged before walking to the growing vigil. Hannah followed after her, deciding anything else would have to wait.


	26. Snow Bound Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which snow men, snow angels, snow plows and gift wrapping occurs.

It may come as a surprise to you, but watching cat eggs is not the most stimulating activity in the whole world.  
Of course, it would help if there was any hope of the eggs actually hatching.  
Suddenly Dean started to shake the nest. “I think theys hatching!” He declared like he actually believed the eggs were hatching. He started to split it turning the inside out slowly revealing a green iguanodon.  
“Dat’s not a kitty!” Castiel exclaimed, “Dat a dinosaur.”  
“Kitties can have dinosaur babies!” Maudie protested.  
“Nun-un!” Cas responded.  
“Uh-huh!” Maudie argued.  
“Nun-un!” Cas repeated.  
“Uh-huh!” Maudie repeated right back to him.  
Trying to break up the fight Sam said, “Guys, look! The other egg’s hatching.”  
Sure enough, Dean was pulling back the egg, revealing the purple dinosaur inside.  
“Yay!” Maudie cheer, clapping.  
Worried about where this was going, Reason whispered in her daughter’s ear, “Maudie, you know this doesn’t make those dinosaurs yours, right?”  
Maudie’s face fell, but she nodded her head in acceptance.  
“This is Green Dinosaur.” Dean was saying, pointing the green dinosaur, “And this is Purple Dinosaur.”  
“I see that.” Sam grinned.  
“Ah, Sam, I think that’s what he’s naming them.” Hannah spoke up.  
“Oh.” Sam responded. Well, they were two, so, maybe they would get more creative in time?  
Perhaps sensing his father’s disapproval, Dean asked, “What do you think we should name them, Daddy?”  
Sam sat there for a minute in thought. He couldn’t really think of any good names for them either.  
That was when Hannah spoke up. “Why you call that one Vert and that the one Violet?”  
“I like them Mommy.” Cas spoke up.  
“Me, too.” Maudie agreed.  
That being settled the trio went to play with the dinosaur/kittens.  
“Hey, Hannah, how did you come up with those names?” Sam asked latter, putting bread in a pan. Today seemed like a good day for hot sandwiches.  
“What names?” Hannah asked.  
“You know Vert, and Violet.” Sam elaborated.  
“It’s French for green and purple.” Hannah answered.  
Sam, unable to help himself, laughed out loud. “Clever!” He complimented.  
Hannah was silent for a minute, scanning the area to make sure they were alone. “Sam, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” Sam replied, adding the cheese and second piece of bread, brushing it with butter.  
“Has Reason ever told you anything about…. where she comes from?” Hannah asked.  
Sam turned his head. “What do you mean?”  
“Like, if she had any other family.” Hannah elaborated.  
“I don’t think so.” Sam replied, turning back to the pan. After he said, “Well there was that thing she said about her father on the day of …. well, you know, the incident.” After another beat, he added, “Why do you ask?”  
“It was just something she said after she made that candy.” Hannah responded suddenly almost uncomfortable.  
Sam could see where this was going. “Look, Hannah, here’s something you should know about humans.” He began, “Not all of us are that open, partially when it comes to something painful. If Reason wants to tell you about it, she will. But if not, don’t pry. Remember, curiosity killed the cat.” That was when he smelled the Smoak. “Oh, crap!” He exclaimed turning around and removing the burnt sandwich from the pan as alarms blared.  
Fortunately, Dean was no more picky as child then he was an adult, and happily took the brunt sandwich. After lunch, the toddlers went down for a nap with unusual ease, as they were tuckered out from playing in the snow, leaving the adults at a lost for what to do with themselves. Eventually they settled on laundry.  
“You know, you really don’t have to help with this.” Sam insisted, as Reason was sorting out some whites, “None of this is even yours.” To be fair the same thing could be said of Hannah, who was also sorting clothes.  
“It’s fine.” Reason replied, not looking up, “Gives me something to do. Besides, it’s sort of nice to use a proper washing machine and dryer for once.”  
Hannah however, was preoccupied with the children and kept peering back in the direction of their room.  
“Go check on them.” Sam told her, knowing that was what she wanted.  
“Thank you.” Hannah breathed, hurrying in that direction.  
Reason cocked her head in confusion, warning what that was all about. She hadn’t heard anything.  
“Hannah’s a bit of a helicopter mom.” Sam explained, “She’s gotten to a habit of watching over the kids, you could say, while they sleep. She’s been trying to quit but---it’s not easy.”  
“No, I get that.” Reason replied, “When Maudie was baby, I’d check on her every two minutes just to make sure she was still breathing. Even now I catch myself just—watching her sleep a lot.”  
“Just between you me,” Sam began, “Me, too.”  
“It’s like—” Reason began, trying to find a way to articulate what she was feeling, “They look so---delicate, you know? Beautiful. I’d like to say angelic but---” She gestured down the hall with her shoulder.  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I swear, that kid’s the best thing I’ve ever done.” Reasoned finished, putting a load in the washer.  
Suddenly Sam was tempted to ask. Stuffing that temptation down, he instead changed the subject. “So, ah, how’s the witchcraft going?”  
Reason froze.  
“I know you’re still practicing.” Sam said, “I saw you help the kids with that stick by levitating it.”  
“You couldn’t have.” Reason responded, “You were inside getting those—” Her voice trailed off when she realized that was as far away from a denial as she could get.  
“Look, I get it, I do, the appeal of that kind of power,” Sam told her, “But I also know experience but power really can corrupt, and corrupt fast. Then it’s all downhill.”  
“That and I suck at it?” Reason pointed out.  
“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Sam replied.  
“But I did turn you brother and your friend into toddlers?” Reason responded. She was silent for a moment, folding one of the boys’ shirt. “You know, it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”  
“Yeah, I figured you hadn’t talked about going into to sorcery with your guidance consular. “Sam quipped.  
Reason couldn’t help but laugh. “No, no, actually I wanted to be a lawyer.” She paused for a moment, not believing she had just said that. She was getting way too open with these people.  
“Really?” Sam replied, surprised by the cocidence.  
“Yeah, really.” Reason confirmed, seeing not point in denying it, “I want to help people.”  
“You know, I actually wanted to be a lawyer too at one point.” Sam told her, “Went to pre-law and everything.”  
“Really?” Reason responded, “What happened?”  
“Uh, life I guess you could say.” Sam answered.  
Before the conversation could go any further, there was noise from outside, the honking of a horn and a familiar female voice yelling, “Yo! Bus girl! You in there?!”  
“Serena?” Reason asked, before she and Sam ran towards the noise.  
They ran outside to find sure enough, when they opened the door, they saw Serena Joy jumping out of her car, which somehow had fastened a metal sheet to, making a homemade snow plow. “There you are!” She exclaimed marching up to Reason, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, you’re not answering your phone, I couldn’t even get your phone, I shoveling my way to your place you’re not there, what, are you allergic to giving me pace of mind?!”  
“You—plowed—through—snow—to find me?” Reason deadpanned, still processing what was happening.  
“Well, how else was I gonna find ya?” Serena Joy asked, as if what she was done was just common sense, “Especially with the city being as slow as Christmas about it.”  
That was when Hannah marched outside, looking extremely crossed. “What is going on out here?” She demanded.  
“Serena Joy was trying to find Reason.” Sam explained.  
“That doesn’t explain all the screaming.” Hannah responded, before turning to the women in question, “You’re going to wake my kids. And her kid.”  
Just then as if on cue, crying came from in the house.  
Everyone ran into the bunker and down the hall where Maudie and the boys were sleeping. Hannah, who was leading the procession, burst open the door to see Cas sitting up the bed, crying.  
“Castiel, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Hannah asked, falling to her knees in front of him.  
Cas finally got clam enough to talk. “Loud noise.” He sniffled.  
“Oh, I know.” Hannah said, taking him or arms, “I’m sorry.”  
Serena Joy’s cheeks went red. “Sorry, little guy.” She said, “I didn’t think—”  
“Get away from him!” Hannah snapped, physically pulling Cas away even Serena Joy was nowhere near him. This only caused Cas to cry more.  
“I don’t think that’s helping, Hannah.” Sam spoke up.  
“Mmm, what all that noise?” Maudie wined, her tiny hands over her tiny ears.  
Reason walked over, crouching down by Maudie and stroking her hair. “There’s just a little—disagreement.” She began, but everything’s fine now.”  
“Mommy stay?” Maudie requested.  
“Yeah, sure, Mommy will stay.” Reason replied, laying down next to her.  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna—step out.” Serena Joy said, running out of the room.  
Sam went to check on Dean, who had managed to sleep through the whole ordeal. “You know, you probably shouldn’t be too hard on her.” He said, “It’s not like she knew we’d be in the middle of nap time.”  
“She plowed through icy streets, likely putting herself and others at risk and then showed up here screaming like a manic.” Hannah summarized in a whispered hiss over Castiel’s shoulder, “That cannot be normal.” After a beat she asked, “Is that normal?”  
Sam sighed. “No, it’s not. But—she was just worried about her friend. Trust me, I’ve done must worst for the people of I love.”  
Hannah glared at him. “Yes, I’m wildly aware.”  
For a minute Sam felt as if he had been shot, as he remembered, oh, yeah, Hannah was still part of a species that hated him since the beginning of time.  
Realizing what she had done, or at the very least like it sounded like, she said, “Sam, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean….”  
“You know, what, it’s alright.” Sam assured her, thought he still sounded a little hurt, “You just want to be mad for a while, I get it. If you need me, I’ll be outside.” And with that, he fled the room as well.  
Sam walked out to find Senera Joy sitting on the ground. “Hey.” He said to her.  
“Hey,” Serena Joy responded, looking up, “They still mad in there?”  
“Yeah,” Sam replied, sitting down next to her, “I think Reason might be calming down, but Hannah…”  
“I don’t blame her.” Serena Joy admitted, “I know I went too far on this one.” After a beat she asked, “Why do you look like somebody ran over your dog all of a sudden?”  
“I was trying to talk to Hannah and—let’s just say things took a turn I didn’t expect.” Sam explained.  
“You want to tell me what that was all about?” Reason whispered, still lying on the floor next to Maudie.  
“It’s a long story.” Hannah whispered back rubbing her temples, “Why, why did I say that?”  
“You know, if you want to go talk to him, I got this.” Reason said.  
Hannah looked down to see Cas had fallen asleep in her arms. “Thank you.” She said, carefully laying the little angel back in the bed, and running out.  
Meanwhile, Serena Joy and Sam had gone into the stacks and had found a way to distract themselves from the current conflict: Giftwrapping.  
“Figure’d you guys would this done by now.” Senera Joy commented, carefully wrapping a doll.  
“Well, the kids are almost always around, so makes it a little hard without them seeing.” Sam explained, putting a box under the tree.  
“Um, when they’re asleep?” Serena Joy suggested.  
“That’s like the only time we actually get to sleep.” Sam countered, “Or more spefically me. And Hannah’s not that good at wrapping on her own.”  
“Believe him, it’s horrible.” A voice said behind him.  
They both turned around to see Hannah standing in the doorway. “The kids are back asleep.” Hannah told them. Then she looked first at Serena Joy. “Serena Joy, I’m sorry.” She said, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”  
“It’s alright.” Serena Joy assured her, “I had it commin’.”  
Hannah turned to Sam. “But you didn’t.” She paused a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. “Sam, I shouldn’t have said what I did back there. I was only trying to help and…. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say but that.”  
Sam reached out and pulled her into an embrace. “You don’t have to say anything else.”  
They stayed like that for what felt like forever the hug and broke and Hannah asked, “What made you think to start wrapping?”  
Later after the children hand woke up, Sam took the children outside so that the girls could finish wrapping.  
“So, what do you want to do guys?” Sam asked.  
“Can we have another snowball fight?” Maudie asked excitedly.  
“No!” Cas protested, wrapping his arms around himself, “I don’t wanna.”  
“I wanna build another snowman!” Dean exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear and doing a little exciting dance.  
“Yeah!” Cas agreed, jumping up and down. “Snow man, snow man!” The he stomped over his boot, and fell in the snow.  
“You okay, bud?” Sam and crouching them next to him.  
Cas nodded as Sam helped him up.  
“Wow, a literal snow angel.” Sam commented, looking at imprint and chuckling.  
“Daddy, what’s a snow angel?” Dean asked.  
“What’s a snow angel?” Maudie repeated.  
“It’d be better if I show you.” Sam said, “I’m gonna need everybody to step back.”  
The toddlers stepped back, but Sam still didn’t have enough room.  
“Little further.” Sam instructed.  
This time they got just far enough away.  
“That’s better.” Sam began, “So, you lay down like this.” He laid down, “And then you move your arms and legs like this.” Sam moved his arms and legs back and forth several timed before he started getting back up. “And when you get done, you have something that looks something like an angel.”  
“Oooh.” Dean and Cas moaned, awed.  
“Pretty.” Maudie commented, in a similar state.  
“You guys want to try now?” Sam asked.  
There were nods all around. Cas fell to the ground first, then Dean on one side of him and Maudie on the other, and all three started moving their little arms and legs back and forth to make wings and skirts.  
Fifteen minutes later, they had half a garrison of snow angels on the ground and toddlers were ready to move on to something else.  
Without the help of two other adults it took a longer and came out kind of lumpy and smaller than the rest, but soon enough they had fourth snowman.  
“Nice job guys.” Sam told them, even though it wasn’t there best work. For a bunch of two years old it was impressive.  
“What ‘bout the face?” Maudie asked.  
Sam paused a minute. Getting stuff for the face would require going back into the bunker and he had no clue if the girls were done yet, but he couldn’t leave them out here unsupervised. “Follow me, guys.”  
Meanwhile inside, Hannah and Reason were working out how to wrap up the stuffed Loch Nest Monster Reason had got Maudie.  
“Where did you even find that thing?” Serena Joy asked, bringing over a tape holder.  
“Goodwill.” Reason answered sheepishly, “There was sale, and she—asked for a dinosaur and she also asked for Kittybaby to have baby and there was this little kitten holding a blanket and—" She fell into her seat and slumped, “Uhhh, I’m a terrible mother, aren’t I?”  
“No,” Hannah assured her.  
“You’re just broke.” Serena Joy added in, “You’re not the only one to do this.”  
“Now, I think I might have figured out how to wrap this neck.” Hannah said, trying distract Reason.  
Serena Joy however, had another idea. Fining the nearest radio, she turned the nob until she could fine a clear station, that just happened to have the perfect song to sway coming on. “Ohhhh. Ohhhh. Ohhhh. We found one in the closet, and one in a drawer. There’s no hiding place we won’t find anymore. We’d shake every present for any small clue, of what lies beneath the words ‘from me to you.’”  
The women looked as Serena Joy danced her way to them.  
“Come on,” Serena Joy encouraged, reaching out to Reason, “Don’t make me dance alone.”  
Giving her friend a small smile, Reason took Serena Joy’s hand and the older girl pulled her up and they started to dance. But for every present left under the tree, there are things that we hope for, but never receive. And the years and yearning can make forget to be filled with wonder instead of regret…”  
Just then Sam opened the door with the children behind and heard the music. “Ah, guys,” He called out, “Are you finished with what you’re doing?!”  
“Pretty much.” Hannah called back.  
“So, ah, can I bring the kids down?” Sam asked, “We ah, made another snowman and need to get stuff for his face.”  
“Sam Winchester, come on down!” Another voice, Serena Joy’s Sam thought called out.  
Taking that as yes Sam headed down in the direction. What he found when he got there was a wrapped gift on the table, the rest still hid, Hannah sitting at the table, while Serena Joy gave Reason and   
uncoordinated twirl.  
“What do we have here?” Sam smirked.  
“I believe it’s what you call dancing, Sam.” Serena Joy smirked back.  
Dean was already into it, taking Sam by the wrists and twirling him around.  
“Hey!” Maudie protested, “I wanna dance too.”  
Reason and Serena Joy unjoined their hands, “Get over here.”  
Maudie ran over to her mother and her mother’s dance partner, taking a hand from each of them and joining in the dance.  
Sam approached Hannah from behind offering my hand, “Want to join in?”  
“I don’t know…” Hannah answered.  
“Come on.” Sam urged, “Look, everyone else is doing it.”  
“Sam, I’ve never…” Hannah began, “I’ve never danced before.”  
“Then I’ll show you.” Sam offered.  
“Alright.” Hannah relented, letting herself be led up from the chair.  
“Now, I’m the man and I’m taller so I lead.” Sam instructed, beginning to move her to the music.   
When you want to forgive but the wound is to deeps, and you ache for forgiveness for the secrets you keep….  
Still tense, Hannah stepped on Sam’s foot.  
“Ow!” Sam shouted in surprised pain.  
“Sorry.” Hannah responded, urgently, pulling back with a wince on her face.  
“It’s alright.” Sam assured her, pulling her back in. “You’re only beginning.”  
Things went slightly smoother after that. Hannah had several more missteps but Sam was there to guide her, swaying to whatever song came on while Maudie ran in-between Reason and Serena Joy and Dean and Castiel jumped up and down, holding each other hands.  
Eventually the children remember why they had come inside in the first place and after procuring a carrot, two buttons another twister which was still the best thing they could find for a mouth, and everyone gathered round as the kids place the pieces on the face.’  
“Nice work, Kiddos!” Serena Joy exclaimed, snapping pictures of the snowman with her phone, “Gorgeous, just gorgeous.”  
“Not bad, guys.” Reason agreed.  
“And Mommy, look!” Dean exclaimed, pulling at Hannah’s sleeve and pointing to the ground, “We made snow angels!”  
Hannah’s face contorted into a look of confusion. “Those aren’t…”  
“They look angels.” Dean explained.  
“We don’t look like that.” Hannah whispered to Sam.  
“I know Hannah.” Sam whispered, “I know, just go with it.”  
At the end of day, Sam heated up the leftover chili Reason had brought over the night before.  
“Thanks for letting us stay for dinner guys.” Reason said, sitting Maudie’s bowel in front of her.  
“Well, considering it’s your chili, it seemed like the polite thing to do.” Sam quipped.  
Dean took a spoonful of the chili and started screaming at it. “Ahhh!”  
“He’s still doing that?” Reason asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, “Dean, you don’t need to scare your food. It can’t think or feel anything. It’s not gonna fight back.”  
“Daddy, why is it called chili?” Cas asked.  
“Ah……” Sam began, “Because people tend to eat it when its chili.”  
“Oh.” Cas responded, before digging into his bowel.  
“Sam,” Hannah began, “Is that true?”  
“I don’t know.” Sam whispered back to her, “But I’m going with it.”  
After dinner was done and things had been somewhat put up, Serena Joy took Reason home, since the roads were clear, leaving Sam and Hannah alone with the boys. They did something unusual that night and let the kids fall asleep in front of the TV, specifically Christmas specials.  
“I know I don’t know much about this holiday, but I don’t see what Leprechauns have to do with Christmas.” Hannah said, running a hand through Cas’ feathers as she snoozed curled up on her lap.  
“Yeah, I like the ones with Rudolf better.” Sam admitted, “Or the one where Angela Lansbury voices a nun. That’s one nice.”  
Putting her questions about that aside, Hannah noted, “The boys’ seemed to enjoy themselves to day. Maudie too.”  
“Yeah, kids and now are a good combination.” Sam declared.


	27. The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have an eventful Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this so late. I completely spaced out.

“Okay, everybody!” Howard called out, holding several sets of straws in his hand, “It’s time!”  
Howard Bundren did not keep his dinner open all day on the major holidays. It just didn’t seem like one of the necessary services to him, and there was less business anyway. But there was some business to be had, those too lonely or busy or lazy to cook, or some combination of the three, so he kept it open half a day, opening a little after noon and closing at seven, even thought they were usually open at night. And since everyone had worked the same number of shifts, unless someone actually volunteered there was only one fair way, he could think of assigning that shift: Drawing straws.  
“Okay, cooks, first.” Howard instructed.  
Sal, Jerry, and Patrice stepped forward. Each grabbing a straw, they pulled it from Howard’s hand. Jerry got the short straw.  
“Sorry, buddy.” Sal told him.  
“Yeah, rough.” Patrice agreed.  
Meanwhile, Howard had prepared the new set of straws. “Assistant Cooks.”  
The three assistant cooks, Logan, Spencer and Davy stepped forward. Each closed their eyes as they grabbed the sticks. Everyone slowly opened their eyes. Davy was the unlucky chosen one.  
“Hey, as long as I got a job.” Davy smiled.  
Howard got a much larger thing of straws. “Waitresses.”  
Serena Joy, Edith, Karine, Lucy, Denise, and Jiya stepped forward. Each grabbed a straw. They all looked around, and Karine and Faylene had the short ones.  
“Well, that’s just great.” Karine grumbled. Of course, knowing Karine if she hadn’t drawn the short straw, she would be complaining about not getting the extra pay that came with the holiday shift to every employee.  
“Now, my bus boys—” Seeing Reason he added, “Oh, and girl.”  
Standing in-between Wyatt and John, Reason stepped up taking the straw. She looked down at the straw. It was the long one.  
Wyatt had the short straw.  
“Thank you for your cooperation.” Howard told them, “Sorry I can’t find a better way to do it.”  
The gathering broke up and everyone went about their business. In Reason’s case, that meant switching off with Wyatt.  
“Sorry, Wyatt.” Reason said sheepishly.  
“Hey, we all took her chance.” Wyatt replied as he checked in and she checked out.  
After that she had an hour of work at Rawls. They actually managed to move a few of the Schwans food that day, selling two boxes of Italian style cheesed stuffed chicken breast, most of their roasted fingerling potatoes, all of the turkey mignon, and a beef pot roast. Apparently, people who leave holiday prep for the last minute get really desperate.  
“Here you go, kid.” Rawls said, handing Reason her share of today’s take, which was split between herself, Rawls and Rawls’ Shawns guy.  
“Thanks Rawls.” Reason said before walking off, “Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas to you too!” Rawls said. Then he remembered something, “Wait!” He called out, grabbing some packages and following after her, “Reason, wait!”  
Reason turned around and saw Rawls running to her with the boxes. “What is that?”  
“This,” Rawls beginning, handing the boxes to her. “Is your Christmas bonus.”  
Reason looked at the boxes. There was wonton soup, tamales, mini bow tie pasta and vegetable blend, seasoned potato curls, onion rings, Italian herd bread, mini corn dogs, sweet cream cheese pretzel poppers, pan-seared pork pot stickers, and dulce de lece caramel ice cream.  
“Wow.” Reason grinned, as this was enough to feed her and Maudie for weeps if she portioned it out right, “Thanks Rawls.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Rawls replied, “Oh, and one more thing.” He pulled out a plastic pig in a green shirt with a ribbon around it, “For the kid.”  
“Rawls,” Reason began, “I can’t except this.”  
“I’m not asking you too.” Rawls replied, “I want the kid to except it. Come on, I was Christmas shopping anyway.”  
“Alright.” Reason relented, “Would you mind just putting it on top of boxes.”  
Rawls put the pig top of the boxes. “You got a ride?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Reason replied, “Yeah, actually, I do. We’re meeting up in a minute.”  
“Good.” Rawls shouted as she walked away, waving.  
Reason was walking down the road when sudden a now familiar Lincoln pulled up. She looked in and saw Hannah driving with three toddlers preciously portioned in the back. Suddenly the door. “Thanks.” Reason said, getting in, “Hey, is Sam okay?”  
“Yes, he just had some last-minute errands to run.” Hannah explained, “Leaving me to keep these three distracted all day.” After a beat she added, “This holiday gets children really excited.”  
“You don’t say.” Reason quipped, “Well, I know something that could keep them occupied.”  
Meanwhile, Sam was driving back from the post office, the packages he had got in the front seat. Apparently, Garth had got a couple of things for the boys. Sam made a note to check to see exactly what it was when he got home.  
That was when the phone went off. He knew he shouldn’t get it while he was driving, but he did anyway. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Sam.” A pained voice with an Israeli accent said, “Remember me?”  
“Tova?” Sam asked, in surprised.  
“Yeah, I have a bit of a situation.” Tova began, “Nothing huge, but I was working a case in your neck of the woods, and good news, I killed a god of war, bad news, I ah, broke my leg and I’m stranded in front of an antique stores in Lebanon. I’m sorry, I know it’s a big ask, but do you think you could pick me up?”  
“Wait, Lebanon?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, it’s a city in Kansas.” Tova explained.  
“I know, I live there.” Sam replied, “Here, actually. Are you telling me there was a case in my own backyard and I didn’t even notice?”  
“Actually, my case was a couple of towns over.” Tova responded, “This is just where my car broke down.”  
“Tell me exactly where you are.” Sam instructed, “I’ll come get you.”  
Meanwhile, Rawls had made it back to his apartment, and there was a knock on his door. He got and opened it and saw Serena Joy standing there with at least three different Tupperware containers.  
“Come on in.” Rawls said, ushering inside, “What is all that?”  
“I baked some things for your nieces.” Serena Joy explained, “Jam cake, mince pie, and gingerbread men. Consider it an apology for freaking out the other day.”  
“Yeah, why did you freak out on me?” Rawls asked.  
“You mean why did I freak out that your perfect ex is coming over for a major holiday?” Serena Joy quipped, “I really have to explain that to you?”  
“Need I remind you she’s the perfect ex that dated my brother before she dated me?” Rawls pointed out, “Trust me, she’s done with all the men in my family.” Taking the cake, he said, “Now, let’s get these set down so you can see what I got you—you’re gonna love it.” He sang the last part, making Serena Joy laugh.  
Meanwhile, Hannah, Reason and the kids were in the parking lot of the church the children hand trick or treated at two months earlier, except now there was a small, ramshackle building where young woman was kneeling by a small troth that had a baby wrapped in, a slightly older man by her side. Off to the side there were two people, one of them with two sheep on a leash.  
Dean toddled over to the sheep and reached out to pet it.  
“Dean, don’t.” Hannah insisted, pulling him back. “I’m so sorry, he loves animals.”  
“It’s alright,” One of the Shepard’s spoke up, “He can pet them. They’re on loan from a petting zoo, they know how to behave.”  
“Okay,” Hannah said, still unsure, but letting him go, “You can go pet the sheep, little one.”  
Dean egger ran up and touched the sheep, patting its wool.  
“You want to feed it, little guy?” The Shepard asked, handing Dean some hey.  
“Fank you.” Dean exclaimed, taking the hay and handing it to the sheep, Maudie came running up as well, petting the other sheep.  
Meanwhile, Castiel was clinging to Hannah’s leg.  
“What about you, little man?” The first Shepard that spoke asked, crouching, “Do you want to pet ‘em?”  
Cas just buried himself deeper into his mother’s leg.  
“He’s shy.” Hannah explained, gently rubbing her hand through his hair, “It’s okay, sweetie, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
The sheep however had other ideas, taking a few steps forward and trying nuzzle Cas who started to cry, practically plastered to Hannah’s leg.  
Hannah pulled him off and bounced him gently in her arms. “It’s okay, Cas, it’s alright.” She tried to soothe, “Mommy’s here.”  
Soon Cas wasn’t the only one crying. Something, maybe the loud noises, maybe the hay, maybe something else, upset the baby playing Jesus, who started wailing. Mary scooped the baby up, smelling its bottom. “I d-don’t think s-s-she needs changing.” Mary declared, “Maybe sh--she’s hungry?”  
“Where’d you put the bottles?” Joseph asked, getting up.  
“There in the f-fridge, in the kitchen.” Mary answered.  
“Stay here, I’ll go get one.” Joseph offered, almost bumping into a cow on his way out.  
“Wait, Phil, I think it’s about time for—” The other Shepherds called out, but before he could finish, Phil was gone.  
“To be fair we can’t exactly have the wise men enter with our Lord and Savior screaming her head up.” Another Shepherd reasoned.  
Just then, as if on cue, a man in dark blue coat came out, holding a bible, reading from it, “A out that time some wise men from the eastern lands arrived in Jerusalem, asking—"  
“Ah, pastor, I’d hold off on introducing the wise men for a few minutes.” The Shepard spoke up again, “We have a little situation ‘Joseph’ had to go and a get a bottle.”  
“Oh.” Then he turned around and said, “Wait, a second guys, we’re waiting.” Then he turned to the crowd and said, “Sorry, folks, I promise we’ll be back on track in a minute. This is what, ah, happened with live theater.” The pastor chuckled nervously, then noticed Hannah and Reason still trying to sooth Cas, while the children at their feet looked on. “Looks like Hope’s not the only one who’s having issues.” He noted, talking over to the group, “What the problem, here, little brother?”  
“The sheep scared him.” Hannah exclaimed, not entirely sure she was comfortable with this stranger getting involved in their business. Cas had decided he wasn’t comfortable at all and hid his face in her chest.  
“Let me guess,” The pastor responded, “He’s shy.”  
Hannah nodded in confirmation.  
“It’s alright, buddy I don’t bite.” The pastor assured him, “Would it be better if we introduced ourselves. “They call me Pastor Jim. What do they call you?”  
Cas looked up. “Cas.” She sniffled.  
“Well, Cas, looks like you could use one of these.” He pulled out small packet of tissues, “May I, miss?”   
“Oh, yes.” Hannah replied.  
Pastor Jim handed Cas and tissue and the tot started haphazardly wiping at his face. Hannah took it and dabbed at his red little cheeks. “It tried to eated me.” He declared, pointing accusingly at the sheep.  
“Ah, I don’t think it was trying to do that.” Pastor Jim responded, “See, sheep are herbivores.”  
“Herbi—what?” Cas asked.  
“It means they eat plants—and only plants.” Pastor Jim began, “Not little boys.” He took a handful of hey and held it out, “See?  
Cas starred as Pastor Jim fed the sheep. He reached out, trying to get to it. Hannah leaned in, letting him pet it.  
“See, that’s not so bad, is it?” Pastor Jim asked.  
Cas shook his head.  
Just then Phil arrived with the bottle. Mary took it in began feeding Hope. It seemed to take.  
“That’s my cue to get back in place.” Pastor Jim said, “It was pleasure meeting you Miss—”  
“Oh, Hannah.” The female angel introduced herself, “And that’s Dean, and well, you’ve already met Castiel and probably Reason and Maudie.”  
“I don’t think I’d forget a name like that.” Pastor Jim quipped, turning to Reason, “The Johnson’s sisters’ friend, right?”  
“Yeah, something like that.” Reason answered sheepishly.  
“It’s good seeing you again.” Pastor Jim said, before walking back to where the wise men were presumably waiting in the wings.  
Meanwhile Sam had pulled up to the antique store that by continence was the one had bought the ornaments at, the only car in the parking area was a pearl white car. Stepping out he went up window to see Tova sitting there, her right leg twisted at an unnatural angle. The window rolled down and Tova weakly greeted, “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Sam repeated, “That doesn’t look good.”  
“I can guarantee you it feels worst. “A little help?”  
“Yeah,” Sam said, opening the door and carefully picking her up. He carried him, to the Impala and carefully sat her in the back. “Let’s get you to a hospital, okay?”  
Tova nodded.  
However, that was when they were interrupted by a scream coming from inside.  
“Go.” Tova told him, gesturing for him to go see what was going on.  
Meanwhile, the shop owner was putting money from the cash register in the bag as fast as she could with a gun in her face.   
“Go faster!” The robber shouted.  
“I’m trying!” The owner shouted right back, “You want efficiently don’t rob a pregnant lady—ah!” Suddenly her back started to really hurt.  
That was when Sam snuck in through the back, presumably the same way the robber got in, and grabbed a white floor lamp with a silk rose shade. He snuck up behind the robber, putting a finger to his lip when the woman caught him.  
“What?” The robber asked, “What are you looking at?”  
That was when Sam struck, hitting the robber from behind, sending him to the ground, unconscious, or at the very least semi-conscious. “Robbing a pregnant lady on Christmas Eve?” He asked, looking down at the fiend, “Really?” Looking at the lady in question, and asked, “Are you okay, miss?”  
“Yeah, except for one slight problem.” The woman answered, an extremely pained look on her face.  
“What slight problem?” Sam asked, worried.  
“Did you know that in the late stages of pregnancy severe distressed, like being robbed at gun point, can induce labor?” The woman responded.  
“You mean you’re in labor right now?” Sam replied, his heart plummeting.  
The woman nodded weakly before flinching in pain.  
“Okay, “Sam said, going around the counter and guiding her out, “What’s your name?”  
“Selene.” The woman answered, “Selene Macnab.” After a beat, she explained, “Married named. Oh, my God, I need to call my husband.”  
“We’ll call him on the way.” Sam assured her, “Selene, my name is Sam, and I’m gonna get you to a hospital okay?”  
“Okay.” Selene agreed, letting Sam walk her out the door.  
Meanwhile at Rawls’ things were a little more low key. Thought to be fair that was a low bar.  
They were on the bright yellow couch, sitting on mugs or warm amaretto, as Serena Joy slide a box covered in red and sliver paper to Rawls. Taking off the wrapping he opened the box, reveling a CD, but not just any CD Billy Joel Greatest Hits, Volumes I and II.  
“How did you—” Rawls began, astonished.  
“Well, they’re not exactly that hard to find.” Serena Joy replied, “So, I guess that’s one.”  
“Yeah,” Rawls repeated, “Yeah that’s the one.”  
As a teenager, Rawls had saved and saved until he had enough to buy Billy Joel Greatest Hits, only for the CD to be destroyed in “mysterious” fire broke out in the family trailer before he could even listen to all it. A fire the broke out three weeks after his small-time con artist mother took out a hefty home insurance policy on the aforementioned trailer.  
“I feel kind of bad now.” Rawls said, putting it down and handing Serena Joy a small box wrapped in green paper and gold ribbon.  
Serena Joy pulled the boy then tore off the paper, revealing a box that said, Tiffany.  
Serena Joy just stared at it for a moment. “You shouldn’t have.” She said, finally, “We agreed, nothing too expensive, and I only you got a crappy CD, and…and…” Her voice trailed off, as a loss for words.  
Rawls cupped her cheek. “It’s just a crappy CD to me.” Rawls assured her, “Now come on, open it up.”  
Serena Joy did, revealing a flat sliver heart, almost like a pet listen, on a beaded sliver chain. Engraved on the heart if read, if found return to TIFFANY & CO. 1633.  
“It’s beautiful.” Serena Joy breathed, quickly putting it on, “Thank you, so much, I love it.” She didn’t notice but there were tears in the corner of her eyes.  
Rawls, did notice, however, and handed her a tissue. “You don’t know how good that makes me feel.”  
Meanwhile, Pastor Jim was ushering in the wisemen. “About that time wise men from eastern lands arrived in Jerusalem, asking, “Where is the newborn king of the Jews? We saw His star as it rose and we have come to worship Him.”  
As the pastor spoke, three men in cloths of red brocade cloth, white brocade cloth with butterflies, and blue brocade cloth. It probably wasn’t the most historically accurate, but it was the best they could do. Each man held an ornate box in his hand.  
“King Herod was deeply disturbed when he heard this, as was everyone in Jerusalem.” Pastor Mackey continued, “He called a meeting of the leading priest and teachers of religious law and asked’ Where is the Messiah supposed to be born?’ ‘In Bethlehem in Judea,’ they said, ‘for this is what the prophet wrote: ‘And you, O Bethlehem in the land of Judah, are not least among the ruling cities of Judah, for a ruler will come from you who will be the shepherd of My people Israel. Then Harrod called for a private meeting with the wise men, and he learned from them the time when the star first appeared. Then he told them, ‘Go to Bethlehem and search carefully for the child. And when you find him, come back and tell me so that I can go and worship him too!’ After this interview the wise men went their way. And the star they had seen in the east guided them to Bethlehem. I was ahead of them and stopped over the place where the child was. When they saw the star, they were filled with joy!”  
As Pastor Jim went on, the three-man bowed before Hope-as- Jesus, setting the gifts before him. Hannah was pretty sure at least one of them was a jewelry box.  
“They entered the house and saw the child with his mother, Mary, they bowed down and worshiped him.” Pastor Jim said as they did so, “Then they opened their treasure chests and gave him gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. When it was time to leave, they returned to their own country by another toured, for God had warned them in a dream not to return to Harrod.”  
“Matthew?” Hannah whispered, as she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t as well-versed in Bible as she probably should be, even all things considered.  
“Yeah.” Reason whispered back.  
“Mommy.” Dean spoke up, tugging on her pants leg, “Should we have bought presents too?”  
“They’re not real gifts, honey.” Hannah told him, “It’s only make believe.”  
“Oh.” Dean responded sadly.  
Reason’s eyes darted over at Hannah for a minute. She knew the way Hannah meant it, but when she said things like that it just made her feel a bit nervous.  
Meanwhile, Sam and was driving, trying to use the speeddail on Selene’s phone, while the woman herself was desperately trying to not have a baby in his car, gripping Tova’s hand, her dark bun coming undone.  
All in Christmas Eve traffic.  
“Aggh!” Selene moaned, “Nrrgh!”  
“It’s alright.” Tova assured her, leaning over the side, “You got this.”  
“No, I don’t.” Selene protested, “I really, really don’t!”  
“Yes, you can.” Tova encouraged, “Women have been doing this for millions of years. A couple thousand years ago tonight a woman did it in a cave with an intact hymen. And she was what, fifteen, sixteen? If she can do it, so can you.”  
“I thought you were Jewish.” Sam commented.  
“The point still stands.” Tova shot back.  
Suddenly Selene screamed in pain again.  
“Alright, I’m no doctor, but I think this baby might be coming.” Tova declared.  
“What?” Sam balked.  
“No.” Selene protested, “Not here. Not in some stranger’s car!” Glancing over at Sam she added, “No offense.”  
“None taken.” Sam responded.  
Just then, Sam finally got Selene’s husband on the phone. “Hey, honey.” A man’s voice greeted.  
“Ah, I’m actually not your wife.” Sam informed him nervously, “But she’s in my car, she’s in labor, we’re on our way to the hospital now.”  
“What?” The man on the other end of the conversation balked, “How—where—”  
“Look, we’ll explain everything later.” Sam assured him, “Just, get to Saint Anne’s, it’s the closest hospital to us, I think I have to go.” And with that he hung up.  
“Selene, sheshta, I think you need to push.” Tova urged.  
“No.” Selene responded, shaking her head, “No.”  
“You have to.” Tova insisted.  
“Like, you said, you’ve not a doctor!” Selene shouted.  
“Okay, we all just need to calm and—” Sam began his voice trailed off when there was a loud thud and the car began to shake then come to stop. “No, no,” He muttered, “Please no.”  
“What is it?” Selene asked, “What’s wrong? Why have we stopped?”  
“Not sure.” Sam said getting out, “But I have an idea.” Getting out he saw to his dismay that his suspicion was correct. He had a flat tire. He went to the trunk and opened it, only to find that it was still loaded with hunters’ supplies. In fact, everything was there but a spare tire. He quickly shut it for fear of freaking out Selene and causing her to bolt, then came back to the front, “Okay, looks like we’re walking the rest of the way.”  
Sam and Tova helped Selene out of the car. Leaning Selene up against the car, he asked, “I just thought of something. Have you ever heard of the breathing technique?”  
“We went over it in lamaz.” Selene answered.  
“Okay, well, we’re gonna try it, okay?” Sam continued, “Just—in and, out right?”  
“Yeah, “Selene confirmed, beginning to do so.  
While Selene was doing that, Sam leaved in to get Tova. “Leave me.” The huntress told him, “With my bum leg I’ll only slow you down.”  
Sam wanted to argue, but knew she was right. “Will you be okay here until I get back?”  
“Yeah.” Tova answered, “Yeah, just go.”  
Letting Selene prop on his shoulder, Sam began to walk.  
Meanwhile, Hannah, Reason and the children were still at the living Naivety, approaching the star of the show.  
Dean, his usually exuberant self, practically stuck half his body into the manger, something the baby currently in it didn’t look so sure about. Hannah quickly pulled him back. “Sorry.”  
“I-it’s okay.” The woman playing Mary assured her, though she did pick her child up, “Y-you enjoying y-yourselves kiddos?”  
The trio nodded.  
“What about y-you?” She asked, directly looking at Cas, “Y-you doing better?”  
Castiel nodded. “Sheep only eat plants.” He informed her.  
“R-really?” The woman responded, feigning ignorance of this fact, “G-good to know.”  
By chance, Sam and Selene were walking down the road that ran past the church. Realizing who she saw, Hannah asked Reason, “Would you mind watching the boys for a moment?”  
“Sure.” Reason answered, taking Cas from her.  
Hannah ran out until she got to the road, calling out, “Sam!”  
Sam looked in the direction of her voice. “Hannah?”  
Hannah stopped in front of him. “What are you doing here? And who is she?”  
“This is Selene.” Sam explained, “Selene this is Hannah.”  
“Hi.” Selene got out.  
“I had an extra errand to run and it got of hand so now I’m trying to get her to the hospital before she has a baby in the middle of the street.” Sam continued, “What are you doing here?”  
“Keeping the kids occupied.” Hannah answered, “There’s a live Naivety over there.”  
Suddenly Selene felt water trickle down her legs. “Yeah, sorry, but perhaps we could speed it up a bit. I think my water just broke.”  
“Oh, my God!” Sam exclaimed, hurrying over to the nearest building, which was the church, “Is there a doctor in the house?!”  
Phil, who happened to be an OBGYM, got up and hurried over to them. “Let me guess,” He begin, “Labor.”  
Selene nodded.  
“How far apart are the contractions?” Phil asked.  
“About…. three minutes?” Selene replied, “Give or take?”  
“She says her water just broke.” Sam added.  
“Alright, that means labor’s going to speed up.” Phil informed them.  
“Oh, great.” Selene snarked before another sharp pain went through her, “Ahh! I think I just had another contraction.”  
“Alright, I’ll need to look, but we might not have time for a hospital.” Phil declared, “Let’s just get her inside and figure this out.”  
“No!” Selene exclaimed, “I am not having my baby in stable. I am not the virgin Mary, and this baby is NOT the Messiah.”  
“Of course not.” Phil assured her, “We’ll get you inside the church. There’s a couch in office.”  
As they carried her through the crowd, Pastor Jim asked, “Anything we can do to help?”  
“Yeah, pray.” Phil replied, then looked to the coward. “Also, if anyone has any medical experience, that would be good.”  
When they finally got inside there were being followed by a nurse and Hannah, who was trying to get Selene’s husband on the phone. They sat Selene down on a floral couch in the corner of Mackey’s office. “Oh, this is just what I was worried about.” Phil said, “She’s fully dilated.”  
“What does that mean?” Sam asked as Selene gripped his hand.  
“It means, I need you to start pushing, Selene.” Phil addressed the woman.  
Selene bore down, and began to push.   
“There you, go, Selene,” Phil encouraged, “That’s it.”  
“Yeah, you’re doing really good.” Sam assured her, patting her on the shoulder.  
Selene got another contraction and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Ahh! Oh my God.” Her body contorted. “Sorry.” After a beat she continued, “I feel her moving! I gotta push!”  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Phil told her, double checking to make sure it was in fact, time.  
Selene took the initiative, and began pushing.  
“Okay, I can see the head.” Phil declared, “Now, you may already know this, but this is the hardest part to get out. I need you to keep pushing.”  
Selene bore down, keeping hand firmly around Sam’s.  
“What’s happening?” Selene’s husband asked on the phone with Hannah.  
“The head’s coming out.” Hannah explain, squinting as she watched, “Is it supposed to look like that?”  
“How am I supposed to know?” Selene’s husband responding, “I’m not there!”  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” Phil assured everyone, over hearing the conversation.  
Selene continued her breathing, gripping’s Sam hand for all it was worth.  
Phil lightly tapped Selene’s thigh. “I need you to push again.”  
Selene squeezed Sam’s hand so tightly he thought his eyes were going to bug out as she pushed, while huffing, “Argh! Nggh!”  
“That’s it, Selene, you’re doing good.” Sam encouraged.  
“Keep pushing, Selene, she’s almost out.” Phil added.  
Selene gave one final great push, and her daughter came sliding out of her body and into Phil’s waiting hands, making her displeasure known to the world.  
“You did it, Selene.” Sam told her.  
“I did?” Selene asked, not quite believing it was really over. That she had, had a baby.  
“You did.” Phil confirmed, handing Selene her daughter and announcing, “It’s a girl.”  
“It’s a girl, Stan.” Hannah informed Selene husband.  
“It’s a girl?” Stan repeated, “You mean, she’s out?”  
“Yes.” Hannah answered, suddenly feeling almost euphoric.  
“Whoop!” Stan shouted over the phone, “I’m a dad!”  
“Yeah, you are!” Selene called back to him, as he was loud enough, they could all hear, “So you better get your butt over here before I give this kid the most ridiculous name I can think of.” However, she was smiling as she said this.  
Stan McNabb arrived at the Good Word Church at the same time the paramedics did and found his wife being loaded on to a gurney, holding their baby girl. He ran over to them both as fast as he could. “Are you okay?” He asked immediately, “Is she okay?”  
“Yeah, we’re both okay.” Selene answered, then informed the child whose tiny hand was currently wrapped around her finger, “This is your daddy.”  
“That’s right,” Stan agreed, staring down at his daughter with utter amazement, “I’m so sorry I was late. I swear, I tried—”  
“She knows you did.” Selene assured him, “Well, technically she doesn’t really know anything, she’s five minutes old, but I know, and she will know.”  
“Do you know what you’re going to call her?” Reason, who had joined the group along with the children, asked.  
“Stan, how do you feel about—Samantha Noel?” Selene asked.  
Stan thought on it for a moment. “You know, that’s actually kind of pretty.” He decided.  
Sam blushed. “T-that’s not really necessary.” He told her, “I mean, Phil did most of the work—”  
“Sam,” Selene began, “You not only saved my—and my extension her—life, but you took on burden that wasn’t yours and left your— “That was when it hit her, “Oh my Lord, you friend!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go get her.” Sam assured Selene as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance and it drove away with mother, father, and child.  
And hour and a half later, Tova had been retrieved, Reason and Maudie had been dropped off at their trailer, and Hannah was healing Tova’s leg in the stacks.  
“Ahhh, thank you.” Tova sighed, “Seriously, where can I get one of you?”  
“We’re not property.” Hannah protested.  
“I was only joking shesta. “Tova assured her, “So, Sam, are you going to explain to me, ah—” Her voice trailed off and pointed to where Dean and Castiel were playing with their stockings.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, getting up, “Hannah, mind if me and her go off for a minute?”  
In the kitchen, Tova was nursing a glass of whiskey, contemplating what Sam has just told her.  
“So, your brother gets turned into a two-year-old, and you decide to just leave him that way?” She recapped.  
“If you knew the way we grow up you’d understand.” Sam replied, sitting across the way from her with his own drink.  
“Uh-huh.” Tova responded, “And the littlest angel? Is he even going to grow up again?”  
“Well, he eats, sleeps and poops.” Sam summarized, “Why wouldn’t he grow?”  
“You know what,” Tova conduced, “Who am I to judge? If you can make this work, then more power to you.” She got up and said, “Thanks for the assist, I’m just gonna get out of your hair.”  
“Tova, wait.” Sam protested, “Look, it’s late, why don’t you stay?”  
“Sam, you have a big family holiday, tomorrow.” Tova reasoned, “You don’t want me hanging around.”  
“It’s not that big.” Sam countered,” And if you’re uncomfortable with staying for it, you can just stay the night and leave in the morning.”  
Tova sighed. “Okay, “She surrendered, “But as long as I’m here, you mind if I sugar your kids up?”  
When Tova walked in back into the stacks, Dean wrapped himself around her leg. “I guess that means someone happy to see me.” She beamed, rubbing his head, “And I think you’re going to be even happier when you see what I got you. “She pulled out something wrapped in plain, light tan wrapping with a square blue label on it.  
“What dat?” Dean asked.  
“This is chocolate.” Tova answered. Looking to Hannah she said, “Sam said it was okay.”  
“Alright, then.” Hannah responded, “It’s okay, Dean. Go on.”  
Dean took the wrapped object and Cas, tempted by the promise of sweets, approached the new woman as well. Tova knelt down, handing an identical object, and opened it up, revealing a ball of chocolate.  
Dean was the first to put his chocolate in his mouth, and found that the chocolate was wrapped around even better chocolate.  
“That’s called a truffle.” Tova informed him, “And these come all the way from Germany.”  
“What’s Germany?” Dean asked.  
“It’s a country in Europe.” Tova explained, “You see…”  
And so, Tova spent the next hour or so regaling the boys with sanitized—but probably not sanitized enough—tales of her travels before it was time for bed.  
Put first there was one more thing to do.  
As Sam helped Cas hang his green stocking on the shelf adjacent to the tree, Dean was wearing his red stocking as a hat, that covered most of his head.  
Hannah smiled, removing the stocking from his head. “That’s not where that goes, silly.” Then he helped him put it on the self.  
“And they’ll be candy in this tomorrow?” Dean asked, hopefully.  
“If you’ve been good.” Sam said, picking him up, “Have you been good?”  
“Yeah.” Dean grinned, nodding.  
“Well, then, there should be candy in that tomorrow.” Sam assured him, walking down the hall.  
That night, when she was sure the twins were asleep, Hannah crept out of their room and into their father’s. “Sam.” She whispered, “Sam, they’re asleep.”  
Sam got up. “Okay let’s go.”   
Reaching up to the very top of Sam’s closet, the tall hunter grabbed one box after another and handed it to Hannah, who put it on the floor. After they had them all down, they begin trying to divide the packages between them, only to realize they had too many. “Okay,” Sam whispered, “We might have to make a couple of trips.”  
“Looks like you could use a hand.” A voice whispered behind them.  
They turned around to see Tova standing in the doorway. “I figured helping you with this was the least I could do. “  
“Sam,” Hannah whispered, “She’s already awake. We might as well let her help.”  
And so, they three adults scurried back into the stacks and carefully arranged the presents under the tree. “So, what did you get them?”  
“Probably way too much.” Sam admitted, “But hey, they’re not going to be little for long, right?”  
Tova smiled and nodded. “Amen to that.” After a beat she asked, “Mind if I leave them a bit more chocolate in their stockings?”  
“Hannah?” Sam asked, looking to the angel, who was currently filling the affirmation stockings.  
“They really don’t need any more sugar in here.” Hannah admitted, “But okay.”  
“Thanks.” Tova replied, going over and pouring the contents of a paper bag into each stocking.  
“Alright.” Sam declared, “I think we got it.”  
The split the sugar cookies that had been left out and headed back, Tova leading the way while Hannah and Sam hung back, Hannah’s hand slipping into Sam’s much larger hand as they walked.  
“Marry Chrisman’s, Hannah.” Sam whispered to her.  
“It’s—not Christmas yet.” Hannah responded.  
“It’s close enough.” Sam reasoned.  
“Oh,” Hannah whispered, “Merry Christmas then.”


	28. Merry Christmas From The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everybody's Chritsmas'.

Sam was awoken that morning by someone botching on his bed.  
“Wake up, Daddy!” Dean shouted, “It’s Christmas!”  
“Up!” Cas repeated, nudging his father in much gentler manner, “Up!”  
Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Dean repeated so fast the words almost ran together, empathizing each word with a jump.  
“Alright, alright,” Sam moaned, sitting up in bed. Looking to where Hannah was leaning against the doorway, he declared, “I can’t believe you let them do this.”  
“They were really excited.” Hannah answered.  
“Alright, then!” Sam said, sitting upright and getting a squealing boy under ach arm, “You want to see what you go? Let’s go see!”  
The boys continued to squeal as Sam spun them around, then he put them on the ground and they ran out of the room.  
Meanwhile, in Reason’s trailer, the young woman found herself also being nudged awake.  
“Mommy,” Maudie began, “Mommy?”  
Reason’s eyes fluttered opened and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. “What is it, honey?” She asked, not awake enough yet to remember what day it was.  
“Mommy, can we open presents now?” Maudie asked.  
Then she remembered. “Of course,” She smiled getting them both out of the bed, “Let’s got see what Santa brought you.”  
Meanwhile, Rawls was setting a tray of turkey egg rolls and cheese sticks in the over, when the doorbell rang. “Coming!” He called out, opening the door to find Edith standing there, her guitar on her back and a handful of packages.  
“Merry, Christmas.” Edith greeted, as she let him help with the presents.  
“Merry Christmas.” Rawls repeated, “Els called about five minutes, she and the girls are on their way. They should be about two hours out.”  
“Perfect.” Edith replied, then noticed the desserts on the counter, “Hey, where did those come from?”  
“Where did what come from?” Rawls asked.  
“Those deserts over there.” Edith asked, pointing to them.  
“Oh, those are just something a friend dropped off.” Rawls bushed off nervously.  
“Okay,” Sam said, taking up a red-wrapped circle, “This is for Dean, “Picking up another oddly wrapped object, “And this one’s from Cas, both from Santa.”  
Dean ripped opened his to find a little blue, white, and yellow drum with two straight sticks. Castiel got a little golden plastic trumpet. The pair immediately started playing them, Dean pounding on the drums and Cas blowing into the trumpets, making the biggest racket they could.  
“Alright,” Sam called out, regretting buying such noisy gifts, “Let’s see what else we got here.”  
By the end of the wrapping the boys have found, in a combined total from both “Santa” and their parents, a small puzzle, a train, a series of balls, a set of water pistols, a dalmatian with pink spots, a dalmatian with blue spots (so they didn’t wind up fighting over it) and plush rocking horse. Then there the wooden bird marionets Garth had sent that were about as big as the boys.  
They were about to go for the stockings when Dean exclaimed, “The pickle!”  
“Pickle?” Hannah repeated, confused.  
“On the tree!” Dean explained, and Cas’ eyes lit up and recognition.  
“Right,” Sam said, remembering as well, “Go see if you can find it.”  
The boys happily ran to tree, while Sam sneaked over to the stockings. Unable to think of anything else to do he pulled out Tova’s chocolates and stuffed them in his pockets. Where was she anyway?  
The boys looked all over the tree, stopping to stare at some epsically pretty spots. Eventually they found it in cluster of pine cones. However, the problem was they found it at the same time.  
“Daddy, Daddy!” Dean exclaimed, running back to him, “We founded it!”  
“Which one of you found it?” Sam asked.  
“We both did!” Cas grinned.  
“Well, then,” Sam mused, crouching down, “I guess that means you both get the extra presents.” Then he pulled out the chocolate, which the happy toddlers immediately grabbed as Hannah took yet another picture on Sam’s phone.  
Meanwhile, Reason took Serena Joy’s old polaroid camera she had loaned for today, and went over to the tree. Or at least what they were calling a tree. Really it was bunch of fallen branches she had put together with clue and a little magic decorated with glass teddy bear, a sliver leaf with frog on it, and three plastic angel children, two with golden wings and matching pieces of cloth protecting their modesty and one with red wings and matching pieces of cloth protecting its modest, all playing violins. Still, it got the job done.  
“Okay, these are from Santa.” Reason handing her a blue tin and lump rapped in red paper.   
Maudie opened the tin, revealing an assortment of candy: Peppermint sticks, hard circles of honey, special treats made of pine syrup, creamy peppermints, roasted chestnuts, golden toffee buttons, beautiful ribbon candy, curling back upon itself again and again in glossy colorful folds gumdrops spicy and variant and shimmering with sugar, and brightly wrapped balls of chocolate.  
Maudie reached out to take some out as Reason took a picture, but Reason but down the camera and pulled back the tin, saying, “After breakfast.” When Maudie’s face fell, Reason urged brightly, “Come on, we have a lot more here,” pushing the lump to her.  
Maudie tore into it, and found a little calico kitten, its eyes not even open, clutching a little pink blanket. “Kittybaby!” She exclaiming, hugging the kitten.  
Reason snapped the picture. “That’s right, it’s a baby for kitty baby.”  
Then it was time for the present that were officially from Reason. There was shirt with Ana and Elsa on it, a cow with purple spots instead on black and last, but not definitely not least, a plush Scottish pleasour with the plaid hat to prove it, its name embossed on its chest.  
In fact, Nessie was her favorite gift of them morning, so that Maudie refused to let go of it, resulting in serval more pictures. “Okay,” Reason said, finally setting the camera down, “We have one more present.” She pulled out the plastic pig, “This one’s from Mommy’s other boss, so you need to love it.”  
Maudie ripped off the ribbon, in the process accidently causing the pig to make a loud, honk! She looked at it, surprised, then honked the pig again, and kept honking.  
Just then there was knock on the door. “Reason?” Serena Joy called out, “You still here?”  
“Stay here.” Reason told Maudie getting up and walking to the door opening it.   
Serena Joy’s usually straight hair now fell in smooth waves, and she was dressed a soft gray shirt, jeans it looked like she actually ironed, covered in dark gray coat, and black books. “Mind if I come in for a second?” She asked, holding up something covered in sliver and blue wrapping, “I got ah, a little something for your squish.”  
“Of course.” Reason responded, stepping back to let her in, “Aren’t you going to your parents?”  
“Eh, it’s on the way.” Serena Joy brushed it off. This was their ritual. For the past two years Serena Joy had dropped by with a present for the “squish” Reason would ask if she was going to her parents and Serena Joy would say that it was on the way.   
As Serena Joy knelt down in front of Maudie, she held out Nessie for her to see. “This is Nessie.” Maudie introduced the creature, “She a dinosaur.”  
“Awesome.” Serena Joy responded with slight chuckle in her voice, “Looks like you hit the jackpot this Christmas! Seriously, no one’s this good.” Then she handed her gift to Maudie, “Merry Christmas, kiddo.”  
“Merry Christmas.” Maudie repeated working at the wrapping. This took her a minute, as Serena Joy had a tendency to use too much tape, but eventually she was able to free the offering, a little plush doll with short felt auburn hair, dressed in a little dark blue pants suit with a white shirt, a tiny magnetic FBI ID badge on her jacket, even little gold cross around her neck.  
“Is that what I think it is?” Reason asked.  
“Yep.” Serena Joy confirmed.  
“What does that say?” Maudie asked, pointing to the cursive writing on the badge.  
“Federal Bureau of Investigation, Dana Scully.” Serena Joy answered.  
Maudie looked down at the doll, then back at Serena Joy dubiously. “Who she?”  
“Ever heard of a little thing called the X-Files? “Serena Joy asked, crouching down in front of Maudie.  
Maudie shook her head.  
“Well,” Serena Joy began, “Once upon a time in the far-off land of the 90s, a somewhat spooky FBI agent though the truth about many different but not unrelated things laid in series of documents known as the X-Files. A globalist conspiracy was worried he was right, so they tried to trick a very skeptical redhead,” she pointed to the doll, “into debunking him. That’s just a fancy way of saying to make him look stupid. Instead they wind up extremely slowly falling in love, and fought many monsters together, even if they couldn’t agree on what they were. Meanwhile their archnemesis smoked a lot. In government buildings. And no one seems to care. Seriously, you’d think at least one guy would ask.”  
Maudie clapped, very sincerely. “Fank you.” Now she was hugging both Scully and Nessie.  
Serena Joy smirked that smirk of hers. “I take it that means you like it?”  
“Yes!” Maudie confirmed, grinning and nodding.  
“Ah, and that makes me very happy.” Serena Joy replied, pulling Maudie into a hug.  
“You want to stay for breakfast?” Reason offered. This was also part of the ritual.  
“Sure.” Serena Joy answered, standing back, though they both knew she would eat nothing, or little.  
Meanwhile, Rawls and Edith were getting the last bits and pieces of things together before Elsbeth and the girls arrived.  
“Are you sure we’re not over-doing it a bit?” Edith asked, adjusting the poinsettias on the table.  
“Edith, it a thing of flowers and a tree.” Rawls responded, “It’s actually pretty standard fare.” After a beat, he continued, “Hey, remember that Christmas you and your parents were out on the circuit and in Cheyenne, and we all drove down and Mom brought that bottle of red velvet liquor—”  
“No, no, no.” Edith cut him off, “We’re not doing the nostalgia thing. Especially over our—Jacked up Christmases.”  
“Come on, they weren’t that bad.” Rawls reasoned.  
“Then why do we all keep running?” Edith challenged, still working on the posettias, “Stehpie ran and never came back, I ran—”  
“Rather unsuccessfully.” Rawls pointed out.  
Ignoring that she continued, “And you ran.”  
Rawls froze for a second. “What are you talking about?” He asked finally, “I didn’t run.”  
“Then why did you literally move your whole business up here?” Edith countered.  
“Because somebody had to look after you.” Rawls answered.  
“Uh-huh,” Edith, responded, “And when is the last time you actually saw Dorian? Or Aunt Lura? Or even my dad?”  
“Probably at least one more time then you have.” Rawls countered.  
“Touché.” Edith conceded.   
Meanwhile, back at the bunker, the boys were tearing into their stockings, which contained contacts similar to Maudie, with the addition of a couple of tops. Hannah had more or less got the hang if the camera on the phone so Sam turned his attention to getting breakfast.  
He went into the kitchen and found to his surprise two plates of food on the table. One was of toast, the other of bacon. In between the two plates was butter and honey and jam and marmalade and just about everything they had that could be conceivably spread on toast.  
“What the—” Sam began, when he noticed a post-it stuck to it. He took it off and found written in messy jagged scrawl, Merry Christmas and happy New Year, Love, Tova.  
Sam smiled. “Hey guys!” He called out, walking to the stacks, “Breakfast is ready if anyone wants it.”  
Elsewhere, in a car on the road Jody was driving to the bunker, with Alex in the passenger seat.  
“Just who are you calling?” Jody asked, noticing Alex going for her phone.  
“Reason.” Alex answered, “She doesn’t have text.”  
“You know, I’m sure we’ll see her today.” Jody told her, “Or I hope we will.”  
Meanwhile, Reason was trying to get herself and Maudie ready. She had somehow managed to get Maudie into her nicest dress, pale brown plaid with serval ruffles and red ribbon sash, her little arms covered with a white sweater, and now was laying her out her own outfit, a blue poplin dressed embroidered with little golden Eiffel Towers, a remnant from a life long abandoned, when the phone rang. She picked it up. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Reason, it’s Alex.” The voice on the other end said, “How are you?”  
“Good.” Reason answered, “Just trying to get ready for today.” Then it occurred to her, “Hey, are you guys coming over today?”  
“Yeah.” Alex confirmed, “I take it that means you’re gonna be there too.”  
“Yeah, if I can ever get everyone out of here.” Reason told her, “And by everyone, I mean me and Maudie.”  
“And Dana and Nessie!” Maudie pipped up, playing with the two aforementioned new toys on the bed.  
“Yes, Dana and Nessie will be coming too.” Reason agreed, nodding.  
“Dana and Nessie?” Alex repeated.  
“You’ll meet them when you get here.” Reason promised, “I’m sorry, Lex, but I need to go. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.” Alex agreed before handing up.  
Reason got her dressed on and then paused a moment, looking at the bed. Did she dare go under it? Crouching down, she pulled out a little wooden keepsake box that fit in her hand, its cop covered with cloth, embroider with a forget-me-not. She opened it, revealing a folded-up picture, a block of black holography ink decorated with gold branches and sliver flowers a necklace made of wood and twine, another made of gold.  
Little pieces of a broken heart.  
She pulled out the gold necklace. A flat globe surrounded by a green left, topped with a red ribbon. On the back of the pendent were the words PEACE ON EARTH in all capital letters.  
“Ooh! Pretty!” Maudie explained, reaching out to touch the medallion.  
Reason looked to Maudie, then to the next lace. “Would you like to wear this today?”  
Maudie’s whole face lit up. “Can I?”  
Reason knelt down so she was just a bit taller than Maudie. “Sure, you can, baby girl.” She said unclasping the necklace and putting it around her daughter’s neck.  
Serena Joy had arrived at her parents and was setting the deserts down when she felt someone standing right behind her. What the- She thought, whirling around to see a little girl of about eighteen months of age, but not quite officially two, staring up at her.  
“Let me guess,” Serena Joy said, pulling out a gingerbread man, “You want one of these.” Serena Joy had made a smilular spread to the spread she brought Rawls: A jam cake, a mince pie, gingerbread, thought in this case she had book the cookies and the actual bread, and a coconut cake.   
The girl just looked at her.  
“Here you go.” Serena Joy said, handing her the gingerbread man which she contently began to stuff in her mouth.  
“You know, I wish you would ask me before you let Amy spoil her dinner.” A woman a few years older than Serena Joy with same brown eyes, and dark hair, but more of chocolatey brown, asked as she walked in, holding another baby, this one much younger.  
“Come, Lizzie J, it’s holiday.” Serena Joy brushed her off, picking up the baby in question, “Let her over indulge a bit.”  
At 24, Eliza Jane Johnson-Tippens, who reveled in being the sensible sister, had an established career and a homemade soap business on the side, a marriage coming up on the leather anniversary, and two kids, and at the rate she was going would be on kid number three soon enough.  
Eliza Jane fought back an eye roll, looking at all the sweets. “You know we’re not feeding an army, right?”  
“Again—holiday.” Serena Joy replied, “Plus, baking is what I do. It’s what I do, it’s what I’m good at.”  
Eliza Jane let her baby wrap her hand around her finger. “Speaking of which…”  
Serena Joy looked at the ceiling. “Eliza, please don’t start. Not today.”  
“Serena Joy, it’s been three years.” Eliza Jane responded, “Maybe it’s time start thinking about the future.”  
“I have.” Serena Joy replied, “And I’ve decided that I like my life, I like my job, I like the people the I work with.”  
“Do you really want to be running around, living off of tips for the rest of your life?” Eliza Jane challenged.  
“Oh, don’t be so snobbish Eliza Jane.” Serena Joy scoffed, “Besides Howard pays me extra for baking all the dinner’s deserts.”  
“What do you mean?” Eliza Jane asked, “Like under the table?”  
“Eliza Jane!”  
Once again, the doorbell ran at Rawls’ apartment. When he opened it this time to reveal a woman with wavy auburn hair, wrangling with two girls, a wavy-haired brunette of about seven and little redhead of about five.  
“Uncle Benny!” The girls squealed attacking Rawls with such force he had fight to stay upright.  
“Hey there!” He cried in joy, reciprocating the hug, “Long time no see.”  
“We missed you!” The brunette shouted.  
“We missed you!” The redhead parroted, “We missed you, we missed you, we missed you so, so much!”  
“And I missed you, too Scarlet.” Rawls assured her, as he managed to peel them off.  
“What about me?” The older brunette asked, looking rather dejected.  
“And I missed you too, Venessa.” He assured her, giving her another hug.  
That was when the girls noticed another shiny object. “Eddie!” Venessa called out, running to her.  
Scarlett, on the other hand, held behind Rawls’ leg.  
“It’s okay.” Rawls assured him, “That’s your second cusion, Edith. You met her before.”  
Scarlett shook her head, which was still buried into Rawls’ leg.  
“Scarlett Rawls, you know you have.” Elsbeth scolded, setting her bag down.  
“Here, let me try something.” Edith requested, setting on the arm of couch and picking up her guitar, starting to strum. “Mary did you know that your baby boy, would one day walk on water? Mary did you know that your baby boy, would save our sons and daughters? Did you know, that your baby boy has come to make you new? This child that you’ve delivered will soon deliver you…”  
Scarlett slowly moved out from behind Rawls’ leg and walked towards Edith, staring up at her.  
Works every time. Edith thought, smirking.  
At the bunker, Sam was cleaning up from breakfast while Hannah was getting the getting the kids’ ready. They liked to dress themselves, but they still needed help to just get their shoes on the right feet.  
She pulled a blue and red shirt over Castiel’s head and the little angel looked around, expecting another layer to be applied.  
“You know what, Cas, why don’t we let the wings out today?” Hannah suggested.  
“Really?” Cas asked, surprised.  
“I don’t see why not.” Hannah informed him, “After all it’s just family today.”  
“Yayyy!” Cas cheered, jumping up and down.  
“Settle down for a minute.” Hannah urged, “You still need shoes.”  
Cas obeyed and Hannah was able to get the young angel’s shoes on. While she was doing that, she heard knock on the doorway.  
“Hey,” Sam greeted them from the doorway when she looked up, “How are things going in here?”  
“Same as usual.” Hannah replied, “Except would please convince our son that the stocking is not a hat?” She gestured over to Dean, who’s whole head was once again covered with his stocking from the morning.  
Sam walked over to the boy and removed the stocking from his head. “What is your obsession with this?”  
“It’s so big Daddy!” Dean informed him.  
“Well, I’ll give you that.” Sam admitted, “But, ah, how bout keeping it off for a while?”  
“Okay, Daddy.” Dean agreed reluctantly.  
“Hey, I need to talk to your Mommy for a minute.” Sam told them, “We’ll be right outside, I promise.”  
With that, Sam and Hannah walked out of the room. “What is it?” Hannah asked, worried.  
“With all the exactment this morning, I never got a chance to give you this.” Sam explained, pulling out a box wrapped in blue and silver paper.  
“You-got-me-a present?” Hannah asked, still processing what was happening.  
“Yeah, you’re—you’re my family now, too.” Sam reasoned.  
“Still, you don’t have to—” Hannah began, feeling something wet in her eyes.  
“I wanted to.” Sam insisted, still holding it out to her, “Come on, open it.”  
Hannah took it and carefully removed the wrapping, revealing a white box. She opened that to find gold necklace with large circular pendent decorated a leafy, floral design.  
“It’s a locket.” Sam informed her, “Open it up and there’s a picture inside.”  
Hannah opened the locket revealing a picture of Dean and Castiel, grinning into the camera.  
“I love it.” Hannah told him, tears spilling down her face, “Thank you.” That when she remembered, “Oh, ah, I actually have something for you, too.” Steeping away she said, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”  
“Okay.” Sam agreed, somewhat awkwardly. He had expected this strong a reaction.  
A few second later, Hannah came holding an awkwardly wrapped package, handing it to Sam. Sam fought through the tape and found…a copy of My Sister’s Keeper?  
“You told me once that sometimes you’d like more time to read something not lore related.” Hannah explained, “I can’t do anything about time, but the woman at the book store said a lot of people like this book. They made a movie out of it a couple of years ago apparently.”  
If Sam was being honest the book didn’t seem like something that would be his type of thing, but it was such a sweet gesture and she tried her best, so he smiled saying, “Thanks. I’ll read it as soon as I can. This is so sweet.”  
Hannah wasn’t sure how respond to that and just started tumbling with the clasp of the locket.  
“Here, let me.” Sam offered bridging the space between them and taking the locket. Coming up behind her he undid the clasp and placed it around her neck. “How does this feel?” He asked as he fastened it, wanting to make sure it was comfortable.  
“Good.” Hannah replied, wiping her eyes and trying to get ahold of herself. “It feels good. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m not even sad. Crying’s for sad, right?”  
“Sometimes it can be for happy.” Sam told her.  
Just then, Cas and Dean noticed what was happening, stepping out of the room. “What’s wrong, Mommy?” Dean asked.  
Hannah whipped her eyes again. “Nothing wrong, little one.” Hannah assured him, “This just happens sometimes when you’re happy, apparently.” Crouching to give them a better look, she explained, “Daddy gave Mommy this, see?”  
“Pretty.” Cas beamed, and Dean asked, “Is that what made you happy?”  
“Yes.” Hannah confirmed, “It made me very happy.”  
Shortly after that people started arriving, the first being Reason and Maudie.  
“Here.” Sam said, “Let me take those for you.” Pulling back, he saw how she was dressed, the dress, with what little make up she had on and her hair down, smoothed back in a ponytail. “Wow. You dressed up.” When he saw her plush, “Ah, don’t get me wrong, you both look great, Maudie’s outfit is adorable, but, ah, we were really planning something more casual.”  
“I’ll remember that if we do this next year.” Reason replied, shifting uncomfortably.  
Fortunately, Maudie broke up the awkwardness by holding up Nessie for Sam to see proudly declaring, “I gotted a dinosaur!”  
“I see that.” Sam said, then reading her front, “Nessie?”  
Reason shrugged and Maudie nodded.  
That was when Sam noticed who was riding Nessie. “Is that what I think it is?”  
Reason nodded. “Serena Joy got it somewhere.”  
Maudie started looking around. “Where Cas and Dean?”  
“Right over there.” Sam answered, pointing to where Dean and Castiel was playing with the train.  
“Dean, Cas!” She shouted, running over to them and introducing Nessie and Dana.  
I guess now she has to believe. Sam thought, At least in the Loch Ness Monster.  
“Hey, ah, would it be okay if I heat up this in the oven?” Reason asked, “I, ah, couldn’t do it at home.”  
“Yeah, sure, just let me set these down so I can show you where the kitchen is.” Sam replied, heading for the tree.  
As Sam helped Reason with the oven, Hannah walked into the kitchen. “Um, is this a bad time?” She asked awkwardly.  
“No,” Sam assured her, “What is it?”  
“Actually, I was hopping to talk to Reason alone for a minute.” Hannah requested.  
“Alright, I’ll go check on the kids.” Sam agreed, thinking he knew what this was about, as Hannah had told him about her adventure in Wal-Mart a few weeks earlier.  
“What’s going on?” Reason asked, once they were alone, concerned by how nervous Hannah seemed.  
“Now, don’t get mad about this.” Hannah requested, which worried Reason and even more, “It’s just that today’s the day you give gifts to people you care about anyway, and---and—” At lost for words, she took from behind her back the two sweaters, tied together with white ribbon.  
Reason covered her mouth, and tears started welling up and her eyes.  
“I’m sorry!” Hannah exclaimed, dropping the sweaters as if someone just informed her, they were radioactive, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t—”  
Suddenly Reason lunged at Hannah, hugging her. “Thank you,” She told her, “Thank you so, so, much.”  
“So, you’re not mad?” Hannah asked, not sure what was going on.  
“No.” Reason confirmed pulling back and picking up the sweaters, “No I’m not mad. This is so nice, thank you.”  
As the pair hugged again, somewhere, someone had turned on a radio, and music came wafting through.  
…. I found a way….  
Meanwhile, the Johnson’s sisters were gathered around their nieces, letting them open some of their presents to keep them occupied while lunch was cooking.   
“So many pieces.” Eliza Jane noted as she observed the stackable train set Amy had just opened, and if her attempt to remove the plastic was any indication, liked. “Here, let Mama help.” Eliza Jane continued, starting to open it.  
“I don’t suppose we can just rewrap some of these and have her open them again to keep her getting fusty on the ride home?” Her husband, Nick, quipped from the doorway.  
“Wouldn’t that be lovely.” Eliza Jane replied, taking a resent labeled for the younger baby, Jennifer.  
It was at that point Priscilla Jean noticed Serena Joy sporting a new piece of jewelry. “Nice necklace, S. J. Where did you get that?”  
Panicked, Serena Joy put her hand over the pendent. “Oh, this old thing?” She asked, playing innocent, “I’ve had it for years.”  
“Then how come I’ve never seen it before?” Priscilla Jean challenged.  
“Alright, it was gift from a friend.” Serena Joy admitted.  
Meanwhile, at Rawls’ apartment, the family was sitting down to a somewhat early launch of hore de vors: turkey egg rolls, a raw vegetable tray, pigs in a blanket, rolls, a mix of corn, black beans and spices called cowboy caviar, garlic herb shrimp, breaded mozzarella sticks, both taken from Rawls’ inventory, and Elsbeth’s frozen Walldorf salad.  
“I forgot how good this is.” Edith complemented, pulling over another slice of the salad, “Seriously, what do you put in here?”  
“It’s just Waldorf salad mixed with eggs and heavy whipping cream and frozen.” Elsbeth shrugged it off, not getting what the big deal was.  
“Can we have desert now?” Scarlet asked, eying the cake still on the counter.  
“After we finish lunch.” Elsbeth laughed.  
Eventually they did finish lunch, then Rawls got a piece of the cake, as well as Edith. Elsbeth got some pie and since it was holiday, she didn’t make Scarlet choose between pie and the gingerbread cookies, and when Vanessa protested let her get some cake and a gingerbread man.  
All was going well until Edith bit into the cake. It was moist and hardy with a zip of tartness the blackberry jam, nicely balanced warmth from the spices, cinnamon, maybe allspice or cloves, maybe even both, with just the right amount of black walnuts and raisins, all topped off with lush caramel-cream cheese icing. It was comforting, like sliding into a warm bed. As least until she realized it tasted familiar. At least until she realized where it was familiar from.  
“This is Serena’s jam cake.” Edith declared, mystified.  
“Serena?” Elsbeth repeated, not getting what was going on.  
“Serena Joy Johnson.” Edith elaborated, “She’s a co-worker who makes all the deserts at the dinner and I’ve had her jam cake before and this is it.” After a beat she asked, directly looking at her cusion, “Rawls, what is Serena Joy’s jam cake doing here?”  
“Um…” Rawls began, blanking for a moment, “She brought it over.”  
Edith was satisfied for all of a moment, before she realized, “Wait how does she know where you live? You’ve met her, what, once or twice?”  
“More than that, actually.” Rawls responded, still trying to avoid the truth. After an awkward pause, he just came out with it. “We’re dating.”  
“What?!” Edith screamed.  
“We’re dating.” Rawls repeated, “We have been for a few months now.”  
Edith just balked for a moment. “W-Why am I only hearing about this now?!” She demanded finally.  
“Well at first we were keeping it under wraps because it was new thing.” Rawls explained, “But honestly after a while it was because we knew people—mainly you—would react like this.”  
“Of course, I’m reacting like this!” Edith exclaimed standing up from the table, “You’re seeing a girl ten years younger than you, a girl I have to work with on a regular basis, a girl that…. Rawls, have you seen some of the things she does?” After a beat she added, “Rawls, I think there might be something wrong with her.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with her.” Rawls protested, “And even if there was…I wouldn’t care. Now, I’m sorry about getting involved with someone from your job, that was unfair to you, but and one thing lead to another and then….” After a beat he went a different route, “If you knew her like I do, you’d understand.”  
“If I…” Edith began, before letting out a disgusted scoff, “I can’t talk to you right now.” And with that she walked away.  
Back at the bunker, things were going better, and Jody and Alex had just arrived.  
“It’s so good to see you.” Sam told the sheriff, carefully hugging her.  
“You, too.” Jody replied before they broke the embrace, “We really need to meet up some time other then holidays and times people are murdered in weird ways.”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Sam agreed before a blur ran past him, attaching itself to Jody’s leg.  
“It’s good to see you too, Dean.” Jody informed him, looking down at the toddler, and rubbing his head.  
Then Dean saw she wasn’t alone. “Alex!” He squealed, unlatching himself from Jody’s leg and latching onto Alex.  
“Looks like he’s got a new favorite.” Jody joked.  
Meanwhile, Cas was hiding behind the rocking horse, which they had been riding before Jody and Alex had come in. He peaked out from behind it, looking at them.  
Seeing Cas peeking out, Sam said, “It’s okay, buddy. Come on.”  
Cas carefully walked out from behind the horse and approached Jody. “Hi.”  
“Hey there, Castiel.” Jody greeted him, smiling.  
“Merry Christmas.” Cas told her, looking down.  
“Merry Christmas.” Jody repeated, then getting an idea said, “I got some things for you and your brother to open up later.”  
That seem to make light up little, which honestly worried Sam a little for multiple reasons.  
At Serena Joy’s parents’ things were going well. Jennifer had been fed a hardy feast of mashed carrots and strained peas and had gone for a nap in her grandparent’s bed room. Eliza Jane and now helping Amy eat little bits of all the meal, which except for the deserts had been made by Johnson sisters’ mother. While they ate everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time.  
Then, as Serena Joy was slicing her fork into a square of cranberry velvet freeze, Norma Jean noticed her older sister’s jewelry, “Hey, ah, is that a new necklace?” Norma Jean asked.  
Oh, dear Lord, what’s with everyone and my necklace? Serena Joy thought but said aloud, “Yes,” rolling a green machine cherry that fallen from the frozen salad around on the place.  
“It was a gift from a ‘friend’” Priscilla Jean spoke up before taking a bite of ham.  
“Ooooh, a friend.” Norma Jean responded.  
“What are you, twelve?” Serena Joy snarked.  
That was when Norma Jean noticed what was on the heart. “Tiffaney,” She noted, “Nice.”  
That got the attention of their mother, a woman who looked like a combination of her girls, except with ash blonder hair. “Tiffaney?” She repeated, “Who do you have giving you Tiffaney jewelry?”  
Serena Joy shrunk back in the seat, wishing she could just disappear.  
“Serena Joy, answer me now.” Her mother ordered more forcefully.  
Thanks a lot, Norma. Serena Joy thought, before saying aloud, “My boyfriend, okay? There, ya happy?”  
“Boyfriend?” Her father, the source of their dark hair, repeated.  
“Yeah, we been dating for a couple of months, we just—weren’t announcing it yet, not until we see where this goes.” Serena Joy explained, waiting for the worst.  
“Does he work at the dinner?” Eliza Jane asked, remember what Serena Joy had said about liking her co-workers.  
“No,” Serena Joy answered, “But his cousin does. It’s another one of the reasons we’ve been keeping a lid on things.”  
“Can we get a name?” Her father asked.  
“His name is Benedict.” Serena Joy answered, “But he hates his first name so he goes by his last names, Rawls.”  
“When can we meet him?” Her mother asked.  
“Mom!” Serena Joy protested.  
“Well, you can’t tell us you have a boyfriend and just expect us not to want to meet him.” Her mother reasoned.  
“Alright,” Serena Joy conceded, “But at least give us time to tell his cusion first.”  
“Fair enough.” Her mother agreed, and with that things went back to business as usual.  
At Rawls’ apartment, things were going less smoothly.  
He was sitting in his chair, rubbing his face, when Elsbeth came over holding a cup of coffee. “I helped myself.” She explained, “Hope you don’t mind. Black, double sweet?”  
Looking up, Rawls took the cup. “You’re an angel.” After a beat he asked, “How are the girls doing?”  
“I got them nice and distracted on my phone.” Elsbeth answered sitting down, “So, you want to talk about it?”  
“Care to be more spefic?” Rawls requested.  
“Well, for starters, this Serena girl.” Elsbeth elaborated, “You never said you were seeing anyone. Tell me about her.”  
“Actually, her name is Serena Joy.” Rawls explained, “They’re both her first name. She has another middle name. Like Edith said, she’s 21, she’s a waitress at the dinner, she makes the deserts and as you’ve seen she’s really, really good at her job.”  
“Yeah, that pie was pretty amazing.” Elsbeth admitted it.  
“And she’s kind and funny and if she decided she cares about you, she will do anything for you.” Rawls continued.  
“Sounds like a nice girl.” Elsbeth said, “No wonder you love her.”  
“I never said—” Rawls began.  
“Benny, just because we didn’t work out, doesn’t mean I don’t know you.” Elsbeth cut him.  
“Yeah, well, maybe you could get Edith to see that.” Rawls requested.  
“She’s not unreasonable.” Elsbeth assured her, “You can make her see.”  
Rawls went to the bathroom, where Edith has hold up after the incident, where he could hear music. “Brother jukebox, sister wine. Mother freedom, father time. Since he left me by myself, you’re the only family I have left.”  
“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” Rawls called out, knocking on the door, “Also a little creepy given the context of our relationship?”  
Just the door the open. “I’m sorry.” Edith said, “I know I overreacted. Like, really overreacted.”  
“I’m sorry, too.” Rawls replied, “I should have told you.” After a beat he added, “But I’m not dumping her.”  
“I wouldn’t ask you too.” Edith said, pulling Rawls into a hug.  
At the bunker they were just sitting down to lunch, Sam sitting a big silver pot around the kettle. “Ah, I probably should have though to ask this earlier, but, um…no one’s allergic to shellfish, right?”  
“No,” Reason answered, “And Maudie’s not either.”  
“No one’s from my group either.” Jody added, “Why?”  
“Well, ah, I wasn’t sure what kind of food people actually cook for Christmas.” Sam began, “So, ah, I looked it up on line, and ah, I found that oyster stew is apparently a thing a lot of people do, so I thought I’d give it shot.”  
“Blech!” Maudie protested.  
“Maud,” Reason whispered, “Give it a chance, I’m sure it’s better than mine.”  
“You’ve done this before?” Alex asked, sitting with Reason on one side, Dean on the other.  
“Last year I decided to try to do an oyster stew for Christmas dinner.” Reason explained, “Except I was using dollar store smoked oysters and cooked it on hotplate.” After a long pause she continued, “It was a disaster. I nearly started a fire and the stew was terrible.”  
“Well, this is my cooking, so, fifty-fifty shot.” Sam replied. Between him and Hannah it’s a wonder they hadn’t somehow burned the bunker to the ground or given everyone food poisoning.   
With that out of the way, they all doweled out bowel fulls of creamy white stew with green specks floating on top and grey oysters floating throughout. It was actually pretty good if one liked oyster. Alex and Cas filled up on bread (which there was a lot of because the meal was lot less coronated then thanksgiving, and Jody brought rolls) and Hannah, who got a small portion as usual, left the oyster as the bottom of her bowel, which Dean was more than happy to eat before Sam saw it.  
After lunch was the event the kids had been waiting for: The opening of more presents.  
“Okay, Dean now, these are for you.” Reason said, pushing two wrapped objects towards him, before repeating the actions with Cas, “And these are for you.”  
Dean and Cas began to tear into the larger of the two packages, revealing identical pug beanie babies. “Mommy, Daddy, look, they’re puppies!” Dean happily exclaimed, raising his up and the air for them to see, “And they’re twins, too!”  
“I see, buddy, that’s so cool.” Sam grinned down at them.  
Cas, however, was more interested in the little heart-shaped tag. “Mommy, what does dis say?” He asked, holding his pug out to Hannah.  
“Pugsley.” Hannah began to read, “Pugsley is the hardest beanie baby to make because of all the creases in his face.”   
“What are creases?” Dean asked.  
Turning Cas’ dog around, Hannah pointed to the lines on its face. “These are creases.” He explained, “These deep lines.” Then she handed Pugsley.  
As the boys unwrapped their other presents, a ball and pattle for Dean and Jacob’s latter for Cas, Sam took two more presents from and handed them to Maudie. Maudie, opened the shorter present first, her face lighting up the moment she realized what it was. “Mommy, look, it’s an Elsa doll!” She exclaimed, holding it up.  
“That’s so great, baby!” Reason beamed, thought inside she was worried about how much that must have cost.  
Opening up her other present, a stick horse with a plush unicorn head.  
“Oh, guys, you really didn’t have to.” Reason told her, happy for her daughter but somewhat mortified.  
“Reason, we wanted to.” Sam insisted.  
Going to Reason Hannah whispered in her ear, “And whatever your thinking it cost, it wasn’t nearly that.” They may not know her that well, but she knew her well enough to realize what the problem was.  
That was Reason, remembered, “Oh, Serena Joy dropped this off for the boys when she stopped by.”  
“Miss Serena gave me Dana!” Maudie told Jody and Alex holding the doll up for them to see.  
“She’s so pretty!” Jody beamed before whispering over to Sam, “Is that what I—”  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed.  
“Is there something wrong with her doll?” Hannah asked.   
“No, it’s just a—” Sam began, “I’ll explain later.”  
As they were talking, the boys unwrapped the gifts, revealing an orange fox with black legs decked out in a black tie and little felt FBI badge, while Cas had a white bear with sliver bow around its neck and halo, with angel wings.  
Seeing what Serena Joy had did there, Sam burst out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Hannah asked, not understanding.  
Getting the joke after a minute, Jody started giggling, saying, “A monster hunter and angel!”  
“What does that—” Alex, began.  
“Like Sam, I’ll explain later.” Jody assured.  
“Okay, there’s one more gift here from each of you,” Sam began, handing out the aforementioned presents, “From Miss Jody and Miss Alex.”  
“Fank you!” Maudie called out.  
“Fank you!” The boys repeated.  
“You’re very welcome, boys,” Jody responded, “Maudie.”  
The paper was tore back revealing an orange t-rex for Dean, a green stegosaurus for Cas and…another Pugsley beanie baby, except with a purple ribbon tied around it, for Maudie.  
“We had no clue that you had got that for the boys.” Jody said apologetically, “We weren’t sure what to get, but we knew she liked purple and…somehow we came up with that.”  
“Actually, it works.” Reason told them, “She’s been coveting those dogs even since I brought them in.”  
As if to prove it, Maudie hugged the dog, telling the women again, “Fank you.”  
And so, the children played with their newfound treasures, the adult taught, catching up, making small talk, joking and laughing and giving a basic synopsis of the X-Files.  
“But why does she still look for monsters and aliens with him, if she doesn’t believe in them?” Hannah asked.  
“Well, because, well, for one thing she’s not closed off to the possibility they exist.” Sam explained, “She just needs some scientific proof, or to not be unconscious when weird crap happens.”  
“They complement each other.” Reason added in.  
“Wait, you know what this?” Sam asked, as Reason was little young to be of viewing age when the show was on the air.  
“Like I told you before, I have only have a set of rabbit ears.” Reason told her, “But 49 shows X Files on Tuesdays, so when I’m not on the night shift, and when Maudie’s gone down sometimes, I take a minute for myself and watch.” After a beat she added, “Plus, it’s one of those things where even if you don’t watch the show you know the basics.”  
“To be fair I probably would know, but I’m technically feral and Hannah’s not exactly from around here, so—” Alex justified.  
“Hey, what exactly’s going on over there?” Jody asked, peering over to where the kids were playing.  
Lined up in a row were Dana, Elsa, Fox and Bear, were all lined up, riding dinosaurs or dogs, facing off against the rocking horse.  
“Charge!” Maudie shouted, and suddenly the attack the was on, Dana and Nessie leading the charge. Soon they were all upon the horse, attacking. The horse fought back, knocking several of the warriors down. From what it looked like to the adults several lives were lost. But in the end, they victorious over the horseasourous, and they celebrated with playing of drums and trumpets and pigs that honk.  
“I have to give it to you Sam,” Alex commented, “When you do something, you go all out.”  
“Well, they’re not going to be a little for long right?” Sam reasoned, before lowering his voice a little, “Besides, when it comes to Dean, I sort of owe him.”  
“What does that?” Reason asked, innocently curious.  
“When we were going Dean—had to be the adult before he even hit double digits.” Sam explained, “He basically raised me. Even if he never grows up, it still probably wouldn’t even out.”  
“Man, that is deep.” Alex commented.  
At the point the children celebration was getting rather loud.  
“Maybe you could give them an amazing quiet childhood.” Jody joked, causing everyone to burst out laughing.  
Meanwhile, things had clam down at Rawls’. Elsbeth, Rawls, and Edith, were in the living room area chatting over coffee, Edith leaned up against the couch messing with guitar as well, while the girls played with their new pink tea set with white spots, Venessa, pouring imaginary tea for Scarlett as well as their new plush fawn, an Elsa and an Ana doll (One for each sister). Scarlett looked up, hugging the fawn and asked, Edith can you play another song, please?”  
Liking that idea, Venessa quickly added, “Please.”  
Edith smiled and started strumming her guitar, and began to sing, “Mom got drunk and Dad got drunk, at our Christmas party…”  
“She isn’t.” Elsbeth said.  
“We were drinkin’ champagne punch and homemade eggnog.” Edith continued to sing.  
“She is.” Rawls confirmed.  
“Little sister brought her new boyfriend.” Edith continued singing, unaware of their complaints, “He was a Mexican. We didn’t know what to think of him ‘till he sang Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Brother Ken brought his kids with him. The three from his first wife Lynn. And the two identical twins from his second wife, Mary Nell. Of course, he brought his new wife Kay, who talks all about AA. Chain smokin’ while the stereo plays Noel, Noel, the Frist Noel. Crave the turkey, turn the ballgame on. Mix margaritas when the eggnog’s gone. Send somebody to the Quik-Pak store. We need some ice and an extension cord, a can of bean dip and some Diet Rite, a box of pampers and some Marlboro Lights. Hallelujah everybody say cheese. Merry Christmas from the family.” Then she noticed Elsbeth and Rawls eying her disapprovingly, “What?”  
“Don’t have any—I don’t know, more child appropriate songs?” Elsbeth asked.  
“What? What’s inappropriate about it?” Edith challenged, “Besides, I know you both love this song,” she lowered her voice saying, “even if that second verse hits a little close to home,” then at her regular level said, “And the kids, are loving it, you are loving this, right girl?”  
“Yeah.” Both girls confirmed at about the same time.  
“Sorry.” Elsbeth conceded, “Proceed.”  
Edith began to play her guitar again, saying, “Fran and Rita drove….”  
The hours whirled away and soon it was time for people to go home. This involved a lot of hugs and stalling.  
“Fank you the dinosaurs.” Dean told Jody and Alex, hugging each in turn.  
“Fank you!” Cas repeated, getting brave enough to hug them as well.  
“Oh, you’re very welcome.” Jody replied, pleased the Cas was starting to warm up to her.  
“You could sleep over.” Dean suggested, cleaning to Alex.  
“Well, I didn’t bring anything I would need.” Alex reasoned trying to let him down easy, “Tell you what, I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Okay.” Dean agreed reluctantly.  
“And I’ll call you later, too.” Alex said, turning to Reason and hugging her.  
“You better.” Reason told, “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.” Reason repeated before they went. Then she turned her attention to Hannah and Sam. “Thanks for inviting us, guys.”  
“Of course, we invited you.” Hannah responded, not seeing the need for thanks.  
“Come on,” Sam began, “I’ll give you and kid a ride home.”  
“Sam, I can’t…” Reason began.  
“Yes, you can.” Sam cut her off, “We got everything cleaned up here, Hannah can watch the boys for herself for a minute, and it’s dark out. I can’t let you walk out there on the street with Maudie.”  
“Just give a minute to help her gather her things.” Reason conceded.  
As they drove to Reason’s trailer with Maudie in the back with all her new toys, Maudie slumped over a car seat clinging to Nessie, Dana, and Elsa.  
“She’s out like a light back there.” Reason told Sam, looking back at her daughter, then looking at Sam, “I think she really enjoyed herself today.”  
“I’m glad.” Sam replied, “And, for the record, the boys loved those dogs.”  
“That was the goal.” Reason quipped.  
“So, you really tried to make oyster stew on a hot plate?” Sam asked.  
“Yes,” Reason confirmed, laughing a little,” I know, it was dumb, but, you’re not the only one who wants to do their kids a good Christmas.”  
“Well, I think you accomplished that mission.” Sam commented, pulling up in front of the trailer, “And we’re here.”  
“Thanks for the ride.” Reason said again, opening the door, “Really, truly, thanks.”  
“It’s no problem.” Sam assured her.  
Open the back, Reason got Maudie out of the seat, not wanting to wake, but also not wanting to make and second trip and tumbling to get everything at once.  
“Here,” Sam said, realizing what was happening and getting out of the car, “Let me help.” Before she could respond he grabbed the horse, the sweaters and Elsa and Dana who had fell to the ground.  
“Thanks.” Reason replied, getting the diaper bag over her shoulder and shutting the door, “Christmas, the only holiday where you leave with more than you came with.”  
“Yeah.” Sam laughed.  
Walking into the trailer, Reason instructed, “Just set it all by the bed. I’ll find a spot for it later.”  
Sam walked into the bedroom and sat everything by the foot of the bed, asking, “Do you have to work tomorrow?”  
“Yeah.” Reason confirmed, unzipping Maudie’s jacket and taking it off her, “If you have something to do, I’ll just park her under the pinball machine…”  
“Don’t worry, we don’t have anything.” Sam assured her, “What shift?”  
“Seven to three.” Reason answered, taking off Maudie’s shoes.  
Suddenly the little girl’s eyes fluttered opened. “What’s going on?” She asked in a sleepy voice.  
“We’re home sweetie.” Reason explained.  
“Oh.” Maudie responded in a sleepy voice.  
“Come on,” Reason said, “Let’s get you in your PJs. Sam, can you see your yourself out?”  
“Yeah,” Sam assured her, “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.” Both girls chimed back, before they left.  
By the time Sam got home, Hannah had already but their own little ones to bed, and the two spent the rest of the evening curled up with Netflix, furthering the angel’s education a little.  
“No, I mean…maybe I did want to be out there with you.” Scully was saying to Mulder.  
“Ah, Sam, I know I don’t know much about human courtship, but, ah, are they supposed to be a couple?” Hannah asked.  
“Well, that’s a…confusing.” Sam admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Hannah asked.  
“Well, the show’ s creator said things were strictly platonic, but then they have this, almost courtly love thing going on and apparently they wound up having a baby some point.” Sam rambled, “Please don’t ask me about that, I was only ever a casual viewer of this show and was pretty confused about things like that most of the time.”  
“Oh.” Hannah responded. After a beat, she asked, “Sam, is it true what those ghosts said? About Christmas being a horrible lonely time for people?’  
Sam took a moment to think what he was going to say. “It can be.” He admitted, “For people who don’t have anyone to spend it with. Seeing all those people with their loved ones, it can be a little depressing for those people.”  
Hannah’s heart sunk a little feeling so horrible for those poor people. Trying to comfort her, Sam put his arm around her. “Were you and Dean like that?”  
“Not really, we still had each other.” Sam replied, “Plus, we more less stopped caring. Well, maybe sometimes.” After a beat he assured her, “But it’s never gonna be like that again. For any of us.”  
Feliz Natividad!


	29. New Year's Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters babysit Maudie on New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a heads up, major spoilers for My Sister Keeper, ahead, so if you’re planning on reading it, just fair warning.

“Why do humans have so many holidays one after the other?” Hannah asked, “Where do they find the time?”  
“Well, it’s only during the fall and winter.” Sam explained, “And New Years and Christmas are so close together because, well, that’s just how time falls.”  
“Still it seems a bit excessive.” Hannah replied.  
“Well, after this it’s over until like, April.” Sam told her, “And most people celebrate the night before New Year’s anyway.”  
“Why?” Hannah asked.  
“Well, everyone wants to stay up until midnight, ring in the New Year.” Sam reasoned, “I guess they need something to do in the meantime. “After a beat he added, “I mean, there’s a parade out in Pasadena the day of, but that’s about it. Half the places are closed and half the people are hung over.”  
Just then there was a knock on the door. “That’s probably Reason.” Sam said, getting up, “I’ll get it.”  
Sam went to door, and sure enough, it was Reason. “Hey.” She greeted.  
“Hey.” Sam repeated, “Maudie’s in the stacks, come on in.”  
“Actually, Sam,” Reason began nervously, “I need to talk to you.”  
“Okay,” Sam agreed, somewhat worried, “About what?”  
Reason fidgeted nervously, biting her lip, but finally said, “Denise, that’s one of the other waitresses at the dinner, you haven’t met her, anyway, she’s heading off to Vegas or somewhere for New Year’s Eve, and they want me to take her place as waitress that night.”  
“That’s great.” Sam replied, realizing that this could lead to an opportunity at upward mobility for Reason, even if it was just from bus girl to waitress.  
“But there’s one problem.” Reason told him, “It’s the eleven to seven shift. Wherever I put Maudie, she’ll have to stay there…over night.”  
“Oh.” Sam responded, it dawning her.  
“Yeah, oh.” Reason said sheepishly.  
“Of course, Maudie can stay here over night.” Sam assured her.  
“That’s not the only issue, thought.” Reason informed him, “I have still have to work the seven to three shift. I’m trying to get one of the bus boys to switch with me so I can work the three to eleven instead, but if I can’t…”  
“Reason,” Sam cut her off, “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”  
Reason was able to convince Wyatt to switch shifts with her, and so, at two thirty New Year’s Eve, reasoned backed up all of Maudie’s usual things, --plus a change of clothes and toiletries, and started down the road.  
“Okay, let’s go over this again,” Reason said, as they walked down the road, “Mommy has to work all night tonight, and won’t be able to come for you in the morning, so I need you to be my big girl, okay?”  
“Okay, Mommy.” Maudie agreed softly.  
“But Mommy will be there to pick you up in morning.” Reason assured her, “And Mommy loves you.”  
“Love, Mommy.” Maudie replied, snuggling into her chest.  
“And you need to be good for Mr. Sam and Miss Hannah, okay?” Reason continued her instruction.  
“Okay.” Maudie repeated.  
“What, am talking about, you’re always good.” Reason cut up, giving her little squeeze.  
When they go to the bunker Sam was waiting outside for there, which worried her a bit. “Is everything okay?” Reason asked.  
“Yeah, I was just waiting for you.” Sam assured them, “Come on in.”  
They pair stepped in and Reason sat her daughter on the ground. “Thank you so much again for doing this.”  
“Reason, I keep telling you, it’s no trouble.” Sam insisted.  
“Yeah, well, you still can’t stop me from being grateful.” Reason countered, handing Sam the bag, “Everything’s in there, toothbrush, pullup, change of clothes, two actually in case of—you know, accidents—and various toys, and a couple books. Now, she’s still not potty trained, so be prepared for a diaper change, now, you know the basic emergency, numbers, right?”  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, “Yeah, I know them.”  
“And if it’s a real emergency you can call me.” Reason said, “Now, she’s started this thing where she’ll try to convince you she’s allergic to things she doesn’t like, particularly green beans, don’t believe her. She doesn’t even know what allergic means. In fact, she hasn’t shown signs of being allergic to anything yet. And if she has trouble going down—”  
“’When the Saints’, ‘Warrior is a Child’ or basically anything by Switchfoot.” Sam cut her off, “Reason, don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”  
“I know.” Reason admitted, “I’m sorry. It’s just I left her nights here before, but I’ve never left her—overnight. Like, ‘till morning and past it. Intentionally anyway.”  
“I know.” Sam repeated, “But she’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”  
“I’ll work on that.” Reason said, before crouching down, turning back to her daughter, “Come Maudie, say goodbye to Mommy.”  
Maudie walked over and found herself engulfed in a huge. “Goodbye my sweet girl.” Reason said, before given the little girl a kiss on the forehead, “I love you so much.”  
“Love you too, Mommy.” Maudie replied as Reason let go.  
Reason waved as she walked out. “See you later, Sam.”  
“You too.” Sam agreed. When she was gone, he shut the door and turned his attention to Maudie. “You want to go see Dean and Cas?”  
Maudie’s face lit up, already heading down the stairs, “Yes, yes!”  
“Hey, Sal.” Reason called out to the cook through the kitchen window as she clocked.  
“Hey, girlie.” Sal greeted, not looking up from the Ruben he was cooking.  
Davy, the assistant cook, looked up and smiled at her. “Hey, Reason.”  
“Hey, Davy.” She replied.  
“Hey, bus girl.” Karine snapped, “Quit flirting with the cook and get on that table.” She pointed to a table that someone had really made a mess of.  
As Reason went to get a towel, the other waitress, a young woman about the same age as Serena Joy, give or take, long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, spoke up, “You know, the ‘bus girl’ has a name.”  
“Like you know what her name is.” Karine retorted.  
As Reason started whipping off the table, the dark-haired waitress came over to her. “Here, let me help you with that.”  
“No, it’s fine.” Reason responded, “You have table to wait on.”  
“Dinner rush isn’t even in yet, it’ll be fine.” The waitress assured her, “I’m Lucy, by the way.”  
“Reason.” She introduced herself.  
“Reason.” Lucy repeated to herself, “I wasn’t even close.”  
“What did you think my name was?” Reason asked.  
“Eeh…Rhoda.” Lucy answered.  
Reason busted out laughing. “How did you--?”  
“I don’t know.” Lucy responded, “It’s not like you have a name tag. At least it started with an R.”  
In the bunker, the kids were playing with their dinosaurs, while Sam did some work and Hannah watched, when noticed Maudie seemed a little …off. The little girl just pushed Nessie around on the ground and she had this look on her face.  
Crouching down, Hannah crouched down. “Maudie, I need to check on something, okay?” Maudie nodded as Hannah touched her cheek. It felt a little warm, but Hannah wasn’t sure. “Sam, can you come here for a second?”  
Sam got up and went over to them crouching down beside Hannah.  
“She’s warm,” Hannah explained, “But I’m not sure if this is a fever.”  
“I don’t feel good.” Maudie announced as Sam felt her cheek.  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s a fever.” Sam confirmed.  
Hannah reached out heal her, only for the child to start heaving, opening her mouth and spewing chunks of vomit on the floor.  
“Grossie!” Dean exclaimed. Cas just backed away from the mess silently.   
“Alright, I’m going to clean this up, you get Maudie somewhere and do your thing.” Sam instructed.  
“Okay.” Hannah greed, picking Maudie up and taking her into the nearest bathroom.  
“I’m sorry.” The little girl moaned, starting to cry as Hannah sat her down on the sink counter.  
“It’s alright honey, you couldn’t help being sick.” Hannah assured her, taking a towel and whipping the toddler’s mouth. She then put a hand on her forehead. “Better?”  
Maudie nodded. “Fank you.”  
“You’re welcome, Maudie.” Hannah responded, “So, do you want to wait here a couple of minutes just to make sure everything’s okay?”  
Maudie nodded.  
By the time Hannah came back in the room with Maudie, Sam had just finished cleaning up the puke. “How she doing?” He asked.  
“A lot better.” Hannah answered, setting her down.  
Dean and Cas however, slowly back away.  
“Dean, Castiel,” Sam scolded, “She’s your friend. She was just stick. She’s better now, though, so go play with her.”  
The boys tentively stepped up to Maudie.   
“Boys, she didn’t have the plague.” Hannah told them.  
“What’s the plague?” Cas asked.  
“That’s a really bad disease.” Sam asked, “But Maudie didn’t have that, and she’s better now anyway. She’s safe.”  
Dean picked one of the dinosaurs and handed it to her. Suddenly they were playing as if nothing had happened.  
That was when Sam looked down at his watch and saw what time it was. “Mind watching them while I put dinner on?” Sam whispered.  
“I never mind.” Hannah told him.  
“Thanks.” Sam replied before heading off.  
Back at The Hot Spot, the dinner rush has started.   
Reason was running from table to table, one fishing before she could even finish another. At a table to people were laughing about something, when one of them elbowed their coke, sending it flying.  
“Someone get a mop!” Karine called out, taking a tray of plates from the counter.  
Reason knew by someone they meant her. Running to the back closet she pulled out a gray, bucket and began filling it with water, putting in Pine sol. When it was full enough, she grabbed the mop and went back out.  
As Reason was making her way back to the table, Serena Joy, dressed to the nines, red short sleeved dress with a skirt that went to the ankles and red heels, came walking in, holding several different pies and cake containers. “Hey, Sal!” She called out, “A little help out here?”  
Not looking where she was going, Reason bumped into Serena Joy, who was barely keeping a hold of everything in her hands and desperately trying to balance on the heels. Suddenly everything went flying.  
Out of nowhere, Lucy shout out with an empty tray, two of the boxes with said tray in another with her hand. Serena Joy managed to keep hold of one and Reason managed to catch one as well, except she wound up flat on her back in the process.  
“Oh my God, are you okay?” Serena Joy asked, putting down the box and helping her friend up.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Reason responded, “This can’t bold well for tonight, thought.”  
“Hey, this, here was a group effort.” Serena Joy told her, “This doesn’t mean you won’t do great tonight.”  
“What’s tonight?” Lucy asked.  
“I’m subbing for Denise as waitress.” Reason explained.  
“Denise?” Lucy repeated, “Sorry, I don’t know that much about the girls not on my usual shift, which, now that I hear myself saying it sounds pretty awful.”  
“Well, Denise headed off to New York or somewhere tonight, so Reason here got called up to the big leagues.” Serena Joy explained, “But is also stuck working two shifts.”  
“That’s not fair.” Lucy criticized, “Seriously, why doesn’t Howard hire more people.”  
“Yeah, this gives me a shot at the big leagues, so I’m not complaining.” Reason responded, sitting the tray down.  
Lucy gave her a funny look. “I’d aim a bit higher.” She said before taking the rest of the deserts, “I’ll go get these set up.”  
“Thanks.” Serena Joy replied, before turning her attention back to Reason, grabbing her by both shoulders, “Good luck tonight, kid. You got this.” And with that she left.  
Reason took the mop and went to the soda.  
Meanwhile, back at bunker, everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table to what basically amounted to cheesy tuna and noodles.  
Since the Dean and Castiel were deaged and Sam had been put in charge of most of the cooking, he had been surprised to fine how many different recipes there were online. Also, how many casseroles and skillets there were. Also, how many things could be made out of a can of soup. Of course, if the kids would eat it as another matter, but he’d made this combination of ramen, mixed vegetables, cream of mushroom soup, mozzarella, and tuna had gone over well before.  
And it seemed to be going over well tonight, as everyone seemed to be eating it relish, even Maudie, who seemed to have completely recovered from her stomach bug. “Miss Hannah,” She spoke up suddenly, “Have a question.”  
“What is it, Maudie?” Hannah responded.  
“Why don’t you ever each much?” Maudie questioned.  
Hannah looked down at extremely small amount of food she had basically been pushing around on her plate. She had to admit, it looked odd.  
Suddenly Sam knew what to say. “You how Hannah was able to make you and your Mommy feel better when you were sick, and was able to do it again earlier?”  
“Yeah.” Maudie answered, nodding.  
“Well, the same thing that causes her to be able to do that, causes her to not need as much food.” Sam explained, which was technically true. Sam wasn’t sure if Reason had told Maudie if one of her playmates and their mother were angels, so he was trying to avoid the A word.  
“Cool.” Maudie grinned, seemingly stratified with the answer and beginning to eat again.  
As the adults were cleaning up, afterwards, Sam noticed Dean was looking a little sick. “You okay there, buddy?”  
“I don’t feel too good….” Dean answered, before much like Maudie before him, vomited what he just ate all over the floor.  
Hannah scooped up Sam. “I’ll take care of this.”  
“I’ll clean it up again.” Sam told her, before looking at the remaining two children. “Ah, Cas, Maudie, can you step back?”  
The toddlers obeyed as Hannah carried Dean off to the bathroom. Sitting him on the counter she put a hand to his chest, asking, “How long have you been sick, little one?”  
“Don’t know.” Dean answered.  
“Did you feel hot?” Hannah questioned.  
Dean nodded. “Umm-hmm.”  
“Sweetie.” Hannah sighed, “You have to tell Mommy or Daddy when something like that happens.”  
“Didn’t know it meant sick.” Dean moaned, “Sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” Hannah assured him, “Now you know.”  
Once again Sam had finished cleaning up the mess by the time Hannah returned to Dean. As she sat him on the ground, Sam said, “Bud, Daddy needs to talk with Mommy for a minute, go play with the others.”  
Dean obeyed and this this time he was quickly accepted back in the group.  
“Do you think we need to keep an eye on Cas?” Sam asked, “You know in case he gets it? “After a beat he realized, “Assuming the other two don’t get it again?”  
“Castiel still seems to have an angelic residence to diseases, so we’re probably alright there.” Hannah reasoned, “What I don’t understand is how Dean got it, even after I healed Maudie.”  
“Well, maybe she had already given it to Dean by then.” Sam speculated, “I mean, whatever it is it seems to come on fast, Reason wouldn’t have brought Maudie if she knew she was sick, or at the very least she would have warned us, so we know she wasn’t symptomatic when she left the house. Assuming Dean didn’t give it to her and she just threw up first. Or maybe healing doesn’t actually get rid of the germ. Or some combination of all three.”  
“So that means they could just switch it back and forth to each other for who knows how long.” Hannah declared, “Cas, too, if I’m wrong about him.”  
“Great.” Sam sighed, looking on at the kids.  
“I really hope that was sarcasm, Sam.” Hannah told her. She still didn’t always catch it sometimes.  
“Yeah, it was.” Sam confirmed.  
They let the kids play for a little bit longer before ushering them all up for their baths. “What that--?” Maudie asked, pointing to the tub, standing in the doorway.  
“This a bath.” Sam answered as he let the tub fill up, “You know, what you get clean in.”  
“No,” Maudie responded before walking closer to the tub, “What this?”  
“Oh,” Sam uttered, surprised for minute, then it occurred to him that there probably wasn’t a tub in the trailer. Who knew if there was even a shower? He’d never actually been to Reason’s bath room. “This is tub. It’s a thing some people take a bath in.”  
“Oh.” Maudie replied.  
After checking the water Sam put up the toilet seat, putting the training seat on top They didn’t like chancing accidents in tub. “The boys have already gone, so now it’s your turn.”  
“No.” Maudie protested, hugging herself, “Pullup.”  
Both adults had momentarily forgot about Reason’s complaint about Maudie not being toilet trained yet. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue as the boys were still working on the potty thing as well, but with the evening’s outbreak the idea of touching a messy Pullup and possibly making himself sick and the kids sick again made Sam blanche, and Hannah herself would probably be fine touching it, he wasn’t sure if she could still carry the germ.  
“I’m sorry, Maudie, no, not tonight.” Sam said, “Do you know what a germ is, honey?”  
Maudie shook her head.  
“Germs are things so teeny tiny that you can’t see them.” Sam began, “But they make you sick. They make us sick when get cough or sneezed on a sick person or touch something the sick person touched or coughed or sneezed on and when we have a sick tummy our throw up or poop can make people sick.”  
Maudie looked at him uncertainly, “But Miss Hannah fixed it…”  
“I don’t know if I fixed the germ, little one.” Hannah cut in.  
Maudie bit her lip. “Okay.” After a beat she added, “But not here.”  
“Why not?” Sam asked, not seeing what was wrong.  
“Too many boys!” Maudie exclaimed, as if it was obvious.  
Sam suppressed a laugh as he got the potty seat. “Hannah, you know where the next bathroom is?”  
Hannah nodded taking the seat then taking Maudie’s hand as the walked out of the room.  
“No one else will get sick now?” Maudie asked as they walked down the hall.  
“We can’t guarantee it, but this lessens the chances.” Hannah told her, “All because of you being so responsible!”  
Maudie grinned.  
When they got to the bathroom, Hannah flipped the lid and put the potty seat on it. Maudie looked at the toilet seat apprehensively and it occurred to Hannah that from the little girl’s perspective it must be very high up. “The boys have a stool,” Hannah began, “I think we left it back in that bathroom…tell you what, why don’t I just set you on it just this once?” Hannah leaned down and helped unsnap Maudie pants, then Maudie managed to pull down everything herself. At least she had paid that much attention to Reason’s toilet training. Picking the girl up, Hannah set her down on the seat. “Do you want me to stay here or wait outside?”  
Maudie pointed outside.  
“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Hannah assured her before wandering out into the hallway.  
After a few minutes, Maudie called out, “Miss Hannah, I need you!”  
Hannah stepped bac into the doorway to find Maudie struggling to get off the toilet. “I stuck.”  
Crouching down, Hannah suggested, “Actually honey, why don’t you just sit here for a few more minutes just to make sure you’re really all done and I’ll go get the stool?”  
“No!” Maudie protested reaching out to grab her, “Stay.”  
Hannah froze for a minute, unsure of what to do. “Alright, Maudie, I’ll stay.”  
After a few more minutes and little tinkle, Hannah helped Maudie up and to the angel’s utter surprised, the toddler went straight for the toilet paper. “No itchy butt.” Maudie declared when she saw she was being watched, “Mommy show me, and show me!”  
Now it was Hannah’s turn to fight back a laugh. “Good girl. Now, do you know what to do next?”  
Maudie’s face fell and she put her hands over her ears, moaning, “No, don’t wanna….”  
Realizing Maudie, like a lot of small children, found the flushing sound scary assured her, “It’s alright, you just—wash your hands, I’ll take care of it.”  
After Maudie got her hands washed and Hannah flushed while the toddler covered her ears and chanted “be careful” over and over, they started back down the hall. “Thank you so much for being such a big girl.”  
“Your welcome.” Maudie told replied.  
When they got back to the other bathroom, the only one that actually had a tub, Sam already had the boys in. “We ready?”  
“I think so.” Hannah said leaning down to help Maudie undress while Sam turned around. “Sam, what are you doing?”  
“She doesn’t want to pee in front of boys, who knows how she’ll feel about—getting naked.” Sam reasoned.  
Maudie, however, apparently was only selectively modest, as she was contently stripping off her clothes. “What now?”  
“Now,” Hannah replied, scooping her up again, “You get in the tub.” However, the proved easier said than done, as when she put Maudie in, she found she didn’t really fit.  
The adults tried every way they could think of to fit Maudie in, but in the end had to accept the tub was only big enough to fit two toddlers.  
“What do we do now?” Sam asked, trying to think of a solution.  
Sitting on the side of the tub, Maudie had an idea. “Shower!”  
“Shower?” Sam repeated.  
“Me and Mommy shower.” Maudie reasoned.  
Sam and Hannah looked at each other. “It’s worth a shot.” Sam declared.  
And so, Hannah carried Maudie and some extra toiletries to the showers. Maudie, who was in nothing but a towel, took off the towel walked in while Hannah undressed. Turning around she looked down to see Maudie sitting right under the showerhead batting at a green rubber octopus, like a cat. “Maudie, what are you doing?”  
“Waiting.” Maudie answered, as Hannah stepped in.  
Hannah reached down and picked Maudie up, moving the child out of the way of the spray, “Miss Hannah’s not very good with the shower, little one. Let me get it right first so I don’t burn you.” She turned one of the knobs was hit by a scalding hot water, causing her to jump back with a yelp. “You see?”  
Maudie giggled.  
“Glad to see you my discomfort assumes you.” Hannah joked, then worrying that was bit over the little girl’s head added, “That was joke.”  
After getting the water the right temperature, Hannah put Maudie back under the shower head and squeezed the shampoo out in her hand while Maudie was playing with little green rubber octopus. “I’m going to wash your hair now, Maudie.” She announced, wanting to give the child fair warning.  
“Mommy does the soap first.” Maudie informed her softly.  
“Can we do the shampoo first, just this once?” Hannah suggested.  
“Why?” Maudie wined.  
“Because I already poured the shampoo out and it won’t fit back in the bottle.” Hannah explained, hopping the explanation was enough to avoid a tantrum.  
“Okay.” Maudie agreed, letting Hannah put the pale-yellow shampoo in her hair.  
Maudie’s hair took somewhat longer than the boys, Hannah discovered, as it was longer so there was more area to cover, but eventually they go it clean. But when Hannah went for the soap, she got another surprise. “No!” Maudie exclaimed, “Your turn.”  
“Maudie, I’m clean.” Hannah assured her.  
“Your turn.” Hannah repeated, folding her arms.  
“Alright, alright.” Hannah agreed, starting on her own hair. She heard once that boys were easier, and thought she still liked Maudie she was starting to believe it.  
Still, somehow, they both got scrubbed, clean and they girls were face with a painful task: Combing out the knots.  
“Ow!” Maudie screamed, as Hannah hit let another knot.  
“I’m sorry.” Hannah exclaimed, genuinely distressed as causing the girl pain, “I just don’t know how to get rid of these knots. How did this even happen?”  
That was when Sam, who had finished with the boys, stopped by the check. “Everything okay in here?”  
“No.” Hannah replied, “Her hair’s turning into these—clumps and nothing seems to get them out, and everything I do seems to hurt her.”  
“Alright, everyone stays calm,” Sam said, walking into the room, and taking the comb, “Let’s just—look to see what’s going here.” In truth he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing either. Running the comb through her hair, he admittedly hit a tangle, causing Maudie to whimper. “Sorry.” Sam declared. He combed it through a couple of times and then managed to get it smooth, “Alright,” He said, “I think I got this now.”  
With that, Sam took over the hair combing, while Hannah searched for night clothes in the overstuffed diaper bag.  
“Mommy put in the really pretty one.” Maudie told Sam as he brushed, “With birdies and berries on them.”  
“That’s sounds pretty.” Sam told her.  
“Sam,” Hannah spoke up as she laid tiny pair of jeans and Maudie’s own lilac sweater, what she assumed were supposed to be the clothes for tomorrow, “Where are the boys?”  
“I told them to stay until that bathroom until I got back.” Sam answered.  
“Is that wise?” Hannah asked, worried. Castiel tended to stay wherever you put him until he you came back to get him, but he did get upset if you left him too long, and Dean sometimes liked to go up on adventures. Just then she pulled out the gown, an ivory flannel thing, patterned with chickadees and red berries and pinecones. “I’ll go check on them.” Hannah said, getting up.  
However, Sam noticed one problem with this division of labor. “Wait, Hannah, you should probably put your clothes back on.” Right now, like Maudie, she was dressed in nothing but a towel. “I mean, I think if anything big was going on we would hear it.”  
“Alright.” Hannah agreed, letting the towel drop.  
“Oh my gosh!” Sam exclaimed turning his head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a naked woman before, he just hadn’t been expecting that, which exacerbated his reaction.   
That alarmed Hannah somewhat. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it’s just um…” Sam began, practically turning his head all was the way around as Maudie giggled.  
That was when she realized what was going on. “Are you—does this bother you?”  
“Ah, I wouldn’t exactly say bothered.” Sam replied, “I mean, you have a--- very nice body.” He didn’t realize until now she had an honest-to-God hour glass waist. “It’s just—not that appropriate.”  
That was when Maudie spoke up. “Why?”  
Sam paused a moment. How could he explain this to her? “Because boys aren’t supposing to look at girls necked.”  
“Why?” Maudie and Hannah asked at the same time.  
“I seriously have to explain it you too?” Sam asked.  
“Sam, I see the boys naked all the time, you’ve never said anything before.” Hannah reasoned.  
“You’re a mother dressing and bathing small children who can’t do it themselves.” Sam explained, “That’s different. With two adults…please don’t make me go into detail in front of the child.”  
“Well,” Hannah said, finishing buttoning her blouse, “Well, I believe I’m sufficiently clothed now. You can turn back around.”  
Sam did. “Sorry. I probably overreacted a bit.”  
Maudie couldn’t stop laughing.  
Meanwhile, things at the dinner had clam down enough for Reason to slip into the kitchen and start the dishes. If only she could keep her mind on it. She keeps worrying about Maudie. It wasn’t like she slept at the Winchester’s before, but this was the first time staying all night—well intentionally at least—and all the came with it. What she got scared? What if she got sick? What is she had nightmare, or worst, a night terror? What is she acted up? What if…  
It was then she noticed as she put the plate in the drying rack, that it was still covered in soap suds and she had left some sauce on it. Turning to the rack she realized she had left several plates in the same state. Panicked, she grabbed them all, throwing them back into the water and splashing her sweater.  
All the while, Davy just steeling glances at her while he was string at pot of French onion soup.  
“Pssh, peeping Tom.” Sal whispered, “Why don’t you stop staring at her and go over there and talk to her.”  
“Ah, a little busy here.” Davy pointed out, gesturing to the pot of soup, “So is she.”  
“The soup’s almost ready, I can take it from here, and Reason can multi-task.” Sal reasoned, “I know you like her.”  
“No, I don’t.” Davy protested, “Not the way you meant at least.”  
“I see you looking at her, the way you look at her.” Sal told him, “And the flirting—”  
“I don’t flirt with her.” Davy cut him off, “Besides, I don’t really think she’s looking for a relationship right now.”  
“And why not?” Saul challenged.  
“Because she has a kid!” Davy informed him.  
“What?” Sal balked.  
“Yeah, Jerry lets her park her under the pinball machine.” Davy explained, “Or at least she uses to. Apparently, a while back she handed her off to some guy and no one’s really seen her around.”  
“Well, maybe she gave the baby up for adoption.” Sal speculated, “I mean, she’s a baby herself.”  
“Actually, it’s more of a toddler—” Davy began.  
“A friend’s watching her.” Reason caused out, causing both men to turn to look at her. “A friend of mine of is watching her.” She repeated, “They have a couple of kids her age, the man offered to watch her while I was here, and it became a more than one-time thing.” After a beat she added, “And I would appreciate if you don’t gossip about me.”  
That was met with awkward silence. “We weren’t….” Davy began.  
“I just wanted him to talk you.” Sal finished, as if they were saying the same sentence. After a he added, “I had no clue you had a kid until five seconds ago. By the way, might be, ah, out of line to ask, but ah, you got pictures?”  
Reason smiled. “Do I have pictures?” She pulled the polaroid’s, holding them out. “There are from Christmas.” After a beat she added, “She’s two, but, ah, she’ll be three this March.”  
Saul took the pictures and began flipping through him. “She’s beautiful.” He declared, “Really, gorgeous.”  
Reason beamed. “Thank you.”  
“Dean, you need to stop jumping.” Sam told him, “It’s time to actually get in the bed.”  
“But I’se got the hops.” Dean protested.  
Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. “Dean, your brother and your friend don’t have the hops and they want to sleep.”  
“They can sleep.” Dean responded, still jumping, “I’se don’t mind.”  
“You’re not getting it buddy.” Sam informed him, “They can’t get to sleep with you jumping. It’ll keep them up.”  
“Oh.” Dean said sullenly, falling the ground.  
“Come on, bud.” Sam said, picking up a stuffed toy, “I got your bear.”  
“Can I have Domino too?” Dean requested.  
Sam smiled, grabbing the blue-spotted dog. “Yeah, you can have Domino, too.”  
Meanwhile, Cas had been rather low maintenance tonight, only wanting Coat, was already tucked into bed, leaving Hannah to turn her attention to their guest.  
“Here’s your little seal.” She told her, handing it to the child, who took it to her chest.  
“Can I sleep with Dana too?” Maudie asked.  
“Yes,” Hannah answered, handing her the doll.  
“Miss Hannah?” Maudie began.  
“Yes, Maudie?” Hannah responded.  
“Danna can’t sleep without Nessie.” Maudie infirmed her.  
Hannah couldn’t help smirk. That’s a new one. Since the deaging she learned that, when you’re two at least, inanimate objects were capable of feeling. They got scared but needed help to get anywhere since they couldn’t on their own, they didn’t like baths or were scared of the washing machine, they weren’t particularly fond of naptime, or didn’t want to stop playing. They sometimes knocked things over.  
Dana got her sleep mate and Maudie got the sheet pulled over her, which she proceeded to pull all the way over her head.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a bed to sleep in?” Hannah asked, “We could find you one.”  
“No, I good.” Maudie answered from beneath the mass of blankets.  
By that time Sam had finished with Dean. “Any requests for tonight?”  
“Pokey puppy!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Again?” Sam questioned. This would put them at reading The Pokey Little Puppy for a week straight. “Why don’t we see what the others think?”  
“Pokey puppy!” Cas repeated.  
Thanks, bud. Sam thought. “Maudie?”  
“That okay.” Maudie agreed. For her this was something different.  
“Okay,” Sam gave in, looking for the book.  
“Daddy read?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, Daddy read.” Sam agreed, finding it. Flipping it open he began, “Five puppies dig a hole under the fence and went for a walk in the wide, wide, world…”  
After the children was asleep, the adults parted ways, Sam going off to his own room. He was taking off his overshirt he glanced over at the book Hannah had gotten him, which was currently on his nightstand by the bed. In the week since they exchanged gifts, Sam had really only got a chance to read the back, and all he knew was stuff he might have heard back when the book was knowing, as it was oddly familiar: teenager girl conceived to keep her older sister alive does something, and all the seconds began with quotes. Beyond that, he hadn’t actually read it. Well, I have the time now. I could just start it…  
Laying down on the bed, he cracked the book opened the book to the prolog, in my first memory, I am three years old and I am trying to kill my sister…  
At ten to eleven at the diner, the place is nearly deserted, there’s some guy in a long green coat in the corner that’s making everyone a little nervous, but that wasn’t the only reason Reason was on edge.   
Karine was leaned against the counter, scowling as she waited for her replacement to show up. Reason was her replacement, but she couldn’t technically relieve Karine until John got there to relive her. And they all lived in the house that Jack built.  
“Pssh, Reason.” A voice whispered behind her. She turned around and saw Davy behind her, “Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Sure.” Reason answered apprehensively, following him.  
“So, Lucy tells me you’re doing the second night shift as a waitress.” Davy said, stopping at a closet, “And I have something I think you’ll like.”  
Five minutes later, Reason stepped out of the women’s bathroom, tugging at her peach-colored uniform. It was a bit too big enough that she had taken a few safety pins to it.  
“You look great, kid.” Lucy complimented.  
“Thanks.” Reason replied sheepishly, looking down, “I’m still not sure about the—” She pushed at the name tag, which read Faylene, evidence of the person who had worn it before her.  
Davy smirked as he walked up to her. “Think of it this way.” He instructed, adjusting her name tag, “Tonight, for eight hours, this dinner is an alternate universe. Reason doesn’t exist in this universe. Faylene does. And Faylene can be whatever you want her to be.”  
“You make it all sound so mysterious.” Reason replied.  
“A little mystery can be a good thing.” Davy told her.  
Karine interrupted him with a loud snort. “Whatever, can I go home now?”  
Just then a John walked in.   
“Yeah.” Reason declared.  
By the time Reason clocked out and back in again, most of the second night shift had arrived. Patrice, a brunette with her hair back in pigtails, Spencer, a shaggy haired scrawny man in his thirties, and Jiya, a young woman about Serena Joy’s age, with cinnamon brown skin and long rave hair pulled back int a braid.  
Even on New Year’s Eve, The Hot Spot, at eleven at night, was anything but. In fact, it was emptier than it usually was. The creepy guy in the coat had paid his bill and left, and now the only people in the restraunt was its employees, Patrice and Spencer were trying to make a can tower in the kitchen, John was currently playing the pinball machine, and losing, and Jiya and Reason were leaned up against the tower.  
“Is it always this…” Reason began.  
“Dead?” Jiya finished for her.  
“I was going to say empty.” Reason replied, “Sorry, I’ve never actually worked this shift before. Well, I’ve worked it a couple of times--”  
“I know.” Jiya responded, “Well, usually we get a couple of people, the odd insomniac or trucker, drunk that we have to run out of here.” After a beat she added, “I hope you weren’t hopping on getting too many tips.”  
Reason shifted awkwardly. She knew she wouldn’t make a lot in regards to that area, but she hoped to make something.  
“Tell you what,” Jiya continued, reaching around the counter and pulling out a green glass bottle, “As long as we’re stuck here, on a special occasion, we might as well have a little fun.”  
“No thank you.” Reason replied politely.  
“Oh, come on,” Jiya urged, “Like you don’t goof when nothing’s going on. I’ve seen you and Serena dancing. “Then she called out to the others. “Hey, guys, come get some of this!”  
“The thing is,” Reason informed her nervously, “I don’t ah, actually drink.”  
“Oh.” Jiya responded, “Well, we can still make this work.”  
Five minutes later, everyone, save Reason, who was still sipping on her first cup which was mixed with a lot of water, enough to basically turn it into very weak grape juice, while talking. “Hey, how’s my new favorite tea toller doing over there?”  
“I’m okay.” Reason replied, taking another sip. So, far she wasn’t sure what the big appeal was.  
“Hey, guys look,” John interjected, pointing at the clock which was ticking closer and closer to twelve.  
“Hey, guy,” Patrice spoke up, “How bout a countdown?”  
“Patty, how much have you had to drink?” Jiya questioned.  
“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun.” Patrice urged.  
“Alright, let’s do this,” Spencer declared, “Ten…”  
They all soon joined in. “…Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year!” And with that, they all toasted 2015.  
Just then a new song came over the speaker. “Ah, man, this is my jam!” Jiya declared, starting to move before she even stepped out into the middle of the floor. “She says it’s cold outside, and she hands me a raincoat. She always worried about things like that. ““Hey, someone want to help me out here?” Jiya requested, “You. Faylene.”  
How much have you had to drink? Reason thought, shaking her head.  
“Come on, Serena won’t mind.” Jiya urged,” Don’t make me dance alone.”  
Reason stepped out of the group and was instantly grabbed by Jiya, who spun her around the room as she sung, “And she says baby, it’s three AM and I must be lonely. And she says baby, well I can’t help but be scared of it all sometimes, the rain’s gonna wash away I believe this…”  
Sam didn’t just start it. He read the whole thing through. He might have found the one family more messed up then his was, and he found himself relating to most of the characters—except for Sara who he absolutely to loathed. As a parent he could somewhat understand—somewhat because he had fortunate never had a terminally ill child—but that didn’t undermined the Hell she put her other two children through save Kate. Seriously, your six-year-old is having her bones drilled and you can’t see her? Suing to not give up her kidney is just wanting attention? Seriously, Hannah would balk at this woman. He couldn’t help but love Brian thought, or emphasize a little with Jesse and a very weak sort of way. He too doesn’t know what it’s like to have a kid sister dying of cancer. Also, he never considered arson and then there’s Anna and Kate’s relationship. Still, he didn’t see Kate convincing Anna to file the lawsuit. Or her lawyer having epileptic seizure. All he could really think at that part is, so that’s what the dog was for. He’s reading as fast he can, going from page to the next, partially desperate to see what happens next…  
And he no more saw the car crash then the people involved did.  
Hannah tore herself away from the children long enough to go back to her room for a few hours, standing in front of the far which had a large map she put up a few days after finding Ami, along with pictures and various papers and documentation pinned to the wall. Her murder board, Sam called it, although she kept telling him she had no intention of murdering anyone. She felt a sight pang of guilt looking at it. After Ami, she only went after three rouges, and one of them turned out to actually be a hoax, nothing angelic at all. Apparently taking care of small children made it difficult to work. She had some possible leads, though, burning bush in town in Washington that also had a police bulletin about a Jane Doe found alive, but unable to give them her name from around the time of the fall, an human interest story on a faith healer in Illinois, a puff piece about a freak show, whatever that was, with strong man, whatever that was, who was rather lean, yet could lift a car over his head. It looked like the show might actually be coming to town soon. Something in Oregon that was taking people and leaving their clothes. She wasn’t sure about that one, but maybe she should send it Sam’s way…  
That was when Sam shouted, “Son of a bitch!”  
Alarmed, Hannah first ran to the boys’ room, thinking something very bad was happening there. When she found not only was everything alright in there, the children hadn’t even been woken by the outburst. Running to Sam’s room, she saw the hunter on his bed, a book thrown down on it. A sense of relief washed over her, as whatever happened, he seemed to not be harmed.  
That was when Sam realized Hannah was there and what he had done. “Oh, Hannah, I’m sorry.” He apologized, “I didn’t wake the kids up, did I?”  
“No,” Hannah assured him, “I was just worried about you. What happened?”  
“Nothing.” Sam replied, “This, ah, book just kinda got to me.” He was starting to get slightly embarrassed. He had spent most of his adult life, and fair portion of his childhood, dealing with horrors most couldn’t imagine and time to time saw the worst of humanity in the process, yet fictional a event makes him scream, risked waking up the children, and scared his co-parent.  
“How?” Hannah asked.  
Sam moved to set up right. “You might want to sit down. This could take a minute.”  
And so, Sam gave her a basic run down.  
“And then, just about Anna wins the case, she gets in a car wreck and winds up brain dead.” Sam finished, “And from I what I gathered before my, um, little freak out, Kates get the kidney.”  
Hannah made a bewildered face. “I was not anticipating that.”  
“Yeah, neither was I.” Sam replied, “Hence the screaming. I mean, I suppose it makes it more like real life, sometimes things just—happen randomly, but still, doesn’t make it any better.”  
“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Hannah begin, “If I’d known…”  
“Hey,” Sam cut her, off, pulling her into a side hug, “It’s not your fault, it’s not like you wrote the book. And besides, I still enjoyed the ride.” Even with the gut punch. “That’s what good books can do.”   
They were silent for a moment, then Hannah said, “That poor girl…”  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed, “And I thought my family was nuts.”  
That was when the clock on the side of the nightstand turned to 12:00.  
“Hey, we made it to 2015.” Sam announced.  
Glancing over at clock Hannah saw it was true. “Yeah. Yeah, we did.” She didn’t know why, but she like they had just made some great accomplishment. She looked over at Sam. “Happy New Year Sam Winchester.”  
Eventually people started coming in and by the time Faylene turned back into Reason, she actually had eight dollars in tips. It wasn’t much, but it something. More than she expected to make, even.  
When walked out she saw a now familiar black Impala sitting in the parking lot.  
Sam, sitting in the car, was on the phone with Serena Joy.  
“You got her?” Serena Joy asked from the other end of the call, poking what was either a weather balloon, or a UFO, she wasn’t sure, with a stick.  
“Yeah, I see right now.” Sam replied, honking his horn to get her attention.  
“Ah, thank you Sam.” Serena Joy berthed, letting out a sigh of relief, “If anything happened that kid, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself, but, I, ah, have a situation on my hands here. Speaking of which, while I have you on the line, have you ever encountered, ah, extraterrestrial life in your work?”  
“No, in fact, the general conscience is if there’s life out there if ain’t visiting here.” Sam answered, “I mean, Dean did get abducted one time about—four years back but that turned out to be fairies. Why?”  
“Well, me and Rawls were at this New Year’s Eve party at high school girlfriend of mine’s house,” Serena Joy began, picking up a flap of metal, “And you know the tradition of firing a shot in the air to celebrate new year? Well, this guy, J. T., gets a shot off, and long story short he actually hit something in the sky and it crashed on the lawn, and we’ve got it narrowed down alien ship, or weather balloon. In either case what it was doing out in a Kansas Cul-de-sac is anyone’s guess.”  
Sam wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. “Alright, well, Reason’s in the car, so I gotta go. Good luck with your—weather balloon problems.”  
“Is it okay if I ask what that was about?” Reason requested.  
“Yeah, Serena Joy just wanted to make sure I got you.” Sam explained, “And apparently New Year’s festivities got a little out of hand last night.” After a beat he changed the subject, “So, how’s it goes last night?”  
“Actually, pretty good.” Reason replied, “I mean, I’m not sure if I made an impression or not, but—” She had to stop to yawn, “-At least I got a bit of extra cash out of the deal. How did things go with Maudie?”  
“Good.” Sam told her, “I mean, bath time was bit touch and go—”  
“Oh, my gosh, did she act up?” Reason cut him off, panicking at little.  
“Oh, no,” Sam assured her quickly, “It was just a tight fit and we wound up having to use the shower. Also, I think I should probably tell you, ah, Maudie had stomach bug. Hannah, took care of it don’t worry, and after everything was find.”  
Reason could he cheeks getting hot. “Oh my gosh, Sam, I’m so sorry, if I knew—”  
“It’s alright, alright.” Sam cut her off, “We handled it. She’s fine now.”  
“Oh, thank God,” Reason breathed, shutting her eyes as she did so, “Again thanks for doing this…”  
“No, trouble at all.” Sam told her, then realizing Reason got oddly quite glanced over at her and found she had fallen asleep. Deciding to let her sleep for now, he just kept driving.


	30. Working Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah joins the workforce.

“I think I need to be getting this one home.” Reason said a few weeks later, gathering up the last of Maudie’s lose toys with Serena Joy.  
“Sorry, we can’t stay longer but those cakes and pies don’t bake themselves, plus in my infinite wisdom I let Jerry rope me into making a chocolate doberge for his nephew’s birthday, so—” Serena Joy added. They had stayed about an hour, talking with Sam and Hannah and giving the children more time to play together.  
Hannah looked to Sam for clarification on what the waitress was talking about. “I’m as lost as you are.” He told her.  
“It’s a cake made of six to nine thing layers of sponge cake sandwiched with custard or creamy filling then covered with rich frosting.” Serena Joy, explained, “It’s like, the mandatory birthday cake in New Orleans, don’t ask me why they want that since they don’t hail from there, but the half and half version takes me, like, a full day and requires every bowl in my kitchen. Thankfully this is only one flavor, thought that is still a task, just less so. It’s chocolate by the way.”  
“Well, ah, good luck with that.” Sam said, not knowing how else to respond to the trivia, “See you guys tomorrow.”  
“Thank you,” Reason replied, “You, too.” Then she called out to her daughter, “Maudie, give everybody love, we have to go.”  
“You know,” Sam said later, cutting up potatoes to go in a chicken and sausage casserole, “The boys’ birthday is coming up, maybe we, could, a, hire her to make one of those dobarge cake things.”  
“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to go overboard.” Hannah responded, her eyes going to the boys to make sure they weren’t paying attention. They had decided on some family, presents, and a cake and that was it for now.  
“Technically a cake is what we agreed to.” Sam pointed out.  
“Still, asking a friend to do it…” Hannah began, “Doesn’t that seem a bit like taking advantage of her?”  
“Not if we offer cash.” Sam reasoned.  
“But do we actually have the cash?” Hannah countered, “We can’t do the credit card scam with her numerous practical and ethical reason I shouldn’t have to explain to you.”  
“You don’t.” Sam assured her, “There’s enough in the can right now that we could theodicy do it.”  
The can Sam was referring to was a coffee can they had started keeping cash they had accumulated for various expenses, usually by hustling pool at area bars, but a some from various temporary gigs, including a stent as one of Santa’s elves at the mall.  
Hannah sifted somewhat unfortunately, as the can brought something to mind, she had been trying not to think about.  
Sam, however, caught the movement out the corner of his eye as he put the potatoes into the pan and moved on the sausage. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Hannah froze, her eyes going around the room.   
“You know you can tell me.” Sam encouraged her.  
After glancing about the boys, who were innocently playing with their train, she looked to Sam. “Not here. After the boys are asleep.”  
A few hours later, after the boys were safely tucked into bed, Sam and Hannah sat down at the table with two cups of reheated coffee, as was quickly becoming the custom with potentially difficult conversations.  
“Are you sure what we do is right?” Hannah came out with finally, circling the brim of her cup, as was quickly becoming a nervous tick of hers.  
“You’re going to half to be more specific.” Sam told her, as with a statement like that she could be referring to any number of things in their lives, including the kids.  
“The credit card scams, the hustling!” Hannah elaborated, “It’s just so—dishonest. Is this really an example we want to set for the children? For the record, I’m including myself in this as well.” Hannah had helped in some of Sam’s more elaborate hustles with varying results and was still using her vessel’s credit cards, which were taken out in six different names, at least one which was a character from a children’s book. Fortunately, the cashier had laughed it off as coincidence. It had helped that Hannah had no idea who Kit Snicket was.  
“I know, but I don’t know what to do about it.” Sam replied, “I’ve tried to get a more permanent job, but a sketchy job history, and no references apparently isn’t much of a selling point. Plus, I’ve still got some—extra circulars.” Though if Sam was being honest, he hadn’t hunted much lately, usually only when a hunter called him from help.  
Just then, as if on cue, the phone rang.  
“It’s just, there’s got to be something we can do or I can do, or someone can do!” Hannah lamented a few days later, sitting a park bench with Reason and Serena Joy. Sam was out of town helping Jody with a vampire problem, and the women had decided to take the kids to the park when they were doing the switch off.  
“Have you considered trying to find something?” Reason suggested, “Or would—well, you know, cause an issue.”  
“Well, I still have certain—duties that admittedly I’ve been slacking on that I need to attend to.” Hannah admitted, “Plus, someone still needs to take care of the boys.” After a beat she murmured, “Also, there’s chance that I might be wanted by the law.”  
Just then Maudie fell from the latter she was trying to climb, and started crying. Reason sprung up and ran to her.  
That was when Serena Joy leaned over and said, “Hey, I might have a to your problem. You remember Jerry, the cook who usually works the day shift, the one I made the doberge for?”  
“Uh-huh.” Hannah confirmed, nodding.  
“Well, Jerry has this cusion back in Newark, Roxanne.” Serena Joy explained, “Now, in the 90s Roxanne worked at this day care and one day this three-year-old who’s mom was there every day at five on the dot, and one day’s she’s late and you know, even though kids that young can’t really tell time they know if their parents come after nap time, snack time, exedra, and eventually this kid is bawling and she’s trying to sooth him when the mum burst in and she runs to him and she’s apologizing and they sit until the window seat until he clams down. That stuck with Roxanne and she decided that if she was able, she would stay home with her kids at least until they got into school. That is not to disparage working moms, because this was back when cell phones weren’t nearly as common and she likely didn’t have any way to contact the daycare to have them tell him she was coming, and sometimes for finical reasons staying home isn’t an option, like with Reason, she’s the only…”  
“I get the point.” Hannah cut her off.  
“Alright, so Roxanne has a baby and she stays home as planned, and her husband makes pretty good dough, still, babies are expensive as you may have noticed so money a little a tight so, Roxanne comes across this cosmetics company called Nature’s Bounty Cosmetics, it’s sort of like Avon, only organic and with less range of products. She’s able to make her own hours, a little door to door, does a couple of events a month, the company takes a percentage of every sale, they’re not like rich or anything, but it does give them a bit more money to move around.”  
“And you think I could do that?” Hannah asked, making sure she understood where the conversation was going.  
“It’s worth a shot.” Serena Joy reasoned with a shrug.  
“How would I even start?” Hannah asked, considered, but at the same feeling overwhelmed by it. She didn’t know how to sell anything, she didn’t who to sell to, and she wasn’t sure how it would work.  
Serena Joy smiled. “First we get the number.”  
Just then Reason came back over. “Okay, scrape bandaged and kissed, she’s good. What’d I miss?”  
When Sam got back from Hibbing, he was greeted by a series of boxes on the map table, one of which Dean was sitting on top of. “Ah, hey, buddy, watcha doing?” Sam asked walking over to the table.  
“Helpin’ Mommy double check invenatory.” Dean answered stumbling over the word ‘inventory’, adding extra vowels.  
“I see,” Sam responded dubiously, “Ah, Hannah, why is there inventory? And what is it for?”  
Hannah looked up from a box of Black Soap. “Oh, I didn’t get a chance to tell you on the phone. I, ah, got a part time job.”  
And so, Hannah explained everything was that had transpired while he gone. Perhaps understandably, he had few questions.  
“Don’t these things tend to pay on commission?” Was his first question.  
“Not this company.” Hannah answered, “It’s an even split. They get half of anything I sell and I get half.”  
“And how exactly are you planning on selling these?” Sam asked, not wanting to disparage her earnest attempt, just—concerned she didn’t know what she was getting herself into.  
“Reason and Serena Joy are helping to set a demonstration with some of their other coworkers, and I was hoping to start selling door to door in the next couple days.” Hannah informed him, “By the way, I’m going to need you to the watch the boys that day.”  
“Okay.” Sam agreed, picking up a jar of anti-wrinkle cream and looking at, uneased by murky reddish color, “Ah, Hannah, why is this red?”  
“That’s probably the rooibos tea.” Hannah guessed, “It helps with dry skin and wrinkles, or something. I think it’s in a few other products as well.”  
And so, the next day, with a box of each product in the back and front of the car, armed with a satchel Sam loaned her to put the samples in and a gun he insisted she put in the glovebox, ‘just in case’, Hannah set out to began selling her wares with varying amounts of success.  
One thing she discovered early on is that people are not simply home during the day. It took her an hour to just find anyone, and in that she got out of the car and was heading towards the door, a woman burst through it. She was dressed in a business dress suit with a black high heel on one foot, and red high heel on the other and was rushing toward her car.  
“Ah, excuse me, miss—” Hannah began.  
“Sorry, no time!” The woman shouted back, opening the door, “Late, late, late! Just whatever you need, come back later, okay!”  
“Okay,” Hannah responded softly as the woman pulled out of her drive, driving like a maniac. After making note of the address, she went back to the car.  
Then there were the ‘No soliciting’ signs.  
She found that out the hard way when, after knocking on the door only to be opened by an older, gray-haired, hunched over men with a scowl on his face. “Can’t you read the sign?” He growled at her before she could even get anything out, pointing at the large sign in question, reading the all capped message aloud, “No solic-it-ing. I know who I’m voting for, I’ve found Jesus, unless you are selling thin mints, which you seem a little old for that GO AWAY!”  
Hannah step back a few feet. “I-I’m sorry.” She stammered, “I didn’t—”  
“Didn’t know what it meant?!” The man cut her off harshly, “Go on, get!”  
Hannah didn’t have to be told a third time. She fled the property, running back to her car. She got in, took a deep breath, and drove off.  
However, her quest wasn’t completely fruitless either.  
After the incident with the old man, she drove around for a bit, starting to get discouraged. However, she eventually stopped at one more house. The house was a pale, sunny yellow with a reddish tile roof. Yellow Rose bushes decorated the side of the house. It was also surrounded by a chain length fence. However, the gate attached to the fence was currently opened.  
Taking a chance, Hannah walked up and was about to ring the doorbell when she saw a small brown placard beside the door a read: NO SOLICITING! WE KNOW WHO WE ARE VOTING FOR, WE HAVE ALREADY FOUND JESUS, UNLESS YOU ARE SELLING THINMINTS, GO AWAY!  
Hannah turned around to leave when suddenly there was barking, a small, stout, gray dog whirled ground the side of the house, running up to her and jumping on her legs.  
“Buddy!” A man’s voice called out, and soon the source of that voice hobbled up the side, an older, heavy set dark-skinned man, hobbling with a sliver and plastic cane with three feet, “Buddy get down!” After a beat, he looked and Hannah and asked, “Do we know you?” He didn’t think his memory was going yet but just in case.  
“No, I just—stopped here to see if you were interested in something.” Hannah replied, “I didn’t see the sign until I got up there—”  
“Ricky!” A voice called out, “Ricky, who are you talking to?!”  
“Some woman selling something!” The man, Ricky apparently, shouted back, then addressed Hannah, “What was what you meant, right?”  
Hannah nodded.  
Just a then a woman with smooth white hair pulled back in a bun, stuck her head out.   
“I’m sorry.” Hannah apologized, turning to go. She was so nervous she was clutching her satchel and a bottle of shampoo fell out of her bag.  
The woman, who still had excellent eyesight, saw the label and asked, “Is that Nature’s Bounty?”  
Hannah, who had just picked up the shampoo, froze a moment. “You know about it?”  
“Our oldest daughter Rose is crazy about the stuff.” The woman explained, “Maybe I should see what all the fuss is about.” Then she stepped back, gesturing for Hannah to come inside.  
“Are you—” Hannah began, wanting to make sure she was understanding correctly.  
“The ‘no soliciting’ sign is more of a guideline than straight jacket.” The woman responded, “Now come dear.” As Hannah walked back, the woman continued, “I’m Lucinda, and you’ve already met Ricky and Buddy. Don’t worry, he just thinks anyone who comes to our house is here to see him. And yes, we know.”  
“Know what?” Hannah asked, stepping into the living room.  
“I’m just use to everyone we meet cracking some sort of I Love Lucy, joke.” Lucinda explained.  
And so, Hannah went through all the Nature’s Bounty products with Lucinda.  
“In addition to the hygiene products and toners, we have a series of creams for various issues.” Hannah was saying, pulling out an opaque white bottle with a label decorated with a vine and poured out a dark purple substance, “This lotion uses daffodils, red grapes, shea butter rooibos tea and several oils to make your skin smooth and visibly brighter. “Holding out the lotion on her hand, she added, “May I?”  
“Sure.” Lucinda replied, holding out her hand. As she rubbed it in, she asked, “What kind of oils?”  
“Kukui oil, rose oil, and olive oil.” Hannah answered.  
“Olive oil?” Lucinda repeated, “Like I use in cooking?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Hannah confirmed, nodding. She went for a jar of pale of pale, solid-looking cream. “The face cream has a lot of the same ingredients as the lotion because their properties work for the same purposes, but it also includes lemon juice and orange essence which can brighten one’s complexion…”  
By the time she left the house, Hannah had sold Lucy a bottle of lotion and jar of anti-wrinkle cream, and gave her, her number if she wanted more when she ran out.  
After that Hannah’s luck seemed to turn around a bit. She made a few more sails, not as many as she had hoped and not enough to make a dent in her boxes, but still, it was something.  
However, soon, Hannah was lost, in part of town a town she had never been in before, with streets that ended in large circles. She pulled over to the side of the circle and walked up to the two-story red brick house.  
Inside, Lyla Knight, was sitting on the floor tickling her baby’s stomach when she the doorbell ring. “S-Stay here, s-s-sweetie.” She said, getting up. She walked through the door and looked in the peephole and saw a woman, that while she didn’t know, she was surprised she recognized.  
Hannah stood outside, as the door opened, revealing a pale-skinned young woman with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes widened in surprised. “Oh.” She said, “I-It’s y-you.”  
It took a moment, but Hannah recognized the sutter. “You played Mary at the church.” After a beat she realized there were at of people there last night so she elaborated. “I was—”  
“At t-the n-nativity last m-month, I k-know.” Lyla finished for her, “Y-your husband s-showed up w-with a w-w-woman in labor w-ho g-gave birth in t-the p-pastor’s office. I-it’s -the s-sort of -thing one r-remembers.”  
“Right.” Hannah responded, deciding not to correct the woman on her relationship with Sam right then, “Um, would you be interested in learning about the Nature’s Bounty line of beauty products?”  
Lyla was silent for a moment, thinking about to best handle the situation. “C-Can I s-see a b-bottle or a jar or s-something?” She requested at last. Something that lets me know this isn’t some sort of scam to get into the house?  
“Sure.” Hannah replied, getting what was going on, “Just let me get them out. I’m going to go into my satchel, okay?”  
Lyle nodded her consent as Hannah pulled back the flap of the satchel revealing several jars and bottles. She took out the shampoo bottle and began the sepal, “Nature’s Bounty was founded by two sisters’ in New York state, based on the belief, that the best beauty treatments could be found in nature. Using scientifically proven ingredients, we have created a completely organic line of hygiene and beauty products, started with our shampoo.” She held up the bottle for Lyla to see. “Built from a base of our Black Soap, this lotion uses ingredients like rosemary and coconut oil and milk to make your hair shiny and strong. And it smells great to.” She opened up the bottle and held it out to Lyla.  
Lyla apprehensively took the bottle and sniffed it. It did smell nice. She could definitely smell the coconut in there, but there was something else sweet in there as well. “I-Is that h-hibiscus?”  
“Yes.” Hannah answered, getting slightly alarmed, as she realized she forgot to give the allergy warning she was supposing to say, before people smelled or touched anything. “You’re not allergic, are you?”  
“N-no.” Lyla assured her quickly, “I w-was j-just asking.” Her eyes went back to the living room, a tuxedo cat had strutted into the room, and, deciding the small human needed a bath, started licking her head.  
“T-this s-seems like i-it could t-take a minute, w-why don’t y-you come i-inside?” Lyla suggested, stepping back.  
After ushering Hannah inside and shutting the door, Lyla hurried over Hope and picked her up, which the cat protested with a series of meows.  
“Little s-sister can have a b-bath l-later.” Lyla told the cat before sitting down on the couch, gesturing to Hannah to sit in the chair across from the coffee table.  
“You have a lovely home.” Hannah complimented, sitting down, “And if you don’t mind me saying so, a beautiful child.”  
“T-thank y-you.” Lyla replied, “Y-your boys w-were absolutely gorgeous t-too. I-is i-it alright if I ask how old t-they are?”  
“Certainly.” Hannah assured her, “They’re two, but, ah, they’re actually be three next week.”  
And so, the two women chatted a while before Hannah got back down to buniess.  
“D-do y-y-you have anything t-that w-works on s-s-stretch marks?” Lyla asked as Hannah went through everything.  
“Stretch marks?” Hannah repeated, having no idea what the other woman was talking about.  
“Y-you know.” Lyla responded, pulling up her shirt, revealing faded reddish lines going up her body.  
Hannah put a hand over her mouth. Quickly removing it, not wanting to insult Lyla. “There is something I think might work for that.” She pulled out a bottle of reddish liquid, “It’s a mix of rice water and different oils that are supposed to fade scars. Also, roses, you’re not allergic to roses, are you?”  
“N-no.” Lyla assured her, eying the bottle, “H-how much?”  
“Five dollars.” Hannah answered, “I know it’s a little steep—”  
“I-It’s w-worth t-t-trying.” Lyla replied, “Just let me g-go g-get my p-purse.”   
Hannah nodded as Lyla slipped off into the kitchen, still carrying Hope. Looking around as the cat rubbed against her legs, her went around the room, landing on a half-table by the door. Above the table was a picture of a tan plain landscape, where several Africa-based plains animals were standing. Below the picture on the half-table were a set of paper figures, each coinciding with the placement of an animal in the painting.  
“I-is c-cash okay?” Lyla asked, walking back into the room with Hope in one hand, a black wallet in the other.  
“Yes.” Hannah confirmed. Taking the offered money and making sure everything was in order, she asked, “If you don’t mind, I’m curious about the display by your door…”  
“T-that’s P-Phil’s hobby.” Lyla explained, “H-he did an art course f-for t-those elective r-requirements med s-s-student have now t-to develop empathy. He s-says t-that’s t-the only part he w-was any g-good at.” Looking down at Hope she added, “M-made Hope a m-mobile out of c-cranes.”  
“It sounds lovely.” Hannah commented, handing her the recent and another bottle of the skin lightener she happened to have on hand. “I don’t know if this is something but, ah, I’m having a demonstration this Saturday over at Serena Joy Johnson’s apartment. I don’t know if you know her or not.”  
“I could t-try.” Lyla said, “W-when is i-it?”  
The day of the party found Reason, Serena Joy, the rest of the waitresses from the dinner, plus Lyla and Eliza Jane her and Serena Joy’s mother, Jody, who Sam had invited, Alex, and Donna, another sheriff Jody had met on the case and apparently Sam knew from another case who they had invited as well, all crammed on Serena Joy’s two floral-patterned love seats, and few chairs that had been set up to comate the large amount of people. Sam and in the kitchen helping Hannah with everything while the boys went back and forth between trying to help their parents and watching Hope (Phil had planned on staying with her, but had a patient go into labor unexpectant. After some deliberation Lyla decided to come anyway and just bring the baby). She stood in front of everyone, Hannah wished maybe they had started with smaller crowd. As she finished with the shampoo, she glanced to Sam, who gave her a thumbs up.  
“And we also have several soaps.” She continued, hopping she didn’t look as nervous as felt, “Our most popular soap is Black Soap—”  
Donna raised her hand. “What’s that?”  
“Its soap made with the ashes from burned plantain skins, palm leaves and coco pods, all of which have natural moisturizers, making it very helpful to skin.” Hannah explained, “But we also have soap for sensitive skin, which only contains about three ingredients…”  
Hannah’s delivery was somewhat wooden at times, but she managed to keep everyone’s attention she displayed the products, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves as they asked questions, ate, talked and try samples of the products.  
Serena Joy laughed at Eliza Jane’s whose face was covered in pumpkin mask, “You look like a pie.”  
“Nice.” Eliza Jane snarked.  
On her mother’s lap, Maudie put her two fingers in the face cream, aiming for her month.  
“No, you don’t eat it.” Reason laughed, helping her daughter apply it to her face since she had already got it out of the jar.  
Meanwhile, Dean was crouching in front of the green and black baby Stoller, having a staring contest with Hope, who was staring back at him. “Can I’se hold her?” He asked suddenly.  
“I-If y-your Mom and D-dad s-says i-it’s okay.” Lyla answered.  
Dean looked to Hannah, who was currently exchanging a few jars of cream for money. Hannah exchanged glances with Sam who said, “Just be careful, bud.”  
After some rearranging so that Lyla and Dean were on one of the loveseats together, and Lyla picked Hope up and carefully handed Hope over to Dean. “C-careful. W-watch t-the head.”  
That was when Castiel whispered to Sam, just loud enough for everyone to hear and asked, “Daddy, why does she talk funny?”  
Sam’s heart plummeted and he visibly blanched. The one-time Cas speaks up and he asks that?!  
“I-It’s okay.” Lyla assured him, “He’s not t-he f-first little kid t-to s-say t-the darnest t-thing.” Sometimes, her speech impediment still bothered her, for a long time she built her life around talking as little as possible, but she had made her peace it with it. Yeah, she had a speech impediment but so did Marilyn Monroe, and Winston Churchill, and possibly Moses. Besides, Cas was two. He didn’t have concept of things you should and shouldn’t say out loud yet. After a beat, trying to lighten the mood she quipped, “Y-you s-should’ve heard me b-before h-half a l-lifetime of t-therapy.”  
It took a moment for them to realize what she was trying to do, then everyone exchanged somewhat awkward smiles.  
By the end of the party Hannah had sold four bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, four bottles of the combined shampoo and conditioner, three bottles of green tea toner, three bottles of cranberry toner, five bottles of lotion, three jars of face cream, two jars of anti-acne cream, four bars of black soap, four bars of soap for dry skin, two bottles of skin lightener, one jar of anti-wrinkle cream.  
“I can’t believe we actually broke even.” Hannah said, counting out their half of the cash later, putting it in the can.  
“You did good.” Sam said, standing at the counter beside her.  
Hannah turned to face him. “Thanks for your help with demonstration.”  
“It was the least I could do.” Sam replied, “And, ah, speaking of work, I got some good news.”  
“What is it?” Hannah asked.  
“I met this kid from the next town over who set me up on his dad’s farm.” Sam explained, “Apparently he needs extra this spring. Actually, offering pretty good money. In the meantime, there’s a dog walker position open with this local pet sitting service. Apparently, they usually take high schoolers or college kids, but they figured toddler wrangling could apply to this. It’s not much, but it’s something.” Sam couldn’t believe he was taking dog walking jobs like some sort of over grown teenager, and he wasn’t going to make as much money as he hustling, but this would work until he came up with another plan.”  
Hannah’s chest did something she wasn’t sure it was supposing to do. “Sam, you didn’t have to…”  
“I wanted to.” Sam told her, putting his arms around her waist in an almost imitate gesture, “You had no idea what you were doing, I mean, there were so, so many ways this could have backfired, but you—you wanted to set an example for the boys, so you pushed on anyway.” After a beat he quipped, smiling, “I guess they’re not the only you set a good example for.”


	31. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas turn three. Again.

It was the middle of the day when Sam pulled up to the graveyard. Taking a deep breath and grabbing the bouquet of lilies, he got out of the car and began the trek to his destination. He knew exactly where he was going and soon found a granite headstone with the picture of young woman on it.  
“Hey, Jess,” He said, sitting the lilies down in front of the tombstone, “Bet you’re surprised to see here a day early, right?” Despite feeling compelled to come here every year, he always barely made it, usually because he and Dean were halfway across the country, one year he was actually a day late. “But, ah, there have seem, um, developments since the last time I was here…”  
And so, Sam explained everything that happened.  
“We got a chance to get to get it right this time.” Sam finished, “And birthdays, those are important when you’re a kid, and it’s one of those things that Dean didn’t get. I mean, one year Dean actually forgot his own birthday. I mean, he was an adult, and birthdays get less important when you’re an adult, but still….” He paused for moment, signed then went on, “I have to be there for them. All there. And to do that, I have to get right now.” After a beat he added, “Early happy birthday, babe.”  
Meanwhile, their father’s departure so close to their birthday, was making the boys rather nervous.  
“When’s Daddy coming home?” Dean asked, sitting with Cas and Hannah.  
“He said he would be back some time tonight.” Hannah assured him, “In plenty of time for your birthday. He just had something he needed to do.”  
“What did he need to do?” Cas spoke up.  
Hannah froze for a minute. Before Sam left, they had discussed exactly what to tell the children, should they ask, but suddenly she was blanking. At last she said, “Daddy, he had a friend, who, ah, has the same birthday as you, and he wanted to go see her now so he could be with you tomorrow.”  
“She can come here.” Dean suggested.  
Hannah froze again for a moment. Fortunately, they had planned for this too. “That won’t work honey. You see, sometimes people get hurt, really bad. So bad that they can’t get better, so they go to Heaven so they don’t have to hurt anymore. But the thing, is they have to stay there. They can’t come back.”  
Both boys casted their eyes down sadly. “Is that where Daddy went?”  
“Well, humans who aren’t hurt can’t go to Heaven, sweetie.” Hannah explained, “But sometimes, when people are sad because they miss someone, they build something that reminds them of that person. That’s where Daddy went. You see, thinking about her makes him sad sometimes, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t sad on your birthday.”  
“We could have it on another day.” Cas suggested, thinking that would help, “So Daddy could be sad.”  
“That’s not how it works, little one.” Hannah told him before pulling him into an embrace, “But that was so sweet of you.”  
The next morning, the boys got a birthday surprise when they come.  
“Dean, time to wake up.” Sam said, prodding Dean awake.   
Dean sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and found his father starring down at him.  
“Daddy!” He exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, “You’se back!”  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Happy birthday, bud.”  
“I free!” Dean declared holding up four fingers.  
“That’s right, bud.” Sam replied, gently bending one of Dean’s fingers down, “But that’s how you make three. Now, come on, let’s help Mommy wake Cas.”  
Hannah was already prodding at Castiel,” Cas, sweetie, it’s time to wake up now.”  
“Cas!” Dean called out, “You’re free!”  
Cas got out of bed, giving his feathers a little flap. “Huh?”  
“It’s your and Dean’s birthday, sweetie.” Hannah explained.  
“Daddy’s back!” Dean happily exclaimed, jumping and pointing to Sam.  
Cas lept and hugged him. “You okay now?”  
Sam’s heart broke when he said that. They must have asked about where he was. “Yeah, Daddy’s okay now. Hey, why don’t you guys get dressed while Daddy makes breakfast, okay?”  
The boys proceeded to get dress or try to at least. “Mommy help!” Dean requested frustrated by the buttons on his jeans. Hannah turned around from where she was adjusting Cas’ clothes and helped Dean with the buttons. “I free.” Dean pouted.  
“It’s okay, little one. Mommy’s few melinia old and still can’t button her own clothes most of the time.” She poked his nose to punctuate the sentence.  
Dean giggled. “Mommy silly.”  
“Oh, am I?” Hannah smiled, eying her other son, “Cas, what do you think?”  
“Mommy silly.” Cas repeated nodded.  
“Oh, yeah?” Hannah asked, tickling him lightly.  
Cas responded, by just giggling and giggling until Hannah picked him, walking out pf the room with Dean behind them.  
When they got to the kitchen, they found a growing stack of pancakes on the counter next to Sam, who was flipping a final one.  
“Sam, what is all this?” Hannah asked.  
“I found some mix in the cabinet so I made pancakes.” Sam explained.  
“Pancakes!” Dean exclaimed, running to stack while Cas silent struggled to get down. Hannah sat him down and he towards his brother.  
After breakfast, the adults kept the kids busy for a while, playing with them, then let them take a slightly early nap while they made time to make preparations for the party, which mainly consisted of making lunch, taking out plates and fork and waiting for the guests at the door.  
Hannah got the door, ushering Reason, Maudie, and Serena Joy, who had covered plate. “Where do you want me to put this?” She asked.  
“In kitchen, come on, I’ll show you were it is.” Hannah told her, leading the way.  
Hannah head them to kitchen when Sam had just finished cooking. “Just set it on the counter.” She instructed, “As the young woman did so, Hannah continued, “Thank you so much for doing this.”  
“And thanks for the fifty bucks for it.” Serena Joy said, taking it down, “Really I would have taken less for it.”  
“All night and every bowel in your kitchen.” Hannah reminded her.  
“True.” Serena Joy responded, “Hey, is it okay if ask something?”  
“What is it you want to ask?” Hannah questioned.  
“Is today—actually their birthday?” Serena Joy asked, her curiosity overtaking her.  
“It’s Dean’s birthday.” Hannah conformed, “He was born January 24th, 1979. As for Cas, well, your guess is as good as mine. We weren’t exactly going by this calendar when he was made. But since they’re twins, at least that’s what we’re saying—Cas gets the same birthday.”  
“And Cas, when he was three last time, was he, you know, like this?” Serena Joy continued.  
“No.” Hannah admitted,” I explained this to Sam and Reason, after the—incident—angels, we have about a week were we grow but after that we don’t age.”  
“Well, I guess that explains what Sam meant by ‘didn’t have a childhood at all’.” Serena Joy surmised.  
Hannah nodded.  
Meanwhile, Sam showed Reason where to set the growing pile of presents while Maudie ran off to the find the birthdays boys.  
“What is this?” Reason asked, picking up a little pale clay plate with a little village in the center of it, that on the rid read, Moldovia.  
“An, ah, hunter associate of mine sent it, along with a bag of some sort of Asian candy.” Sam explained, “Just—showed up in the mail this morning. Which is actually kind of odd because I never told her when they’re birthday was. I mean, I guess she could’ve sent them just cause and the timing’s a coincidence.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Reason agreed, setting two wrapped bundles next to Jody and Alex’s gifts. (There had been emergency at the police station preventing them from making it so they sent there’s by express mail.)  
“Happy birthday!” Maudie squealed at the boys, hugging each of them.  
“What do you say, guys?” Sam asked, reminding them of their manners.  
“Fank you.” Cas was the first to say.  
“Fank you.” Dean repeated.  
“So, how’s the new job going?” Reason asked as they herded everyone into the kitchen.  
“Ah, good, actually.” Sam replied, “Not the most stimulating things ever, and one dog keep trying to bite me, but, hey, it pays.”  
“That’s the spirit.” Reason told him. After a beat, she added, “Ah, just a heads up, Serena Joy got the boys numb chucks.”  
“Numb chucks?” Sam repeated, worried.  
“Well, plastic numb chucks.” Reason repeated, “And apparently Rawls helped pick them out, so, please, for my sake, don’t chuck them.” After a beat she changed the subject slightly, “Did you know those two are dating?”  
Soon everyone congregated in the kitchen. Sam helped Dean with his plate and Hannah helped Cas with his, putting small portion of whatever they pointed out on the plates. The twins spent them meal flaked by their parents while everyone would up sharing their favorite stories, which a surprising number of them had been accumulated over what seemed like such a sort time spend sometimes. A particular favorite was Cas and the sheep. Catching on to what they were talking about somewhat, he happy proclaimed once again, that sheep ate plants.  
After they had things reasonably put away-the goal was to do as they went along so there wasn’t so much to do while everyone was tired—Hannah asked the boys, “Which do you want to do first, little ones, cake or presents?”  
“Cake!” Cas exclaimed at the same time Dean answered with “Presents!” Then they turned in looked at the other, almost like they were in disbelief, which in spite of the tantrum this could be leading to for one of them, caused the adults to laugh because it was just too cute.  
“I have an idea how we can settle this guy.” Sam said, crouching down to their level, “Daddy’s gonna teach you a little game called ‘rock paper scissors’ and we’ll do whatever whoever wins said.”  
The boys picked up the game pretty quickly, thought Dean proved no more successful at it as a toddler then he did as an adult. He pouted a little, but that stopped as soon as he actually saw the cake.  
“Sam, do I need to get the camera? “Hannah offered, while they impaled a 3-shaped candle though the middle line between the brown and yellow sides of the cake.  
“I got it.” Serena Joy said, picking up Sam’s phone, “I’m assuming you got a camera on this thing?”  
Once the candle was lit and the lights was dimed, Hannah and Sam brought the cake to the boys while everyone sang: “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dean and Cas. Happy birthday to you.”  
Dean and Castiel pursed their lips and took several attempts. It took two tries but eventually they blew out the candle. Sam took out the candle while Hannah cut the cake.  
When cutting a half and half doberge, the goal is usually to get an equal amount if both flavors in one piece, however, no one in the room, certainly not the small children waiting on the cake, had the patience nor the skill for that, so Hannah just cut chocolate slices and lemon slices and everyone took what they wanted, though there were a few pieces that wound up with both flavors. Dean got a chocolate piece and Cas decided on lemon, both of which they tried to start eating with their hands. Cas was rather bemused by his frost-covered hand, which he wound up wiping on his parents as Serena Joy paused to take a picture.  
When they clean up from the cake, what few left overs there were put up, and all three toddlers were washed off, it was time for presents.  
Dean and Castiel sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the table, while Sam handed present to Hannah, who handed it down to them. “Okay,” He said, grabbing a square box, “This one’s from Mommy and Daddy.”  
They took the box from Hannah and tried to rip it open, but had some trouble. “Mommy, Daddy, help!” Dean called out, still struggling with the wrapping.  
Hannah leaned down and gave the wrapping a pull. That was enough to get it to slide off, revealing a box with a picture of blocks on them.  
“What these say?” Cas asked, pointing to the lettering.  
“That’s the periodic tablet of elements, buddy.” Sam explained.  
“The what?” Dean spoke up.  
Hannah shot Sam a look as if to say, I told you they were two young to understand.  
Sam shrugged, giving Hannah a look as if to say, Okay, you were right. Then she told the boys, “You’ll fake me when you get to sixth grade.”  
When the gifts were unwrapped and each present was paid its proper due, everyone thanked, Dean sat with playing with Curious George jack-in-the-box Jody had sent along with a set of the books, plastic numb chucks the boys were probably too little for in his lap, while Cas was stroking the blue and purple beanie baby he had claimed as his, thought Dean was more than happy to claim the companying owl dyed with multiple neon colors. He was also undoing the snowmen nesting dolls Garth had sent, along with a couple of tops. Looking up, he asked, “Maudie play?”  
“Go on, honey.” Reason urged, gently pushing the Maudie, who had stayed with her mother for this portion of the event.  
The child needed very little prompting to join her friends, running over to Cas and beginning to play with him, Dean soon joining them.  
“Hey, I know it’s none of my business, but is, she, ah, okay, with all this?” Sam asked in a low voice. He was somewhat worried since a toddler thinking was still concrete, Maudie might get jealous or otherwise upset by the whole thing.  
“No, I was able to explain to her that she’ll get presents come March just like Cas and Dean are getting now.” Reason explained, then looking down murmured, “And I might have bought her cookies” She was somewhat embarrassed that she had done that, wondering if it was bad parenting. It certainly set a questionable precedent.  
“Hey, we might be pulling that in a couple of months.” Sam assured, realizing she was feeling like a less than stellar parent at the moment.  
Glancing up she asked, “Hey, ah, you need some help cleaning up the paper?”  
“Oh, yes, that would be great.” Sam answered.  
Later on, the evening, after Serena Joy had taken Reason and a half-asleep herself Maudie home, the boys wound up taking inpareu naps on their parent’s laps.  
“Maybe we should wake them up.” Hannah suggested, rubbing small circles on Cas’ wings, “Otherwise they’re not going to sleep tonight.”   
“Is that really what you want to do?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No.” Hannah admitted. They just so peaceful she hated to disturb them. “I can’t believe they’re already three.”  
“Me, neither.” Sam agreed, “I mean, they turned two in what, September?” After a beat he added, “You know what I mean.”  
“I do.” Hannah responded, “Maybe we should have changed the date.”  
“Why add another layer to everything?” Sam pointed out, as that was the conclusion when they had come to this conclusion a few months before. “Also, their development matches up.”  
Hannah was silent for a moment, still rubbing Cas’ wings. “Next thing you know they’ll be four.” She said finally, “Then five, and that means they’ll be ready for school, then they’ll be six and seven and eight and nine and ten and…they’re going to grow up.” The very idea took her breath away.  
Sam felt the same way. But he said, “I’m sure it’s not going to happen as fast as sounds. And even if it does, all we can do is enjoy this age while we can.”  
“I hope you’re right.” Hannah replied. Looking down at Cas she wondered aloud. “What will he even be when he grows up?”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, not sure what she was talking about, and honestly kind of worried by the question.  
“Dean’s human.” Hannah elaborated, “We know how he’s going to develop physically, we have an idea of what to expect, with Castiel…nothing like this had happened before, we’re basically going in blind. We don’t even know what’s going to happen with his wings.”  
Sam was silent for a moment, looking at their winged child. He’d be lying if said he hadn’t thought about it as well. In fact, he had spent a lot of time worried about the wings. What if they remained solid for the rest of his life? Sure, they could hide them for now, but what they got bigger? What sort of quality of life was he going to have? And of course, God only knew what was going to happen with his other angelic powers, which there hadn’t been much sign of since the window incident. At last he just said, “It scares me, too, when I think about it.”  
Something about someone—Sam, sharing her fears, brought her a little comfort. “We’ll deal with it together, right?” She commented, switch hands and taking Sam’s hand with her free one. Sam’s hands were large, causing some struggle to get her smaller hand around them.  
“Yeah.” Sam said, wrapping his hand around her offered one, “Together.”  
Dean, blissfully unaware, rolled over on his father’s lap, almost falling in the floor, and forcing Sam to let go of Hannah’s hand to use both of his to pull the little guy back to safety.  
“You got him?” Hannah asked, reaching out as well to stop the potential fall.  
“Yeah.” Sam assured her, thought he was clearly a bit spooked himself, “Yeah, yeah, I got him.”  
Falling back on the couch she let out a relieved sigh. “Sam are you alright with…everything today?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, “Yeah, yeah, all he did was move, but I caught him. Crisis averted.”  
“That’s not what I mean.” Hannah told him.  
“I know.” Sam admitted, “Actually, I’m doing okay, all things considered. They made it okay, in a way.” After a beat he asked, “How did they take it?” Hannah had told him she had told them about why he was gone when he got home the night before, but they hadn’t discussed it in dept other then cover that the boys were alright at the moment.  
“They felt bad for you and you— ‘friend’.” Hannah answered, “They offered to change their birthday to a different day.”  
“That’s, ah, actually kinda sweet.” Sam responded, smiling a little in spite of the turn the conversation had taken.  
Just then Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned. “What’s goin’ on?”  
“Noting, bud, just go back to sleep.” Sam said in a hushed voice.  
“Okay.” Dean agreed, yawning and closing his eyes.  
Sam leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead, whispering, “I love you, bud.”


	32. Tiger, Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns from a hunt that was more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Things:  
> 1\. This and the next chapter might see a bit random, but I promise you, it’s all part of a plan.  
> 2\. Parts of this chapter are a bit experimental so if the experiment fails, please let know and I’ll never do it again.

Sam limped into the door of the bunker, weary, cut up and on edge. A friend had called him asking to look into an animal attack a couple town over since he was closer and Sam was able to get a co-worker to cover his dogs for a couple of days. It should have been a simple enough job. It wasn’t.  
Hannah turned from where she was pacing and began to walk up to him as he descended the stairs. “Are you alright?” She asked urgently. When he called to tell her, he was on his way home, he didn’t really sound right.  
“Yeah.” Sam breathed, clearly lying through his teeth, “Yeah, I just—I just need to see the boys.”  
“They can’t see you like this.” Hannah declared, reaching up and putting a hand to his forehead, healing Sam’s various wounds including a rather large-looking one covered with a bandage on his shoulder. “They’re this way, they’ve been waiting for you.”  
The boys were sitting in fort made of combination of blocks, a blanket and Coat, when their parents entered the room. “Boys,” Hannah called out, “Look who’s home!”  
“Daddy!” Both boys exclaimed, running from the fort and knocking it over in the process, Castiel having the state of mind had grab Coat.   
Sam knelt down with arms opened wide, catching the twins. “Hey, guys,” He greeted them, his voice wavering a little “How ya doing?”  
“Good.” Dean answered, throwing his arms around Sam’s neck.  
“We missed you!” Cas explained.  
“I missed you, too.” Sam replied. Suddenly, before he could stop it, tears were running down his face.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, noticing the tears.  
“Nothing.” Sam lied, whipping the tears away as best she could. He couldn’t do this. Not in front of them. “Daddy just…really missed you.”  
A few minutes later, after Sam had forced himself to calm down and spent a little time with them, he was sitting at the kitchen as Hannah put a platter of leftovers in the microwave. She doubted Sam felt like eating given the state he was in, but the boys still needed food. Setting in for five minutes, she then poured a cup of coffee. “Black?”  
“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” Sam confirmed, taking the cup.  
“Sam, what happened?” Hannah asked, getting right to the point, and coming over with a cup of her own, “You don’t get like this from a run of the mill hunt, at least from what I’ve seen.”  
Sam sighed. “When I got there the police had cordoned the area off already and I started off with the usual F. B. I stick….”  
Plover, Kansas  
46 Hours Earlier  
“Against Page.” Sam told the officer at the police tape, holding up his badge, “I’m here about the body.”  
“This way.” The officer said, taking him to it, “I should warn you, it’s not a pretty sight.”  
When Sam got there, he saw immediately what he was talking about. The body was practically ripped to shears, face obliterated, the right arm ripped from its socket, entrails all over the ground. Couldn’t even tell if the body on the ground was that of a man or a woman it was so mangled.   
“Wow.” Sam began, somewhat shocked by the carnage, “You’re right, definitely not pretty. This, ah, might seem like an odd question, but did, ah, anybody find the vic’s heart?” He was thinking just from a first glance, a werewolf, or maybe even pack of werewolves all attacking at once for some reason.  
“Ah, there’s a lot of parts we haven’t found.” The officer replied.  
That was when Sam noticed two people a man and a young woman in different uniforms, on the other side of the scene. “Hey, ah, who are they?” Sam asked, pointing the pair out.  
“Animal control.” The officer explained, “Since this is almost definitely an animal attack, we called them.”  
“I’m going to go talk to them.” Sam told the officers, thinking they might be hunters.  
“Okay, then.” The officer responded, slightly surprised, but not thinking much of it as the same time. It made sense that the Agent would want to confer with everyone else. At least to him.  
Sam walked up to the pair. “Um,” He began, “Agent Page, FBI.”  
The pair turned around. “Paul Hargrove, Ruby Nix, Animal Control.” The man introduced them as the girl, Ruby apparently, extended her hand.  
“Please to meet you.” Sam replied, taking the hand and shaking t. Ruby was young, in her early twenties, delicate featured with blonde hair in short pigtails. “So, ah, what are we looking at here?”  
“To be honest, we have no clue.” Ruby admitted, “I mean, there are some big animals around here, but nothing big enough to do…” Ruby trailed off overwhelmed, then gestured to the body, “That.”  
Sam looked back at the grisly scene. “Have you found anything? Anything that might tell us what this thing was or where it went?”  
“Ah, you do know we’re animal control, right, not detectives?” Ruby pointed out, “That being said, we’ve been looking for hair, tracts, any indication of, like you said, what this was, or where it, went, what kind of gear we’re gonna need.”  
“Gear?” Sam repeated.  
“You know tranks, riffles, what caliber.” Ruby listed off, “This—whatever it is, it’s killed someone, we’re probably not taking it alive. Even if we do it’s going to have be put down afterwards.”  
“Of course.” Sam agreed, starting to think the pair might be legitimate animal control.  
“So, ah, what is the FBI doing on this anyway?” Ruby asked, “I mean, I don’t mean to be rude, it just seems sorta….”  
“Odd?” Paul finished for her.  
“Yes, yes, that’s the word I was looking for.” Ruby confirmed, “Thanks.”  
“I just—go where they send me.” Sam replied.  
“Well, I hate to cut this short, but we still have a job to as well.” Paul spoke up, “Come on, Rube.”  
Lebanon, Kansas  
Present Day  
“I looked around and couldn’t find anything.” Sam said, “I was about to see if there were any other attacks when…”  
Plover, Kansas  
46 Hours Earlier  
“Hey, guys, we found something!” Ruby’s voice called out, just as Sam was about to leave.  
Soon everyone, the animal control officers, the police officers, and the esztratz FBI agent were standing around the largest animal print any of them had ever seen.  
“What are we looking at here?” The officer who let Sam in asked.  
“My guess is some sort of big cat.” Paul answered gravely.  
“Are big cats even native to this area?” Sam asked in spite of himself.  
“No, but it could have escaped from some kind of private zoo.” Ruby reasoned, “They’re aren’t actually laws on the books regulating big ownership in this state.”  
It took Sam a moment to process that. I may never let the kids out of the house again.  
Lebanon, Kansas  
Present Day  
“That’s when you called me and asked if I could do some research into monsters that were similar to big cats.” Hannah guessed.  
“Yeah.” Sam confirmed, “And about every hunter I know to see if they ever heard of anything like that for good measure.”  
Plover, Kansas  
44 Hours Earlier  
“There are a few pagan goddess’ associated with cats.” Garth was telling him over the phone, “But other than that, all I have a bunch of legends, some here, a lot from other countries, I can’t even tell you whether or not they’re real.”  
Sam sitting at the table his motel room. He had made an excuse to leave the search, saying he had to contact superiors about something. So far no one had been able to tell him of anything that would match the prints, but what Garth had just said gave him an idea. “Thanks anyway Garth. Talk to you later.”  
Tova Abramov was lying on the bottom bunk in an Irish hostel, most of the gunk from the hunt she just finished whipped off her, her wounds tended to, and had just fallen asleep when her American phone started blaring. “And I’m proud to be an American, where at least I know I’m free….” (Yes, she had phones for every land mass she had contacts in, and they all had song about a country/city/famous landmark as the ringtone.) “No!” She groaned, but picked it up anyway. “Someone better be dead or dying.”  
“Hello to you, Tova.” Sam responded, “I take it I caught you at bad time.”  
“I just finished gankning a Celtic fertility goddess and fought off a mob of angry cultist who were using said goddess as a family planning service.” Tova replied, “Do you realized how pissed people get when derailed their hopes and dreams of having children that were so desperate to fulfill, they were will to practice human sacrifice for it? All I want is a few hours of sleep, before I get out of dodge in case somehow the Brits find out I’m out I’m here. I mean, they mostly leave Ireland alone, but sometimes they get a wild hair and then watch out.”  
“Ah, Tova, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Sam informed her.  
“I’ll explain later.” Tova promised, her voice still laddened with sleep, “I assume this isn’t a social call.”  
“No.” Sam confirmed, “I was actually hopping you could tell me about werecats? As in, are they an actual thing?”  
And so, Sam explained the situation he currently found himself in to her.  
“There are weretigers, but I’ve never encountered one outside of Asia.” Tova told him once he had finished, “And even then, they don’t –fully shape shift into a tiger, they’re basically werewolves with different shaped mouths. You might be dealing a run of the mill wild animal.”  
“But how would a wild cat get out here?” Sam questioned.  
“People are idiots?” Tova guessed.  
Just then Sam’s FBI phone rang. “I’m getting another call.” Sam told her, “Go get some sleep.”  
“Thank you.” Tova groaned before handing up.  
Sam picked up the other phone. “Agent Page?”  
“This is Officer Nix.” Ruby said, her voice frantic, “We have a 10-91 E, large animal, I didn’t get a good look at it, but it was big, it got officer Mannix, everyone got scattered, I lost my radio in the fracas, but I was able to get to the phone. I’ve never seen anything like this. Send everybody.”  
“Where are you?” Sam responded urgently.  
When Sam arrived at the address Ruby gave him, he found the Ruby locked in an old car, her weapon at the ready. He knocked on the glass, causing her to jump.  
“Sorry.” Sam said, as she got out of the car.  
“Where’s your back-up?” Ruby asked, looking around and seeing no one else was there.  
“I’ll get to that in minute.” Sam replied, “Officer Nix, can you tell me what happened here?”  
“We had cordoned that area off and divided off into different search partiers.” Ruby began, “Me and Paul were with about, three cops, when something comes out of the woods, pouching on of the officers. We all start shooting at it, but it won’t go down. In fact, it turned and came at the rest of us. That’s when we all got separated and I lost my com. Eventually I found my way here, called you.”  
Sam went over to his car and opened the trunk.  
“What the—” Ruby exclaimed as she watched him pull a riffle from the back.  
“Officer Nix, get back in the car, call for back-up.” Sam told her, “I’m going to go find this thing.” At the point he wasn’t sure what was going on, if this creature was supernatural or not, but he knew he had to act.  
“You can’t go out there by yourself.” Ruby said, “This thing took down at least one trained officer—”  
“Which is why I don’t want you out there.” Sam reasoned.  
“Look, I appreciate the concern, but there’s a little thing called protocol.” Ruby told him, “Protocol which you disregarded by coming here alone, and I wasn’t following very closely when I called you for help, but still…”  
“Alright.” Sam finally relented, “You can come. Just—do what I tell you. Because I’m the senior ranking officer and if I remember correctly that’s also protocol.”  
Ruby nodded her agreement as she called the police station.  
Sam followed Ruby’s directions arriving back where her group had been attacked, almost immediately being greeted by a police officer’s mangled body.  
Not good. Sam thought.  
“Agent!” Ruby called out, shining her flashlight on another stop off the trail, “I got blood over here!”  
Sam walked over to where she was, and saw that, there was trail of blood leading into the woods.  
“Behind me.” Sam ordered. They followed the trail into the woods for several minutes until it came to a stop and the could hear growling. Sam raised his flashlight to find, raising its own head to look at him, hulking, 500-pound tiger, it’s face covered with blood.  
“Oh my God.” Sam breathed. He really hadn’t been expecting this. Guess that settles whether this is supernatural or not.  
Suddenly the creature pounced, apparently two people in one night wasn’t enough for it, and suddenly Sam found himself on the ground, claws digging into his shoulder, barely having time to process what was happening.  
Thinking fast, if not thinking it all the way through, Ruby fired her own riffle at the creature, aiming for the head but only hitting its ear. It was enough to for the creature to take his attention off of Sam and onto her. The tiger stepped away from Sam and began to circle her.  
“Ruby, run.” Sam demanded urgently, “Run!”  
Ruby tried to fire again, only for her gun to jam. Not knowing what else to do, Ruby obeyed, taking off running.  
The tiger, forgetting about Sam, or deciding that even able-bodied Ruby was the easier prey, sprung after her.  
“No!” Sam shouted, finally managing to get back to his feet and grab the gun.  
Ruby ran as fast as she could, not looking behind her. But the tiger was faster. Suddenly she was down on the ground as the beast held her down, biting into her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.  
That was when a barrage of gunfire broke out for several minutes, and at least someone got off a kill shot and the tiger fell to the ground, dead.  
The calavery of police and animal control that had arrived stared at the scene before them for a moment in shock. “Where did that even come from?” One of the officers asked in stunned hush.  
Meanwhile, Sam had arrived back on the scene, and was trying in vain to shove the tiger’s body off of Ruby. “Somebody help me here!”  
Six of the assembled officers from the police and animal came over to help, while the rest secured the area and another called for paramedics. They finally got the tiger off of Ruby, who was lying prone, her eyes half open and blood pouring out of her and pooling on the ground, but by some miracle she was still breathing, even if her breathing was rather shallow.  
Sam fell to the ground, picking her up. “Stay with me.” He pleaded urgently, “Stay with me, stay with me ,Ruby.” It didn’t seem to be having any effect. “Come on, you gotta chew me out for not following protocol, right?” She was just a kid. She couldn’t die.   
“Agent,” Ruby began, weakly, “You need to…you need to make sure they fine Paul…. they just—just—”  
“They will,” Sam cut her off, “I promise.”  
“Tell my sisters…I…. I….” Ruby continued, struggling for every word.  
“You can tell them yourself, okay?” Sam told her, “You’re going to be fine.” Sam looked up, “Where are paramedics?!”  
Paramedics finally arrived and them to the hospital, Sam never leaving Ruby’s side, until they forced him out in the ER, and then another doctor insisted on patching up his comparably minor injuries.  
Not being able to take it anymore, he went up to the front desk, and held out his badge. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on with Officer Nix?” He asked, an edge in his voice.  
Before the woman at the front desk could answer, Sam found himself pushed out of the way by two women, both who looked similar to Ruby except one was older and one was younger, maybe in her late teens. “Is Ruby Nix here?” The older of the two asked, breathless, “We got a call from her partner saying she was in the hospital.”  
Well, at least that meant Paul was alive, and well enough to call someone.  
“We’re here sisters.” The younger girl explained.  
“Wait here, I’ll get her doctor.” The woman at the front desk said.  
Sneaking behind a corner, Sam listened as the doctor told Ruby’s sister everything that was going on.  
“We have her stable.” The doctor was saying, “But she’s not out of the woods yet. There was a lot of blood loss.”  
“When will be know for sure?” The older of the two sisters asked.  
“We should know in a few hours.” The doctor answered, “If she does pull through, she’s going to need some serious reconstruction on her shoulder and we might be looking at physical therapy.”  
“Oh, God.” The younger sister moaned.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go.” The doctor told them, “I’ll let you know immediately if there are any developments.”  
“Thank you.” The older sister to the doctor, before he walked away. The younger sister started crying and the older sister, took her in her arms, soothing, “Sssh, sssh.”  
The two eventually sat down, waiting for any word on their sister’s progress. Eventually Sam couldn’t help himself. Grabbing a couple of cups of crappy coffee, he approached them. “Hey,” He said, tentively, holding out the offered cups, “You looked like you could use these.”  
The older sister, Aurora, he had gathered, looked up a him a moment, before taking it. “Thanks.” She said, “So, ah, where you there when it happened?”  
“Yeah, ah, actually.” Sam admitted.  
“I figured when I saw all the blood.” Aurora told him, “Plus, Luna caught you staring over an hour ago.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sam responded, “I just---I couldn’t leave without knowing if she was going to pull through.”  
Everyone was quiet for a minute. “Can you tell us what happened?” Aurora asked finally, “No one will tell us how this happened.”  
“Well, it’s kind of hard to believe.” Sam explained, “You know that animal attack last night, right?”  
The girls nodded.  
“Well, we were both on the case, and it was a tiger.” Sam continued, not knowing how else to say it.  
“A what?” Luna balked.  
“A tiger?” Aurora questioned.  
“I know, none of us expected it.” Sam replied, “Which is how it got the jump on us.” Well, not the only reason. Sam rubbed his head in his hands. This was all his fault. He should have seen this wasn’t his kind of thing and brought the back-up she asked for!  
Just then the doctor came back. “She’s awake.” He anouched, “She’s asking for you. She’s also asking for an Agent Page?”  
“That’s me.” Sam said, standing up.  
When they got into Ruby’s room, she was lying on her back, her entire shoulder covered in bandages, plus the stiches on her face in arm. It was painful just to look at. “Hey guys.” She rasped, when she saw them.  
Aurora, who had been fairly composed this whole time, now looked like he was about to burst out crying any second. “You have got to get a new job!”  
Ruby smiled. “Hello to you, too.” Then she began addressing other matters, “Agent Page?”  
“Yeah,” Sam said softly, walking up to besides, “Officer Ni—Ruby, I’m here.”  
“Do me a favor and find the idiot who thought a tiger was the same a kitten?” Ruby requested.  
“Of course.” Sam promised.  
Lebanon, Kansas  
Present Day  
“Turns out the real cops were already on it.” Sam said, staring into his cup, “Some lady who had a private zoo in her back-yard with sub-standard containments. Tiger ripped through the screen, got out, the rest is history. She had a lioness, and two jaguars back there, too, only luck they didn’t get out, too.” After a long beat he continued, “And she was pissed at the cops for killing the tiger. I mean, two people are dead and girl’s going to spend the rest of her life recovering for the injuries and she’s more concerned about that. I mean, what sort of mind works that way?”  
“That one’s a mystery to both of us.” Hannah replied. She could see that man’s stupidity and inhumanity to man wasn’t the only thing brothering Sam. “Sam, you can’t blame yourself. No one could have seen that coming.”  
“Everything was pointing to this being an animal.” Sam countered soberly, “I should have called the real police when she called me. And if that tiger hadn’t been attacking me, she wouldn’t have—”  
“She would have still shot at it because it was her job to incapacitate it.” Hannah cut him off, standing up walking around to Sam, “Now, yes, maybe you should have called the authorities before you went of there, but the same thing could have happened a thousand different ways if you weren’t even there. You cannot control the actions of anyone else, and you are not to blame to what happened.” Then, before Sam knew what was happening, Hannah had wrapped her arms around him.  
Sam didn’t exactly feel better per say, and he still had serious doubts about his part in the whole affair, but suddenly, he felt—lighter. Like he had stones on his chest that somebody just lifted.  
Just then, the microwave went ding!  
“Mommy, does that mean the food’s done?!” Dean’s voice called out.  
Hannah pulled back a little. “I highly doubt you feel like eating, but do you think you can fake it for the boys?”  
Sam nodded.  
Sam managed to make it through the evening, slapped on a happy face for the boys, played with them after dinner and managed not to break down. He went to bed shortly after they did, falling asleep almost before he hit the bed, he just that exhausted, both physically and emotionally. When she thought he wouldn’t sense her coming into the room, Hannah walked in, setting down on the edge of the bed. She felt her hunter needed her to watch over him tonight.


	33. The Red Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation into a faith healer takes an unexpected turn and Hannah must help an Angel and her friend free a group of girls from a potentially violent con woman.

The parking lot in front of the red tent was so crowded, Hannah had to drive around for several minutes before she finally had a parking space. Taking off her locket, she opened and kiss the imagines inside. This trip was for them. She the other angels wouldn’t start asking questions. She stuffed it in the glove box, and got out of the car.  
She finally had to travel for work, her other work again, and she thought the best place to start would be with Chloe Grace, a faith healer in Illinois that had been healing everything from cold sores to brain cancer. She was almost certain the young woman was really an angel.  
As she walked to the tent, she had to walk past a man being accosted by an unkempt woman with her hair in a lose brown ponytail managed with flyaway. “Listen, I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but go to a real doctor!”  
“Look, I already told you—” The man was saying, trying to pull away.  
“Excuse me.” Hannah called out, approaching the scene, “Is there a problem here?”  
The seemingly manic woman turned her attention to Hannah. “Yeah, there’s a problem.” The woman seethed, pointing to the tent, “Little Miss Sunshine in there’s a fraud, who is milking these idiots out of their hard-earned money. Why can’t you all—”  
“Hey!” A voice called out. Everyone looked up to see two girls in their mid or late teens dressed in military cameo jackets and matching fatigues. They each grabbed the hysterical women by the arms. “That’s enough out of you. “The younger of the two, a girl with darker olive skin and long raven black hair said harshly.  
“Is this really necessary?” Hannah questioned, concerned for the women.  
“Ma’am, this is hardly this woman’s first offense.” The older of the two girls, who had short curled brow hair explained politely, but urgently, “She is out here nearly every single day harassing our congregation, she actually has at two restraining orders against hospitals that treat people’s Chloe Grace has healed.” After a beat he addressed the woman, “Come on Mattie.” With that they dragged the struggling woman away as she shouted, “Why can’t you see it?! Why can’t you see it?!”  
“Well that—unexpected.” The man said, staring as Mattie was dragged away.  
“It was.” Hannah agreed.  
After a beat, the man decided to introduce himself. “I’m Wally, by the way.”  
“Hannah.” She replied, “If you don’t mind me making an observation, you don’t seem unwell.”  
“Well, I could make the same observation about you.” Wally countered.  
“Fair point.” Hannah admitted, “I’m just—looking for family that I have reason to believe might be here. I sort of—lost touch with them, so now I don’t know where they are.”  
The pair began to walk into the tent together. “Are they sick?” Wally asked.  
“Are who sick?” Hannah responded.  
“Your family you’re looking for.” Wally reminded her.  
“You could say that.” Hannah said. Changing the subject, she added, “You never said about you.”  
“I’m just—trying to figure something out.” Wally answered as they sat down in the back.  
Hannah wanted to ask what that meant, however before she could an organ started to play, signaling that sermon was about to begin.  
A thin, older man dressed in a gray suit stepped up to front of the tent. Turning around he waved, as if asking for someone to join him. Seconds later he was joined by girl in her mid-teens, with long wavy blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless white cotton dress that went down to the ground, but did not cover her feet, which were bare.  
“That cannot be comfortable in February.” Wally commented to his newfound companion.  
Hannah, however, barely heard him, she was so concentrated on the girl, or rather, the energy she was giving off. Angels had certain clairsentience, particularly when it came to their own, but she wasn’t seeing what she would usually see when confronted with a fellow angel. But still she could sense…something there, palpable vibrating, as if just beneath the surface.  
“I know some of you have heard this story a thousand times before, but you’re going to hear it a thousand and one for the benefit of those who don’t know.” The man of kind of minister it appeared, began. This elicited a chuckle from some in the crowd. “Six months ago, my wife Jolene, “He gestured to woman with graying reddish-brown hair in the front row, “Was deathly ill. Not just ill, it was esophageal cancer. Every night, we were on our knees praying for a miracle. As time went on, and none of the treatments were working, in fact, the cancer was spreading, I’m not ashamed to admit I starting doing the ‘please God take me instead’ thing. Then, when Jolene was moved in hospice, I can’t speak for everyone else but I just started praying that it would be quick. That was when God brought this beautiful angel into our lives.” He was looking at Chole Grace now with what almost seemed like reverence. Chloe Grace, for her part, seemed a little embarrassed by all the attention. “She just walked into Jolene’s room one day and put hands on her, didn’t say a word, just put her hands on her for few seconds then left. Next thing we know the doctors are saying the cancer’s gone. They couldn’t explain it, it was just gone. If anything, she was healthier than before.” Turning back to the crowd, he continued, very emotional, “I think it’s safe to say that this little girl’s got a gift from God here. A gift she wants to share with everyone she can!”  
There was a series of shouts and clap and few “hallelujahs.”  
“I’ll let Chole herself take it from here.” The man said, falling back.  
Chloe Grace stepped up, looking rather serene. “Would anyone who came for healing today please step forward?”  
Almost half the tent got up, filling the isles.  
Meanwhile, Mattie Daniels was having a heated conversation with one of her contacts she had recruited in trying to debunk the faith healer.  
“What do you mean it’s completely gone?!” She demanded over the phone, “Cardio myopathies don’t just go away!”  
“Yeah, well this one apparently did.” The young man on other end of the conversation replied, “Apparently Laura Raider got examined by three different doctors after going there just be to be sure and, they all found nothing.”  
“Well, then maybe she never had it.” Mattie suggested, “Maybe this is a Munchausen’s thing, or she’s working for them.”  
“I looked into that angle too.” The young man admitted, “No evidence of even six degrees of separation from anyone involved in the minstery, or seven or eight degrees for that matter. And there are at least two doctors that, provided she waves confidentially, will swear and court she was digenoised with cardio myopathy two years ago and have the test results to prove it.” After a beat he added, “You know, there is another explanation for this.”  
“Not you too, Leonard!” Mattie snapped, then hug up before he could respond. “Eh!” She seethed, slapping her hand on the hood of the car and breathing heavily. After moment, she opened the car door and pulled out a butcher knife out she had sitting on the passenger seat.  
In the tent, Chloe Grace, put hand to man’s forehead, and his cloudy white eyes, almost immediately changed to a deep gray. “I can see again.” He gasped, before falling to his knees, “Oh thank you, thank you!”  
“Ah, no problem.” Chloe Grace said, helping the man to his feet. Practically before he was out of the way, a woman was pushing a little boy with a completely bald head in front of her. Chloe Grace didn’t have to ask what he had. She had seen enough of it since the healing started to get the general idea. She crouched down, putting three fingers to his forehead. “There you go little guy.” She told him as she stood back up.  
“Can you see what’s going on up there?” Hannah asked, standing to try to get a better view.  
“No.” Wally admitted, trying to see what was going on as well, then he noticed something else. “I do see that, though.”  
Hannah glanced over to where Wally was looking, and saw an elderly woman with honeyed brown skin, elegantly dressed in black and gold print, sitting at a folding table with a collection box, where the man Chloe Grace had dressed healed walked up, putting several bills.  
“She’s charging to heal people?” Hannah asked, surprised and somewhat appalled.  
“Well, someone is.” Wally replied.  
That was when Mattie marched into the tent. “Hey!” She called out, getting the attention. The she got louder, “HEY!”  
That got everyone to turn in her direction, parting on either side.  
“If you’ve really been blessed with some—some mystical power from God, then save me!” Mattie challenged before taking the knife and sliding it across her throat.  
There was series of gasps and screams. Before anyone could react, Chloe Grace sprung across the room, falling on the ground next to Mattie, and putting her hands over her throat. And glowing light emitted from underneath her hands, and when pulled back, there wasn’t even a scratch on the woman’s throat. Mattie slowly sat upright. “How—”  
“Still think I’m fraud?” Chloe Grace whispered to her.  
That synched it for Hannah. She didn’t know why the energy was different, but Chloe Grace was definitely an angel.  
Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She wasn’t sure if it was even possible, but…  
Just then the two girls from before ran into the room “You alright Cla-Chloe?” The dark-haired one asked as they roughly pulled Mattie up.  
“Yeah.” Chloe Grace answered, standing up and dusting off her dress.  
“That does it.” The minster declared, picking up his jacket and thumbling through it, “I’m calling the cops.”  
“No don’t!” Chloe Grace exclaimed.  
Jolene managed to get to the front of the crowd. “Chloe dear, this woman is clearly a threat to herself and others.”  
“No,” The woman who had taken money from the formerly blind man declared, walking up, “The girl is right. I’m sure not that this woman has seen for herself what our astounding Chloe Grace can do, she’s repentant. Should we not actually practice forgiveness.”  
Everyone exchanged. “Alright.” The minster reluctantly agreed, “Girls, get her out of here.”  
The girls dragged Mattie out, kicking and screaming, “How did you do that?! How did you do that?!”  
The woman turned her attention to Chloe Grace. “You okay, dear?” She asked.  
“Yeah, Aunt Nancy.” Chloe Grace confirmed, as the woman, Nancy apparently, and also apparently the girl’s aunt, hugged her, whispering something in her ear.  
In spite of near-disaster, Chloe Grace healed for another hour before the revival ended for the day. Staying behind and watching them clean up from the event, then all head back to a nice, medium-sized, yellow and white house. All the while seemingly not knowing they were being followed.  
In the upstairs guestroom, a group of five girls, three roughly about the same age, one a little older, one significantly younger, were counting out the donations.  
“This seems a little lighter than usual.” The older security guard noted, “You think someone could’ve snuck some out during that nut job’s conniption.”  
“You shouldn’t talk that way.” A darker-skinned girl with long black hair spoke up, “That woman could have died.”  
“She’s caused us nothing but trouble ever since she got here, and you really want to feel sorry for her?” The other girl challenged, “Molly, she’s harasses people Chloe’s heal, tried to get their documents illegally, she’s not exactly an innocent.”  
“She’s still a human being.” Molly argued, “And so are we.”  
That was when the older girl saw something that allowed her to change the subject. “Hey, Bette your glove’s coming off.”  
Suddenly, one of the two white gloves, covering the hands of the youngest girl, who was roughly thirteen years of age with long brown hair, was pulled back up by an unseen force.  
“Do we really have to use the fake names when she’s not around?” Molly before asked.  
“They’re not fake names.” The older girl scolded, “They’re the new names we take when we become part of this family.”  
“We’re not a family.” Molly protested, “We’re a bunch of small-time crooks. Girls, help me out here.”  
However, before any of the others could saying anything either way, Molly found herself roughly thrown off the bed by an unseen force.  
“Do not talk about our family that way!” The older girl seethed, throwing herself halfway over the bead to glare at the other, “Do you know where you’d be without Aunt Nancy? Still locked up that mental institution, probably for the rest of your life!”  
“Sissy, clam down, that’s enough, that’s enough!” Chloe Grace interjected, pulling the older girl, Sissy, back. “Molly, now saw your sorry.”  
“What—” Molly, began.  
Chloe Grace shot her a look and mouthed, just do it.  
Molly finally obeyed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those awful things.”  
“It’s okay.” Sissy said, pulling back on the bed and hugging her.  
“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?” A voice said from the doorway.  
All the girls got off the bed. “Nothing, Aunt Nancy.” Sissy answered nervously.  
“There better not.” Aunt Nancy said before gesturing to the two security girls with a single finger, “Linzi , Sissy, front and center.”  
Both security girls stepped forwards, pits forming in their respective stomachs, as they had a pretty good idea what was coming.  
“What was that today?” Aunt Nancy demanded, “You two hand one job. One job! Make sure no one messes with the operation and keep this one,” She gestured to Chloe Grace, “Safe. But you can’t even keep the last of the New Atheists out of a tent! What am I supposed to do with girls this incompetent?!”  
Linzi had, had about enough of this woman. “We were making the round when she snuck in.” She pointed out, “There was only two of us out there today and had the whole area to cover, you can’t expect us to—”  
“Do not contradict me!” Aunt Nancy snapped, backhanding Linzi on the cheek.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Chloe Grace spoke up, running to the scene and reaching out, “Please, there’s no need for that.”  
Aunt Nancy grabbed Chloe Grace’s wrist tightly. “Just because you’re our cash cow girlie, do not think that I won’t discipline you, too.”  
Suddenly Chloe Grace’s eyes glowed blueish white for a second, an angry intense look forming on her face, before grabbing a hold of the woman and pinning her to the wall. “Don’t you touch her….” She ordered, an edge in her voice.  
That was when Bette started to cry. “Stop it! Just stop it, please!”  
That was when the minister’s voice called out. “Hey, is everything okay up there?!”  
Everyone stared at each other for a moment, then at last Sissy called out. “Yeah, Pastor Fred, everything’s fine.”  
Meanwhile Hannah had found a backdoor to the lock, pulling out her set of lock picks and pulling what she thought she would need. Sam had been showing her how to use them and she was getting fairly decent at it. She put one of the picks in the mechanism and began to work.  
“So, we meet again.” A voice called out behind her  
Hannah whirled around to see the man she met at the meeting approaching her. “Wally,” She began anxiously, “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask the same of you.” Wally countered, when an iron dagger fell out of his coat.  
Hannah gave Wally a knowing look. “Hunter?”  
Seeing no point in denying he asked, “You, too, huh?”  
“Something like that.” Hannah replied, “I don’t think you’re going to need that.”  
“I take it that means you have some idea what she is.” Wally responded.  
Before Hannah could answer she heard something coming down. “Come on.” She said, running up to him and pulling him and running for the side of the house.  
Chloe Grace stepped out, seemingly talking to herself. “Yeah, I know, we need to get out of here, but I can’t leave without the others.”  
We have Patience and Kia on your side. A voice in her head rang out, they’ll go with you.  
“Yeah, well, that still leaves Sissy and Audrina.” Chloe Grace countered, “And now that you’ve scared the Hell out of Audrina with that bonehead move back there.”  
That was when Hannah tried to move out from her hiding space, only for Wally to put a hand in front of her. “Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?”  
“Trust me.” Hannah requested, gently brushing his hand aside and coming out. However, Chloe Grace was too bust having what appeared to be a fight with herself. “Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Hannah called out, “Sister.”  
Chloe Grace turned around, alarm.  
“Or an I talking to the vessel right now?” Hannah asked.  
A thrill of anger leaped in Chloe Grace for a moment. “Do you realize how dehumanizing that term is?”  
Hannah was struck for a minute. “You’re right.” She admitted, “I’m sorry, Chloe. Is it alright if I call you that?”  
“Actually, you could call me Claire, seeing as that’s my name.” She told her, “So, I’m assuming you’re one of them?”  
“I’m an angel yes.” Hannah confirmed, “I don’t know if you know what happened, but—”  
“An idiot angel helped some other megalomaniac angel cast a spell that kicked all the angels out of Heaven?” Claire cut her off, “Yeah, I know, Areal told me everything. Everything. “  
Hannah swallowed. “Areal, that’s the angel?”  
Claire nodded.  
“May I speak to her for a moment?” Hannah requested.  
“No.” Claire said bristly, “Anything you have to say to her, you can say to me. We’re not like the rest of you parasites. We’re a team.”  
“Parasites?” Hannah repeated, then deciding to let it drop, “To make a long story short, provided Areal hasn’t told you about that as well, we got a door to Heaven now and I’ve been tasked with bringing the stragglers back. Although this—complicates things. I have no clue whether you’d survive the entrance into Heaven in this state, and even if you can—”  
“No!” Claire cut her off desperately, “No, she can’t take over! We had a deal, we had a—”  
Just then Wally stepped out, his arms held out in front of his chest. “Okay,” He began, “I’m not entirely sure what’s going on here, but everyone just needs to calm down. I’m sure that’s not what she meant, was it, Hannah?”  
“No.” Hannah replied, as she honestly wasn’t sure where she had been going. She was not prepared for this situation.  
Claire, Areal rang out in the girl’s head, I need to talk to her. Please, just for a minute.  
“Okay.” Claire agreed, before Areal took the wheel again. “Alright, I’ll return. But not with her. She stays here, I’ll leave her body. And there are---things I need to take care of first.”  
“Well, maybe I can with whatever it is.” Hannah offered.  
“Can you convince two girls that the woman who has them in her thrall is no good?” Areal asked.  
And so, Areal explained the situation to them.  
“We met Nancy after Claire had a falling out with her mother.” Areal told them, “As a whole the family’s experiences with angels haven’t exactly been good, so needless to say, she was not happy to learn her daughter was currently possessed by one—even one that just saved her life.” When that earned, her questioning looks from the angel and hunter she added, “Long story. We didn’t have anywhere to go, so we were just—wandering. By chance Nancy and her girls were in the same town, they had just picked up Kia. They were running a scam, had her, luring depraved men into hotel room, then Nancy and Sissy would burst in to save them, make the men pay for their silence, or something like that. Things went wrong and Kia got…hurt. That was when we found her. I wanted to leave it alone, but Claire—Claire has a mind of her own as you might has noticed, and she can access my abilities to certain degree. She healed Kia, but got caught in the act by Nancy and the others. She didn’t really know what we were, but she knew she had stumbled onto a good thing. You see, Nancy—I suppose you could say collects physic girls, or girls with other powers. Sissy’s telekinetic, Audrina can touch something or someone and know whole chunks of their history, things about them, they found Patience in metal instruction about am month after they found us, she started having vision and the poor girl thought she was going insane, until we corrected her, and Kia’s a dream walker. Basically, that means she can travel to other worlds in her dream. She doesn’t have much control over it and I don’t think it’s the boon Nancy thought it would be, the way she treats her. She’s not really—decent to any of the girls, not when we’re not acting in a way she likes, when we’re not being useful but she—she treats Kia the worst. “After a beat she got to her point, “She claims she loves these girls, but she doesn’t. She just using them for their abilities. That’s why I have to get Claire out of here, but she won’t leave the others with that charlatan. Kia and Patience have already agreed to leave, but Sissy—Nancy did actually raise Sissy just about, don’t ask me how she came to be in her care, but that’s why Sissy ridiculously loyal to her, and Audrina adores Sissy, she’ll do whatever Sissy does. I don’t—I don’t know how to make them see.”  
“Ah, I have question.” Wally spoke up, “Actually I have a couple different question. What’s pastor Fred’s roll in all this?”  
“Fred’s actually a good man.” Areal told him, “Nancy was looking for a very public healing to get this operation off the ground, and Claire just found Fred by chance. Now both him in Jolene practically worship the ground we walk on. They’re not big fans of Nancy, though, but for now one doesn’t come without the other.”  
“Well maybe he can help—” Hannah began before suddenly a voice starting ringing in her head. Hey! Hey, we need to talk, you and me. Right now. I think I can help you with this.  
“Hey, Hannah you okay?” Wally asked, prepared to catch her.  
“Yeah, this one’s just started a trend apparently.” Hannah answered, “Now my---” She cut herself off before she could say the word, “Mine wants to talk to me.”  
“Wait, your possessing someone, too?” Wally asked, starting to freak out, “What is this just a thing?”  
“Could you please explain it to him while I do this?” Hannah requested, before retreating into her mind. Or Caroline’s mind.  
She found herself in a smoky club, the one she had mentioned she had mentioned to Sam so many months ago. People were dancing and the music was blaring and Hannah was about to go into sensory overload when suddenly a woman at the bar started waving her hands, calling out, “Hannah! Hannah, over here!”  
Hannah walked over to the bar and found a woman with her face, expect the hair hand been straightened out and was pale yellow, dressed in black dress with thing straps, holding a lit cigarette in her hand. She just stared for a minute. “Oh my God.” She gapped finally, “If I knew you were going to keep wearing that I would have made you changing clothes a condition of residency.”  
“I like this outfit.” Hannah protested softly, looking down at her clothes. Then she looked back up and said, “You said you could help.”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t help but overhear some of that.” Caroline replied, “By the way, does Sam know you’re seeing another hunter?”  
“Excuse me?” Hannah responded, not sure what Sam had to do with anything.   
“I may stay here most of the time, and even when I’m not it’s sorta—crowded, you take up a lot of room, honey, but I still manage to see some things.” Caroline explained, before taking a sip of the drink the color of water, that had a mint spring sticking out of it, “Like you and big and tall playing house.”  
“We’re not— “Hannah protested, “This isn’t a game, what we’re doing with the boys.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Caroline told her, “I’m just saying you two make an adorable couple.”  
“We’re not a couple.” Hannah said firmly.  
“Really?” Caroline responded, raising an eyebrow for a moment, “Is that you’re constantly doing the laundry with him?”  
“It takes both of us to get it done.” Hannah reasoned, “We have two kids, plus Sam. It’s called pulling my own weight.”  
“Uh-huh, and is it just pulling your own weight when you sit down and read, or watch TV or movies with him until he hits the sack for the night?” Caroline teased, “And by the way, German impressionism? Really?”  
“I wasn’t always good at reading people’s faces, sometimes I still don’t—” Hannah began, “Anyway, Sam doesn’t feel that way about me.”  
Caroline smirked. “Are you so sure about that?”  
“Yes! “Hannah insisted, “And I don’t feel that about him. We’re just friends. Friends who are raising children together, but, friends. And anyway, even if one us felt that way it would be forbidden. Even if we were completely chase it’d be questionable at best.”  
“Uh-huh and an angel has ever done anything forbidden ever in the history of the universe.” Caroline snarked, “I mean, you’re certainly not doing anything forbidden by raising those babies right now. No, you just took your necklace off before you started this case for no reason at all.”  
“It’s not forbidden.” Hannah argued, “The boys just made too many enemies in their past lives to risk what happened getting out—why am I arguing with you about this? That’s not even why I’m here. You said you could help Claire and Areal.”  
“Let me talk to the girls, the one this lady has brainwashed.” Caroline offered, “Look, a long time ago, I was like them, I was in someone’s—what’s the word your new friend used—oh, yeah, thrall. But he was a con too, and he made me a con. Hell, we probably wouldn’t be here having this conversation if wasn’t for him. Scratch that, I know we wouldn’t. Point it, I know what’s it like to so devoted you can’t see through their crap. I know what it takes to knock them off that pedicel. Tag me in and I can get through to these girls. Look, you can just stay here, you can have my body back when it’s over, if that’s a problem.”  
Outside, Hannah was leaned against the wall while Claire, who was dominant once again, was explaining everything to Wally, who, perhaps understandably, was more than a bit phased.  
“You got a rugraru problem, hey, I’m your guy.” He was saying, “But angels? Hell. I honestly think I preferred it when I thought this a witch or even a demon, and I was nervous enough about the possibility of it being that! I mean, it’s not like I hadn’t heard the rumors, but this…this is something else.”  
“Hey, at least you’re dealing with one of the good ones.” Claire assured him, “Thought I can’t speak for this one over here.”  
“Yeah, about that,” Wally began, “Where are you going to go after Areal leaves? You did hear that part, right?”  
Before she could answer’s “Hannah’s” eyes fluttered open. She took a step forward, only stumbled, which she supposed made some sort of sense since it had been months since she was actually the one doing the walking. But no, she realized it was something else. Well, maybe it was both, who knew. Thumbling through the jacket, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a sliver lighter, then taking out of the cigarettes, lit it.  
“Angels smoke now?” Wally asked.  
“No, but sometimes their outfits do.” Caroline answered after taking a drag, “You know what, outfits sound sounds even worse than vessels, let’s not call it that. Hi, Caroline Johnson, nice to meet ya, I’m here to help, I just need a minute, because apparently I didn’t kick this habit while I was under.” Then with a shaking hand she too another drag.  
That was when they could hear a voice calling out, “Hey Claire, where are you, Aunt Nancy’s—” The door opened to reveal Kia, who’s voice trailed off when she saw the group that had assembled outside, what’s going on here?”  
As they took the other girl aside and explained everything that was going on Mattie Daniels was trying to sneak in from the other side of the house. Finding a window, she took a crowbar out and started to pry it open.   
Meanwhile having formed a plan of action, the growing group walked to the front of the house, where Claire rang the doorbell. After a moment the door was opened by Jolene, who had her sleeves rolled up, staring wide-eyed at the motley crew.  
“Jolene, can we all talk?” Claire asked.  
Jolene nodded, ushering them all in. “You and Fred were right.” Claire began, “Things aren’t right with Aunt Nancy, and I want out. I want to get the others out. But I need you to do something for me. Do you think you could get her out of the house for a few hours?”  
Meanwhile, Mattie had just got the window to the living room open, when a voice behind her said, “You don’t give up, do you?”  
She turned around to see an elderly woman in black dress and jacket staring at her, her arms folded. She had seen her at most of the meetings, but wasn’t sure who she was.  
“Okay, so somehow she can actually heal people, I’ll admit that.” Mattie gave in, “But that doesn’t explain how the little freak is doing it.”  
Nancy had, had about enough of this. “You’re right.” She said, “And I can explain it to you, just have to lean a little closer.”  
Mattie did, leaning into the older woman. Nancy raised her right hand and adjusted one of her rings, the metal one shaped liked a red rose. Then she stuck it neck to Mattie’s neck and she feel to the ground, convulsing.  
“Nancy!” Jolene’s voice called out, “Nancy can you come here a minute?”  
Damn. Nancy thought, looking at the dying girl on the ground, she couldn’t let them find it but if she took too long, Jolene would get suspicious. Maybe they’d think she’d done it to herself somehow trying to get in….  
“Nancy?!” Jolene called out again, “Are you there?!”  
“Coming!” Nancy called out, pulling down the window.  
Meanwhile, Claire was rallying the troops. “Okay,” She was saying, pacing in front of Kia and Patience, “Jolene’s talking Aunt Nancy into going out—God, I can’t believe I’m still calling her that-- Fred’s got Sissy and Audrina down stairs, Caroline’s waiting in a closet to attack. I need you guys up here, packing. Take only what you can’t live without, get their stuff while you’re at it. If they won’t listen to reason then I’m dragging them out of here.”  
“Yeah, not that I don’t want to get out of here, but where are we gonna go?” Kia asked.  
“We have a couple of options.” Claire answered, crouching down in front of the other girl, “Areal has to leave so, maybe me and Mom can patch things up.” She took Kia’s hands into hers, “And don’t think for a second I’m leaving you behind.” Glancing over at Patience she added, “Any of you. But Patience, don’t get mad alright, but while we were figuring this out, I mentioned your grandmother’s name, and it turns out, one of them knows a guy who knows her. Made a call, so, he’s ready to head out and take you there, all you got to do ask.”  
“They sure it’s her?” Patience asked.  
“How many people named Missouri do you think are out there?” Claire smirked.  
Fair point. Patience thought. “Let me think while we pack, I’ll let you know before we head out.”  
“Fair enough.” Claire agreed.  
“Chol—Claire, they’re gone!” Fred called up.  
“That’s my cue.” Claire said, getting up and heading for the door.  
“Claire!” Kia called out, causing her to turn back around, “When you say what we can’t live without, does that mean your art supplies?”  
“You know it Nieves.” Claire grinned before leaving.  
When Claire got downstairs, she was met with Fred and Caroline standing by the coffee table and a scared Audrina and a ticked Sissy on the sofa. “Care to tell us what this is all about?” Sissy scowled.  
Claire stepped in front of them. “Me and the others have made a decision. We’re leaving.”  
“You’re what?” Sissy balked, “Chloe, you—you can’t all leave.”  
“Yes, we can.” Claire retorted, “And you can too.”  
“But…we’re a family.” Audrina spoke up, unsure.  
Claire crouched down. “Yes, we are, in a sense, but no her, not Aunt Nancy.”  
That got Sissy riled. “She saved all of us. My parents had left me for dead, Audrina didn’t even have parents, Kia—”  
“Sissy, she makes us steal for her.” Claire cut her off, “She turns us against each other, uses us for powers, hurts us if we don’t go along with whatever she wants. You want to talk about Kia? Look what she did to her for just pointing out the obvious!”  
“Well, Linzi shouldn’t had been so mouthy!” Sissy argued.  
“No, Kia didn’t do anything that would warrant being hit like that.” Caroline spoke up, “None of you have.”  
“I’m sorry, and you are?” Sissy responded.  
Meanwhile upstairs, Wally was helping the girls pack, picking up a large canvas painting of what looked like a shadowy, winged figure with glowing blue eyes, the whole being immitted a sense of malice—the dark reds and blacks in the background weren’t helping—ripping its horrid claws into a young girl with blond hair. “Do I even want to know?”  
“Oh, that’s part of triptych Claire’s been working on.” Kia explained walking over from where she had been packing up Aurdina’s gloves, “Triptych, that’s like a fancy painting with three panels, each with a different picture.”  
“Oh.” Wally commented, before putting the painting in a box. The he picked up another picture, this one older, on tan construction paper, but intricately drawn, this one some sort of violent bloody battle with a tiny blonde right in the middle of it. “She’s, ah, very prolific, isn’t she?”  
“Yeah, it started when she was a kid, after….” Kia’s voice trailed off when she realized what she was about to do, but unfortunately, she alreally had Wally’s full attention, “Look, I shouldn’t tell you this, but this isn’t Claire’s first angel possession. She was possessed by another one for like five minutes when she was ten.” When that earned her another confused look, she added, “Long story. Anyway, apparently exposure to celestial power had an effect on her still-developing brain. Namely, she could suddenly do that, where she very little in way of artistic ability before.”  
Before the conversation could go any further, Patience stopped dead in tracks, nearly dropping the box she was holding, imagines flashing across her mind:  
Everyone was yelling, people were shoving. Aunt Nancy’s hand was in the air and there was some kind of spike it looked like coming out of the ring of hers, the one that looked like a rose. She was trying to hit someone with it, a woman she hadn’t seen before. Then there was a body on the ground…Mattie Daniels.  
Kia ran over to her. “What happened? What did you see?”  
“We may have a problem.” Patience answered.  
Meanwhile downstairs Caroline was leaned up against the coffee table, much to Fred’s chagrin, causing Claire to shoot him an apologetic look.  
“When I was around your age, I fell in with a man.” Caroline began, “And after some time, I would have run through bullets for him. But…he used me. He hurt me, physically and emotionally. He gaslit me to make me think I needed him. But then someone came along ang showed me that wasn’t love. That he was using me, just like this---woman is using you.”  
“Did you really think this scared straight BS was going to work?” Sissy seethed, getting up, “This woman practically raised me and Bette, we’re not leaving that just because you made some bad decisions.” She took a long paused, gathering herself, “You know what? I don’t have to listen to this, come on, Bette, let’s go.”  
“Sissy, wait, please— “Claire pleaded, running up and trying to grab the other girl, only to be thrown across the room.  
“What the—” Fred began in shock, as he hadn’t been brief on everything.  
Claire something rising to the surface. “Areal, don’t.””  
She hurt you. Areal protested.  
“She didn’t mean it.” Claire pleaded, “Please.”  
Just then the girls and Wally came running down the stairs. “Patience had a vison.” Kia announced urgently, “We need to get out of here before—”  
“Well, well, well.” A familiar voice called out, stepping into the living room, “What do we have here?”  
Everyone turned to see Aunt Nancy standing in the entry way, being followed by a distraunt Jolene. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop her.”  
“You didn’t answer my question, girls.” Aunt Nancy informed them coolly, “I said, what do we have here.”  
At last Claire spoke. “We’re leaving. All of us.”  
Aunt Nancy sighed. “Alright, who did something stupid?”  
“No, you don’t get it.” Claire responded, “We’re leaving you.”  
“Not us.” Sissy protested, “Just them.”  
Aunt Nancy glanced over the living room, quickly accessing the situation. “Alright,” She said finally, “Any ingrates that want to leave after everything I’ve done for them, they can.” Eying Kia she added, “That one’s dead weight anyhow.”  
Everyone just stared at each other for a moment. They hadn’t expected it to be that easy. “Girls, go get your things.” Claire ordered.  
As they went back upstairs, Aunt Nancy, “But you and me need to have talk, Chole Grace. Alone.”  
No one really liked the sound of that.   
“It’ll be fine, she can’t do anything with you all here.” Claire reasoned, “Or with,” She pointed, “You know.”  
“We’ll be right here if you need us.” Fred assured Claire and warned Nancy.  
As the paired walked outside, Caroline whispered. “Hannah, I think you need to come back now.”  
The pair walked outside Claire in the lead. “Have you really thought about this, Chloe?” Nancy asked, pulling something out of her coat.  
“My name’s not Chole Grace it’s Claire.” She protested, “What is it with you and the renaming thing anyway? You know, what, never mind that now. Yes, I have—” He voice was cut off by something covering her mouth. She struggled, trying to pull it up. That was when she felt herself being pulled back and Areal taking full control. The angel threw the old woman with such force she flew across the lawn, hitting the ground with a loud, Thud.  
“What did I say about touching her?!” Areal screamed.  
That caused everyone to run outside. “What happened?” Hannah demanded as Fred asked, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” Claire answered, “She tried to kidnap me.”  
That was when Patience noticed something out of the corner of the house. She ran around to see what it was and started to scream.  
Everyone ran to the and found Patience staring at Mattie Daniel’s dead body. Both Hannah and Claire ran to her and she wound up falling into Hannah’s arm, burying her face into.  
Sissy tried to block Audrina’s view of the body, but the girl slipped under her and hurried to it. “Bette, what are you doing?!”  
“I can see what happened to her.” Audrina reasoned, taking off one of her gloves.  
“Bette, don’t.” Sissy insisted, getting on her knees and reaching out to stop her, “You don’t need to see that.”  
“She’s right.” Nancy added, pulling the girl up.  
However, that proved to be a mistake as Audrina accidently touched the estraz Aunt with her bare hand. A series of imagines began to flash before her eyes. A squalling toddler being lifted from a crib. Nancy mixing something in bowel. Nancy pricking Mattie with her rose ring.  
Audrina pulled away. “You—you did it.” She gapped, “You killed her.”  
Everyone looked at her. “Nancy, is this true?” Fred spoke up, thought he doubted he would get an honest answer.  
“Of course not.” Nancy responded, “How would she even know such a thing?”  
Meanwhile, since Hannah had Patience, Claire got over to Mattie’s body and with a little help, managed a full resurrection, resulting in Mattie sitting upright, screaming.  
“It’s okay.” Claire assured her, “It’s okay, you’re back. You, ah, wouldn’t happen to know killed you, would you?”  
Painting, Mattie just pointed at Nancy.  
Nancy reacted by grabbing the nearest girl to her, which was Audrina, putting the ring to her neck. “Nobody move.” She ordered, “Or I give Bette here a fatal little prick. Chloe get over here. The rest of the girls are expandable, but you’re too much of a gold mine to lose.”  
Not willing to risk the little girl’s life, Claire intended to walk over, only to find herself pinned to the ground by her own legs. “Areal,” She growled, “It’s not worth her life.”  
I promised to protect you. Areal argued.  
“You also promised to let me keep control.” Claire reminded her, “So give me my legs back and let me do this!”  
However, before she would do anything else, Nancy’s hand with the poisoned ring raised up in the air, heading towards the woman’s own neck. Realizing what was happening, she shouted, “Sissy, what are you doing?! Sissy!”  
“Audrina’s not expendable.” She seethed, “I’m not expendable!”  
The poisoned spike went into the woman’ neck and she fell to the ground, convulsing, as Audrina ran to Sissy who instantly starting hugging her and letting her cry into her chest.   
“I’ll call 911.” Fred declared, heading to the door.  
“And tell them what?” Wally questioned, not wanting the girls to get penalized for what from his reasoning was defense of a third party.  
“Claire, if you save her, I swear, I’ll— “Sissy began to threatened.  
“That’s one thing you don’t have to worry about.” Claire assured her coolly.  
After convincing Fred and Jolene not call the cops, Patience asked Hannah to call Sam, while Wally talked to his wife, then loaded Sissy and Audrina into the back of his car.  
“It was nice meeting you, Hannah, let’s never do this again.” Wally told her on the front step.  
“That’s understandable.” Hannah admitted, “But, ah, thank you for all your help.” Writing on a slip of paper, she said, “Here’s my number in case you have any trouble with the girls. I don’t have that much experience with teenagers, but from what I hear they can be a handful.”  
“You make that almost sound like you have kids.” Wally responded, then a look crossed Hannah’s face, that made him say, “Seriously? You? Kids? How does that even—”  
“Well, they’re—adopted I just you could say.” Hannah explained.  
“What, are they like—” Wally made a gesture with his fingers, trying to figure out what to say, “T-the lady you’re in’s, or something?”  
“She didn’t have any children.” Hannah answered, “I’m not entirely sure the lifestyle she led was conducive to them. “After a beat, she asked, “So, what exactly is the plan? With them?”  
“Well, according what Audrina saw there’s a chance one or both of them was stanched.” Wally answered, “So, I’ll try to find where they belong and if I can’t—I guess me and Lemmie Sue have couple of daughters.”  
Hannah gave him a small smile. “I wish you the best of luck.”  
“Thanks, you too.” Wally replied, before heading to the car.  
Meanwhile, the remaining girls were inside, staring into cups of tea.  
“You guys, okay?” Claire spoke up finally.  
“I think so.” Patience replied, “I mean, as much I can be. We did just watch somebody die, even if that somebody had it coming.”  
“Same here.” Kia responded, “What about you with you know, ah—” Kia pointed to her temple with her finger, “Heading back upstairs.”  
“I don’t know.” Claire admitted, looking down, “I mean, she’s been here over a year, and we’ve been through a lot together, more than you guys know. It’s like—losing my best friend.”  
I take no joy and leaving you either. Areal voice rang out, in her head, I shall miss you terribly, and honestly, I’ll worry. But maybe this is for the best. After a beat she added, if you ever need anything, just ask, and I’ll be there. I don’t care what they say.  
Claire couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Areal.”  
That was when she felt a hand slip into hers. “Hey,” Kia said, “At least you still have me.”  
Outside, Hannah was watching for Sam when a black Impala pulled up. A black Impala with two full car seats.  
“No.” Hannah breathed, hurrying down the stairs at Sam got out, “You brought the boys with you?! What were you thinking?”  
“Well, it would be hard for Reason or Serena Joy to do it, and it’s another day’s drive— “Sam began.  
“Sam, there was a murder here yesterday, there’s an angel currently inside and after some more discussion with the teenager she’s in, she has may have gurge against Cas from before. I can’t be sure because she won’t use names but considering she keeps referring to idoit who helped the megalomaniac. Of all the foolish things to—” At that point Sam couldn’t understand what Hannah was saying as she was so angry, she had slipped int Encohian. Very angry Enchioan. And the language was intense enough when the speaker was calm.  
It was so loud it woke the boys up, but they stayed quiet. Starting to get uncomfortable, Dean started squirming, trying to get down from his seat, and Cas started to cry.  
That caused both parents to run to the car, Hannah using her powers to open the door. She took the one closer to her, which was Dean, and Sam grabbed Castiel. “It’s alright, bud.” He soothed, “It’s okay.”  
“Why you so mad?” Dean spoke up.  
“Oh, sweetie, Mommy didn’t mean to get mad she was just worried.” Hannah explained, “She was just scared.” She pulled him in even closer.  
“You smell funny.” Dean informed her.  
Hannah froze. The smoke from the cigarette. She smelled like smoke.  
That was when Patience stepped outside. “Everything okay?”  
“Oh, thank Father.” Hannah whispered, grateful it was anyone but Claire, and therefore Areal as well. “Patience this is my friend, Sam. He’s the one who’s going to take you to your grandmother.”  
After Sam, the boys and Patience took off, the remaining two girls said their goodbyes to the elderly couple.  
“Remember, if you need us, for anything let us know.” Fred said, hugging Claire and the Kia.  
“I still owe you.” Jolene said, hugging Claire, then taking off her periwinkle ribbon and pinning it to the girl’s shirt.   
“Ah, I think I’m the one who owes you at this point.” Claire said, before heading to the door where Hannah was waiting. The pair exchanged glances.  
The carried was long and silent, save the radio, Hannah driving with the girls in the back. Event Kia fell asleep to Mat Kearny.  
Something’s in the air tonight. The sky’s alive with the burning light. You can mark my words, something’s bout to break…  
Claire watched the girl lost in in sleep as Hannah watched them both in the review for the moment.  
And I found myself in a bitter fight, while I’ve held your hand through the darkest night. Don’t know where you’re coming from, but you’re coming soon…  
“I know you’re still in here, Areal.” Hannah said finally, “Remember, like her, we had a deal.”  
“She says you haven’t completed your end yet, not until we get my Mom’s place.” Claire informed.  
“I thought your mother was against your angel possession.” Hannah pointed, “It might not be good idea for her to be there when you show up.”  
She’s right. Areal admitted, in a defeated voice.  
“No, I’m not ready yet.” Claire whispered, “Please don’t leave me.”  
I won’t ever really leave you. Areal assured, You’ll always know where to find me. I love you.  
“I love you too.” Claire whispered, before opening her mouth and emitting a thing, wispy blueish white like that flew out an opened window. Then she curled up next to Kia and fell asleep.  
And here we go. There’s nothing left to choose. And here we go. There’s nothing left to lose…  
They arrived at the apartment complex the next morning, Hannah pulling in front of one of the apartments at the bottom level. “22 A, right?”  
“Yeah,” Claire confirmed.  
“I’ll watch until you get in.” Hannah told her as Claire opened the door.   
Claire froze for a second. “You don’t have to do that.”  
“I actually do.” Hannah replied, “I have promises to keep, remember?”  
That actually took Claire by surprise. “You might be one of the good ones after all.”  
Hannah honestly wasn’t sure what to make of that statement as they walked up to the door holding hands for moral support. Before they could even knock and woman in high-end server uniform opened the door stopping in shock. “Claire?”   
“Hey, Mom,” Claire nervously, “Areal’s gone. It’s a long story and I wanted---can I come home?”  
The woman answered by grabbing her into a tight hug.  
“I’d take that as yes.” Kia commented.  
“Yes, yes, I never wanted you to leave!” The woman confirmed before finally letting her daughter go, “Claire, who’s this?”  
“Kia Nieves, this is my Mom, Amelia, Mom, this is my friend. Kia.” Claire introduced them, “I was hopping—she could crash with us?”  
“Of course.” Amelia beamed, “Come on, come on, both of you.”  
The boys helped ease tensions in the car, and the boys kept their new friend entertained, and their new friend kept them entertained as well.  
“What dis on say?” Dean asked, handing a block to Cas who handed it to Patience. Cas added, “The orange side.”  
Patience held the block, reading it, “Nickel.”  
“What nickel?” Dean asked.  
“It used to make a type of metal.” Patience explained.  
“Thanks for being so understanding about this, Patience.” Sam said, “You’re really good with them.”  
“It’s nothing really.” Patience said, fiving him a small, unsure smile while she turned the block.  
In Lawrence, Kansas, Missouri Mosely was on the phone with her son, having a very heated argument,  
“Just because you’re mad at me doesn’t mean you gaslight your daughter!” Missouri exclaimed into the phone, “How bright of a future do you really think she’ll have doped up on pills she doesn’t need?” Just then the bell rang. “I have to go. But we will be talking about this later.”  
“Mom, don’t—” James began, before Missouri hung up. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Patience looking like she was about to throw up at any second, and a weary Sam holding two toddlers on leashes.  
“It’s alright, honey.” Missouri assured her granddaughter, pulling her into a hug, “Come in, sit down, all help Sam with your bag.” Then as Patience walked in Missouri hugged Sam. “Thank you so much for bringing her back to me.”  
“No problem.” Sam assured her, as they walked to the car.  
“You’d think I’d be able sense something like this going on in my own family.” Missouri lamented, “By the way, don’t worry about your, ah, celestial lady friend. She’ll have clammed down by the time you all get home.”  
“How did you—” Sam began, as she hadn’t mentioned Hannah’s species on the phone, “Right, physic.”  
As they got the suitcase Missouri whispered, “I like them this way, by the way.”  
Patience was sitting on the couch when Sam came back in and sat it down. “It’s been good seeing you again, Missouri.” He told her as he turned to go, “Circumstances aside.”  
“Oh, stay for a little bit, with you?” Missouri urged.  
“I couldn’t possibly.” Sam responded, “Not when you have all—”  
“Sam Winchester.” Missouri cut him off, “Your kids need to stretch their legs a bit, and I still need a few more explanations and it won’t kill you to get home after your other angel. It’ll at least give her time to wash the smell of smoke off.”  
“Ah, all right then.” Sam agreed heading to the couch.  
Sam did in fact arrive home with the boys after Hannah, despite being somewhat close. She walked to them in the garage dressed in nothing but one of Sam’s shirt, which fit her like a mini dress. “I hope you don’t mind.” She said, unfastening a sleeping Dean’s car seat, “My clothes are in the laundry. I had to get the smoke smell out before you got back.”  
“It’s alright,” Sam assured, “You, ah, you actually look good in my shirt. Why’d you smell like smoke anyway.”  
“Caroline offered to help, but, ah, she was going to withdrawal, needed cigarette while we were formulating a plan.” Hannah explained.  
“Caroline?” Sam repeated, “As in suicidal grifter Caroline?”  
“Yes, she knows a thing or two about cons.” Hannah explained.  
“Oh.” Sam replied, “So, ah, how’d it go with your girls?”  
“We got them to Claire’s mom.” Hannah confirm, “I think they’re going to be okay. At least eventually.” After beat she said, “Not, to change the subject, but I want to ask you something. You don’t mind that I worked with another hunter on this, do you?”  
“No, why?” Sam responded.  
“Just something Caroline said.” Hannah answered, “Never mind.”


	34. Valentine's  Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Valentine's Day, Sam and Hannah go to White Castle, Serena Joy is involved in a misunderstanding, and Reason and the kids make a new friend.

“Wow, guys really get desperate a few days before Valentine’s day.” Reason noted, looking at what little remained of their stock of various treats and flowers.  
“Some girls too. Actually, more than you’d think. Works like a charm every year.” Rawls said, pulling out a circling package containing summer sausage and cheese and tortes and nuts, “Hey, Reason, why don’t you take this?”  
“No, I couldn’t.” Reason replied politely.  
“Please, I insist.” Rawls told her, “It’s the last one.”  
“But there are still three days left till Valentine’s day.” Reason countered, “How about if it’s still here by then, I take it, okay?” She felt bad just taking his inventory, still that was a lot of food to just turn down.  
“Alright then.” Rawls agreed, setting it back down.  
That was when they heard a car pull up outside. They slid open the panel and saw a black Impala sitting there.  
“Guess your ride’s here.” Rawls commented.  
“How did he even find us?” Reason wondered aloud, walking to the car with Rawls behind her, “Sam, you really didn’t have to bother.”  
“I wanted to.” Sam insisted, then seeing she wasn’t alone, “Hey, Rawls. How’s it going?”  
“Good.” Rawls answered, “Got the reservations for V-day, everything’s going to be perfect. Hopefully.” After a beat he added, “So, Sam, what, ah, do you in the missus have planned?”  
“Missus?” Sam repeated.  
“Ah, I think he means Hannah.” Reason informed him as she got in.  
“Oh, no, me and Hannah, it’s not like that.” Sam corrected them quickly, “We’re just friend who are raising children together, which would make it hard to get out anyway…”  
“I could take them.” Reason volunteered, “I mean, you watch Maudie, what, every day, wouldn’t kill me to return the favor.”  
“It’s nice gesture Reason, but where would I even get a reservation three days before Valentine’s Day?” Sam pointed out, “Everything’s probably booked.”  
“I think White Castle might still have a couple of spots, if you’re quick about it.” Rawls informed.  
“White Castle?” Sam repeated, “As in the fast food chain? That serves the tiny burgers?”  
“Yeah, they do table side service, glasses, candles, reservations, the whole nine for Valentine’s day.” Rawls explained.  
Well, it has been a rough couple of weeks. Sam thought. “Alright, I’ll look into it.”  
“Smart man.” Rawls told him, “Smart man.”  
The ride back to the bunker was silent until Sam began, “Reason, can I ask you something?” Before she could give her permission or deny it the hunter continued anyway. “Why does everyone and their mother seem to think me and Hannah are together? Like romantically?”  
“Well, the fact that you have two kids together might have something to do with it.” Reason quipped.  
“We explain that to people when they ask.” Sam protested, “Well, we give a very sanitized version. And besides, before---the incident, she once told Cas that me and Dean were bad influences on him, and I couldn’t even remember her name. Not exactly the beginnings of a fairytale romance.”  
“Fairytale romances are overrated.” Reason informed him. After a beat she added, “You know also didn’t get along very well when they first met? That couple from that Hallmark movie with Doris Roberts and the cupcakes.”  
Sam fought the urge to laugh at that description. “Yeah, well, I don’t really think I should be taking romantic advice from Hallmark or any sort of other advice for that matter. I mean, in real life Aroura Teagarden would be dead or in prison by now.”  
Reason decided to direct the conversation back to Sam’s original question, “Of course the fact that she sometimes wears your clothing doesn’t help matters.”  
Sam was startled by that one. “How do you even know about that?”  
“Dean mentioned it when he was telling Maudie about your ‘trip’.” Reason answered, “And when Maudie was telling me about it, she also mentioned it.”  
“It was only the one time.” Sam protested, “She needed to wash hers and angels don’t usually have a change of clothes.”  
“Uh-huh.” Reason responded, “And that time you shared a bed?”  
“With three toddlers.” Sam pointed out, “Cas had a bad dream, I tried to calm him down with a story, Dean and Maudie wanted to listen too, and the boys wanted their Mom. Nothing more nothing less.”  
“Alright.” Reason conceded, ending the conversation.  
Later, after Sam dropped Reason and Maudie off at her trailer, and made a few calls, Sam looked up and found the room was short one angel. “Hey, guys, where’s your Mom?”  
“She said she was taking some boxes to the ‘rage.” Dean answered, “She be right back.”  
“Wait here.” Sam told them, heading for the garage. This should probably be private anyway.  
In the garage, Hannah was walking to the Lincoln with large box of product in each hand and another balanced on her head. When she got close enough the back door opened and she slid one box in, then the other, then removed the box from her head.  
That was when Sam found her. “Hey.” He called out.  
Startled she turned around, still holding the box. “Sam,” She began, surprised, “Where are the boys?”  
“In the main room, I, ah, just had something, I wanted to ask you privately.” Sam began awkwardly. He didn’t know why this was so hard.  
His tone was raising alarm bells with Hannah. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah,” Sam assured her, “I, ah…I don’t know if you knew or not, but um…Valentine’s Day is in like, three days.”  
“Yes, I noticed the sudden abundance of hearts and stuffed animals.” Hannah replied, “It’s some sort of holiday for lovers, right?”  
“Basically.” Sam confirmed, “It, ah, started from a pagan Greek holiday where they would beat all the unmarried women and sacrifice a dog, then, ah there was this guy who’s name, in theory at least was Valentine, who was preformed marriages for Roman soldiers after the emperor banned soldiers getting married because –well, Romans were jerks, I mean, they set Christians on fire and left baby girls to die in garbage heaps—” Sam realized he was getting way off topic, Sam refocused, “Anyway, we’ve gone through a lot lately with me almost getting eaten by a tiger, and the business with Claire and Areal, I thought—I thought you might want to go out?”  
Hannah was silent for a minute confused. Sam asking her out? But they weren’t a couple. On the other hand, it wasn’t like he intended to beat her for being unmarried, and… “That actually sounds nice.”  
Sam broke into a smile. “Great. Is six okay?”  
“Yes, six is fine.” Hannah agreed.  
“Prefect.” Sam agreed, suddenly at a lost for what to do with himself, “Do you, ah, need help there?”  
“Don’t you have to get ready for tonight?” Reason asked Serena Joy as they drove down the road in her car. Valentine’s Day had finally arrived.  
“I got everything laid out already and total of two hours by the time I get you and your brood dropped off and me back to my place.” Serena Joy reasoned, “Plus, I have gotta see this.”   
“Serena, please don’t embarrass them.” Reason entreated her friend, “Aside from the fact they’re still just friends, I wouldn’t be surprise if one or both of them are nervous.”  
“Alright, I promise to be on my best behavior.” Serena Joy assured her.  
Hannah was the one that answered the door when they arrived. “Hi.” Reason greeted her.  
“Hi.” Hannah repeated, ushering them in. “Everyone’s this way.” As they walked down the stairs she added, “Thank you for doing this again.”  
“It’s no trouble, really.” Reason insisted.  
Unable to help herself, Serena Joy blurted out, “I’m sorry, I have to ask, is that what you’re wearing tonight?”  
“Serena!” Reason exclaimed, mortified.  
“Well, better here than in front of everybody.” Serena Joy reasoned.  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Hannah asked, suddenly able to stop herself from looking down at her clothes.  
“For starters you literally wear that same outfit every day.” Serena Joy pointed out, “Really, don’t ever have to wash it?”  
Before the conversation could go any further and possible turn into an argument, they came to where Sam was waiting with the kids. “Mommy!” Maudie called out, running to her mother and wrapping her arms around her legs, “Guess what?”  
“What?” Reason asked, even thought she had idea of what it was going to be.  
“Dean and Cas gonna stay with us!” Maudie grinned up at her.  
“I know, I was the one who told you, silly.” Reason smiled at her, running her fingers through Maudie’s hair.  
“Thanks again Reason.” Sam said.  
“Your—well, whatever you are, already took care of that.” Reason informed him.  
“Yeah, speaking of which, we’re going to need to borrow your—whatever you two are, for about an hour or so.” Serena Joy informed him, grabbing Hannah by the arm and leading her back up the stairs.  
“What does that mean?” Sam called out.  
“What are you— “Hannah began, struggling to get away, but not using as much stretch as she could, afraid she might hurt Serena Joy.  
“Serena, please!” Reason pleaded, walking up the stairs with the children.  
“You’ll all thank me later.” Serena Joy told them before calling back to Sam, “I still need to get ready so pick her up about five, give or take.”  
“But—” Sam stammered out, “Why do you—” However, he cut off by the door shutting.  
The three women wound up in Serena Joy’s apartment, specifically her bedroom, where Serena Joy was pulling open the sliding doors of her closet. “Okay, let me look here.” She said, “I have a couple dress that work when I’m really trying to wow a guy. Ah ha!” She pulled out a blue sheath dress. “Oh, just wait until Sam gets a look at you in this.” She declared holding up against Hannah.  
“Why would same see me differently because I was wearing this dress?” Hannah asked, still very confused as to what they were doing here, why they were doing this, and really wanting to check on the kids in the living room.  
“Oh, honey, you really have no idea, do you?” Serena Joy replied, laying it down on the bed.  
“Serena, I think you’re kind of freaking her out.” Reason told her.  
Serena Joy turned back around. “Okay, I get it that you and Sam are just friends.” Serena Joy said, “But tonight is a special occasion. Which means me we need to get out of these fifty shades of gray, and start talking about make up. Reason, be a dear and run down to the Dollar Tree. I’m not lending her my hose. That’s just a bit too far.”  
Reason got off the bed and parted the beaded curtain Serena Joy had in place of a door.  
“Wait,” Hannah called out, pulling her wallet out of her jacket and pulling out a twenty, and handed it to Reason. “For the hose, though I’m not sure why we need one.”  
Serena Joy and Reason looked at each other. “You explain it to her.” Reason said, before leaving.  
Once Reason left, Serena Joy turned her attention back to Hannah. “Now,” She began, going over to her vanity, “How do you feel about red lipstick?”  
Once they had finished, Hannah stared at herself in the middle, tugging at the dress, which fell to just above the ankles. It showed off just a bit of her breast, the place where they parted, her locket lying on bare skin. In fact, even though the dress was fairly modest, she never thought she had showed this much skin before. On her legs was a pair of flesh-colored panty house, and she was wearing Serena Joy’s black high heels, feeling liked she was going to topple over at any moment. She had refused the red lipstick, instead going for the pink she had found in her jacket. She felt like a doll.   
“Oh my gosh, you look absolutely gorgeous.” Reason declared, starting to think that Serena Joy had maybe been onto something.  
“Thank you.” Hannah replied, softly looking down, self-conscious.  
“Angelic, I’d say,” Serena Joy quipped coming being Hannah gently pushing head up, “Chin up now. Oh, wait until Sam gets a look at you.”  
Suddenly it dawned on her. “Do you…think me and Sam are a couple?”   
“What?” Serena Joy responded, playing dumb, “No. I just thought you might like looking nice for tonight.” To be fair, that part was true.  
“Well, thank you.” Hannah replied, as she realized she was at least partially sincere.  
Eventually they got back into the living room where the children were waiting. “Mommy, you look pretty.” Dean informed her.  
“Ah, that is so sweet of you to say.” Hannah told him, leaning down and giving him a hug, the giving Cas one as well, saying, “Be good for Miss Reason, alright you two?”  
“Okay.” The boys agreed at about the same time.  
Turning around, Hannah continued, “Unless something happens, we shouldn’t be any later to get them than seven thirty.”  
“Got it.” Reason agreed, rounding up the toddlers, “Come on, Kiddos.”  
“Love Mommy!” Dean called out.  
“Love.” Cas repeated.  
“I love you too.” Hannah agreed, giving them both another hug and a kiss on the forehead before they were out the door.  
After she dropped Reason off, Serena Joy and Hannah were the only two left in the house.  
“I figured Sam would be here to get you by now.” Serena Joy commented from bedroom, putting in a pair of sliver stud earrings.  
“If you need me to, I just head back to the bunker on my own.” Hannah told her, carefully standing up and grabbing the black clutch purse Serena Joy had loaned her to store her things.  
“Absolutely not.” Serena Joy entered firmly marching through the beads. She was currently wearing a black off the shoulder dress with matching strap heals, the necklace Rawls had given her for Christmas which she had barely taken off since, was hanging from her neck and one gold plate and medal ring was on her right finger. Her hair was slightly curled and she had put on the red lipstick. It looked lovely. “It’s dangerous out on the side of the road with no one sure where you are and you can barely walk in those heels. Which should have occurred to me earlier. The point is, if something were to happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, so sit back down.”  
“Any degenerate who tried adduct me would get a nasty surprise.” Hannah assured her, but set back down anyway, “Plus, I’m fair certain you could use these shoes as a weapon.”  
“In a pinch.” Serena Joy admitted, sitting on the opposite love seat.  
All was quiet for a moment, the Hannah requested, “Serena, can I ask you something?”  
“You want to know why everybody thinks you and Sam are a couple or—in the process of becoming a couple.” Serena Joy guessed.  
Hannah nodded.  
“Well, aside from the fact that you’re halfway to a nuclear family,” Serena Joy began, “There’s these little things that people will do, these intimate tinie tiny things, that couples will do, and sometimes you two will do them in front of God and everybody. As for your privates’ lives, I don’t know if you do those things or not, I’m not there.”  
Taking a moment to contemplate that, Hannah said, “I don’t know exactly what we’re doing, but I can assure Sam and I are just friends. It’s all we ever can be.”  
“Well, it seems to me that the best relationships-the ones that last—are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship.” Serena Joy replied, “You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flipped somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.”  
Hannah had to take a few moments to contemplate that as well. “That’s very profound.”  
“Don’t be too impressed, I got it from an episode of the X-Files. “Serena Joy admitted, then look up at ceiling sighed, “Season six.”  
Deciding to try to change the subject rather than explain why that switch could not be flicked in her and Sam’s case, Hannah asked, “Can I ask if the switch has flipped for you and Rawls yet?”  
“It’s, ah, actually kind of funny story.” Serena Joy began, “We had only been dating for about a month, you know, coffee, seeing a couple flicks, then you remember J. T., the idiot who shot the weather balloon at new year’s? Well, he was in the hospital and I stopped by to check on him after work, and Rawls just happened to be with me. Now, J. T.’s parents have a lot of kids and Rawls just starts keeping them occupied, giving his folks and older sibs a few moments, no one asked him to, he just did, and then his older sister who was pregnant and prone to anemia gets hungry and Rawls, trying to be useful volunteered to go find something. But then he was gone so long I find him and—” She had to fight to keep from cracking up, “He had got his hand stuck in a vending machine.”  
Hannah didn’t see how that was funny and was in fact, somewhat dismayed. “Was he alright?”  
“He’s still got both hands, doesn’t he?” Serena Joy pointed out, “So he’s standing there, in this ugly vintage 70s sport coat that I’ll be you cash money he’ll be wearing tonight, bent over, pulling, trying to get it out, and suddenly it just—it just hits me I’m in love with this man. I’m in love with this sweet, somewhat goofy, caring mess of a guy.”  
Hannah smiled at the story, but felt a strange stirring from somewhere inside her. It couldn’t be that she wanted her own vending machine moment with Sam. Could it? No, she may be playing fast and loose with things for the sake of the boys, but she couldn’t do that. Couldn’t ….be with a human like that. It was bridge too far. Besides, Sam didn’t feel anything like that for her.  
But…what if she opened the door?  
By chance Sam and Rawls arrived at Serena Joy’s apartment at the same time. Sam was dressed in his usual flannel and jeans and Rawls sure enough was wearing dress pants and shirt, covered with a vintage polyester yellow sport coat. “Hey,” Sam greeted him.  
“Hey,” Rawls repeated, “So, ah, watcha doing here?”  
“Your girlfriend kidnapped my platonic life partner.” Sam explained, “I’m here to get here.”  
“Makes sense.” Rawls replied, knocking on the door, “Serena? Hannah? We’re here.”  
The door was opened, revealing Serena Joy. “You ready to go?” Rawls asked as she stepped out.  
“Yep.” Serena Joy replied, taking the roses he was holding, “Ah, you didn’t have to do that.”  
That was when Hannah stepped out apprehensively. When Sam saw her, he was surprised speechless for a moment, but he finally got out. “You look great.”  
“Thank you.” Hannah responded, “You do too.”  
Sam was at a lost for what to do for a moment then remembered. “I, ah, I got you this.” He pulled a heart shaped box out of his coat, “They’re, ah, chocolates.”  
Hannah felt her chest do that thing again as she took it.  
“You’re, ah, you’re not going to start crying, are you?” Sam asked. She had the look she had that day on her face.  
“No.” Hannah promised, “But I—I didn’t get you anything this time.”  
“That’s okay.” Sam assured her. It’s not like she knew he was going to get her something. He didn’t even know he was going to get her something until he saw the box.  
“Ah, guys, I hate to break this up but we have to get going if we’re going to make those reservation.” Rawls spoke up.  
“Us too.” Sam agreed, “Ah, have good time guys.”  
When Rawls said they went all out at White Castle on Valentine’s Day, he wasn’t kidding. The tables in red or pink tablecloths, those sparkly centerpiece things, and had hearts everywhere, hanging for the ceilings, on the table, plastered to the windows.  
“This is nice.” Hannah said, as they seated at a table.  
“Yeah, I’m actually surprised.” Sam admitted, his eyes looking around the room for the moment, then feeling that required an explanation, continued, “This is usually a fast food joint, so, ah it doesn’t usually pull out on the stops I like this. I mean, it’s, um, sanitary and all just not as fancy.” After a beat he started to worry. “I hope that’s okay.”  
“Sam, I’m not picky.” Hannah informed him.  
Just then the waitress came up to them. “Hey, I’m Megan, I’ll be your server this even, do you know what you want to drink?”  
“I’ll just go with a diet coke, thanks.” Sam answered.  
After briefly looking at the menu, Hannah looked up, saying, “Ginger ale, please.”  
“Alright,” Megan said, writing that down, “One diet coke, and one ginger ale, got it. I’ll have those right out in a sec.”  
“Thanks.” Sam replied.  
At a slightly more upscale restaurant, Serena Joy was returning from the bathroom, only to find her date was nowhere in sight. And in that nightmare, he called a sport coat he wasn’t too hard to spot.  
She was looking around the room when the host came up to her, saying, “Excuse me, miss?” Once had her attention, the man said, “The gentleman you were with told me to let you know that your beeper went off and he wanted to make sure they didn’t give your table away and that’s he’s just inside in the non-smoking section.”  
“Thanks.” Serena Joy said, before walking into the dining area. Sure enough, Rawls sitting at a table across the room, waving at her.  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t start without you.” Rawls assured her, picking up the bread basket and handing it in her direction, “Roll?”  
Meanwhile, Reason had dinner of the table, the last of her Christmas Bonus, the mini corn dogs, and leftover dinner macaroni and cheese, which there was a lot of because every cook at the diner had an issue with making too-large portions when it came to the stuff, dolling it out on the plates while three sets of little eyes watched her.  
“There you go little guy.” She said, handing a plate to Castiel, who was the last one.  
“Fank you.” Cas replied before digging in.  
Reason took her own portion then sat down at the head of the bench, or the end depending how one was looking, and began to eat herself. After minute she asked, “Hey guys, how would feel about desert after dinner tonight?”  
That got them excited as deserts were a rare treat usually only on special occasions for all three of them. “Really, Mommy?” Maudie asked.  
“Yeah.” Reason confirmed, “Mommy’s other boss gave her a gift box that didn’t sell and there was bunch of sweet stuff in there.”  
“Yay!” Maudie cheered, and soon her friends were cheering in agreement.  
“But,” Reason condition, “You have to get all your dinner food first.”  
“Okay.” Dean readily agreed, as he and the other digged into their plates.  
Meanwhile, back at the White Castle, Megan had brought their drinks and now Sam and Hannah were looking over the menus, while a new song started from the speakers. “Somewhere there’s speaking. It’s already coming in. Oh, and it’s rising at the back of your mind….”  
“I didn’t know you liked ginger ale.” Sam told Hannah.  
“Dean got carsick one day and I read that it helped with nausea.” Hannah explained, “Then I got car sick and we still had half a bottle so I drunk some. Turns it out was actually good.”  
“I didn’t know angels got car sick.” Sam responded.  
“It was rather—unpleasant surprise the first time for me too.” Hannah informed him, “It was back before—the incident.” Suddenly uncomfortable talking out things pre-incident, she changed the subject, “Anyway, at least now it won’t look like we ordered the exact same thing.”  
Sensing the implication of the statement, Sam said, “You know, you don’t what to just get whatever I get. Get whatever you want.”  
“That’s that thing, Sam I don’t know what I want.” Hannah explained, “And I trust your judgment.” After a beat, recalling him taking the boys to Illinois, she added, “Mostly.”  
“Come on, it’s a sandwich, not a battle plan.” Sam quipped, the just looked at Hannah. He couldn’t believe that she trusted him that complete, let alone, admitting it. Then again, she had been doing that a lot more lately. With the boys. With her work. With her painful pass…  
Cas had only ever given them the broad strokes about how he and Hannah met, that she had been involved in some sort of skirmish, but never gave them the details. Well, he had given the details, but he hadn’t identifying her by name as the surviving angel. Sam wasn’t sure why. Maybe out of respect for her privacy, maybe because they had been busy. He never made the connection until a night when after one of the boys had a nightmare, they were all in the bed together and somehow, she had fallen asleep. She didn’t cry out, but the next day she was jumpy all morning, and also, oddly forlorn. When at last Sam was able to get her alone and asked what was wrong, she told him everything, in tears when she was done.  
“I can still hear them screaming.” She told him, “All those angels, my friends, Abdiel, Elisheba, Raquel…” Yes, Raquel had been particularly dear to her. The thought of her, lying there in her own blood, after imagine wings spread out, sent her into renewed sobs.  
Sam pulled her into his arms saying, “I’m so sorry. I know that doesn’t really help, but I am so sorry.”  
Suddenly she had the urge to give another confession that day. “I know this sounds horrible but sometimes I see Serena Joy and Reason I get so envious. I know how that sounds….”  
“It sounds like you’re grieving.” Sam told her at the time, “It doesn’t mean anything.”  
Sam, “Hannah began, in the here and now, perplexed, “You’re staring.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Sam responded, sharing his head, “It’s just…you look so beautiful tonight.” It might not had been the exact reason he was staring but it wasn’t untrue. Not that she wasn’t pretty normally, in fact she was quite striking. And caring. And dedicated to the point of almost being fanatical. And while she still had a lot to learn, she caught on pretty quickly….  
Sam shook his head. Why he was thinking like this?  
“You never could get, unless you fed it. Now you’re here and you don’t know why….”  
Rawls and Serena Joy were looking at their menus when suddenly the waiter brought over two champagne flutes. “Oh, so this is why you went in without me.” Serena Joy teased. She didn’t actually like champagne, but she didn’t think she had even told him that, and it was a sweet gesture. She did somewhat worry about the expense though.  
“Ah, I didn’t—” Rawls began, realizing a mistake had been made.  
However, before he could correct her, Serena Joy was about to drink, where saw the golden ring with a shining dimon facetted to it. “Oh my God!” She exclaimed, then look at the ceiling. “Sorry.” Then she stuck her fingers into the glass, sending champagne everywhere, shouting, “Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!”  
She was going into the kiss when Rawls leaned back saying, “Ah, Serena, I didn’t order those.”  
“It did.” Another man stood up awkwardly.  
Serena Joy’s heart plummeted, embarrassed. “Here.” She said, handing it to the man. “Sorry about that. Really nice cut by the way.”  
“Thanks.” The man replied, looking he was about to past out. Then he got on his knees, the woman with him, presumably his girlfriend, covered her mouth in shock. “I think you know what I’m gonna ask.” He beamed.  
The woman removed her hands. “Yes!”  
“She said yes!” He anouched to the now staring at them. When he said that they started clapping.  
Serena Joy slide down into her seat. She couldn’t believe this was happening.  
That was Rawls leaned over and whispered, “Hey, you want to get out of here?”  
“Yes, please.” Serena Joy said, already getting up.  
At Reason’s, she had the dishes in the sink, and brought the gift box over to the table, where the kids were eagering waiting. She had already astored the cheeses, sausages and jams away, leaving the sweets. “Alright, guys.” She said, “We got some sort of fancy cakes, we got fruitcake, we shortbread cookies, chocolates of some sort, those little strawberry candies, what’s your pick?”  
“Cookies!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Yeah, cookies!” Maudie agreed.  
“I want cookies, too.” Cas added.  
That was when Reason realized, “Ah guys, slight problem, there’s only two cookies.” When that was met with quivering lips she quickly said, “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do.” She went over to the cutlery drawer and came back with a knife. Opening one of the cookies, she said, “We’re just gonna,” The knife went down on long cookie, sending a few comes to the table, “Half this one,” pushing them to the two nearest toddlers she said, “And Maudie and Dean each get half.” She repeated the action with the next action before pushing to Cas saying, “And then Cas, gets a half and then,” She then cut the remaining half into slightly more shakey thirds, “You each get a third.”  
Looking down at her portion, Maudie asked, “What about you Mommy?”  
“It’s alright, honey, I never really liked shortbread anyway.” Reason responded.  
“But you eat Miss Serena’s shortbread.” Maudie pointed out.  
It was true; she could eat a ton of that stuff. Reason froze, not wanting to lie again, but not know what else to do. At last she said, “Well, Miss Serena puts stuff in her shortbread. “ That was also true, Serena Joy was always making different flavors of her shortbread: Vanilla bean, chocolate, sage…  
Suddenly Dean pushed his third back at Reason. Then Cas and Maudie did the same.  
Reason could fell her heart swell. “How did we get such sweet kids?” She wondered aloud, then said, “You know what?” She took three triangles of chocolate and put it out in front of each of them. “Don’t tell you parents I gave you this much sugar, okay boys?”  
The boys nodded and Cas said, “Fank you.”  
“Fank you.” Dean repeated.  
“Frank you.” Maudie added, before putting the triangle on top of her cookie. “Mommy look! I’se made chocolate shortbread.”  
Reason laughed. “Yeah, honey, you did.”  
Back at the White Castle Sam had two grilled chicken sliders, one large thing of fries between them, which the angel was now swiping another one.  
“So much for you only wanting a couple.” Sam quipped.  
Hannah moved her hand back, embarrassed.  
“I was only kidding.” Sam added quickly, realizing what had happened, “It was a joke.”  
Hannah actually laughed out loud, taking another fry.  
Okay, it wasn’t that funny. Sam thought. But still, it was good to hear her laugh.  
That was when she told him, “I overheard the oddest conversation today.”  
“Oh?” Sam responded, genuinely curious.  
“The children were talking to each other and the topic turned to how weather happened.” Hannah explained, “Maudie told the boys quite confidently that she knew how rain was made.”  
“How’s that?” Sam asked.  
“She told them that rain was made by angels crying.” Hannah continued, “It was really cute, but I don’t know where she would get that from.”  
“Probably something Reason told her because she’s bit young to understand the water cycle.” Sam guessed.  
“Well, it certainly seemed to satisfy the boys.” Hannah declared.  
Meanwhile, after the proposal mistake, Serena Joy and Rawls wound up making of a dinner of a few rolls they had grabbed on the way out—they were commentary after all—and the nut clusters Serena Joy had got Rawls in the latter’s car.  
“I can’t believe I did that.” Serena Joy was saying, as she took another cluster.  
“Well, at least the guy who was actually purposing wasn’t too sore about it.” Rawls reasoned, “And now that couple have an interesting story to tell.”  
Serena Joy snorted. “Please don’t make me laugh about this. I’m not ready yet.”  
Rawls said nothing for a moment, then said, “Just so this doesn’t happen again, know that when I do purpose, it’ll be with a ruby.”  
“A ruby?” Serena Joy repeated “Why?”  
“Because, rubies are the gemstones that are truly rare.” Rawls told her, “Dimond’s are practically as common as dirt. The only reason people think they’re rare is because, like, maybe three people own all the mines and restrict the supply so they can jack up the prices. And then to finish off the ‘A Diamond Is Forever’ campaign came about in 1914, suddenly diamonds are the one true gift of love. But really, it’s all just -- skullduggery. And my girl deserves better than dirt rocks that made it big through skullduggery.”  
“That is –the most romantic and disturbing thing you have ever said to me.” Serena Joy declared.  
Suddenly the pair burst laughing good and hard for about a good minute. “I think you’re worth more did skullduggerfied dirt rocks as well.” Serena Joy said, finally, leaning in for the kiss.  
“Is skullduggerfied even a word?” Rawls asked.  
“Ah, just shut up and kiss me.” Serena Joy responded.  
Rawls grinned and did just that.  
At Reason’s, the kids had talked her into taking turns playing horsie with them, taking turns ridding on her back around the living room and kitchen areas.  
“Faster, faster!” Maudie exclaimed, on the back, Cas in between her and Dean.  
“I’m going as fast as I can!” Reason exclaimed in a happy tone.  
That was when they first heard it. Something, something small by the sound of it, rubbing up against the side of the house. They all froze for a moment, but the sound kept up, also accompanied by some sort of strange bleating. “Get off me for a second, okay?”  
The children obeyed. “Stay here.” She ordered, going to the door, and, picking up a rusty old later she had got working with one hand, and a large stick in the other, she stepped out into the night.  
Reason raised the lantern up, shining it’s light everywhere. “We don’t have anything worth stealing, so just leave before there’s a problem!” Still the bleeping continued. Following the sound of it, Reason moved the later, until she saw something on the ground. Doing a double take of the area, she looked down and saw tiny little baby goat, white with black spots.  
“What the—” Reason began, dropping the stick and leaning down to pick up the goat. “Anybody lose a goat?!”   
After a few moments of no one answering, she thought it was best to get the little guy, or girl, she wasn’t sure, inside.  
When she got inside, the kids are looked at her. Reason froze. How did she explain this to them? Maudie was used to seeing animals around their home sometimes, but this was new one. “It seems, ah, we have a little visitor.” The she revealed the baby goat who let out the most pitiful and adorable bleat.  
The toddlers ran to her. “What is it?” Dean asked.  
“It’s a baby goat.” Reason answered. “Be careful, don’t crowd it, that might scare it.”  
Getting one of Maudie’s old bottles Reason managed to feed the goat some milk, which she wasn’t really sure was the proper thing to give it, but it was her best guest, while the tiny creature was pampered with petting by three toddlers, something it didn’t seem to mind, complaining whenever they stopped.  
“Where it come from?” Cas asked.  
“I don’t know, honey, he was out there all by himself.” Reason answered.  
“Can we keep her?” Maudie asked, as she decided the baby goat was female.  
“Baby, someone’s probably looking for him—her.” Reason replied. That and they did not really have the time or the money to care for a baby farm animal.  
“But she can’t find them on her home, she just a baby.” Maudie protested sadly.  
Her daughter had a point there. “Well, she can stay the night and tomorrow we can start putting up posters to let people know we found her.” Lebanon was small town. How many people could have a pet goat?   
“Okay.” Maudie reluctantly agreed, continuing to pet the goat.  
At White Castle Sam and Hannah had finished dessert, paid the check and were stepping away from the table, revealing a certain angel was in her stocking feet.  
“When did you take off your shoes?” Sam asked.  
“About halfway through dinner.” Hannah admitted, grabbing her heels from under the table and beginning to put them, “However invented these things deserve all the tortures of the pit.”  
Getting a wild impulse, Sam declared, “I have a way to fix your problem,” the grabbed Hannah up, literally sweeping her off her feet, holding fire-man style.  
“What are you doing?!” Hannah exclaimed, startled, but oddly delighted.  
“Well, if they hurt your feet that much, you shouldn’t have to walk.” Sam reasoned, “Just, ah, grab that bag for me, will you?”  
Hannah picked up the bag containing the brownies they purchased for the children and their babysitter, then said, “Hold on a minute,” and took off her shoes again, “And I don’t want to accidently stab anyone.”  
Sam surprised a laugh, but couldn’t help but grin. Of course, she thought of that.  
As they got into the parking lot and closer to the Impala, the car’s door seemingly opened by themselves.  
“You’re getting found of that trick, aren’t you?” Sam commented, “Just so you know, it’s not exactly inconspicuous.”  
“Neither is carrying someone across a restraunt.” Hannah pointed out, “Even I know that.”  
“True.” Sam admitted as he sat her down. That was when it happened.  
Sam’s switch flipped.  
He didn’t know what had caused it, but suddenly, he viewed Hannah as more as a friend. He was in love with her. He would do practically anything for her. Suddenly, before he even registered what was he was doing, he was carefully leaning in, as if to kiss her.  
“Ah, Sam, what are you doing?” Hannah asked.  
That brought him back to reality. Just because he had, had this epiphany didn’t mean she did. And if she did have it, it was going to be something new to her, something completely new to her, alien even. Had he done what he almost did he would have likely scared her. If he was going to act on this new information, he was going to have to do it carefully.  
“Nothing.” Sam lied, shutting the door and going around to the other side.  
Eventually the made it to Reason’s they were attacked by two excited little boys excitedly telling them about the discovery or a baby goat.  
“He is a cute little guy.” Sam admitted, stroking the tiny goat.  
“She!” Maudie corrected him  
“Oh, sorry, I mean she’s a cute little guy.” Sam went along.  
“I figure I’ll start looking for whoever she belongs to in the morning.” Reason told him.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sam agreed, “We, ah, brought some brownies over from the restraunt, just sort of a way to say thank you.” He handed her two chocolate dipped brownies on a stick from the bag.  
“You really didn’t have to do that.” Reason told him, “You guys watch my kid practically every day and—” Feeling bad about what she did, she admitted, “I actually gave them some sweet from the gift box we had left over from—” She lowered her voice, “My other job.”  
“Does he just pay you in food?” Sam questioned, before getting back on topic, “Well, then, us sugaring up your kid will even things out.”  
“That works.” Reason gave in, taking the brownies. Sensing something off, she asked, “Ah, Sam, are you okay?”  
“Ah, yeah.” Sam lied, “Just a bit—tired, I guess. Good luck with the kid. Both of them. See you tomorrow, right?”  
“See you then.” Reason replied, “Thanks. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Sam repeated as they headed out the door.   
As the family left, Reason got the strangest urge to call Serena Joy.


	35. Dark Sides, Wild West And Rose Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tracks down an old friend

“Hey, Nell,” Sam greeted the sectary at the pet-sitting service as he walked out of the kennels, headed up by about seven dogs.  
Nell’s face was furrowed at something on the screen in disgust.  
“Hey, everything, okay?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, I just found this horrible article online.” Nell explained, “This poor man was tortured by some intruder in his own home. Next door neighbor got the suspect on tape but—she can’t be more than a hundred pounds. Come see.”  
Sam looked down and saw a video of a red-headed woman wailing on some guy in the middle of his lawn. A red-headed woman he was shocked to find he recognized.  
Just then, a teenager with long strawberry blonde hair covered with a yellow hat came out with her own set of dogs. Sam ran to her. “Hey, Georgia, I’m sorry, I need a favor…”  
“So, wait, your friend, who’s been gone for over a year in one of the fairy realms, came back, didn’t tell you despite apparently being somewhat close you, but attacks a random district attorney?” Hannah summarized as Sam was franticly packing.  
“And according to the article he wasn’t the only person she hit.” Sam answered, grabbing a badge, “A court stenographer was attacked the night before. But that Charlie I knew wouldn’t hurt a Hobbit. The girl practically sparkled. But I can’t ask her what’s going on because she’s not answering her phone!” After taking a breath, he said, “I’m sorry, Hannah, but I have to go. I have to figure out what’s going on.”  
Maybe it was what happened the last time he went on a hunt, maybe it was because this person had already done horrible things to two people, but the thought of him going alone made her uneasy. “I should go with you. The fairy realms are practically the wild west, and who knows if Charlie is even Charlie anymore…”  
“Someone has to stay where with the boys.” Sam pointed out.   
“We can leave them with Reason, Topeka’s in the same state, we can get back fairly quickly if something happened and one of us has to come back.” Hannah reasoned.  
“Alright, then I don’t want you being in danger.” Sam countered, “One of us has to stay alive for the kids.” That and the thought of her in harm’s way terrified him.  
“Sam, I’m an angel, remember?” Hannah reminded him, “We’re pretty sturdy.” She knew that wasn’t a guarantee, but she was hopping Sam would forget that for the moment, unlikely as that was.  
“But you said yourself, she just came from the other side of the fence.” Sam argued, “Who really knows what we’re dealing with?”  
“Which again, why you shouldn’t go alone.” Hannah countered, leaning back against the wall and folding her arms.  
That was when Sam thought of something that might end the argument. “This could mean leaving the boys with a sitter for multiple days and nights, and we’ve never done that before.”  
Hannah paused for a moment. That was true. But…” I’m willing to take that risk if it means their father coming back alive.”  
That was when Sam realized how scared she was for him. “Then I’ll call another hunter, or—” Sam began, then sighed, “Alright, start making calls.”  
When they got to Topeka, they eventually were able to piece together a bit of what was going on. All of Charlie’s victims were involved in the trail of the drunk driver that killed Charlie’s parents, or lack thereof. Apparently, she went after stenographer for the name of the district attorney who was supposed to prosecute the case, who apparently after who was apparently payed off at time to stop looking into why the case was dismissed and the files sealed. Eventually he revealed that he gave up the councilwoman who bribed him to Charlie.  
Apparently, the woman knew she was next as when they got there she was packed to leave. “Barbara Cordy?” Sam asked when she answered the door.  
“Can I help you?” She asked, confirming her identity.  
“We have some questions about a drunk-driving case from a while back involving the Middleton family.” Sam answered, which technically was true.  
The woman got the deer in the headlight look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Ma’am, if we could just—” Hannah began.  
Barbara was already shutting the door. “Sorry. I’m still on vacation. Feel free to schedule an appointment with my assistant. She’ll pencil you both in.” And with that she shut the door in their faces.  
With that failed, they had no choice but to stake out Barbara’s house.  
Hannah was peering out the passenger side window when and Sam was looking through Charlie’s file from when she was a kid and the phone rang. “It’s Serena.” Hannah said, looking at the caller ID. Reason had warned the, that she would have to leave them with Serena Joy at one point during the night. Putting on speaking, she immediately asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, Momma.” Serena Joy assured her and they could both swear they could hear her smirking through the phone, “The boys just wanted to know if they could they up pass bedtime to help me finish this wedding order.”  
Hannah and Sam exchanged looks. “Is Reason letting Maudie stay up to help?” Sam asked, as he didn’t want to cause a riff between the three by giving them a privilege she was denied. Plus, it could cause trouble for Reason later.  
“She says if it’s okay with you, it’s okay with her.” Serena Joy answered.  
“Can we Daddy?” Dean could be heard asking over the phone, Cas following up with a “Please?”  
“And they’re actually helping you?” Hannah spoke up, as she wasn’t sure how three toddlers could really help with baking.  
“Yeah, Maudie’s sprinkling the sugar on the cookies, Cas is handing me things and Dean’s stirring that filling like a pro.” Serena Joy summarized, “Oh, Dean did eat a little apricot paste and got Cas to try it too, they’ve decided they do not like apricot. Still, it’s kinda nice having my little baking minions.”  
In spite of themselves, Hannah smiled at the comment and Sam laughed. “Alright, your baking minions can stay up. But they have to go to bead as you as you guys finish, okay?”  
“Thank you! “All three children called out into the phones.  
“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Sam responded, “Sorry, but we have to go guys. Love you.”  
“Love you!” The boys chimed back before handing up.  
That was when they heard a crash and scream from inside the house. The hunter and angel lept from the car, bursting into the house where they found Charlie cornering Barbara in the living room with the knife.  
“Should have known—” Charlie began, but than her voice trailed off when she realized it wasn’t exactly Sam and Dean, “Wait, what’s with the change in the roster? Who’s she?”  
While she was caught off guard Hannah reached to grab her, only to get a kick in the stomach. “Not gonna be that easy, whoever you are.” Charlie told her, going in for a punch.  
Hannah dogged the blow, but then Charlie grabbed the angel by her hair. Hannah grabbed the redhead’s now short smooth locks as well and they both wound up on the grown. Sam jumped into the fray and well, and they were a mess of arms and legs on the floor. Somehow Hannah was able to touch Charlie, rendering her unconious. “Check on her why I put this one in trunk?” She asked, gesturing to Barbara.  
Sam nodded, then helped Barbara up from when she had fallen in the ground during the scuffle. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” Barbara answered.  
“What did she say to you?” Sam asked.  
“She—she just—she wanted the bank statements.” Barbara got out.  
That was when Hannah called out, “Ah, Sam, does Charlie have a twin sister? An identical one?”  
“No.” Sam answered, “Why?”  
“You—might want to come here and see.” Hannah called back.  
Sam came out and saw a yellow VW parked next to the Impala, Sam got closer he could see another Charlie inside the car, this one dressed in brightly clothing, and wavier hair, also unconscious.  
“What the—” Sam began, getting VW’s door open and starting to gently shake the other Charlie. “Charlie?” Sam asked, “Charlie! Wake up.”  
The Charlie and the VW finally awoke with a start, looking around as awful pounding started from the trunk of the Impala. “Oh, hi Sam.” The Charlie currently not in the trunk greeted him once she realized what was going on, “Um, we should probably catch up.”  
And so, as they drove back to Lebanon, because, they weren’t sure what else to do, Charlie, well, one Charlie, explained everything.  
“There are two of you—one good and one…bad?” Sam recapped when she was done, still confused, “O-okay. Hold on. Back up. I was there for Dorothy, Oz, the yellow brick road. B-but then…”  
“War.” Charlie cut him off, “The war for Emerald city. It was awesome. Until not so much. We were gonna lose, so I made the deal with the wizard…of Oz. Wears a hood and a creepy mask, kind of a jerk—good times. He said for us to win, I had to unleash my true darkness, which he meant literally. He used the inner key of Oz. It opens a door to your soul and let the darkness out. Uh, we’re still connected physically. If you hurt her you hurt me. And apparently if you knock her out you knock me out, which, kudos on that, she is sorta badass. But bottom line, she’s good, I’m bad.”  
“See?” Hannah spoke up, “What did I tell you? Wild west.”  
“And let me just tell you being good-like only good-is really annoying.” Charlie replied, “Like I can’t even hack anymore because every time I start, I start thinking it’s bad and run from the key board.”  
Sam and Hannah just exchanged looks. “Okay, uh…good Charlie.” Sam began. They had differentiated between the somehow, didn’t they? “So why is dark Charlie gunning for revenge?”  
“She’s trying to win me back.” Good Charlie answered, “Dark Charlie one the war single handedly. But…she did some truly awful things. But I told her I didn’t any part of her near me again, ever. Going after the person who mur—mur—uh…” She couldn’t even get the world out. So, she changed it. “Who took my parents away is her messed up way of showing me how close we are, or—or could be. I keep calling her ‘she’ but she’s me. I’m the one doing this.”  
“No, it’s not.” Hannah spoke up, “Look, Charlie, can I call you that? I know we just met but Sam to me a lot about you and what the woman currently trying to rip her way out of the trunk did doesn’t sound like you.”  
“No, it’s me.” Charlie objected, “A twisted version of me, but still me. I’ve been following her so I can catch her before she does something stupid and—lock her away forever.”  
“Uh, Charlie?” Sam began, knowing that wasn’t a good idea, “That’s not that answer. I mean, she may be…dark, but she’s still a part of you.”  
Just then dark Charlie’s struggling in the back reached a fever pitch, so much that whole car started to shake, and they could hear her cursing them out.  
“Plus, we’re barely keeping her continued for a few hours in the car.” Hannah pointed out, “How do you expect to keep her contained forever?”  
“Yeah, you restrained her, right?” Sam asked.  
“And removed most of the weapons.” Hannah confirmed.  
“You’re both right.” Charlie admitted, “I hate it, but you’re right. There’s another problem, though. Dark me broke the key to Oz. There’s no way to get back to the wizard.”  
Sam and Hannah exchanged looks again. “Okay,” Sam began, “Maybe there’s something in the Men of Letter’s files about the key. If we can fix it, you can get back to Oz.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Charlie agreed.  
“Bringing someone who is basically a psychopath to the place where our children live.” Hannah snarked, “Great.”  
That took Charlie by complete surprised. “I’m sorry—children?” Charlie asked, “How long have I been gone?!”  
They spent most of the card ride updating Charlie on everything she had missed.  
“Do you need any help with that?” Sam asked, as he and good Charlie watched Hannah carried dark Charlie in a burlap sack, through the bunker.  
“It’s alright, I got it.” Hannah assured them, “Unless I’m hurting her.” She gestured to good Charlie.  
“I’m fine.” Good Charlie assured her, “Just a little sore.”  
“I’ll work on being gentler.” Hannah responded, “Sam, I can never remember, which was is the dungeon again?”  
After giving Hannah directions to the dungeon to stash dark Charlie, and good Charlie set to work going through the files, looking for anything related to Oz.  
“Okay, here we go.” Sam declared, once he had found something, “Clive Dillion. He is the first Man of Letter who discovered the key to Oz. So, according to the incident report, Clive went to Oz, but he left the key on Earth, and then L. Frank Baum found the key and went to rescue Clive in Oz.”  
“Then Dorothy snucked along for the ride and got stuck there.” Charlie summarized.  
“Right.” Sam replied, “And then after Baum rescued Clive, Clive came back and retired.”  
“You can retire from the Men of Letters?” Charlie asked, as she wasn’t really expecting that.  
“Well, apparently, they put him in some sort of, like, uh, witness-relocation program.” Sam explained.  
“Where did he end up?” Charlie asked.  
“Let’s find out.” Sam responded, starting to look through the files again.  
Meanwhile, Hannah was off in another hall, checking on the kids.  
“And you’re sure they’re all okay?” She was asking.  
“Yeah, your boys are socked out on one couch, Maudie on the other.” Serena Joy confirmed, “Baking took a lot out of them.”  
“And Cas has Coat?” Hannah asked, “If he loses that thing, he gets really upset.”  
“I know, I was there when he broke the window.” Serena Joy confirmed, “Yeah, he’s got his little fist wrapped around it for dear life. I can send you a picture if you want.”  
“No, my phone wouldn’t get it.” Hannah responded, “And you’re sure that you are the only four people in the house?”  
“Yes, and just to assure you I looked everywhere.” Serena Joy replied.  
“I’m sorry.” Hannah told her, as even she knew she was being a bit obsessive. Serena Joy didn’t even have an upstairs.   
“Hey, it’s alright.” Serena Joy tried to assured her, “This is you kids we’re talking about here, plus, you’re dealing with a situation. If you don’t mind me asking, what is the situation? Everyone’s been a little vague.”  
“To make a somewhat long story short we’re trying to put friend’s bad and good halves back together because she had to unleash her darkness to win a war in the wild west and said darkness went on a rampage through our world.” Hannah explained, “Also, she broke the baby gate when I was stashing her in the dungeon, but that’s another matter.”  
There was silence for a moment Serena Joy said, “You know, sometimes you say things and I seriously question what I’m doing with my life.”  
Just then there was thumbing noise from somewhere the bunker.   
“Serena, I have to go.” Hannah told her, “I think the dark half might be trying to escape.”  
“I’ve read that book.” Serena Joy responded, “Go. Before it’s too late. Don’t worry, I’ll call if they need you.”  
“Thanks.” Hannah responded, and with they both hung up.  
Finally, Sam and Charlie found what they were looking for.  
“The Men of Letters gave Clive a new name, a new house, both of which are still listed.” Good Charlie summarized, “I think Clive might still be alive.”  
“Y-well, he’d like 100-something.” Sam pointed out.  
“Time passes differently in Oz.” Good Charlie explained, “It’s close by. Let’s go look. If he’s still kicking, he is the only person who might be able to fix the key to Oz.”  
“Alright, I’ll let Hannah know what we’re doing and then let’s get dark you and go.” Sam responded.  
“Okay.” Charlie agreed.  
And so, with dark Charlie stuffed back into the sack and stored back in the trunk in case they needed to move quickly and there was no time to go back and get her, the trio drove to Junction City.  
A few seconds after ringing the door bell, the door was open by a man who did not appear to be in his hundreds, maybe sixties or seventies. “Hello?” He asked when he saw the motley crew on his door step.  
“Clive Dillon?” Good Charlie asked.  
“No.” The man responded, “My name is—”  
“Michael Carter, right.” Sam cut him off, “But it was Clive Dillion, wasn’t it? Back in the Men of Letters. Back in Oz.”  
Clive still tried to deny it. “You seem confused. There’s no Clive Dillon here. And Oz? That’s just a fairy tale. It’s best left on the bookshelves where it belongs.”  
“So, you’ve never seen this before?” Hannah spoke up as good Charlie held out half of the broken key to Oz.  
Clive finally gave in. “I think you better come in.”  
Good Charlie sat across from Clive and Sam and Hannah stood, looking around, as they explained the situation.  
“The six Keys of Oz were forged with Oz steel.” Clive told them when they had finished, “They can only be repaired in that magical realm.”  
“So, there’s no going back?” Good Charlie asked, devastated, as this had been her last hope, “I can’t put my darkness away?”  
“I’m sorry.” Clive told her sincerely.  
Sam, however, wasn’t ready to give up so easily. “What happened to you in Oz?”  
“It’s in my report. “Clive replied.  
“Your report just says you were kidnapped.” Sam countered, “By whom?”  
“Bad people.” Clive answered simply.  
“No offensive, sir, but we already figured that much.” Hannah spoke up.  
That was when good Charlie spoke up as well. “I know that look. You’re lying. And lying is—”  
“-Bad.” Clive finished for her, “Yes, I know. What happened to you, my dear, happened to me.”  
Charlie still didn’t understand. “What?”  
“A coven of witches grabbed me.” Clive explained, “They used the inner key on me, unleashed my ID. He was awful. He killed all the witches and went int a tantrum. Was power hungry, crazy. Became the wizard of Oz.”  
Sensing Hannah about to say something, Sam whispered, “Hannah, please don’t say ‘wild west’.”  
“Well, what else would you call this?” Hannah whispered back.  
Meanwhile, Good Charlie was silently panicking. “Frank’s daughter, Dorothy, runs Emerald City now. The wizard, dark you, are right by her side. If—if-if she’s in trouble—”  
“Well, without the key to Oz, there’s no way we can get back to wizard.” Clive recapped, trying to work out the problem in his head, “But…there may well be a way…to summon him here.” Clive got up and walked over to a drawer, pulling a gun out, “If I mortally, he’ll have to come back here to save us both.”  
Realizing what that meant, good Charlie protested, “Wait, wait, wait. There has to be another way.”  
“What he has done is my fault.” Clive declared, “After all, he is me and I am him, so…Maybe it’s time both of us answered for our sins. It’s the good thing to do, right? Right?”  
All was silent for a minute. “Right.” Charlie reluctantly agreed.  
“Wait, a minute.” Sam spoke up, “You said there were five other keys, right?”  
“Yes, if we just find one of them—” Hannah began, seeing where Sam was going.  
“We couldn’t find on in time to help her friend.” Clive told them, “And as far as I know, that key is the only one in our world.” And so, Clive put the gun to his chest. “Aah!” He screamed as he fired, hitting the ground.  
Suddenly, a mirror on the wall started to glow green. It shattered outward, causing everyone to hurry out of the way, and out stepped a man dressed in long black robes, his face covered with a mask with a long, curved, pointed beak.  
It was Clive’s evil half. The Wizard of Oz.  
The Wizard looked down at his better half in disgust. “What have you done, you fool?!”  
Sam aimed his gun at the wizard, only to have it pulled from his hands. The wizard then attacked Sam, proceeding tie Sam up with Ozian ropes where still berating Clive, “You had one task—” However, his voice trailed off as he was thrown across the room by an unseen force.  
Hannah ran over to Sam and started to untie him. “Did he hurt you?”  
“No.” Sam responded, getting to his feet, “But you probably shouldn’t have done that. The words of certain leprechaun who scoffed at the idea of angels being the final authority in magic ran through his head. Angels. Please. I’m talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of fence…  
“Sam, I know Clive’s dark side has power, but at the end of the day he’s still just a jumped up—” Hannah’s voice trailed off as felt her airway constrict and she discovered she did in fact need to breathe at least to certain extent, buckling.  
“No!” Sam scream, grabbing her, “Not her! “  
“Your friend tried to play the hero and save you.” The Wizard told him coolly, “And you know what happens to heroes? They die.”  
Suddenly Sam felt his airway close up as well as he was basically force-chocked, falling to the ground. This was all his fault. He never should had let Hannah talk him into letting her come with him. Now they were both going to die and he never even got to tell her how he felt about her and their sons were going to be orphans again and…  
Doing the only thing she could think to do, Charlie took the two halves of the key and crawled over to Clive while the Wizard was distracted and lay the halves on Clive’s chest. “Open your soul.” She whispered.  
“What?” Clive rasped.  
“Look, just try it, please?” Charlie pleaded, “I don’t think I can get to the gun, this is our best option, but we have to do it while he’s busy.”  
Closing his eyes, Clive opened his soul.  
Feeling something happening the wizard froze. “No.” He gasped, “No, no, no—” He was cut off as he was very forcefully pulled back into Clive, clothes and all, leaving one Clive Dillon still bleeding out on the floor.  
Sam and Hannah could breathe again, taking gulps of air before managing to crawl their way to each other, Sam practically pulling the angel into his lap as he asked, “Hey, you okay?”  
Hannah nodded, but she was shaking. She had come close to death a couple of times, but that…that was a new.  
“Hey.” Sam soothed, “It’s okay. I got you. It’s okay, it’s okay…”  
“Ah, not to be a b-word, but, we, ah, could use some healing hands over here.” Charlie informed.  
After they healed Clive, the group went outside and Sam and Hannah pulled dark Charlie out of the trunk.  
“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked Clive as they stood on.  
“Oddly enough—whole.” Clive answered, “I mean, I feel somewhat sick, but whole. And you my dear?”  
“Scared as heck.” Charlie admitted, “I mean, I know we have to put her back in, especially since we’re cut off from Oz, but---”  
“None of us can truly run from out dark side.” Clive told her, “Letting our better natures win out over it is another matter.”  
“Okay,” Sam called out, “I think we’re ready over here.”  
Charlie carefully laid down on the ground next to dark Charlie, who was out of the sack, but still bound, and her mouth still covered with a white rag.  
“Hmm-mmm mmmm-mmm.” Dark Charlie tried to get out.  
“What?” Good Charlie balked, reaching out and pulling down the gag in spite of herself.  
“You did it, didn’t you?” Dark Charlie began, “You killed the wizard.”  
“How did you—” Good Charlie began.  
“Heard some of what was being said, some I felt from you.” Dark Charlie answered, “I knew it. The magic was in you all the time. Celeste.”  
Clive narrowed his eyes in confusion and Hannah whispered to him, “Charlie’s real name, apparently.”  
“Do me a favor, will ya?” Dark Charlie requested, “When we’re one person, finish what I started. If not my way, then at least—your way.” She hated it as she said, but it was pretty clear she was going back into Charlie. And maybe that wasn’t so bad.  
“Deal.” Charlie replied, taking the key pieces from Sam. Good Charlie opened her soul and dark Charlie was willingly sucked back in.  
“You okay?” Sam asked, helping her to her feet.  
“Yeah.” Charlie answered, before grinning at Sam, “Thank I can meet those kids of yours now?”  
Sam grinned back at her letting out a revealed sigh. “Of course.”  
Charlie waited as the bunker while Sam and Hannah went to go get the kids. “Okay.” Sam said as they walked down the stairs, “This is the lady Daddy wanted you to meet. This is Miss Charlie. Charlie, this is Dean and Castiel.” Well, she had already met Dean before, just not in this form, but she never met Cas.  
Charlie squealed as Dean ran up to her and scooped him up in a hug.  
Cas however, first hid behind Hannah’s legs and when that proved not to be enough cover, Sam’s.  
“Cas is our shy child.” Sam explained.  
“Don’t worry about it, little guy.” Charlie assured him, reaching out behind Sam’s leg and ruffling his hair, “I was a little shy too when I was little.”  
“Do you want a cookie?” Dean spoke up.  
“Cookie?” Charlie repeated, confused.  
“Our friend was catering a wedding but someone, ah…pulled an end of The Graduate. “Sam explained, hopping the boys wouldn’t ask what that meant, “So, ah, now we have one tear of Chabela wedding cake, and a dozen or so cookies.” Getting an idea, Sam got out one of the cream-colored flowered shaped cookies, decorated red sugar sprinkles, and handed it to Cas, “Hey, hand this to Miss Charlie and there’s one in it for you.”  
Cas tenetively walked over to Charlie. Hopping it would make her less intimidating, Charlie crouched down so she was about as tall as he was. “Thanks, Cas.” She said, taking it and putting it in her mouth, which filled with a floral taste, made mildly sweet by sugar. “Is that…roses?”  
“There rose leaves.” Dean explained.  
“Rose leaves?” Charlie repeated.  
“Thant’s what they call them in Egypt.” Cas spoke up.  
“Really?” Charlie responded, somewhat genuinely interested, “Tell me more.”  
And, so after explaining the back story of the rose petal leaf cookie, the trio got to playing which eventually wound up behind table, hiding from two plastic dinosaurs.  
“Sssh.” Charlie hissed gently, putting a finger to her lips.  
Dean, however, had another idea, and, grabbing his numb-chucks and ran out, shouting what he thought was fearsome battle cry, ran out and hit the dinosaurs until they fell to the ground.  
“Well.” Charlie shrugged, “That works.”  
Charlie playing with the boys gave Sam and Hannah a chance to talk.  
Well, for a while they just sat there in tense silence with a white-iced cake between into Sam finally just said, “Okay, just say it.”  
“I want you to get a new partner.” Hannah announced.  
“What?” Sam responded, “Sorry, it’s just…that’s not what I thought you were going to say.”  
“What did you think I was going to say?” Hannah asked.  
“That you want me to stop hunting all together.” Sam answered.  
“Well, you basically have.” Hannah replied, “I mean, apart from the tiger, this is the first hunt you’ve been on in months, and you were almost killed on both of those, and the only thing that saved you was having someone else there.”  
“True, but getting a new partner, is easier said than done.” Sam replied.  
“Maybe not.” A voice said behind them.  
They both turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway.  
“Look, there’s no going back to Oz.” Charlie reasoned, “And with the wizard gone, Dorothy will be fine. And you got people to look after. The point is, you need help on something, give me a call, I’ll be there.”  
“Thanks Charlie.” Sam replied sincerely.  
“Yes, thank you.” Hannah repeated gratefully.  
“Don’t sweat it, guys.” Charlie smiled back at them.  
“So, this mean no more adventure?” Sam quipped.  
“I think we have all the adventure we can handle right here.” Charlie replied, speaking of which, want to watch the kids throw a ring into a volcano?”  
The ring was small sliver of paper tapped in a circle, and the volcano was a circle made out of blocks.  
“You want to do the honors, guys?” Charlie asked them.  
Dean and Cas each grabbed a side of the ring and threw it into volcano and all the adults cheered.  
“So, Sam says you just got back from some sort of…war?” Reason asked the next day, sitting down at the table with Charlie when she came to drop Maudie off.  
“Yeah, in Oz.” Charlie answered.  
“Oz?” Reason repeated, “That’s actually a place?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not exactly like the books.” Charlie told her, “By a long shot.”  
“Okay, then….” Reason responded. After a beat she added, “I’m so sorry, I’m asking you all these questions….”  
“No, it’s alright.” Charlie assured her, “You go to drop your kid off and there’s this complete stranger there of course you’re going to give them the third degree.”  
That was when Maudie wondered into the kitchen. “Do you know Edith?” She asked.  
Charlie looked from the little girl to her mother. “Ah, who’s Edith?”  
“One of my co-workers at the diner.” Reason explained.  
“You have Edith’s hair.” Maudie informed Charlie.  
“Edith’s hair?” Charlie wondered, before realizing, “Oh, you mean red.” She took a clump of her hair and held it out.  
“Yes.” Maudie confirmed nodding.  
“Sorry, honey, I don’t know Edith.” Charlie told her, “Not all redheads know each other. Maybe one day.”  
Later on, Dean found a book in Charlie’s things. “What dat?” Maudie asked, huddled next to Dean with Cas.  
“This is a book I liked as a kid.” Charlie answered, taking it back.  
“It looks thick.” Cas noted.  
“Well, it’s not a long as it could be.” Charlie reasoned, flipping through it.  
That was when Dean noticed something. “Where the pictures?”  
“It doesn’t have any, you just have to imagine it.” Charlie explained.  
“How do you that?” Cas asked.  
“Frist you close your eyes.” Charlie instructed.  
The toddlers did, waiting to learn the trick.   
Charlie opened the book and began to read. “In the hole in the ground lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor a dry, bare sandy hole with nothing in it to sit on, or to eat. It was hobbit-hole and that meant comfort…”  
“Why do you have to go?” Dean asked while he, Cas and Maudie, all hugged her.  
“Because I have some things I have to do.” Charlie explained, hugging them all back.  
“We could help.” Cas offered, as he had warmed up to the young woman.  
“Ah, that is so sweet of you, but this is something I have to do on my own.” Charlie told them, before standing up, “But first I need to go talk to your dad, okay?”  
“Okay.” Dean and Cas reluctantly agreed.  
Charlie and Sam walked off into the kitchen. “Okay, what did you want to talk about?”  
“You love her, don’t you?” Charlie asked.  
“What are you talking about Charlie?” Sam responded.  
“Hannah.” Charlie specified, “You. Love. Her.”  
Seeing no point in denying it, Sam sighed, “I just—I don’t know how to tell her. I know—juvenile that might sound, but—”  
“Her species isn’t all that good with emotion?” Charlie guessed.  
“Yeah.” Sam confirmed, nodding.  
“I’d give her a little more credit.” Charlie commented, before going in for a hug, “And you never know if you don’t try. I know it’s complicated, but I like the idea of you getting your happily ever after.”  
“Thanks Charlie.” Sam said, as they broke the embrace, “Hey, what did you mean back there? What something?”  
“I’m going to finish what dark Charlie started.” Charlie explained, “But my way. No torture, not murder.” After a beat she added, “Yes, I know this could get emotional, and I promise I’ll call if it gets too much. Until then, arrivedci, bitches. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  
“Back at you.” Sam agreed, “Just—please don’t say that in front of the kids.”  
About a week and a half, some leg work, some hacking and few phone calls with a lot of crying later, Sam saw in the news where a real estate agent was arrest on a 16-year-old vehicular manslaughter charge and numerous bribery and obstruction counts. About a year later he was convicted on most of the charges. (Some of the evidence obtained through dark Charlie’s shenanigans got thrown out.)  
But on that night, as Sam headed to his room after watching the boys sleep for a while, and getting some laundry done, he found large stack of papers and books on his bead.   
“What the-?” Sam began, picking up the first book, finding a copy of The Hobbit with a post-it notes on saying, We were on chapter five.  
Sam laughed a little, then looked at the other note stuck to the book that was on top of the stack of papers. It read, Might be over stepping but though these might help.  
He started looking through the papers finding everything from an old Cosmo article on how to romance a partner, to the lyric to ‘That’s How You Know’ from Enchanted. At last he peeled the post-it off the second book and saw the whole title: How to Write a Love Letter.  
A lightbulb went off in Sam’s head. It was old-fashioned and probably a bit unessacary since, they lived in the same house, but it just might work. He opens the book to the first page: LOVE LETTERS-THE UNLOST ART….


	36. Two Incidents At Aldi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason and the Winchesters respectively live out one of a parent's worst nightmares at the local Aldi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I have no clue if this store chain exists outside my area, but for the sake of this chapter can we just say it does and that Lebanon has one?  
> Also, quick warning, a lot of adult fear and mood whiplash in this chapter.

It all started when Reason couldn’t find a quarter for a shopping cart.  
Taking her change purse, a pale pink leather bag she had decorated to look like a pig’s face back in the day, she started taking out dollars and cents and found dimes, pennies a few nickels, but no quarter. “Come on, come on.” She murmured to herself, pulling out practically everything the diminutive purse. Maybe she could put two dimes and a nickel in the slot and make it work…  
That was when someone held out quarter saying, “Here.” Reason looked up to see a woman with hair done in a soft blonde bob. She was wearing a dark blue dress suit with matching heels.  
“Oh, thank you.” Reason beamed, taking quarter and sticking it in the lock, freeing the cart and allowing her to pull it out.  
As Reason lifted Maudie and put her into the cart the woman commented, “Well, aren’t you the cutest little thing. How old is she?”  
“Oh, she’ll be three in a few weeks.” Reason replied, thinking the woman was just making conversation then addressed her daughter, “Maudie, what do you say?”  
“Fank you.” Maudie responded, peeking from where she had decided to hide her face.  
The woman smiled at Maudie. “Aw, you’re welcome, sweetie. Well, I better get going.”  
“Same here.” Reason replied, and with that they both took their carts and went into the store.  
Going down the aisle where they had crackers and cookies and chocolate, glancing over the offerings briefly just to look, and arrived at the dairy cooler. Opening the door, Reason took a small jug of milk and sat it down. Briefly looking at it, she pulled out her purse and began counting again, doing the math in her head to figure out if she had enough for an extra jug of milk. No one had come forward yet to claim the goat, so they were still needed to feed it. That was when she caught the woman who had gave her the quarter out of the corner of her eye. However, Aldi was rather small store and you could, and she regularly did, cross paths with the same person serval times, so she didn’t really think anything sinister of it, and decided, yes, she could spring for the extra milk, placed in the cart, an went to look for rice.  
“Hey, baby, have you thought about what you want for your birthday?” Reason asked, making conversation to keep Maudie occupied as she looked for what they needed.  
“Uh-huh.” Maudie responded, nodding, “Yeah, I want a bank.”  
“A bank?” Reason repeated, somewhat confused.  
“Yeah, like Mommy’s fish bank.” Maudie elaborated.  
Now Reason knew what she was talking about. The dolphin bank that Reason kept up in the cabinet along with a dozen or so mason jars and tins instead of a bank account. It was something Maudie associated with maturity.  
“Well, I don’t know if I can get you bank exactly like Mommy’s but I’m sure we can find something…” Reason smiled.  
“Yay!” Maudie cheered.  
Neither of them noticed the blue-clad woman coming up behind them, with only a box of crackers in her cart.  
A couple of isles later Reason had most of what they needed, and Maudie was contently singing, “8675309, 8675309……” The song had been playing over the speakers and the toddler seemed to have the refrain memorized.  
“Do you even know what that means, Maudie?” Reason asked, turning to pick up a can.  
Instead of the nonsensical answer she was expecting, Reason heard a distressed cry of “Mommy!”  
Alarmed, Reason whirled around to see the woman who gave her the quarter, the woman who had been following them throughout the store, running off with Maudie, who tried to scream again but was stopped by the woman pressing her face into her chance.  
“Abi! “Reason shouted, throwing her hands out in front of her, flinging the would-be kidnapper so hard into the sleeves it nearly toppled over, and most of items in spot she hit fell from the shelves, and causing her drop Maudie.  
Oh no! Reason though, rushing to her child, Dear Lord, please don’t let my baby be hurt. Getting on her knees in front of Maudie, she helps the crying child to her feet while she asked urgently, “Are you hurt baby?”  
Maudie shook her head, sobbing two hard to make articulate any other response.  
“Come here.” Reason said, pulling Maudie into an embrace, “It’s alright, it’s alright, I got you, Mommy’s here.”  
“Mommy.” Maudie whimpered as she buried her face into the young woman’s chest, “Oh Mommy—”  
“Shhh, Maudie.” Reason soothed, swallowing the hard lump in her throat at just how close she had come to losing her daughter and at hearing how terrified the little girl was. She pulled her arms tighter around the small body. It’s okay, baby. You’re okay now.”  
“That lady—” Maudie’s words were muffled against her mother’s shirt, “I didn’t want to go—I didn’t—”  
“I know, honey.” Reason assured her, “On the edge of tears herself now, “I know.”  
That was when two of the store employees came running to see came running up to find out what in the world was going on, accompted by several shoppers who had come either to help or to gawk. “What happened here?” One of the employees, an older man, demanded.  
Suddenly Reason felt a terrible rage boiling inside her as she got to her feet, holding Maudie. “What happened is,” She seethed, managing to pull off one of her arms to point at the woman, who, in shock, was still trying to get herself off the ground, “That hussy tried to kidnap my daughter!” She thought she was going to be sick just saying the word.  
The man walked up to woman, who managed to get to her feet. “That true?”  
Dusting herself off, the woman froze for a moment. She hadn’t expected to actually be caught. At last she said, “Of course not…in fact, that’s my daughter, she’s the one who just ripped her from the cart.” She marched up to Reason, trying to take Maudie.  
Maudie immediately started screaming again. “No! She’s not my Mommy! Don’t let her take me, Mommy! Don’t let— “  
“It’s alright, baby.” Reason soothed, taking a few steps back, “I won’t let her take you.”  
“I think that settles that.” A woman in the back of the group spoke up.  
“No, it doesn’t.” The woman argued, not giving up, “Sweetie, why would you say such horrible lies?”  
The woman in the back spoke up again. “What’s her name?”  
The woman froze a moment.  
“Maud.” Reason answered quickly, “Maud Elizabeth McCarthy. Born March 10th, 2012, Mercy Hospital—”  
Just then the manager, a woman in her mid-thirties with wavy hair and dark framed glasses, “Frank, Alex, what’s exactly happened here?”  
“This woman is saying this woman tried to kidnap her daughter, and this woman is trying to say it’s hers, but, honestly, I’d say the first one is telling the truth.” The older man, Frank, explained.  
“Me, too.” The manager agreed, “I see them here all the time.” Then leading over to the younger employee, she whispered, “Alex, go call the cops, tell them we had an attempted kidnapping.”  
As they were talking, the would-be kidnapper, deciding to quit while she was ahead, tried to slip away while everyone was distracted.  
Reason was not about to let that happen. Whispering the spell under her breath, the woman was thrown against the selves, causing more product to fall.  
The employees and customers were able to hold the woman until the police got there, and when they got there, they had a lot of questions.  
“I heard Maudie calling for me, and when I looked that woman, was-was- “Reason could barely get the words out as the police took her statement.  
“It’s alright, Miss, take your time.” The young police man taking her statement told her.  
“She was running off with Maudie, so I ran after her and shoved into the self.” Reason finally got out, “I know I could’ve hurt Maudie but I didn’t know what else to do.”  
That was when a back Impala and blue Nova pulled up, and Hannah burst out of one and Serena Joy the other somehow managing to get past the cops and to Reason. “Are you two alright?” Hannah asked about the same time Serena Joy asked, “What happened?”  
“Some nut job grabbed Maudie right out of the cart.” Reason exclaimed.  
Hannah audibly gasped and Serena Joy asked, “What?”  
“That woman over there.” Reason elaborated, pointing to where the woman was berating the cops putting her in the back of the police car, “Tried to kidnap Maudie. She followed us in the store and just—grabbed her when I wasn’t looking.”  
Hannah covered her mouth and Serena Joy moaned, “Oh my God.” Then realizing what she had said and who she said it front of, “Sorry.”  
Unable to take not knowing what was going on, Sam began to get out of the car. “Stay here.” Sam told the boys, who they had no choice but to bring, then realizing they were in car seats after all thought, like you have a choice.  
“How did you guys even know we were here?” Reason asked, still holding onto Maudie.  
“Let’s just say Hannah caught chatter on the scanner.” Serena Joy answered.  
“Oh.” Reason responded.  
“Mommy, can we go home now?” Maudie asked softly. Her face was still red from crying she looked exhausted.  
Reason looked to the officer for permission.  
“I know you’ve been through a lot today, but can you hold on for just a few more moments, sweetie?” The officer asked very gently.  
Maudie, usually rather biddable, shook her head and buried her face into her mother’s chance moaning, “I wanna go home.”  
Sam was halfway to the when it happen.  
“I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” The woman was ranting in the back of the police car, “The girl would’ve been off with me than with that white trash over there!” She diblerately said the last part so that Reason could hear it.  
Suddenly Serena Joy was seeing red. “You want to repeat that, you Georgia Tam wannabe?” She seethed, actually taking out her earrings and beginning to march over to the car when Reason grabbed her arm.  
“Serena, please.” She whispered, on the edge of tears.  
“She-she’s not getting away with saying that you.” Serena Joy argued, “Not after what she did.”  
“Serena, please, you’ll make things worse.” Reason insisted weakly.  
Everyone was so focused on Serena Joy, no one notice Hannah slip off, marching over to the police car with an air of determination, going for something in her jacket.  
Everyone except Sam, who met her halfway, and grabbed her by arm. “Hannah, no.” He whispered, “You cannot take justice into your own hands, especially in front of bunch of cops and three children.”  
Hannah took the hand off the blade in her jacket. “Sorry.” She conceded, realizing he was right, “When she said that horrible thing after—”  
“Yeah, she’s going to get hers.” Sam assured her, turning her around and leading her away as she murmured something in Echonian that he decided he didn’t even want to know what it meant.  
“You know what?” The officer taking Reason’s statement way saying, “I have just about everything I need here, we can finish this later.”  
“Thank you so much officer.” Reason replied gratefully, getting up.  
“Come on,” Serena Joy told the younger woman, guiding her to the car, “I’ll give you a ride home.”  
“Thanks.” Reason responded, sounding exhausted.  
“No problem, kid.” Serena Joy replied, opening the door for her.  
After the girls left Sam realized something. “Hey, did she actually get the groceries she came for?”  
“What do you think?” Frank responded.  
Sam put his hands in his pocket, going for his wallet. “What did she have?”  
A few days later, Reason was mopping the floor with one eye on Maudie, who was playing under the pinball machine, when she heard the dinner door open. She didn’t think anything of it until she finished and was putting the bucket up and saw Hannah crouched down by the pinball machine, talking to Maudie. Walking up to them, Reason began, “Hey.”  
Hannah turned around. “Hey. I’m sorry, it’s just, I saw you were busy, so I thought I should wait—”  
“Non, no, it’s okay.” Reason assured her, then gesturing over to a booth said, “Here, sit down.”  
As they sat down, Hannah explained, “I want wanted to check on you, since we haven’t much from since—well, you know.”  
“Yeah.” Reason responded, awkwardly.  
“Maudie, seems to be doing well, all things considered.” Hannah noted, “Is she?”  
Reason was silent for a moment, the admitted, “She’s started having night terrors, which she had some before, usually when she doesn’t get a good nap, but it’s mean three nights in a row now, and the separation anxiety’s back, which is probably a good thing, because I’m not ready to let her out of my sight, hence why I started taking her to work again, and she’d firmly told me she doesn’t want to go back to Aldi with me ever again. She says crazy people shop there.”  
“Can’t say I blame her for that.” Hannah admitted, “Have they—begun prosecution yet?”  
“Officer Roberts actually called me with an update on the case.” Reason answered, “Apparently, they want to talk to me about them offering plea deal.”  
“Pea deal?” Hannah repeated, “I don’t understand.”  
“I don’t either.” Reason admitted, rubbing her forehead, “But they want to come in on Friday explain, which means I’ll have to take a day off for this, and I need to do something with Maudie, I mean, I can’t exactly take her with me, and wherever I leave her she’s going to freak out….”  
“Hey,” Hannah said, softly, reaching out and taking her hand, “We are here for you and we will do everything we can to help.”  
Reason felt the wait on her shoulders loosen a bit. “Thanks, you.” She breathed, “I just, I don’t know how this all became such a mess—”  
“You’ll get through this.” Hannah assured her, “She’ll get through this.”  
At the bunker, Sam was using Hannah’s outing to work on the letter, which also got his mind off the grocery store debacle, and wondering if he should have been the one to check up on them instead. He wasn’t having much luck. He had gone through half a waste-backet basket of draft and everything he thought of, seemed terribly saccharine, obsessive, or just plain dumb. Once again, he took a fresh piece of paper and began, Dear Hannah, I am so tired….  
Sam froze for a moment, furrowing his brow. What? Where did that come from? Well, he had been at this a while. He was about to throw it away, when he got an idea, continued to write. I’m tired of pretending I’m not in love with you…  
That was he heard the door open. Sam quickly hid the letter and stood up and asked, “How’d it go? How are they?”  
“Maudie’s having separation anxiety and Reason’s really shaken up and now the police want her to come to talk about the person who did it getting a plea deal, whatever that is.” Hannah recapped.  
“It’s a when prosecutors offer a lighter sentence for a guilty verdict.” Sam explained, “Usually because they’re afraid they don’t have enough to get conviction, which considering she was caught red-handed shouldn’t be an issue, or to get them flip on conspirators.”  
“I think we need to go with her to this meeting on Friday.” Hannah told him.  
“Yeah, of course.” Sam agreed.  
They day of meeting came, and the McCarthys and Winchesters found themselves crowded into a row of seats at the town courthouse.  
Officer, the same officer who had took Reason’s statement, officer Roberts approached them. “Miss McCarthy? They’re ready for you now.”  
Reason stood up, only for Maudie to wrap around her leg pleading, “Mommy, don’t go!”  
“I’m sorry, baby, but I’ll just be a little bit, okay?” Reason tried to assure her.  
“No!” Maudie moaned, “Someone’ll take me away again!”  
Everyone’s heart broke collectively at that.  
That was when Sam crouched down, somewhat wobbling as he did so, saying, “No Maudie, they’re not. And you want to know why?” After a beat he continued, “Because me and Miss Hannah are not going to let that happen, and we are going to be the whole time. And there are bunch of police officers and security guards here and their job is to keep anyone from taking anybody.”  
Maudie loosened her grift, but still just stared at Sam skeptically.  
“Come on, you can play with Dean and Cas.” Sam told her, “They’ve missed you.”  
Maudie looked at her friends. She missed them too, but she was still afraid to leave her Mommy. Eventually she did let got, slowly walking over to them.  
“There’s my good, girl.” Reason praised, trying to keep the anguish out of her voice her, “There’s my brave girl. Don’t be scarred okay? Mommy will be back soon.”  
“Love Mommy.” The little girl called out sadly.  
“I love you too baby.” Reason called back as she walked away.  
The group sat there for what felt like forever, and even though the boys kept her somewhat distracted, Reason kept asking for her mother. Finally, at last, Reason came back. “Mommy!” Maudie shouted, running to her.  
“Hey, baby.” Reason smiled back, catching her.  
“You okay?” Sam asked, as the family approached in small heard, “What did they tell you?”  
“Not here.” Reason requested, in a low voice.  
At the bunker, they let the kids play while Reason explained what happened.  
“Apparently she’s has a history of mental instability.” Reason explained, “And a desire for a baby. Since her lawyer has a good shot at an insanity plea, the prosecution wants to at least keep intstaulionized for as long as possible, hence why they want to cut a deal.” After a beat she added, “At least this way, I won’t have to testify, if she goes for it.” Which if she was being honest, she wouldn’t be completely against. Every day this went on…it just made it worst.  
“Alas!” Hannah read a few night later at bed time, sitting in between the beds and the pallet, “I thought I only cared for you as a friend, but now I see I cannot live without you.”  
Maudie was laying on the pallet., finally asleep, the goat at her side. Reason was finally able to convince to herself to leave Maudie at the Winchesters, but the toddler hadn’t exactly been on board with the idea, but the goat seemed to comfort her, so it got to stay to for now.  
“Ah, I think your audience has gone to sleep on you.” A voice said behind her. Hannah turned to find Sam standing in the doorway.  
“How’s everyone doing in here?” Sam asked.  
“The boys are asleep, so’s Maudie.” Hannah told him, “So far no one’s woke up screaming. She wanted me to read Beauty and The Beast.” She held up the thing book.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea given what just happened?” Sam asked.  
“Well, this appears to be more of some sort of arranged marriage metaphor.” Hannah reasoned.  
“I’m still not so sure.” Sam responded, “Anyway, Reason just called. The lady agreed with prosecutors that eight years in the nut house was better than 16 years in jail. Reason won’t have to testify.”  
“That’s wonderful.” Hannah declared, noticeably relieved.  
Sam walked into the room, “You staying in here for a while?”  
Hannah nodded. “I just—I need to make sure they’re okay.”  
Sam walked over and sat down next to her. “You want some company?”  
“Sure.” Hannah replied.  
Two days after that, the Winchester needed some grocery shopping of their own, and wound up at the same Aldi. Hannah preferred it to Wal-Mart because it was much smaller, for the most part only sold food items, and from a practical stand-point, things were often at least somewhat cheaper. Still, she was more than a little uneasy after what had happened, so she waited until Sam could go with her.  
The boys had fallen asleep so it was quieter than it would usually be. Noticing they had some sort of lentils on sale, Hannah picked up a bag. “Hmmm.” She mused, “Sam, how do you feel about lentil stew?”  
“Huh?” Sam responded, putting a sleeping Dean into the cart.  
“Lentil stew.” Hannah repeated, “For tonight? Or maybe some night this week. Might be a nice change of pace.”  
“I’m not sure the kids are gonna eat that.” Sam told her.  
That was when the rambunctious triplets of the children across the way from them started pushing at their cart.  
“Everly! Olympia! Steven!” The mother was scolding, “Stop that now!”  
However, it was too late. The triplets, lost control of the cart, which hit Sam, who bumped into their cart sending it flying, somehow managing to make the corner.  
Fortunately, the boys weren’t hurt, but the thump when it finally stopped woke them up. The cart was one that opened at the end, so, disoriented and a bit scared, they boys crawled out, trying to find their parents.  
Which why, when said parents rushed to where the cart had landed, all they found was an empty cart, much to their dismay.  
“Alright, you take the right, in case they somehow figured out to go back to that isle, I’ll take the left.” Sam instructed, trying appear calmer than he actually was and failing as hundred scenarios raced through his mind. What if they were hurt? What if they were lost and alone? What if they somehow got outside and walked into the street? And there was much worst scenario niggling at the very back of his mind….  
What if they had been snatched?  
Meanwhile, they boys were toddling through the aisles, Dean holding Cas by the arm, both of them getting increasingly upset and crying. “Mommy?” Dean called out softly, “Mommy?”  
“Mommy?” Cas repeated, “Mommy? Daddy?”   
Finally hearing them, Sam ran to the sound. He turned the corner and saw the boys toddling down the aisle. “Dean!” He called out, “Cas!”  
The boys turned around and their father immediately crouched down next to him. “It’s okay, guys.” He soothed, physically picking them both up, “I got you. Let’s got find Mommy, okay?”  
The boys nodded, still crying.  
“Sssh, sssh.” Sam urged in a hushed tone, “No need for tears. Daddy’s here and he won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Things might be been fine after that point, had not Alex, one of the employees who been present for the earlier incident, came around the corner and saw them. Now, to be fair everyone had been edge since the attempted kidnapping in their store, but it is safe to say there was a lot about what happened next that Alex didn’t think through.  
Alex ran at Sam tackling him to the ground before the hunter even knew what hit him. Miraculously the children weren’t injured, but Sam lost his hold on them and the terrified boys ran off, crying even harder now.  
Sam had a couple hundred pounds on Alex and managed to turn around and almost thrown the boy off him, but Alex was scrappy and managed to keep hold, and the pair kept struggling on the floor. In the middle of it out, Sam started chanting a simple exorcism, partly out of instinct, partly because, well, what other explanation was there for what was happening? Hannah had been worried about something like this was happening from day one. Somehow word must have got out…  
“What sort of freak are you?!” Alex exclaimed, when he heard the Latin words, that, not actually being a demon, he had no clue what they meant.  
“You’re not…” Sam began, one though going through his head. Glad I left the knife in the car.  
However, that was when Hannah rounded the corner, and seeing Sam being attacked, drew some conclusions of her own and before anyone knew what was happening, pulled Alex off of him, pinning the stock boy to the wall. “Hey!” Alex began to protest, but his voice trailed off, turning into a terrified squeak as the tip of an angel blade was pressed to his throat.  
“Where are they?!” Hannah demanded, her very voice like hot venom, her eyes fire, “Where are they?”  
“Are you talking about the kids?” Alex squeaked, “They ran off when I—” His voice trailed off as his attacker but down some slight pressure, not enough to break the skin, but enough to remind him how very precarious his situation was right now, as if he needed reminding, and it occurred to him that he probably should have went after the kids to make sure they were alright.  
“Don’t play games with me you twisted abortion!” Hannah snarled, “Tell me where they are and I might let you live, but I swear if any harm comes to them, you’ll die the worst death this world has even seen! The pit will be your happy place when I’m through with you!”   
“Hannah, wait, he’s not— “Sam began as he watched the boys’ eyes widen abject fear.  
Just them a voice came over the speakers saying, “Would the parents of the two little boys come up to the front please? Your children are waiting for there. Also, would Alex please come up to the front as well. The manager needs to speak with you. Now. “  
A relieve looked pasted over Alex’s feature as Hannah let him go and she and Sam both bolted for the restigers. Then, remembering his boss asked for him as well, gulped and started that way as well. Just much more slowly.  
When they got to the front the manager was waiting from them with the boys by the first register, and the boys ran to them, screaming, “Mommy! Daddy!”   
Kneeling down with arms open wide, Sam catching Dean and Hannah catching Cas. “Are you okay, buddy?” Sam and at the same time Hannah asked “Are you alright, sweetie?” Both of them franticly looked the boys over and were relieved to fine no injuries then just held on to them for dear life.  
“Ah, sir, I know this probably isn’t the best time, but your boys gave me the impression that one of my employees attacked you?” The manager spoke up.  
Sam looked up at her, not sure how she knew that.  
“One of your boys mentioned ‘the red apron man hurt Daddy’.” The woman explained.  
Just then, Alex showed up looking around anxiously.  
Realizing she had messed up, Hannah began sheepishly, “I... uh…I’m sorry for attacking you like that. I- “  
“Wait, you attacked him?” The manger spoke up, again, trying to figure up what exactly happened here.  
“When she saw him attacking me my, ah, partner got a little worked up.” Sam said quickly trying to make it not look as bad.  
“So, she pulls a knife out on me?!” Alex balked.  
“She what?” The manager balked right back.  
“It’s closer to a small sword.” Hannah spoke up, before realizing that wasn’t helping.  
The manager was silent for a moment then said, “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Alex won’t press charges against you if you don’t press charges against him or sue the store. Also, please next time don’t come in here armed.”  
Hannah and Sam exchanged looks. “Deal.” They both quickly agreed together.  
After paying for their groceries, Sam surprised them all by stopping at a local ice cream place, trying to distract the boys from what just happened.   
After handing the kids their cones, he opened the passenger door. “Got you one too.” He told Hannah, who had been eerily quiet for the entire ride.  
“No thank you.” Hannah replied, blankly, not even turning to look at him.  
“It’s your favorite.” Sam urged, holding the chocolate cone out in front of her, trying anything he could think of to bringing him back to reality.  
Hannah took the cone and started to lick, but she barely even tasted it.  
“Hey,” Sam continued, “What are you thinking?”  
“You mean, other than we can never go to that store again?” Hannah responded, “I just kept thinking, ‘what if?’” What if they had been hurt when that cart crashed? What if someone had actually tried to take them? An unhinged person like what happened with Maudie, or worst, a demon? What something took them and tortured them as vengeance for before or just to get to her or Sam?  
“I know, I’ve been thinking that, too.” Sam replied.  
“There’s so many…dangers out there. “Hannah continued. She paused, then suddenly said, “We can’t let them out of the bunker again.”  
“What?” Sam responded, as in spite of the day’s events he honestly did not see that coming.  
“It’s too dangerous out there.” Hannah reasoned, “We were doing everything we possibly could and something still happened. There are too many factors, there are not jobs and brats and…those things only we know about. The best thing we can do is just lock everybody in the bunker forever. Reason and Maudie can come too.”  
“Hannah,” Sam began, “That’s not a feasible plan.”  
“And why not?” Hannah responded.  
“Well, for one thing, eventually we’re going to run out of food.” Sam replied, “Give me some room?” As he scooted over closer to her, he said, “Look, you want to protect him for everything, so do I. And as much as we want to, we can’t. But, if we’re extremely lucky we won’t need to. And in the meantime, we’ll protect them as much as we can.”  
Hannah was silent again. She wasn’t sure she could come to terms with that.  
That was when the silent was broke by Dean exclaiming, “Daddy, Cas’ ice cream is bigger than mine!”  
“Nuh-uh.” Cas responded.  
“Uh-huh!” Dean countered.  
“Nuh-uh!” Cas insisted.  
“Uh-huh!” Dean insisted right back.  
Sam sighed. “Dean, your ice cream was the same size then you ate part of yours.”  
“Weally?” Dean asked, as if guinely surprised by this fact.  
“Yes, really.” Sam confirmed.  
Satisfied, Dean went back to eating his ice cream.  
The adults looked at each for a moment, and then, in spite of the seriousness of the situation, they couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
“Ah, thank you, little one.” Hannah sighed finally.  
“You welcome.” Dean responded, “What I do?”  
That night, the boys wanted both their parents for their bedtime routine.  
“I think they’re asleep.” Sam whispered, closing the book.  
Hannah adjusted herself, crossing her legs. “If you don’t mind, I think I’m still going to stay here for a little bit.” She was still somewhat shaken by the earlier incident, and wanted to make sure they were okay.  
Sam crossed his legs as well, “You want some company?”  
The angel didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”


	37. Seventeen Years Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason and Maudie celebrate a shared birthday.

“Can I see the hat?” Maudie asked, gesturing to stack of green Saint Patrick’s Day bowler hats on the shelf.  
“Why?” Reason asked, pushing the cart.  
“I’se wanna look at it.” Maudie answered.  
Serena Joy had offered to take them home, but needed to make a vanilla extract run on the way. Reason had wanted to stay in the car but Maudie had wanted to look and, taking that as a good sign, Reason had indulged her.  
She was starting to wish she hadn’t.  
It wasn’t that Maudie was being bad, but the tyke was just curious about everything, asking questions, asking to see things, messing with them, case in point putting the bowler hat on her head.  
“Maudie, no.” Reason responded, removing the hat, “You’re gonna get lice doing that.” With Maudie’s long hair, the young mother had no doubt that lice would be a nightmare.  
“Mommy, what lice?” Maudie asked.  
“Lice,” Reason began, putting the hat back up, “Are these awful little bugs that get in your hair and make you ich, and sometimes they hide in strange hats.”  
“Ew.” Maudie responded.  
Just them Serena Joy walked over to them. “Well, I finally found it.” She declared, holding a bottle of extract up in victory. “They moved things around on me.” As they made their way to the check-out, Serena Joy started talking to Maudie. “So, Maudie, me and your Mom worked out a deal for me to make something for your birthday.” Reason was doing some work on Eliza Jane’s car in return for Serena Joy making the cake, “Any request?”  
Maudie immediately knew what she wanted. “Carmel fridge cookies!”  
“Carmel refrigerator cookies?” Serena Joy repeated, to which Maudie nodded her confirmation. “Kid, I can make you anything. White cake, chocolate cake, lemon cake, apple meringue pie, I can even make you the red-velvet armadillo cake from Steel Magnolias. “  
“Serena, she has no idea what that even means.” Reason told her in a low voice.  
“The point is,” Serena Joy began, “Of all the things you could ask for you want caramel refrigerator cookies?”  
“I’se like caramel fridge cookies.” Maudie told her matter of factly.  
Serena Joy made a show of sighing, playing with the girl. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”  
Meanwhile, at the bunker, Sam was trying to get Hannah on the phone. She was an hour or so later coming back from work and the qusi-ex-hunter was starting to get worried. Starch that. He had been worried for the last ten minutes and was just about to start looking for her. Just he about the call one more time, his own phone started to ring. It was Hannah.  
“Sam, I am so sorry.” Hannah said before Sam could even get a word out, “My phone was on vibrate, and a client needed me to meet her at her place of her work, and I couldn’t get away to call. I’m on my way home right now, I’m about fifteen minutes out.” After a beat she added, “On the plus side, I got at least one new client and I picked up Maudie’s birthday present.”  
“Hannah, I already got her something, remember?” Sam told her.  
“What are you talking about?” Hannah responded, confused, “No we didn’t.”  
“Yeah, we did.” Sam insisted, “Those animal blocks.”  
“Oh.” Hannah said, remembering now, “Right. Well, now she’s getting a plastic pink piggy bank with a rather large nose as well.”  
“Alright.” Sam agreed, “I’ll let the twins know you’re on your way.”  
“Thank you.” Hannah responded, “See you in a few.”  
“You too.” Sam replied, stopping short of adding two words. His plan might be a bit ridiculous, but springing it on her over the phone in casual conversation was even worse.   
On the night before her birthday, Maudie wouldn’t stop moving, wiggling in seat at the slab.  
“Okay, time to eat.” Reason told her, sitting down a creation of rice, melted cheese and broccoli with a side of summer sausage for protein in front of her.  
Maudie put her fork in the creation, but she was wiggling so she couldn’t get it in there good enough to get any food.  
“Okay, I think you’re going to have to sit still, baby.” Reason told her.  
Maudie managed to sit still for a few seconds, getting few forkfuls of the food into her mouth. Then started wiggling again.  
Reason couldn’t help but laugh. “Why are you so—wiggly tonight?”  
“I’m happy.” Maudie answered, continuing to wiggle.  
“Is that so?” Reason responded, “And what exactly are you happy about?”  
“It’s my birthday.” Maudie answered, before actually managing to eat something.  
“Not until tomorrow honey.” Reason reminded her.  
Maudie’s face fell. “Oh.”  
Reason gave her smile. “Don’t look so down. It’s only a day away.”  
Maudie’s face brightened, as she repeated, happier, “Oh.”  
“Is it tomorrow yet?” Maudie asked later as Reason tucked her into bed along with Seal and Nessie and Dana.  
“No yet, baby.” Reason told her, pulling the cover over her, “You have to go sleep to get to tomorrow.”  
“Oh.” Maude responded.  
“That’s the favorite word today, isn’t it?” Reason quipped, before pulling out the children’s Bible, “Now, where were we?”  
“The Story and the Song.” Maudie told her. The child had heard all the tales in the book so many times she could recite them by heart.  
“Right,” Reason responded before beginning to read, “The Story and the Song. The Heaves are singing how great God is….”  
Reason was woken up that next morning, not by her alarm, but by little hands nudging her. “Mommy, Mommy…”  
Reason slowly came back to reality. “What is it, baby?”  
“Am I free yet?” Maudie asked.  
Reason sat up and looked for something with the time on it. She finally found her phone, which while it didn’t do that much, still had the time on it, which said five forty-five. Reason was still tired –she had worked a double shift to get today off—but she didn’t think she was about to get back to sleep. “Yeah, baby, you’re three.” In truth, Maudie had been born at night, but who got that specific anyway?  
“Yay!” Maudie shouted, trying to jump from the bed. Fortunately, Reason was able to catch her.  
“Careful now.” Reason cautioned, pulling her back onto the bed.  
After getting some breakfast into Maudie and both of them taking a shower, Reason helped Maudie get into a white long-sleeve shirt, covered by blue jumper with pink flowers.  
“You are so beautiful.” Reason told her momentarily amazed that this creature existed. That she had managed to make something so utterly perfect.  
“You beaut-i-ful too, Mommy.” Maudie responded.  
Just then there was knock on the door. “Just a minute!” Reason called out, before addressing Maudie, “Stay here, Mommy will be right back.”  
Going to the door, Reason was surprised to see a girl with long dark hair standing there.  
“Alex,” Reason beamed, engulfing the girl in a hug, “I thought you couldn’t make it.”  
“I talked Jody and letting me get drive here and back.” Alex explained before pulling away. Holding out a brightly wrapped package, she said, “Here. For Maudie.”  
“I’ll start a pile.” Reason said, before ushering her inside, “How did you even know how to find us? You’ve never even been here.”  
“I had a general location.” Alex explained, “Figured it out from there.”  
As Reason put the gift on the table, she saw a little head peeking out from the bed room. “You can come out, Maudie.”  
Maudie not only came out, she ran and threw herself at Alex. “I guess someone’s happy to see me.” The teen said, lifting Maudie up into the air.  
“I free.” Maudie informed, holding up three fingers.  
“Are you?” Alex asked, feigning ignorance.  
“Yeah.” Maudie confirmed, nodding.  
“Congratulations.” Alex responded, giving her a hug. After sitting her down, she walked off in the corner with Reason. “And, ah, I didn’t forget you either.” She told her friend, pulling out a sling backpack.  
“Alex,” Reason gasped, “You really shouldn’t have.”  
“Hey, it’s your birthday, too.” Alex reasoned.  
That part Maudie overheard. “Mommy’s birthday, too?”  
Both young women turned to look at the little girl. Reason crouched down in front of her and decided it was best to tell her the truth. “Yes, you were born on Mommy’s birthday, which means we have the same birthday.”  
In truth, Maudie had been a bit overdue and Reason had been starting to worry when the contractions had started in the middle of the diner while the bus was refueling. Nine hours of labor Maudie wailed her way into the world, kicking and generally making her displeasure known.  
Alex had stuffed a few beauty products as well and together the three girls help each other paint their nails a pale bubblegum pink, Alex and Reason working together to coat Maudie’s tiny fingernails.   
Serena Joy and the Winchester showed up about the same time, but Serena Joy had an unexpected guess with her.  
“Rawls?” Reason asked, upon seeing her other boss.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just here to help carry stuff, then I’ll be on my way.” Rawls assured her, walking in.  
“No, I don’t mind.” Reason told him, “I was just surprise.”   
Meanwhile, Maudie was attacked Dean and Cas. “I free now, too!” She informed them, trying to get them both into a rather awkward hug.  
Maudie decided she wanted to do cookies first, which lead Reason trying to figure out how to stick a candle into a pile of flat, round, light brown cookies.  
“Who wants birthday cookies anyway?” Alex wondered aloud, trying to help Reason secure the candle.  
“My child.” Reason answered, as the half the stack fell over. She really should have insisted Maudie ask for a cake.  
That was when Sam came over saying, “Here, let me try.” After few different tries, he suggested, “ Can’t we just stick it through a cookie?”  
Reason took one of the cookies and applied pressure until she had a small hole, and put the candle through. “Anybody got a lighter?”  
Hannah handed her Caroline’s lighter.   
“Thanks.” Reason said, taking if from her and lighting the candle. She turned around, slightly nervous. Maudie didn’t really like the fire last year, trying back away from it and refusing to blow.  
This year, however, she seemed mesmerized by the fire as everyone seen. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, to you, happy birthday dear Maudie, happy birthday to you.”  
Maudie started to blow, then, realizing she was alone said, “Mommy, blow, too.”  
“They’re not my birthday cookies, baby.” Reason told her.  
“But it your birthday, too.” Maudie pointed out.  
Everybody looked around for a moment, expect for Serena Joy who said, “So, you finally told her.”  
“Actually, I accidentally mentioned it in front of her.” Alex admitted.  
“So, you and your child were born on the same day?” Hannah recapped, “Huh.”  
“Well, to be fair, the same day seventeen years apart.” Serena Joy commented.  
“Yeah, I just didn’t mention it because it’s not really important anymore.” Reason explained, before turning back to her to her child, “Okay, Maudie, you want to blow out the candle together, we’ll blow out the candle together. On three. One, two, three.” After three, they both blew on the candle, together managing to extinguish the flame with just two blows.  
After the cookies, it was time for presents, Maudie immediately going for the green bowler had to the table. “Can I put this on. Does it have the lice?”  
Reason took it from her, looking into it. “I think it’s good. “Reason told her, before removing the ribbon and setting the hat on the grinning girl. “Now, let’s see what else we got here.” Grabbing a present at random, she helped Maudie get it down, reading the tag, “This one is…also from Miss Serena.”  
Maudie started tearing into the paper and managing to get enough of the box unwrapped, to reveal the brown packaging. The tape proved a little much for her, though. “Mommy, help.”  
Reason managed to get the tape off and pulled out…a smaller plastic, tan box with a logo on the front saying it was a box of oranges and some sort of white dish holding part of a fish on top on the top.  
“Mommy, what that?” Maudie asked, pointing to the box.  
“I’m not sure.” Reason admitted, examining the box closely before looking at Serena Joy with a questioning look.  
“Put a coin on the plate.” Serena Joy instructed.  
Reason pulled out a penny and put it on the plate and a little plastic white cat peeked out, raising out its paw and taking a coin with a “meow,” as it went back in the box.  
Maudie was delighted, clapping her hands and going, “Again, again!” However, as Reason fished for another, coin, she couldn’t but think about how expensive this had to be.  
“Reason Joanna McCarthy, don’t you dare ask me about the price.” Serena Joy told her, knowing what her friend was thinking, “That’s for me to worry about.”  
“Okay, but this is probably going to be a little embarrassing.” Reason informed her, taking two gifts down. “Okay, these are from Mommy.”  
The first, gift, a soft pink bunny rabbit on its knees, it’s hand folded in prayer , only required the removal of the removal of a ribbon wrapped around, while the second gift, something much heavier, required the tearing of wrapping until it revealed a sturdy looking statue if a brown boat with a little read house on side, from which each side popped out the head of two giraffes, two elephants, two pandas and two lions.  
Reason had never got what was so cute about Noah’s Ark. It was probably crowded and smelly and their occupants had literally just saw the whole world get destroyed not to mention the millions of bloated water-logged corpses that were floating up all around it. And of course, there was the fact that world had become so corrupt, so evil, so rotten down to the very core, that God went with the nuclear option. And yet still people painted it in nurseries, had it for themes of baby showers, read their kids paired down story book versions, made banks of it. Maybe it was the rainbow. But, when she saw the bank, she put her distaste aside to get her little girl the one thing she wanted.  
It took Maudie a minute to figure it out, but when she saw the slot she squealed, “It’s a bank!” Then she hugged it, then hugged Reason.  
By the end of the unwrapping, Maudie had about four banks: The Noah’s Ark, the cat in the orange box, the large-nosed pink piggy bank and small brown jackalope bank, one of those plastic flocked rabbits with antlers on it, from Rawls. In addition to this she got set of cloth blocks decorated to look like various zoo animals, plush puddle purse, (From Alex, who knew she was already getting a bank), and a copy of the X-Files, Earth Children Are Weird (Charlie, who met Dana during her time in Lebanon, by mail).  
“Fank you!” Maudie exclaimed when it was all finished, jumping up and down in a pile of banks. “Fank you, fank you fank you!” She had already thanked everyone at least once, but apparently felt the need to thank everyone again. Then she took a purple block with an elephant’s features on it and held it out to the boys. “Play?”  
The boys didn’t have to be asked twice, almost immediately coming up to their friend.  
As they played, the adults helped Reason clean up.  
“Thanks for coming, guys.” Reason told the Winchesters, plus Alex as they all began to leave.   
“Do you weally have to go?” Maudie asked, sad that they were going.  
“Sorry, but we have to.” Sam told her.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Alex assured her, leaning down and giving her another hug, “Happy birthday.” Then, looking at Reason she said, “You too, birthday, girl.”  
“Thanks.” Reason replied, “See you when I drop Maudie off?”  
“Definitely.” Alex assured her, “I won’t be going back until a bit before noon.”  
And with that, the last guests left.  
Everyone had pitched in and helped to clean up and they helped the toddlers clean up to certain extent because they were still of the age when they needed guidance in that area, but there was still some organization of Maudie’s treasures that needed to be done before bed, mainly, finding a place to store her audience of banks.  
“There we go.” Reason said, lining the last of the banks up along the wall in the bedroom and Maudie put the some more change into the Jackalope. Picking up Maudie up and continuing to the bed, she continued, “Your banks are all organized.”  
Suddenly Maudie got really quiet.  
“What is it, baby?” Reason asked.  
“You didn’t get anything.” Maudie mumbled sadly, “But it was your birthday, too.”  
“Well, Alex got me some things, remember?” Reason reminded her, pointing to her little pink nails.  
“But I got more.” Maudie told her, “That’s not fair.”  
“I don’t need a lot of presents.” Reason assured her, “Three years ago today I got the best gift anyone could ever did me.”  
“What?” Maudie asked, not getting it.  
Reason grinned, “You, silly.” She tickled the child a little, making her giggle. “Now come on, let’s check out this book.”


	38. Relationship Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally tells Hannah how he feels about her. Hannah eventually comes around.

“So, Hamlet’s owner’s nephew will probably come by in a little bit.” Sam instructed Georgia, one of the teenagers who worked at the kennel with him.  
“Got it.” Georgia told him, as she put her own canine charges back in their bungalows. They called them bungalows instead of cages. The boss thought it added more class. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just…” Sam began, “Have something to deal with at home.”  
“Buy something big without consulting that woman of yours?” The slim strawberry blonder asked, petting the greyhound mix she was handling before putting him in.  
“What?” Sam responded in surprise.  
“You just got that look my dad had when be bid two grands on storage unit of antique dolls.” Georgia told him, “Let’s just say the return on the investment was not what we hoped.”  
Sam didn’t know rather to laugh or offer some sort of sympathy. “Trust me, it’s not that.”  
“Well, good luck, whatever its.” Georgia replied.  
“Thanks.” Sam told her.  
After switching off with Hannah, who had to meet with a couple of clients that day, Sam cleaned up little, placed the letter on Hannah’s bed, where he knew he would find it, played with the kids, cooked a pepper stake, anything to keep his mind off the impending situation. Then Reason came to collect the children.  
“Thanks for doing this, Reason.” Sam said as he helped her usher the twins out.  
Today was going to going to be the day. The letter was finished, edited three times, and he had no more excuses to not tell Hannah how he felt about her. But whatever happened next, there was no doubt going to be lengthy conversation afterwards, something he didn’t want the boys around for in case things went—wrong.  
“No problem.” Reason assured him, “Tell Hannah hi for me.” Sam hadn’t told Reason what he was planning to do, but she had her suspicions.  
“Will do.” Sam told her, before pulling out a casserole dish. “I made this earlier, thought you might want it.”   
“You didn’t have to do that.” Reason told him.  
“I know, I don’t really know why I made it, but now I have nothing to do with it, so, take it please?” Sam requested.  
“Ah, sure.” Reason said somewhat awkwardly, taking the casserole dish.  
“Thanks.” Sam replied, before addressing the boys, “See you soon guys, love you.”  
“Love you!” The boys repeated back, almost in unison.  
This left Sam by himself. He sat down, his stomach in knots, worried about what would happen next. All he could do was wait now.   
Coming back from work, Hannah came home to something she wasn’t use to: A quiet house. They boy weren’t talking or giggling, no sounds of playing, and, no one was running up to meet her like they almost always did. “Dean?” She called out, walking down the steps, “Castiel?” After beat she added, “Sam?”  
Just then Sam came in, looking like he was scared, but trying to hide it.  
“What happened?” Hannah demanded instantly, a tremor of panic running through her.  
“Nothing.” Sam assured her quickly.  
“Then why do you that look on your face?” Hannah challenged, getting even more upset.  
“What look?” Sam asked, in spite of yourself.  
“That look right there.” Hannah told him, “And where are the kids?”  
“They’re fine, they’re with Reason.” Sam assured her, “There’s just—something we need to talk about.” Suddenly his mouth went dry and he couldn’t bring himself to come out and say it.  
“Well?” Hannah responded, still worried. Sam was acting strange.  
“There’s a –” Sam cleared his throat, “A letter I left in your bedroom. You should probably go look at it while I pull myself together.” Why was this so hard? He had told women he loved them before. Why was he suddenly acting like a teenager?! He had done this before! Was he really that out of practice?!  
Hannah walked into the room and found a white envelope on what was in theory her bed, her name written on it in Sam’s handwriting. Picking it up she carefully opened and found a letter inside that read:  
Dear Hannah,  
I’m so tired. I’m tired of not pretending I’m am in love with you. Because I am. I think I have been for a while there, but I just didn’t realize it for some reason.  
I first knew it, really, for sure, that day at White Castle. I put you in the car. Something just…clicked, and it was like I was seeing you were the first time. Now if you left—I think my word might fall apart. (Alright, sorry, that’s a lot of pressure, but at the very least I would be broken without you.) Every time I see you now, I want to blurt it out, but it’s never exactly been a good time. We were in a public place. The kids were there. I wasn’t sure how you’d react. But I can’t hold it in anymore. Unless I tell you, I’ll never know if you feel the same way. So, here goes: I love you. I love the way you play with the kids. I love your constant inquires, your curiosity. I love your dedication to everything you do. I even love when don’t understand things, it’s somewhat cute. I love that your little blush you get sometimes. I bet your probably blushing now.   
Hannah almost subconsciously brought a hand up to her face and realized, yes, it was abnormally warm, meaning she probably was blushing.  
I know I’m being somewhat silly, going about it in this way. Love isn’t some kind of melodrama, or at least it’s not supposed to be. But I think you’ll agree that this an—unusual situation.  
So, now, the ball’s in your court. I know what I’m suggesting is probably very scary for you. I know that’s probably an understatement. But, if you feel the same way, all you have to do is say so. We can go as slowly as you want. And if you, don’t one word for you will silence me on this forever, and I’ll deal. Don’t worry about that. It’s all up to you.  
Love,  
Sam  
The world froze around Hannah for a few moments. Sam…. Sam was saying he loved her. And not just platonically. Platonically didn’t require a letter. And he wanted to know if she felt the same way. And she…she…  
Hannah stopped herself before she could go. It was forbidden. It was wrong. Suddenly she felt sick. Grabbing a waste paper basket, she held her head over it as hot bile forced his way up her throat. After managing to get a hold of herself, she began to reason. Lebanon had always been odd spot when it came to angel’s radar, muddled things. If they could get anyway with it anywhere, it would be here.  
But she…she was still so afraid.  
Sam was pacing the floor when Hannah came running back into the room. The look on her face made his heart plummet. “Well, then. I guess I have your answer.”  
“It’s not…” Hannah got out, “It’s not that. But…you’re right. I’m scared. What you’re proposing it’s, it’s….”  
“Let me guess, against angel rules?” Sam finished from her.  
Hannah nodded. “Sam please, I’m just—I just need time to think. I’m sorry, I know that’s unfair to you.”  
“Well, it’s not like I haven’t been unfair to you, too.” Sam assured her.  
“I’m going out for a bit, gather my thoughts.” Hannah told him, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Sam assured him.  
Why does he have to be so good? Hannah thought, running past him, barely keeping it together. Yes, if he wasn’t so good, it’d be easier.  
It’d be easier if she didn’t love him.  
Hannah wound up driving around aimlessly to the point where she wasn’t even sure where she was. Her head felt like soup and she couldn’t even think she so she turned on radio, trying to clear her head. That quickly proved to be a mistake because the song currently playing almost seemed to be mocking her cowardice: Just give me time if you need more. There’s no way to ever really know. How to protect yourself or predict the outcome, but you do anything when you love someone. You do everything when you love someone…  
Hannah quickly turned the radio off again. That definitely wasn’t helping. In fac was the last thing she needed. Part of her was telling her to turn back around and tell Sam she loved him too, but another part was telling her to say no. That they were better as friends. It was safer for everyone. She had no idea what she was doing…  
You’re an idiot, you know that? A voice rang out in her head. A familiar voice.  
“Caroline?” Hannah asked aloud.  
You just rejected the kindest man over some stupid rules that nobody even going to know you broke, and…  
Serena Joy had a cake, and a pie crust in the over and was currently mixing milk and chocolate and liquor like her life depended on it, when suddenly there was frantic knocking at the door. Sitting the bowel down she looked though the peephole and saw Hannah on the edge of tears.   
Serena Joy, threw the door open. “Come on.” She said urgently, pulling the angel inside. “What’s wrong honey?”  
Hannah couldn’t speak. It was all too much. Caroline was still reading her the riot act in her mind and was getting progressively angrier. She couldn’t think. She wasn’t even sure how she got there.  
“Come on,” Serena Joy said firmly, but gently, taking Hannah by the arm and guiding her to a nearby chair, “Let’s sit you down, right here.” She lowered Hannah into the chair then turned around, “I’m gonna call Sam.”  
“No!” Hannah exclaimed, before saying, more calmly, “No. Please.”  
Meanwhile, Sam was pacing the floor of the bunker. He should call, make sure she was alright. Who was he kidding, of course, she wasn’t alright. Sitting down in the nearest chair, he flooded his hands, bowed his head. He didn’t do this as often as he did when he was younger, but he still did. Now seemed like as good a time as any. “Look, ah, I’m not sure if you’re listening, but, ah, if you are, I know you’re probably not happy with me, considering I think I just really hurt one of your daughters, but, um…just, help her please? Keep her safe while she’s out there, and please, don’t let what I’ve done cause everything to implode.”  
Meanwhile, at Serena Joy’s, Hannah was explaining everything had happened.  
“So, do you love him?” Serena Joy asked.  
“I do, but it’s …” Hannah began.  
“Forbidden.” Serena Joy cut her off, “Yes, you said that a couple of times. But you also said we were basically in an angelic dead zone, which is oddly disconcerting.”  
“It’s just—I don’t know what to do.” Hannah sobbed, “I can’t even think to figure out what to do, Caroline won’t stop yelling at me, and there’s music coming from somewhere and I don’t know where.”  
That was when Serena Joy realized she left the TV on a music video station while she had been cooking, and Roxette was playing. “Listen to your heart, when he’s calling for you. Listen to your heart. There’s nothing else you can do. I don’t know where you’re going, and I don’t know, but listen to your heart before…”  
Serena Joy picked up the remote and turned it off saying, “Alright, that’s enough of that.” Then she turned her direction to Hannah and asked, now, who’s Caroline, and how is she yelling you, and why won’t she stop?”  
At the bunker, Sam had taken to pacing the floor. He looked at his phone, wondering he should call.   
At Serena Joy’s apartment, the waitress, after Hannah briefly explained the other situation, was staring in her eyes and said, sternly, “Look, Caroline, I get it you don’t think she handled this situation well, but browbeating her is not going to help the situation, so do something productive, or shut up!”  
Suddenly everything went quiet in Hannah’s head. Then Caroline spoke again. Hannah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so harsh. Can you just…come in here so we can talk?  
“She wants me to talk to her.” Hannah told Serena Joy, “I might be a few minutes.” Then she closed her eyes.   
Hannah now found herself in some sort of bedroom. Caroline was lying on top of the bed in a pair of white panties, some sort of pastel lavender scarf covering her breast. This memory must had been more recent because her hair was brown, curled at the bottom, like Hannah wore it. And once again that stupid song was playing…  
I know there’s something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes…  
“Can you please turn off the music?” Hannah asked.  
“I don’t know, you tell me.” Caroline replied, sitting up, “Seriously, can I? “  
“It’s still your mind.” Hannah told her.  
Caroline reached out and hit a button on the clock-radio. “Sorry about going off on you like that. And sorry about all—this.” She gestured to the clock radio and then to her half-naked body, “I just needed a place quieter than the club and somehow—somehow I got here.” She turned her head to look out the window, then began speaking in almost wistful tone. “This coastal town in Florida, in-between jobs. Wasn’t our vacation house, but it wasn’t exactly vacation season. It was just—me and Joe. Spent our days swimming and spending a lot of time in the bed, lived off of dinner mints and jelly babies, only went to town for cigarettes. Best long weekend of my life. “She was silent for a long moment, then turned back to Hannah with a renewed sense of purpose, grabbing the angel by either side and shaking her demanding, “What the Hell are you doing?! You have a man—a good man who loves you and you love back—don’t deny it, I could feel it when you read that letter, your emotions were that strong-- and you’re throwing it all away for—for what? Some stupid rules?”  
“Rules that are there for a reason.” Hannah argued, “And this isn’t just any other human. It’s a Winchester. And not just a Winchester, but the one who was suppose—who almost did— who did--”  
“Oh, please, you haven’t cared about that in months.” Caroline practically snarled, “This isn’t about whatever he did to get on you guys’ bad side, I’m honestly not sure what happened there, it’s barely about angel-human romance being a no-no. You’ve got things going on inside you, and they scare you. They terrify you. And I don’t even have to feel that. I know from personal experiences.” She took a deep breath, then changed tactics slightly, “You know why I love that club so much? Because that’s where I meant the love of my life. I was on about my second martini when the bar tender brought over a brandy Alexander of all things, told me it was from the gentlemen at the corner table. One thing leads to another and next thing you know, we were literally partnering in crime for the next four years.” She took a deep breath, “And then he died, and between the thought of being without him being so unbearable, and—other factors that aren’t important right now, I wound up on the bridge.”  
Hannah stared at her, feeling a heaviness inside her. “Caroline, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”  
“Please, let me finish, there’s a reason I’m telling you all this.” Caroline cut her off, “The point is, the one regret, I have about all my time with him, is that every time he proposed—I said no. Aside for some practical matters, I had a bunch of issues, and I was scared. But you can learn from my mistakes. You get what I’m trying to say here?”  
“You think I should be with Sam.” Hannah concluded, “That I shouldn’t let my fear get in the way.”  
“It can be taught!” Caroline beamed, before hugging her, “Now go on, go get your boy.”  
When Hannah came to, Serena Joy was staring at her worried. “Everything okay in there?”  
“Yes.” Hannah answered, “Caroline thinks that I love Sam, I should be with him.”  
“Well, then, if your—house or whatever is okay with it, really it’s nobody business but yours and Sam.” Serena Joy advised her.  
Hannah stood up. “I have to go.” She ran for the door before turning around. “Thank you. For everything.”  
“I didn’t do that much.” Serena Joy replied, “Really, I just listened. Just remember, if you need a venue for the wedding, I have a parlor. Well, actually I have a living room, but close enough.”  
“Huh?” Hannah responded, perplexed.  
“Never mind, just go.” Serena Joy responded, “Be an angel, standing in front of a man, asking him to love her.”  
“I will.” Hannah told her, running out the door.  
Once she was gone, Serena Joy went back to her kitchen and started stirring the contents of the bowel. From that day on she nicknamed that particular desert chocolate mousse ‘relationship upgrade’ pie.   
As she ran down the stairs, Hannah bumped into a small man with brown hair and a matching beard. “Oh, sorry.” She told him.  
“You okay, Miss?” He asked.  
“Yes, sorry, I’m just on my way to do something.” Hannah explained before running down the stairs.  
Once again, Chuck Shurly just smiled. Looks like things were working out after all.  
Sam was still pacing the floor when the phone rang. Barely look at the caller ID he answered. “Hannah.”  
“Sam, I’m sorry.” Hannah immediately said, “I love you. I love you more than anything in the known universe next to the boys. I was just—just—”  
“I know.” Sam replied, honestly not sure where this was going at that point and scared.  
“Can I come back home?” Hannah requested, “Please.”  
Suddenly Sam felt a load lifted off him. “Yes. Yes, you could always come home.” Suddenly he couldn’t stop from laughing.  
“Sam, what—” Hannah began.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just—” Sam continued, “You don’t know how happy you’ve just made me.”  
“I actually think I have some idea.” Hannah replied, “I’ll see you soon. Love you.” After a moment she added, “It feels so good to actually say that.”  
“I know.” Sam told her, not believing this was finally happening, “I love you too.”  
Five minutes later, Sam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Hannah burst through the doors. She ran down the stairs and into Sam’s waiting arms and he put his lips on her hers, first almost case, then fiercer, deeper, and she kissed him back with the same ferocity. When they finally came up from air, Sam said, “Let’s go get our kids.”  
“Yes.” Hannah agreed.  
They ran down to the garage, Sam pulling her by the hand. “My car or yours?” He asked, his heart beating so fast it might beat out of his chest.   
“Yours, I had to take the car seats out today.” Hannah replied, literally breathless.  
They pair slid into the front see, Hannah getting right next to Sam and taking his hand again.  
By chance, Sam had it on the same station Hannah kept it on in her car at the time, and, maybe by chance, maybe not, a certain song came through the speaker as they drove through down: “I just hung up the phone you have a way of changing my day. You’ve proved me wrong, I was convinced I was alone, yeah. That’s what you do when you love someone. That’s what you do when you love someone…  
Reason was in the front yard with the kids, who were playing with the goat when the Impala pulled up. “Look guys, it’s your Mommy and Daddy.” She told them, pointing to the car.  
The boys ran to their parents as they got out, each one grabbing a toddler. “Hey, buddy.” Sam smiled, picking Dean up in the air, “You two been being good?”  
“Yep.” Dean answered, nodding, and Castiel also nodded.  
“Just give me a second and I’ll get your pan.” Reason told them, heading inside.  
“You know what, Reason?” Sam began, “It’s fine, I’ll pick up later.”  
“You sure?” Reason asked, “It’ll just be a minute.”  
“It’s fine.” Sam insisted.  
That was Reason notice the hunter and angel holding hands. Her eyes widened a bit but quickly got under control. “Alright then.” She agreed, “Have good night, guys.”  
“Good night,” Everyone said in unison, getting into the car.  
When they were out of sight, Reason looked at her daughter. “Maudie, honey, we need to go inside for a few minutes. Mommy needs to call Miss Serena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time before the S15 finale, so....


	39. These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah tries to put an end to Sam's nightmares.

After that, things remained oddly unchanged. Sam and Hannah did the same things they already did. They took care of and played with the kids. They did the household chores. When the work was done for the day they sat down together and watched a show or a movie or something. The only thing that changed really is that there was lot more hand-holding and lot more kissing. Also, Sam would sometimes bring Hannah flowers when he got home from work.   
Well, there was one other thing that had changed. Sam and Hannah had started sharing a bed. They weren’t actually having relations, Hannah would just—lay there, by Sam while he slept, usually in one of his shirts, unless one of the boys needed them.  
That was when she first noticed it. Sam’s near constant tossing and turning in the night. Sometimes he would even shout, cry out. She knew the hunter had nightmares, flashbacks from Hell and other things, but never realized the extent of it before now.  
It pained her to see him suffer so much. She knew she had to do something about. Something beyond just shaking him awake and saying it was alright. That he was there, he was fine.   
One night, as Sam rolled in the bed, Hannah couldn’t take it anymore. She sat up right, and getting on her knees, still in the bed, putting her hands over his body and started chanting in Enochian.  
Suddenly, Sam went from the heat and the blood and the horror, and he could fell himself, floating on the breeze. Suddenly, he was surrounded by clear blue sky, standing on bright green grass. He was in some sort of garden, as he was standing next to series of pale-yellow rose bushes, surrounding a yellow house and scarlet maple tree.  
“What the—” Sam began, looking around. Not that he was complaining.  
That morning, as Sam woke up, he saw Hannah burying down into the bed, as if she had been up for something. “Hey,” She greeted him, “How’d you sleep?”  
“Actually, pretty well.” Sam told her.  
“Good.” Hannah smiled back at him.  
“I’ve been having dreams again.” Sam said, over a skillet of eggs a few days later, when he was sure the kids weren’t paying attention.  
“Hmmm?” Hannah responded, trying to appear casual.  
“For the last couple of nights, I’ve been sleeping very well and…dreaming.” Sam elaborated.  
“Is that so unusual?” Hannah asked, playing dumb.  
“For me, kinda.” Sam told her.  
“What kind of dreams are you having?” Hannah asked, as it seemed like the thing to say.  
“There’s like this garden, and house.” Sam answered, “It’s really beautiful.”  
“And you’re…you’re happy with these dreams?” Hannah asked, not to stroke her own ego, to see if there was anything she could improve on.  
“Well, yeah.” Sam responded, putting the eggs onto plates.  
Sam kept having the dream about the garden for a week and half. He couldn’t actually get in the house, but he could explore the rest of the area around it. Like most of dreams, everything was somewhat hazy, so he didn’t really go anywhere, but still, it was pleasant.  
In an unusually clear moment, Sam noticed someone watching him from behind the house. Curious, he started to walk that direction. “Hey!” Sam called out, as the figure shirked away. Getting behind the house, he saw a by now familiar angel shrinking down.  
“Hannah?” Sam asked.  
The angel silently stood up, her head bowed, caught.  
“What are you doing here?” Sam balked, “Wait, are you actually here?”  
Hannah nodded, then decided that, since she had been caught, she should just come out with it. “I’m the one who’s been doing—all this.” She gestured to the seen around them.  
“You—” Sam stammered, “You’ve been shaping my dreams?”  
Suddenly it occurred to Hannah that any sort of messing with a partner’s mind could--quite reasonably—be considered a violation. “I’m sorry,” She began, “I just—I couldn’t stand watching you suffer practically every night, and—”  
“Hannah, it’s okay.” Sam cut her off, “It’s actually really sweet.” After a beat he added, “Though I got to ask, how did you come up with—” He gestured around them.  
“It’s one of my client’s houses.” Hannah explained, “It’s quite lovely and I hoped you would find it pleasant.”  
Sam chuckled a little. “Yeah, I’d have to say I do. “Bending his arm, he asked, “Care to show me around?”  
Hannah took his arms. “Certainly.”  
“Hey, Sam?” Georgia began, coming up to him a few days later at work, “I need to call in one of those favors you owe me.”  
Georgia had walked and taken care of the dogs Sam was assigned to a couple of times while he was out of town during the tiger incident, and the Charlie incident, so he told her, he owned her one. Both times.  
“Yeah, sure.” Sam responded, turning around, “What is it?”  
“Me and my dad are going to an auction up in Utah this weekend, I was hoping you could walk my dogs for a couple of day until I get back?” She requested.  
“Sure.” Sam replied, heading over to one of the giant bags of dogfood they kept on the premises.  
Georgia just looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating something.  
When Sam realized he was being watched, he paused. “Was there something else?”  
“No, it’s just—Lennie told me the other day that something was different about you.” Georgia said, “And she’s right. I can’t put my finger on but---there just is.”  
“Well, I’ve been sleeping better.” Sam admitted, “Maybe that’s it.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Georgia agreed, before going back to her dogs.  
“You know, just let me know if you want a change of scenery and I can come up with something else.” Hannah offered that night as they walked in the garden.  
“Hey, I’m just happy there’s no blood, and no torture.” Sam told her.  
Hannah was silent, looking down as her heart broke at his words.  
“Hey,” Sam spoke up, turning his attention to her, “You okay?”  
“I just—thinking about what happened you, it—it hurts.” Hannah explained, “If I could have stopped that from happening—I would have. You…you didn’t deserve that.”  
Suddenly Sam felt a dark pall came over him. “Hannah, you know I’ve…I’ve done things.”  
Hannah looked down. “Well, so have I. Some of it you were even there for.” She deeply regretted trying to force Castiel to kill Dean back when they were adults now. And there were half a dozen other things that at the very least she was unsure about. Things she had been so sure about at the time…  
Squeezing her hand, Sam quipped, “Well, I guess that’s one thing we have in common.”  
Hannah couldn’t help but smile. As they walked by a rose bush, she reached out in plucked one from its home, handing the yellow bloom to Sam.  
“What’s this?” Sam asked, looking down at the flower and rolling it in his hand.  
“Well, you give me flowers sometimes.” Hannah reasoned.  
“Well, that’s because….” Sam began, “You know what? Never mind.” It was a sweet gesture, even if it didn’t go with gender norms.  
That was when they heard the crying and Sam woke up, both of them raising in the bed. “You take one, I take the other?” Sam guessed. Even if only one of them had, had the bad dream or whatever happened to upset them, one was bound to wake the other.  
“Yes.” Hannah agreed, getting out of bed.  
Sure enough, Dean had, had a bad dream and his screaming woke Cas up. They managed to sooth both children and slept four in the bed last night.  
The dreams walks became their nightly ritual. Sometimes Hannah would change it up. A forest. A beach. But it was usually the house in the garden.  
One night it was even a bar.  
“How’d you even know how to set this up?” Sam asked, glancing around.  
“I remembers the bars from when I helped you hustle pool.” Hannah answered.  
Sam chuckled at the memory of Hannah playing the frustrated wife, trying to pull him away from the pool table, wailing to anyone who would listening about his gambling problem. She even got people to give her money sometimes just because they felt sorry for her. They stopped hustling only a little while back, but that seemed so long ago now. “Right.” Feeling playful, he asked, “So, ah, can I buy you drink?”  
The on-coming morning was Sunday, and Sam didn’t have to be in until that afternoon, so when the alarm went off, Sam shut it up, but just lay there a moment, playing with a strain of Hannah’s curls.  
“Sam,” Hannah began, “What are you doing?”  
“Just—taking it in for a moment.” Sam told her.  
They were both quiet for a moment, then Hannah, “One of us should probably get the kids up.”  
Sam grinned. “Just a little while longer.”


End file.
